My Deranged Savior
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: In 1863 Evelina Salvatore is sent away from her hometown to secure that no one knew of her existence - especially not her brothers - but without knowing it she is sent into the arms of one dangerous Original who desires more than just her blood...Klaus/OC
1. Before Sunset

**A/N: Helloo and thanks for dropping by! I've been in the mood to write another Salvatore sister/Klaus fic after I finished "Beautiful Monsters" and this new one will be a lot bloodier and darker than the other one, so I'll try keeping the fluffiness away ;)**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I do own those that aren't in the books or show and even if I did own more them, then Klaus would be chained to my bed all day XD**

**Rated M for bloodiness, darkness and lime scenes**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**My Deranged Savior**

Chapter 1:

**Mystic Falls, 1863**

"Evelina, wake up child! You have lots of work to do!" Sophia hissed at me, snapping me out of my daydream.

I groaned and turned my attention back to the guests at the Salvatore Estate, wishing badly that this tea party would soon end so I could go home.

I had worked for the Salvatores for almost five years now and hated every bit of it, but no matter how many mistakes I made then Mr. Salvatore never fired me and in the past I never knew why that was, but now I did.

It was because he was my father.

Despite the fact that I was his second oldest child, then he still refused to recognize me as his own, because my mother was nothing but a simple maid and it would look really bad if people knew that the wealthy and respected Giuseppe Salvatore had had an affair with a maid.

My mother always told me to keep my mouth shut about it when I was around my two brothers Damon and Stefan, and I gladly did – especially around that god-awful Damon Salvatore.

He could truly be a pain sometimes.

"Go back inside and serve the gentlemen their tea," Sophia ordered more than said, handing me a silver tray with tea, sugar and milk. "Oh, and behave if you want to get off early."

I nodded and left Sophia – the house maid of the estate – in the kitchen with the other maids, then walked into the living room and served tea to all of the gentlemen that were visiting the estate.

"Oh, Evelina!" Damon called out teasingly. "Could you be a darling and pour me some more tea?"

I discreetly rolled my eyes before turning around and walking up to Damon, who was smirking smugly of me like always.

"Here you go, Mr. Salvatore." I said, forcing a smile on my lips as I poured more tea into his cup.

"Thank you, darling. Could you do me a favor and polish all of my shoes when you're done here?" he asked.

I clenched my teeth and tried very hard not to hit him his face, but it was so tempting when he kept pestering me with things like this.

"Damon, I polished your shoes yesterday and I really don't have time to do it today, so shut up or I will 'accidentally' pour tea on you." I said quietly through gritted teeth.

The smirk on Damon's lips widened. "Is that so? I don't think you have the guts to do that, because you know that my father will fire you and then you will be out in the streets again."

Oh, I'd had it now!

I took the teapot and began pouring the tea all over his clothes, making him let out a shriek and jump up from the chaise longue.

Everyone's gaze immediately fell on me and I saw Giuseppe furrow his brows, looking more than just furious at me for what I'd done.

"Miss Blackthorn, I need to have a word with you in private." he said firmly.

I gulped because even though I hoped that he would fire me, then I dreaded that he would physically punish me or worse – leave me to starve in the streets again like I did when my mother died of a very bad fever.

It was first a couple of years later when I went to ask him for help that he finally let me in and told me that I could live and work for him in exchange of that I didn't tell anyone that I was his child.

"I have had enough with this intolerable behavior of yours, Eve!" Giuseppe said as we entered his office. "I let you live here, feed you and gave you a job and this is how you repay me? By making a fool out of yourself and me in front of all of my acquaintances?"

I sighed heavily. "But Father, I–"

"No, you may be my child, but I cannot tolerate it anymore. People are starting to wonder why I haven't fired you yet and I cannot keep you here anymore, so I'm sending you to work in another estate up north."

My eyes widened. "What? You're sending me away? Just like that?"

He nodded. "Your brothers must not find out who you really are and this way you will not embarrass me anymore, so take the job and leave or live in the streets."

I felt a twinge in my heart when he said the last part and felt tears brimming in my eyes. I might hate Damon and my father for the way they treated me, but I didn't want to leave them.

They were the only family I had left.

"Pack your belongings before sunset. A carriage will come pick you up then and take you to your new home."

"You planned this all along, didn't you? In case I threatened to reveal your secret?"

He groaned and walked up to me. "Evelina, you should be thankful of this opportunity. Had you not been my daughter then I would have thrown you out a long time ago – your mother too. Now leave and make yourself a new life somewhere else."

I was too heartbroken to say anything. My father was practically throwing me out and then hiding me somewhere far from his sons to make sure that I didn't reveal anything to them or the others in this town.

I was tempted to go downstairs and tell Damon and Stefan that I was their sister, but they would probably not believe me and Giuseppe would have me hanged or thrown out of town for "lying".

So I left his office and went to my bedroom, packing all of my things and handing back my uniform to Sophia, who was only pleased to see me go.

She'd never really liked me and it wasn't just because I was a troublemaker and often ignored Damon's orders or talked back at him.

Once I'd packed all of my things I went outside to wait for the carriage and met my little brother on the way, who immediately stopped when he saw me walk with my bag.

"Are you leaving?" he asked worriedly.

Stefan was the only one who never treated me badly and there had been many times where I had almost told him the truth, because he was truly a good boy and a sweet brother without knowing it.

"Yes, I am. I… am being transferred to another home," I said, trying my best not to cry in front of him. "It has been a pleasure to work for you, Stefan."

He smiled. "Likewise and I hope that you will settle in your new home. Remember to write to me every now and then. I want to know how my friend is doing."

I nodded and hugged him tightly, feeling the tears brim in my eyes again. He would never find out that he had a sister and never have anyone he could confide his own secrets with.

"Take care, Stefan. Oh and the next time you see that awful brother of yours, then tell him to treat your new maid properly or I will return and kick him between his legs." I said.

Stefan laughed and nodded, but before he could say more his father called his name, beckoning him inside to the tea party.

I sighed heavily and waited patiently for my ride to arrive and when I was finally inside it, I let my tears out, crying during most of the trip to my new home in the big New York.

~~ oOo ~~

It was early in the morning when I arrived at the grand estate and I was more than just amazed by how huge and beautiful New York was.

For 19 years I had lived in Mystic Falls and I could see now that Mystic Falls was nothing compared to this city.

The man my father had more or less sold me to was an earl from London and I was told that he would first be home after nightfall, so in the meantime I could relax and get settled.

I spent my morning and afternoon with taking a look around in the estate and tried memorizing where most of the things were in case my new superior wanted me to get something for him.

As I walked around in the estate I noticed that a lot of the maids were very pale and on some of them I even noticed twin holes on their wrists or necks as if a snake had bit them.

I decided not to ask why they had those marks, because I dreaded that I might not like the answer and guessed that it was none of my business.

Another strange thing I discovered was that I was prohibited to enter some of the rooms unless I'd asked for permission and the way the house maid told me that was so mechanical as if she'd been instructed to say the things she told me.

However, I began calming down after the strange tour and meeting with the house maid and spent the rest of my afternoon getting ready to when my superior came home.

I was stood in the parlor and cleaning the tables when I suddenly heard two unfamiliar voices at the entrance that caught my attention immediately.

One of the voices belonged to my new superior and the other – a fellow British man – was with him, but I had no idea of who he was.

All I knew was that he was a very handsome young man with dirty blond hair, stunning blue eyes and I could tell from the way he dressed that he was a very wealthy man.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new maid!" Mr. Willow said when he saw me at the doorway. "Mr. Salvatore did tell me that you would arrive today. I am your new superior, Jack Willow."

I curtsied politely and blushed a little when I met the other man's gaze. He was looking at me with such wonder and curiosity that I became speechless for a moment.

"Um… thank you so much for hiring me, Mr. Willow," I stuttered. "My name is Evelina Blackthorn."

He smirked and turned his gaze to the other man, sending him a look that meant something I didn't understand what was.

"Evelina… that's a beautiful name," the man said, taking my hand to kiss it gently. "My name is Niklaus Smith, but do call me Klaus."

I blushed more and curtsied to him too, but wondered why the mere touch of his hand made the hair in the back of my neck stand up.

"Thank you, Klaus. Can I offer any of you a drink? Or something to eat perhaps?" I said kindly.

A dark smirk formed on Mr. Willow's lips while Klaus continued to look at me with a strange interest, but he eventually answered.

"A cup of tea for both of us would be perfect, thank you."

I nodded and went into the kitchen while they relaxed in the parlor, making them their tea and starting to feel less unhappy about working here.

I did miss my family, yes, but at least now I didn't have to endure being treated poorly and both Mr. Willow and his friend seemed very friendly.

I went back inside to the parlor when I'd made their tea and handed them their cups, noticing that the young Mr. Willow was now looking intently at me too.

For a brief moment I thought it was because my long light brown hair hung loose again like it always did or that there was something on my uniform, but nothing was wrong with me.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked.

Mr. Willow grinned and turned his gaze to Klaus. "What do you say, Klaus? Do you want a bite?" he asked, chuckling.

Klaus looked at me for a long while without saying a word and then shook his head. "No thank you. I'm full." he answered.

Mr. Willow shrugged and stood up, his eyes suddenly turning dark red and his canine extending quickly.

"Oh my–" I turned around to run away, but Mr. Willow suddenly stood before me in a flash and grabbed both of my arms, holding me in an iron grip as he moved his two sharp teeth closer to my exposed neck. "Oh God! Please don't–"

He sunk his teeth into my neck and I screamed in pain as I felt them penetrate my skin. I tried fighting back, but he was too strong and wouldn't even budge when I kicked his shins.

"Stop fighting, love! You cannot flee from any of us. We're vampires," he said, licking the blood off my neck playfully. "Klaus, you sure you don't want a bite? She's truly delicious..."

I sobbed and continued to fight, but I was trapped in his embrace and weak from the blood loss. I hated my father more than anything at this moment, because how could he send me to such a cruel and dangerous man – a blood sucking vampire?

Did he not care at all about me?

"Actually, I think I'd rather kill you. I know you've contacted Mikael and told him where I am," Klaus said and in a flash he suddenly grabbed Mr. Willows, slamming him against the wall before penetrating his chest with his hand and pulling his heart out. "Oh and I think I'll take that lovely maid of yours with me."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	2. A Monster

**A/N: Hii, thank you so much for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

Everything went dark before my eyes as Klaus knocked me unconscious.

One minute I'd been starting my first day at my new superior's home and suddenly I was being attacked by blood thirsty _vampires_, who didn't shy away from killing each other or humans like me.

It all seemed too unreal to be true and I wished nothing more than to return to the Salvatore Estate even if I had to put up with Damon and never be accepted into his family.

Right at this moment I was sure that I was dead, until I felt myself slowly waking up and heard the sound of birds tweeting outside.

I hesitantly opened my eyes and immediately felt a sharp pain in my head as if I had hit it on something or someone had hit me with something hard.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to clear my groggy vision and ignoring the throbbing pain as good as I could.

"_Ah, I see you're awake!_" a familiar voice said.

My eyes fluttered open again and I looked around in the room, gasping and losing my balance on the bed I was lying on, falling down on the floor on the other side of it.

I groaned and hoisted myself up, glancing over the edge of the bed and seeing Klaus standing by the window with his hands neatly behind him.

"There is no reason to be scared, sweetheart. I do bite, but if I'd wanted to bite you I'd done it a long time ago."

I frowned and eyed him suspiciously, uncertain of what I should say or act in a situation like this. I had never met a vampire before and definitely not one that could walk in sunlight.

"I-I'm not scared of you," I managed to say, searching for something to defend myself with under the bed.

I felt something crawl over my hand and looked down, spotting a huge black spider that made me scream so loud that even Klaus flinched and he became confused when I jumped away from the bedside, pointing at the black hairy creature.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, smirking a little.

"It's-I-oh heavens it's coming after me!" I answered, quickly getting up and running towards Klaus, hiding behind him.

The spider crawled out of its hiding spot and became visible to Klaus as well, but when he saw the creature he just laughed and turned to me, smirking smugly.

"You meet a vampire and you fight for your life, but when you see a spider you hide and scream?" he mused.

I felt my cheeks redden and stepped away from him. "No, but it's so creepy and big and– why am I even saying this to you? You're a blood sucking monster and a murderer!"

Klaus stopped smirking and looked at me from head to toe, taking in my messy light brown hair, pale green eyes and curvy body figure again and thinking about something.

"So you believe that I am a monster?" he asked, his gaze falling slowly down to my neck.

I instinctively raised my hand to it and felt that my twin holes were starting to heal up, but I was still very sore and reminded me of what happened last night.

"Yes, I do. You kidnapped me and why did you even kill Mr. Willows? I thought he was your friend." I answered.

Klaus shrugged and picked up something from the beauty mirror that I recognized immediately. It was my necklace that was filled with vervain and it was given to my mother by Giuseppe when they had their affair.

"Give me that! It's mine!" I said, trying to snatch it back.

He grinned and held it out of reach, swiftly running to the entrance of the beautiful bedroom I was in and leaning casually against the doorframe.

"I'm afraid I cannot give it back to you before you have answered my questions, Miss Blackthorn…" he said and swiftly closed the space between us. "I feel like I have seen you before somewhere, but I do not remember where. Have we met before, Evie?"

I saw his pupils dilate and felt compelled to answer his question. "No, we have not."

He frowned and raised the necklace, the small ruby sparkling a little whenever it hit the sunlight that shone through the window.

"And this? Where did you get it?"

"From my mother Valentina Louisa Blackthorn."

His eyebrow quirked up at the sound of that name and a smile formed on his lips. "Well, look at that. Valentina has a beautiful daughter."

I didn't bother telling him that my mother was dead, because I was more interested in how he knew her and why he seemed so satisfied about meeting me.

"How do you know her?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, that is a very long story, but are you aware of the fact that your mother is a werewolf?" he answered.

My eyes widened. "What? My mother wasn't a–"

"Wasn't? So Valentina is dead?"

I sighed but nodded. "But she wasn't a werewolf. I would know if she was one."

He shook his head. "Not necessarily. I know that Valentina triggered her curse, but you… you don't seem to have triggered yours yet. That's a bit of a shame really."

I rolled my eyes and tried walking away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. "Bite me and I will bite back!" I hissed.

Klaus chuckled. "See, you're aggressive just like a werewolf. You may not have triggered your curse, but you _are_ one."

I pulled my hand back and pushed him away from me. "I don't care what you think I am or why you brought me here, but I'm going home now."

I walked past him and down the stairs, but as I was going downstairs I spotted someone at the bottom of the staircase, who turned around and flashed his sharp fangs.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed and turned around to run back upstairs, but the young man suddenly stood before me, blocking my path.

"Where are you going, love? We just met," he said with the same charming accent Klaus had. "I'm Kol. What's your name?"

I gulped and took a step back, but he just took a step forward instead.

"_Kol, be careful. She's a Blackthorn and you know how vicious they can get,_" Klaus said, walking down the stairs and stopping beside us. "I apologize. This is my younger brother Kol and Kol this is Evelina Blackthorn. I found her at Jack's home."

Kol smirked and took my hand to his lips, kissing it softly and trying to woo me with a charming smile.

It didn't work.

"Your brother is a vampire too? That's just… wonderful (!)" I said sarcastically.

Klaus chuckled and slipped an arm around my waist, ushering me downstairs and into the dining room, making me sit down at the beautifully decorated table and ordering the maids to serve me breakfast, while he sat opposite me, drinking a glass of what looked like blood rather than red wine.

"Eat. You must be hungry." he said.

I didn't touch the delicious food on the table in front of me, but crossed my arms and glared at him in the meanest way I could.

He might be a vampire and a bit of a psycho, but my mother had warned me about vampires and said that you couldn't always trust them.

"I see you inherited your mother's judgy little eyes…" He chuckled and took a swig of his drink.

"Oh I inherited more than just that," I said, smirking. "Now tell me what you want from me, so I can get back home and–"

"I'm afraid you'll never go home again, Miss Blackthorn. You see, I have unfinished business with your mother and I believe that you can help me finish those."

I frowned. "What kind of business?"

"The kind that involves you coming with me and my siblings on a little trip to New York."

I raised an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously. "Well, I am not going with you."

He laughed. "You actually think you have a choice? That's so sweet."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, discreetly taking my knife and putting it in the pocket of my uniform that I still wore as I leaned forwards.

"I will _not_ go anywhere with you or your blood sucking siblings. Just tell me where I am so I can get back home to my family!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Which family? I thought you only lived with your mother…"

Oh no… I didn't say anything else and kept my mouth shut before I revealed that the Salvatores were my last remaining family, because he might threaten to kill them to get me to go with him.

"_Brother, I am back! Did you find who you were looking for?_" someone yelled from the other room.

A young blonde haired woman, dressed in beautiful and expensive clothes, walked into the dining room and stopped walking abruptly when she saw me standing by the table.

"Let me guess. That's your sister, isn't it?" I asked wearily.

Klaus nodded and stood up as well. "Rebekah, I'd like you to meet Valentina Blackthorn's daughter Evelina." he said, gesturing to me.

Rebekah smirked darkly and walked up to me, looking at me from head to toe – probably comparing me to how my mother looked.

"She looks adorable… and delicious. Is she our dinner?" she asked.

Me? Dinner? Oh God... I was about to pull my knife out and attack them, but Kol returned with an annoyed look on his face.

"Mikael was seen in the neighboring town. We have to go now."

Klaus growled and Rebekah let out a moan of annoyance, making me wonder who exactly this Mikael person was and why they seemed to fear him.

"Evelina, you can either go with us willingly or I will compel you to do everything I desire. What is your choice?" Klaus asked.

I sighed heavily and decided to go with them willingly, but I was determined to escape at some point and would then return to my family.

We shared a carriage that took us to New York within a day and despite being on the verge of falling asleep when we were almost at our destination, then I refused to let myself fall asleep.

Not while they were around, eying my neck like it was candy to them.

It took a little time before we finally stopped outside another beautiful mansion and once we were inside, I dared letting out a yawn that caught Klaus' attention.

"Tired, Evie?" he asked teasingly.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Stop calling me Evie. Only my friends call me that and you are most certainly _not_ a friend of mine, Mr. Smith. If that is even your real name… what kind of name is Niklaus anyway?" I answered.

"Ouch, you truly hurt my feelings there (!)" he said mockingly, placing a hand over his heart. "And I did not choose my own name, but that is another and boring story. You should rest now, because you will need your energy for tomorrow."

I frowned. "What happens tomorrow?"

He didn't answer, but merely smirked darkly and went into the parlor, joining his siblings. I was too exhausted to try escaping now, so I went upstairs and found myself a bedroom, going to bed immediately and trying to get some rest.

Once they'd all gone to bed I would try sneaking out of the mansion, but when I woke up in the middle of the night and tried sneaking downstairs, I overheard Klaus talking with his siblings about Mikael and my curiosity was too strong to be ignored, so I stayed and listened.

"_You killed Jack? Why?_" Rebekah asked.

"_He was a traitor. I found out that he had contacted Mikael and told him where I was,_" Klaus answered, sounding furious. "_But it doesn't matter. We have Valentina's daughter._"

"_She better be able to show us where it is, because I'm tired of running from Father._" Kol said.

My eyes widened. Why would their father be chasing them and what was it they thought I could find for them?

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	3. Devilish Charm

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts I got ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

I woke up to the scent of newly brewed tea and felt goose bumps on my arms, but when I opened my mouth and looked around I only saw a tray with breakfast and tea neatly placed on the nightstand.

Despite the fact that I was living with three psychotic vampires, then they were kind enough to feed me and give me my own bedroom, however that didn't mean that I felt safe or happy.

I rubbed my tired eyes and felt my stomach growling because of lack of food, but I ignored the sound and went over to my mirror where a beautiful, elegant and expensive green and white dress hung, touching the soft fabric gently and wondering who it belonged to.

"_It's for you,_" a familiar voice said, but I didn't bother turning around to look at him. "I thought you might want a new dress."

"Thank you, but I don't accept gifts from malevolent murderers," I snapped and walked away from the dress.

I still bore my uniform and although it might be a little worn and dirty, then I knew that he would make me owe him something in exchange for such a beautiful and expensive dress.

"When are you going to tell me what it is you need me to find for you?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow and walked closer to me, pouring some tea into the cup and handing it to me. It was weird being served tea to when I was so used to serving tea to others.

"I need you to find me a very… ah, special stake that your mother was in possession of when she lived here in New York. I need it to kill a very pesky vampire, so if you find it then I might let you go with your memory intact."

I snorted. "So you can kill your father before he kills you?"

Klaus frowned and took a step closer to me, looking at me menacingly and making me tremble a little.

"What do you know about my father?" he asked angrily.

"I-I, um… I may have overheard your conversation with your siblings last night…" I answered hesitantly, biting down in my lower lip nervously.

Klaus relaxed a little and placed his palm on my cheek, smiling darkly. "If you must know then it is so I can kill my father. You see… he happens to despise me immensely and wishes me dead, so I prefer seeing him dead as soon as possible."

"Oh really (?) Now why would any man hate his own son?"

He rolled his eyes of my sardonic tone and walked up to the window in my bedroom, looking out at something only he could see what was.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he found out that I wasn't his real son… Not that that really changed how he felt about me…"

I raised an eyebrow and wondered what he meant by that, starting to feel more curious about why he seemed to hate his stepfather so much.

A part of me did understand how he felt, because my own father had sent me away and treated me like I was just a problem to him throughout my entire life.

"Why does he want to see you dead?" I asked, walking up beside him.

"There are many reasons, but the main reason is that I'm… a hybrid. I'm part werewolf, Evie." Klaus answered.

I definitely didn't see that coming, but I had heard tales of that there existed a creature that was both a vampire and a werewolf.

I'd also heard that the creature was cursed, so it couldn't use its werewolf powers.

"My mother once told me that if I ever a hybrid, then I should kill you with the stake she hid here."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem surprised. "That does indeed sound like something she would say. She never did like me."

I was tempted to come with a smug reply, but I kept my mouth shut and decided to drink my tea and eat my breakfast instead.

Klaus turned around and watched me eat for a few minutes before he said something. "I will send the maids to help you get dressed and then I request that you meet me downstairs."

"What if I don't want to show you where the stake is? Or I can't find it?" I asked.

He snorted softly and walked up to me, looking at me with a dark look in his eyes. "Then I will tell Kol to find your family in Mystic Falls and kill them. That is where you lived before you came to work for Jack, yes?"

I gulped and when I didn't say anything he chuckled softly and walked out, sending the maids in a few minutes later to help me get the dress on.

I reluctantly let them dress me and they definitely didn't hold back when they had to tie my corset – in fact they tied the strings so tightly that I could hardly breathe as I walked downstairs, but I knew that that was how today's women bore their corsets.

"You look absolutely stunning, Miss Blackthorn," Klaus said as I descended from the stairs. "Green really suits you."

I felt my cheeks turn rosy and it didn't help that he also twirled his finger around one of my light brown curls, playing with it teasingly.

"Thank you, but compliments will not get you anywhere with me." I said defiantly.

Klaus chuckled and offered his arm, but I ignored him and walked outside, stepping into the carriage on my own and making sure to sit as far away from him as I could.

There was a reason why my mother loathed him so much and I guessed that it might have something to do with that devilish charm of his.

We rode together to the center of New York where I knew the location of the stake was, but I knew that once I arrived I would have to deal with my grandfather and he wasn't particularly happy about me being alive when I was born out of wedlock.

But when we arrived Klaus insisted on going with me, because he thought that I'd trick him somehow, which only made it so much more embarrassing for me to visit my grandfather

As soon as my grandfather came to the door, he took one look at Klaus and I and shook his head in disappointment.

"Let me guess. You are pregnant and need money?" he asked.

My cheeks turned rosy while Klaus remained calm and poised, but I could tell that he was slightly amused by it.

"No, Grandfather. I am not pregnant. I've come to visit you," I answered. "This is um…"

"Her fiancé," Klaus finished making my eyes widen. "I am Lord Niklaus Mikaelson."

I frowned and kept eying him weirdly as my grandfather suddenly seemed happy to see us and immediately invited us inside.

I figured it was because he was happy about the fact that his bastard of a grandchild had won the heart of a lord even though Klaus might not even be one.

"Thank you for inviting us inside, Mr. Blackthorn," Klaus said, smiling charmingly. "Evie here has told me a lot of great things about you."

My grandfather raised an eyebrow and seemed surprised of the fact that I would say something nice about him, but he wasn't the only one.

"Um, Grandfather… Do you remember that stake Mother told you to keep?"

He eyed me suspiciously and slowly nodded. "What about it?"

"We need it to kill a very dangerous vampire who is after me and Evie has told me that you have a stake that can kill an Original." Klaus said.

"You want to take on an Original? Are you completely insane? There is a reason why even vampires fear them."

Klaus looked at me and sighed, closing the space between him and my grandfather and making his pupils dilate.

"I want you to give me the stake now."

I saw a flash of panic in my grandfather's eyes and knew that he wasn't affected by Klaus' compulsion, but I didn't say anything because I hoped that he would kill Klaus.

He walked out of the room and went to find the stake, bringing it back to us as if he was still under Klaus' compulsion.

However, when my grandfather tried sneaking up on Klaus from behind to stake him Klaus suddenly turned around and grabbed him by his throat, turning the stake towards his heart and using it to stake him instead.

I was too horrified to make a sound or even make a move even though my brain told me to run as fast as I could.

I might not have liked my grandfather, but he was still family and now I had no one on my mother's side of the family that I could go to.

Klaus pulled the stake out of my grandfather's heart and turned around to face me as my grandfather fell limp to the floor, smirking darkly as if he couldn't care less about who he killed.

"That went smoother than I expected," he said casually, wiping the stake clean on my grandfather's jacket. "What's the matter, sweetheart? You look a little pale."

Before I could open my mouth to answer I felt myself become extremely lightheaded and everything just went dark before my eyes as I fell to the floor as well.

I didn't know if it was the sight of my grandfather lying dead on the floor with a hole in his chest or because my corset was so tight, but I'd fainted and if I was lucky then I'd died too.

Right now I preferred death over spending one more minute with that man and letting him know what else my mother knew about vampires and more importantly – what her family had of secrets that Klaus might be interested in knowing about.

I had no idea how long I stayed unconscious and first woke up as I felt someone gently brush away a lock of my hair.

I carefully opened my eyes and found myself lying on my bed, wearing my dress but without the corset on to restrict me from breathing properly and a pair of blue eyes were looking down at me.

"You bastard!" I spat, pushing him away from me as I sat up. "How could you–" I shook my head and grabbed a vase, throwing it towards him. "I hate you!"

Klaus effortlessly caught the vase and placed it on the nightstand, but he had to move swiftly away when I began throwing more things at him like lamps, pillows and shoes.

He grew more and more infuriated as I kept throwing things at him and suddenly ran up to me, grabbing both of my wrists and holding them together in a firm grip so I couldn't harm him.

"Stop or I will–"

"Kill me? Then do it! I don't care anymore! Because of you I have no one to go to and I know that once you're done using me then you'll kill me anyway!" I snarled.

Klaus let go of my wrists and took a step back, looking at me coldly. "Be careful, Miss Blackthorn. I might do it even though I still need your help."

I wanted to hurt him for taking me against my will, for killing my grandfather and for forcing me to help him, but I knew that I couldn't do that unless I got my hands on the stake.

"And if I decide to kill myself? You cannot keep an eye on me all the time."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Go ahead. I know you don't have the guts to take your own life."

I hated him for knowing me so well despite the fact that I'd told him nothing, but if he kept infuriating me then I might actually prove him wrong.

"I hope Mikael finds and kills you, Niklaus. I really do." I said, leaving the room.

I was on my way downstairs, hoping to get somewhere where I could be alone for a moment, but as I descended the stairs and looked around in the quiet mansion, I started feeling like I was being watched and felt someone tackle me to the floor, sinking his fangs into my neck.

I screamed and tried fighting the unknown vampire, but I soon saw that he wasn't alone and that more were in the mansion, hiding as Klaus swiftly ran downstairs to rescue me.

I wanted to warn him and say that I'd seen one run upstairs, but my throat hurt so much because the vampire had nearly ripped it open and I was bleeding so heavily that I thought I might pass out at any moment.

But Klaus quickly rushed to me after killing the two vampires that were downstairs and bit his wrist open, forcing me to drink his blood that slowly healed my neck wound.

"Are there others?" he asked, looking around.

I nodded and pointed towards the stairs. He swiftly went back upstairs but didn't seem to find anyone and when he returned he looked like he was on the verge of killing someone.

"They took the stake," he growled. "Mikael knows we're here. We have to leave now."

For once I didn't question him, but let him help me up and fled the mansion with him.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	4. 15 Years Ago

**A/N: Helloo, since my first exam went well and I got some time to spare then I thought I'd give you an extra long chap ;)**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

"I bet she is working for him," Kol said angrily once we arrived in our new home in Chicago. "I mean her mother despised you and did say that she'd send Mikael after you. I say we kill her now. I mean how do we know that she isn't working for him?"

"What? That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard! Why would I make them come when they tried to kill me?" I snarled.

Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed. "It doesn't matter if she did it or not. Mikael has the stake and that means that we have to find the next doppelgänger before he finds us again." he said.

Kol shook his head. "I still think we should kill that little bitch!"

"Oh shut up you blood sucking brat!"

He flashed his fangs and went to attack me, but Klaus swiftly got in between us and stopped his brother from hurting me.

I didn't know whether to feel grateful or scared, but I could tell from the murderous look in Kol's eyes that he wanted to see me dead and Rebekah didn't mind it happening either.

"We still need her, so go kill someone else, _brother._" Klaus said firmly, pushing him away.

Kol growled and flashed his fangs at me before he disappeared and a few seconds later Rebekah disappeared as well, leaving me alone with the callous hybrid.

He turned around to face me and I felt a sudden urge to slap him hard, which I did, but he didn't snarl at me or seemed furious.

"I'm glad Mikael got his hands on that stake after what you did to my grandfather." I said, trembling slightly out of fear.

His brother wanted me dead, his sister didn't care at all about me and Klaus… well Klaus only wanted what he needed and didn't seem to feel remorse about anything he did.

"You should be thankful that I have now saved your life twice." he said.

I snorted and shook my head. "If you want me to thank you for anything then let me go. Give me my freedom back."

"If you leave me I will not be there to stop Kol from killing you."

"Then let him kill me! I have nothing left anyway. My father despises me, my brothers don't even know that I'm their sister, my mother is dead and now my grandfather is dead too."

The muscles in his jaw tensed and he avoided the cold look in my eyes. Now he knew about my messed up family and that I was alone, and hopefully he would reconsider letting me go.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you go just yet, Miss Blackthorn." he said, still avoiding my gaze.

I closed my eyes and wished so badly that I could make him change his mind, because once I was free I could try going to my brothers and tell them the truth.

Perhaps they'd accept me as their sister and let me stay with them…

"So be it." I said and walked back upstairs.¨

It pained me that there was nothing I could do to get out of this mess and even considering going against three dangerous Originals was very foolish of me.

But I refused to let Klaus take advantage of my knowledge and especially the knowledge my mother had made me promise not to tell anyone about.

And in case Kol would kill me within the next couple of days I decided to write a letter to my brothers and wrote that I was their sister, that I loved both of them equally much and that I hoped they would never forget about me.

How I was going to send the letter – I didn't know – but I would make sure that they got it.

"_You do realize that Kol will kill you when he gets the chance, yes?_" a feminine voice said.

I stopped writing and looked up from my letter, seeing Rebekah stood in the doorway, looking incredibly beautiful and still deadly as always.

"I know, yes," I said nonchalantly and continued writing. "However, as I see it right now, then death seems more alluring than spilling all my secrets to you three."

Rebekah said nothing for what felt like an eternity, but I ignored her presence and tried finishing my letter, wondering what else I should say besides the fact that I was the third Salvatore child.

"Is that for your brothers?" Rebekah asked curiously, nodding towards the letter.

I frowned of her sudden interest in what I was doing, but nodded and looked up from the almost finished letter.

"I don't expect them to receive it, but… I just thought that I'd let them know that their former maid is actually their sister." I answered.

She frowned now. "Why didn't you tell them earlier? You don't strike me as a person who'd keep something like that a secret for very long."

I rolled my eyes. "Because Rebekah… my father is ashamed of me, that's why. He thinks I'm nothing but a mistake and the only reason why I ended up with you is because he was afraid that I would ruin his spectacular reputation."

Rebekah opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to and left the room, muttering something I guessed was about how rude and impolite I was like my mother.

I didn't care about her opinion or about what she thought of me, because I was never going to become friends with her or her brothers.

Returning my focus to my letter, I finally managed to finish it after nearly half an hour and decided to go to bed early, feeling too exhausted from today's events to keep myself awake.

**~~ oOo ~~**

My sleep was disturbed by a horrific nightmare that frightened me deep into my core. In the nightmare Kol was chasing me through the woods, taunting me and harming me in nearly every way possible.

I woke up gasping for air and covered in cold sweat, wanting so badly to cry but I didn't want Kol the satisfaction of hearing me when I was vulnerable.

So instead I stepped out of my bed, walked up to my window and opened it, letting in a breeze of cold air that calmed my nerves and my fast beating heart.

The world outside this house was so quiet but peaceful and the calmness it brought me made me hunger for more.

I quietly left my bedroom and bare-feet and wearing only my chemise I then walked down the hall, past the three Originals' bedrooms.

It was eerily quiet inside the house and the only thing I was able to hear was the sound of my heart pounding fast inside my chest.

The darkness was frightening me and every time I walked towards a corner I half-expected Kol or Rebekah to jump out in front of me and sinking their fangs into my neck.

But no one came and as I made my way to the rooftop I stood alone outside in the darkness, feeling my nerves being soothed by the cold breeze again and the beautiful dazzling stars that hovered in the sky distracted me from my worries.

"_I put up with a lot of things because of Nik, but that he is starting to fall for a commoner and then a damn wolf… I cannot ignore that._" Kol said, his voice dripping with venom.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, turning around slowly and gasping as I saw Kol standing much closer to me than I expected.

He was smirking darkly and flashing those sharp fangs again, his eyes slowly turning red and his veins starting to become more visible around those demonic eyes.

"Say hello to Valentina from me when you see her."

His fangs sunk into my neck faster than I could blink, forcing me to let out a scream of agony as he drained me and ripped my neck open before throwing me over the rooftop.

I screamed louder as I fell towards the ground, but before I struck the ground I saw a dark shadow appear behind Kol, stabbing him in the back with something silver that gleamed briefly in the light of the glowing full moon.

I never felt the impact with the hard ground, but as everything went dark before me I saw flashes of old memories from my childhood that I thought I'd never remember again…

_Mystic Falls, 1848_

"_You do not have to worry about me, princess… I will be back on my feet very soon," my mother said, holding her handkerchief to her lips as she coughed hard into it. "Go back to sleep, Evie."_

_I shook my head stubbornly and took the handkerchief from her, helping her wipe her lips as I saw small drops of blood on them._

_She had been starting to cough up blood more frequently this week and I was growing more and more worried._

_Never had my mother ever been as ill as she was this month, but I had a bad feeling of that something else happened to her when she went to New York to visit her father._

_Either someone had cast a spell on her or she wasn't as strong as I thought she was. _

_None of the reasons mattered right now, because my mother was slowly dying and there was nothing I could do about it. _

_The other day I had gone to my father and asked him if he would pay for a doctor to come and see my mother, but he merely shook his head and pretended as if I was a homeless orphan begging for money rather than his own flesh and blood._

"_I am staying here with you, Mother," I said, stroking her dark blonde hair gently. "I won't leave your side, I promise."_

_She smiled weakly and touched my cheek with the back of her warm hand, caressing me gently before she coughed a bit again and looked at me wearily with her pale green eyes._

"_Stefan gave me a birthday gift yesterday," I said, hoping that I could distract her from her worries for a moment. "You want to see what he gave me?"_

_My mother smiled and nodded, so I quickly fetched the bracelet my younger brother had given me a week before my 15__th__ birthday, because he was supposed to attend one of his father's hunting trips on the day I turned 15. _

_It was a leather cord with small beads on it and a beautiful lapis lazuli stone that he said came from his mother's jewelry box._

_I knew that his mother was dead, so of course I was grateful of this beautiful gift and especially since he didn't have to give me anything. _

_We were friends, yes, but I was still the daughter of his nanny._

"_He is a very kind young boy," my mother said, looking curiously at my new bracelet. "He inherited that kindness from his mother as you inherited my strong will, beauty and…" She chuckled. "… and my stubbornness too."_

_I giggled but the smile on our lips soon faded as she coughed again, spitting out more blood and looking so tired that I feared she would die at any minute now._

_But as I wiped the blood away there was a knock on the door and I quickly went to open, seeing a familiar man standing at the door._

_It was my mother's enemy Niklaus._

The sound of my beating heart was what woke me up and I instantly sat up as soon as my eyes fluttered open, gasping for air and feeling a new kind of hunger that I had never felt before.

My head was pounding, my entire body felt sore and my gum was aching, but I was alive and back in my bedroom.

"_Here,_" a familiar voice said. "_Drink it._"

The sound of his voice sent a jolt through me and I moved my gaze to Klaus, who sat right beside me with a cup in his hand.

My throat felt so dry that I just grabbed it and drank the content of the cup, but I immediately regretted it as I tasted something warm and metallic that was too thick to be water or milk.

I coughed a bit into my hand and nearly dropped the cup when I saw blood in my palm and in the cup as well.

Klaus swiftly took the cup for me and placed it on the nightstand, taking a seat on the bed and forcing me to look into his blue eyes.

"Calm down, Evie," he said, his pupils dilating in a strange way. "You have completed your transition and is now a vampire, but you will not freak out about it."

I took a deep breath and calmed down just like that, but I was still panicking on the inside and all sorts of thoughts were flying through my head right now.

"How?" I asked hoarsely. "How is it possible?"

He sighed heavily and gently touched my neck and his touch made me remember what happened last night. Kol bit me and threw me over the rooftop – thus killing me – but now Klaus said that I'd become a… a vampire.

Like him.

"You died with my blood still in your system. The blood you drank just before is from a human and you will now need it–"

"To survive," I finished. "I know. I…" I began recalling what I'd dreamed about before I woke up and looked at Klaus. "You came to Mystic Falls 15 years ago, didn't you?"

Klaus said nothing but continued looking at me intently as if I were a beautiful painting hanging in the living room of someone very wealthy.

I closed my eyes and tried returning to the memory and remembering what exactly happened after I opened that door the day my mother died.

"_Hello, sweetheart. Who are you?" Niklaus asked curiously, standing with his hands neatly held behind him._

"_Evie… Salvatore," I lied as my mother had instructed me to if Klaus ever came to our home. "I just came to visit Miss Blackthorn. She is very ill."_

_His brow quirked up at that, but he stepped inside without an invitation as no one owned this home that we have decided to reside in._

_He walked past me and into the living room where my mother lay still coughing hard. She looked far from pleased about seeing him and wanted me to leave, but I couldn't leave her alone with him._

"_Hello, Valentina… Why do you look so pale? I thought werewolves didn't get that ill…" Klaus said tauntingly._

_My mother rolled her eyes and sent me another warning look, which made Klaus turn his attention back to me._

"_Go home, sweetheart. I will take good care of Miss Blackthorn."_

_I didn't trust him the slightest, so when I turned around to leave the room I quietly returned and hid in the other room, eavesdropping on their conversation._

_Klaus wanted to know where she had hid a stake, but she couldn't tell him and that made him more agitated. He started threatening to kill everyone who was remotely related to her if she didn't tell him the truth, but my mother refused to say anything and then… then he broke her neck._

_I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small gasp and he must have heard it, because he suddenly appeared before me, grabbing me by my shoulders and making me look deep into his blue eyes as his pupils began dilating._

"_Forget you ever saw me, forget what happened to Miss Blackthorn and if anyone asks, then… then she died of a very bad case of fever._"

_I blinked and then I was completely alone again…_

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**_  
_


	5. Black Hearted

**A/N: Helloo, I decided to update this instead after my Twitter-RP-husband inspired me to write a steamy Klaus/OC scene *giggles***

**The steamy scene will be in the next chap which I will write right now, so thanks for the wonderful reviews, favs and alerts and remember to review if you want the next chap up earlier ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

Klaus killed my mother…

He took away the one person that meant the most to me and left me to fight for my survival.

Now I understood why he'd been so surprised to hear that Valentina had a daughter and why he'd protected me from Kol.

He knew that my memories would return and once they did I wouldn't just 'hate' him. I didn't know if there was a feeling worse than hatred, but I felt that feeling right now.

It burned intensely inside me and it took every bit of my self-control to not kill him right then and there for all the pain and misery he unintentionally caused me.

"I…" The sound of his voice broke my self-control and I charged at him, my fangs flashing a few inches from his face and my rage glowing clearly in my darkening eyes.

Klaus grabbed my arm and pushed me against a wall, pinning my arms above my head, his own blue eyes starting to darken too.

"Let go of me, you black hearted murderer! I know what you did to my mother! The only reason why you took me with you that night you killed Mr. Willow was because you recognized me!" I snarled, wanting so badly to snap his neck.

"It's true that I did recognize you and I did kill your mother, but she was going to die anyway!" he said through gritted teeth.

I shook my head, refusing to believe him. Even if it was true that my mother was dying, then he still had no right to take her away from me so soon.

"Not even Hell would want you. You're a monster, Niklaus."

His eyes returned back to its normal color and he suddenly let go of me, taking a step back and inhaling a deep breath of air.

I didn't stay to hear him speak, but left the house faster than I'd ever run before thanked to my enhanced agility, however I didn't get far as the sun was shining brightly outside.

I screamed of pain as the sun began burning my entire body and threw myself towards the nearest shadow under a tree, trying my best not to sob as my skin started healing up slowly.

"You shouldn't have left the house," Klaus said, walking up to me. "Had you stayed in the sun for one more minute you would've died."

I snorted and shook my head, looking up at him and wishing that he would burn in the sun, so I didn't have to spend another day with him.

"Perhaps I should have stayed in the sun and let it burn me. At least then I would not have to look at you for another day." I snapped.

Klaus groaned and knelt in front of me, holding out a leather bracelet with a beautiful lapis lazuli stone tied to it – my bracelet.

"I had a witch enchant it, so as long as you wear this you can walk in the sun like I can."

I tried snatching my bracelet back, but he held it away from me because he obviously wasn't done talking yet and had bad news for me.

"I will give it to you if you promise to stay with me for a decade and help me kill my father. I know your mother probably told you more than you're letting on to."

"You cannot be serious! You want me to spend an entire decade with you when all I want right now is to kill you?"

He nodded. "I cannot be killed easily, Evie. I know that no matter how hard you will try, then you will not succeed and killing me won't give you your mother back."

A whole decade with that monster?

Could I truly survive that?

"Forget it. I will rather spend my eternity hiding in the darkness than help you with anything." I said defiantly.

He chuckled. "Sure you will and in that case I will leave you out here while I go inside and have a cup of tea. Call for me when you're done acting like a stubborn child."

Klaus swiftly left the place before I could stop him, leaving me trapped in the tree's shadow for the rest of the day.

I had to get my bracelet back if I didn't want to be exposed as a vampire and staked and the bracelet was also the only thing I had left from my brothers, but if I said yes I was bound to stay with him.

I hated feeling so helpless and wished that there was something else I could do. Anything was welcomed right now – even Rebekah who came out to check up on me after an hour.

"If I were you I would say yes," she said. "My brother obviously cares about you since he daggered Kol after he killed you."

Klaus cared about me? I didn't know whether to find that _lie_ amusing or upsetting, because I knew that a man like him wasn't capable of caring about anyone

"But he killed my mother and left me to take care of myself too. Besides, him daggering his brother does not help a thing if all of you are indestructible." I said.

"No, but it does mean that Kol will be practically dead until someone removes the dagger in his heart and no one are getting anywhere near his body as long as Klaus is alive."

If Klaus believed that him daggering his brother would make me soften up to him, then he was very wrong.

This just proved my point about him having a black heart.

"Why are you defending him? He just daggered your brother."

Rebekah sighed. "Because I love him. If I didn't then I wouldn't have stayed with him for over 800 years and helped him breaking his curse."

It was clear to me that Rebekah did indeed love Klaus a lot and it was the kind of love I had for both of my brothers – even Damon despite the many verbal fights we'd had.

"It is only a decade, Evelina. No more. And this pain you are feeling… you don't have to feel it. We can teach you how to turn it off."

It was starting to become more and more tempting to say yes, because there had been many days where I wished that I could remove the heavy weight on my heart that had been inside me ever since my mother died.

It was hatred, sorrow and loneliness and it was slowly killing me inside.

"Why are you so kind to me? Before you wanted to eat me." I said.

She smirked and handed me the letter I had written for my brothers. "Perhaps because I know how it feels to be hated by your own father and have lost my own mother. All I have are my siblings. Like you." she said.

I took the letter and thanked her for coming, but even though I was beginning to consider saying yes, then I still had to ask myself: is it worth it?

My common sense said no, but my heart said yes.

I stayed outside in the front yard all day and enjoyed the sunlight without actually feeling it on my skin like I used to be able to do and when the sun went down Klaus finally returned to me, wondering why I hadn't called for him yet.

"You are an incredibly stubborn little thing…" he said, shaking his head lightly. "Have you made a decision yet or do you intend on sleeping out here tonight?"

"I have made my decision…" I said calmly, standing up and brushing the dirt off my dress. "I have decided to say yes, _but_ on three conditions."

He rolled his eyes and sighed of exasperation. "Of course… very well, what are your conditions, sweetheart?"

I took a step closer to him and raised my index finger. "1. I want to send this letter to my brothers before we go anywhere. 2. If you as much as harm me just a little bit I will leave and you won't stop me. 3. You can't keep anymore secrets from me or lie. Ever. Understand?"

Klaus furrowed his brows and looked very annoyed with my requests, but it was either that or nothing at all, so he nodded and handed me my bracelet back.

"Splendid," I said with a sweet smile to annoy him. "I am sure Rebekah and I will have lots of fun since we apparently have a lot in common. I can't wait to hear what secrets she have about you."

I winked and walked past him, going into the house without looking back and feeling smug for the first time in a long time.

If I had to spend an entire decade with Klaus then I might as well make it hell to him as punishment for what he did to my mother.

Besides – killing him wasn't nearly as fun as tormenting him for a decade.

Once I walked inside, however, I saw a couple of young women sitting in the living room and Rebekah was feeding on one of them.

The strong smell of blood hung in the air and as I inhaled it hungrily I felt my fangs extend and my eyes darkening of the intense hunger I felt raging inside me.

I flinched a little as I felt Klaus' hands on my shoulders and a warm sensation spread inside me as he leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear.

"Don't be afraid to take a bite. It's in your nature to want blood…" he whispered.

It was very tempting to just let go of my inhibitions and kill those women, but if I did I would be no better than Klaus.

I'd be a black hearted murderer like him.

"No! I-I can't do it! It wouldn't be right…" I said, my gaze still fixated on the bleeding wound of Rebekah's victim.

"Evie, stop fighting it! You have to drink to survive or you will die. The life of a human doesn't mean anything to you anymore now that you're a vampire. We're above them in every possible way, don't you see it?"

"He's right, Evelina!" Rebekah said, pulling away from the dead woman. "It's either that or you can live off bunnies and squirrels and they can be tricky to catch."

I shook my head. "Bunnies and squirrels? But they're so adorable! I can't kill them either!"

Klaus frowned and chuckled, turning me around and making me look into his eyes. "Evie, you wanted to feel nothing, yes?"

I nodded. "Then start with killing them. Let go of your emotions, inhibitions and guilt. Just… kill."

I gulped and turned my gaze back to the two remaining women, licking my lips hungrily as I listened to the sound of their beating hearts.

Klaus grabbed one of the women – a blonde haired one who looked about my age and pulled her towards me, keeping his arm wrapped around her body so she couldn't escape.

She'd been compelled to stay quiet and behave, but I could see the fear in her eyes and almost hear the unspoken cries for help.

Klaus let his own pair of fangs come out and didn't hesitate to sink them into the woman's neck, making her let out a soft whimper as he drank some of her blood.

I could smell the delicious blood and it made my mouth become wet of hunger.

Before I knew it I'd thrown Klaus aside and sunk my own fangs into her neck hard, drinking her blood greedily and holding on to her so tightly that I dreaded her bones might break soon.

Klaus and Rebekah both watched as I drank from the woman's, savoring every drop of her sweet, delicious and intoxicating blood.

As soon as I no longer could feel her heart beating I let go of her and attacked the other woman, biting into her neck so hard that her head was almost torn off in the process.

Blood trickled down my chin and turned my dress scarlet red, but I didn't care.

All I cared about was drinking more of this glorious liquid.

Once the second woman was lying dead on the floor as well, I went on a hunt for more people to drain and jumped on the kitchen maid, sinking my fangs into her neck.

The rush of killing someone was far greater than I could ever imagine and the more I killed the more the pain inside me disappeared.

"_You created a beast, Nik!_" I overheard Rebekah say.

"_I know. She's perfect! Her wolf instincts are still there and making her far more dangerous._" he said, chuckling darkly.

I let go of the woman and let her bleed out on the floor, then grabbed a large kitchen knife and hid it behind me as I walked back out to them all covered in blood from head to toe.

"Ah, there she is! Are you still hungry, love?" Klaus asked, smirking darkly.

"Yes, but not for blood." I answered nonchalantly.

I jumped on him quicker than he could stop me and stabbed him in his heart with the knife, making me let out a loud and feral growl as he stumbled backwards.

"That's for killing my mother!" I snarled, stepping away from him.

He groaned and yanked the knife out, letting it drop to the floor as his chest slowly healed up again, but even though I wanted to do so much more to him, then I didn't stick around and went upstairs to the bathroom to wash the blood off me instead.

I undressed, threw the soaked and ripped dress aside and stepped into the warm water in the luxurious bathtub, enjoying the warm and calming sensation it brought me.

All the blood eventually came off me and the water turned red like blood, but I stayed in it and just relaxed for a moment.

"_You are just as cruel as your mother when it comes to killing people…_" Klaus said, walking into the bathroom.

I flinched and instinctively covered my breasts, feeling the hatred burning brightly inside me again as he walked up to the bathtub.

"The first person she killed was in cold blood about two years before you were born."

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him venomously. "You're lying. My mother would never do that."

He chuckled and dipped his finger in the water, licking the blood off his finger and smirking darkly. "Oh, it is true. She killed a man who raped and murdered her sister and I'll tell you this – she _loved_ watching that man bleed to death."

I shook my head and moved closer to him, ignoring the fact that I was nude. "You are a liar, Niklaus!"

"No, I am not. You can ask Rebekah if you do not believe me. She was there too. Besides, did you not request that I didn't hold back any secrets from you?"

I said nothing and looked away, wondering what else my mother kept hidden from me. "And her death? Why did you kill her?"

He shrugged. "She'd been making my life miserable ever since the day we first met, but she was dying anyway. A witch had poisoned her as revenge for stealing the stake from her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

A witch had poisoned my mother because of the stake? If it was true then it meant that the stake was much more valuable than I thought.

"You still shouldn't have murdered her. I nearly died of starvation and had to beg my father, who doesn't want to have anything to do with me, for a job and still then I could barely afford to buy food…" I sighed heavily and went back to sitting in the bathtub. "The world can be so cruel."

Klaus nodded, sighing. "It can indeed be cruel… but now you can take your revenge."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	6. Lord Cedric

**A/N: Oh... god... Did I really just write that long a chapter? *dies***

**Well, helloo my lovely readers and thanks for the wonderful reviews! ;D**

**This chap wasn't supposed to be this long, but... I guess I got carried a little away *giggles* and this chap is dedicated to mah awesome Twitter-RP-hubby MalevolentKlaus! :3**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

**Los Angeles, 1868**

"If it wasn't because I'm already dead then I would die of this heat…" I grumbled as we rode towards our new home in the heart of Los Angeles. "I may actually pass out soon."

Klaus chuckled and looked at Rebekah and I as we frantically tried cooling ourselves down with handmade fans that we had bought in Paris.

I used my fan to hit him in the head, making him stop chuckling and Rebekah giggling.

I had spent five years with the pair, killing people without feeling remorse, helped Klaus running away from his stepfather and bonded with Rebekah, but I still spent every day tormenting him.

I still blamed him for the death of my mother and for turning me into the ripper I was now, but a part of me was also thankful of this freedom I now had.

No one decided what I could and couldn't do, no one physically punished me if I did something wrong and if I wanted something I could just compel someone to give it to me.

And yet I still struggled with keeping my emotions, the remorse and the pain locked up in a box.

Sometimes there were days where I would wonder if me becoming a vampire was the best or worst thing that ever happened to me.

"You cannot die of this heat, because you're already dead so quit complaining." Klaus said.

"Oh you are just asking to get hit in the head, aren't you?" I said, making Rebekah laugh.

"If I were you I wouldn't make her hate you more than she already does. The rage of a female ripper is nothing compared to a male one." she said.

I smirked and turned my gaze to the beautiful city around us that was built in the style of the Victorian era, smiling widely as I saw the magnificent mansion we stopped outside.

We stepped out of the horse carriage and walked together inside the home of a vampire lord, whom was apparently a very close friend of Klaus and Rebekah.

He'd offered us a place to stay when he heard that we had returned from France and seemed very curious about what we were up to lately.

After the fiasco with the stake I had reluctantly told Klaus about a moonstone that was once used to curse him and Klaus was more than eager to get his hands on it – especially since it was stolen from him almost 400 years ago.

"How old is this friend of yours?" I asked curiously as we were led into the dinner area where we would meet him soon.

"Physically he is 28, but mentally he is 916. Nik turned him, you see," Rebekah answered quietly. "Watch out. He can be quite a charmer."

I giggled and shook my head lightly of her, until our host finally walked into the dining area and I saw how he looked.

He was a very handsome young man with curly dark brown hair that went past his shoulders, alluring dark brown eyes and truly looked like a posh nobleman, who'd been born into his title.

He was the kind of man my grandfather would've wished I married.

Well, minus the part about him being a vampire.

"Welcome back, Niklaus and Rebekah! It is truly a pleasure to see you again," he said, smiling charmingly as he greeted them. "What on earth happened to your other siblings?"

"They… decided to go their own ways," Klaus lied. "But I have someone else I would like you to meet. This is Evelina Blackthorn."

Their friend turned his gaze to me and smirked when he saw me, taking my hand to his lips and pressing his lip softly against it.

"Welcome to my home Miss Blackthorn," he said, smiling charmingly. "I am Lord Cedric. It is a joy to meet such a beautiful vampire as yourself and one that I hear is not afraid of blood."

I smirked of his lovely charm and already now could sense that I was going to spend more time with him here.

"The feeling is mutual Lord Cedric and I must say that you have a very beautiful home. Thank you for letting us staying here."

Lord Cedric flashed an alluring smirk that would make most women's hearts beat a little faster, but as he planted another soft kiss on my hand I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Klaus was rolling with his eyes.

I ignored it, because he did not decide who I could or couldn't flirt with and I deserved to get some male attention after all the dirty work I had done for him.

"Would you like me to show you around, Miss Blackthorn?"

I beamed. "Oh I would love that! And please do call me Evelina or Evie. We are going to become friends after all."

I saw Klaus' jaw drop at this, because I never let him call me Evie, but I already had made it clear to him that he and I were not friends and we were never going to become it.

So I went on a little tour with Cedric around in his house and saw all the expensive but stunning paintings he had collected over the years.

Some of them were even too so old that they couldn't be on the walls, because the frame on it might break, so he kept them in a special room.

But the thing that amazed me the most was the fact that he himself had painted over half of the paintings, which definitely was a plus in my book.

I loved men who could paint and Cedric could _definitely_ paint.

"I am working on a new painting, but I need a woman to model for me and – excuse me if this seems very forward but would you like to model for me, Evelina?" Cedric asked.

I was taken aback by his question and hesitated, because when you had spent most of your life as a maid and was still getting used to having nearly everything you could desire, then I was still having a hard time finding myself worth of being in a great artist's painting.

"It would be an honor to be in your painting," I answered. "But will I have to take off my clothes?"

He chuckled and winked. "Perhaps, yes."

I giggled and shook my head lightly of him, but it still was very tempting to say yes. No one had ever asked if they could paint me.

"Do not fret. You will not be completely nude and if you regret it I will understand."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you, Cedric. Shall we go back to the others and dine?"

He nodded and pressed his lips softly to my cheek before escorting me downstairs to the dining area where Klaus and Rebekah were having a heated discussion about something… or someone.

"I apologize for keeping your friend for so long, but let me make it up to you with dinner," Cedric said and yelled something in French to his maids. "Please take a seat."

I went to take a seat at the table, but Cedric beat me to it and pulled the chair out for me, which made Klaus clear his throat quite audibly.

I didn't know what his problem was, but he was truly starting to annoy me – well more than he already did.

"So, my old friend, are you still breaking the hearts of young women these days? Oh, excuse me I meant _eating_ the hearts of young women." he said.

Cedric laughed and there was something about his laughter that just went straight to my heart. He was so charming, alluring and I was beginning to think that no woman could resist him.

Not even me.

"Well, yes of course, Klaus," Cedric said, smirking devilishly as he took a seat at the table as well. "There's something about those delicious hearts that just makes me feel so… satisfied – speaking of hearts. We're having it for dinner. Fresh human hearts from four very adorable and juicy children. Enjoy!"

I gulped. "What? We're eating–"

Cedric laughed again and I realized that he was merely joking. "Of course not. They're deer hearts."

I didn't laugh, because he didn't know whether to feel calm or distressed about his twisted form for humor, but Klaus seemed amused about something.

"Good. I may be merciless against humans, but even I have boundaries," I said, taking a bite of the deer heart. "Mm… it's quite delicious."

Cedric smirked. "So I have heard… how exactly you ended up working with two Originals?" he asked curiously.

Klaus opened his mouth to answer, but I beat him to it. "Well, to make a long story short, then their brother Kol killed me while I still had Klaus' blood in my system and we made a deal where I promised to travel with him for 10 years if he taught me how to shut off my emotions and allowed me to walk in the sunlight."

Cedric looked a little speechless at first and then chuckled. "Why would a young lady like you want to turn off her emotions?"

"Niklaus murdered her mother," Rebekah said. "You remember Valentina Blackthorn?"

The lord nodded and he smirked. "You did look quite familiar to me. I did meet Valentina once about 17 years ago. She and her pack attacked my home in New York and nearly killed me."

Oh mother… was there a vampire you hadn't infuriated?

I said nothing and merely ate the rest of my deer heart and enjoyed my glass of red wine laced with blood, wondering if Cedric was going to try taking revenge on me.

We ate peacefully the rest of the night and I only spoke when I was being asked a question – most of them were from Cedric, who seemed very curious about my life.

After the dinner Rebekah and I went on a late night walk in the nearby streets while the men had a drink or two in the parlor, which allowed us to talk alone without being eavesdropped on.

"Cedric seems very fond of you…" Rebekah said once we were outside. "Not something Nik is particularly happy about."

I frowned. "Nik? Why would he be annoyed about that?" I asked.

She snorted. "Oh, do not pretend like you did not notice! Throughout the entire dinner he looked like he wanted to rip Cedric apart every time he flirted with you." she answered, making me frown even more.

Klaus was jealous? Why would he be jealous?

"If he is worried about losing his ripper, then he needs to calm down. It's just harmless flirting and besides – I do not fall easily in love with someone."

"Oh Evie… you are so naïve sometimes. Are you truly that blind?"

I stopped walking and looked at her incredulously. "Are you insinuating that Klaus fancies me?"

She nodded. "Precisely. I bet he fantasizes about naked as well."

I blushed and hid my face, pushing her way playfully because I knew she was joking. Or at least I hoped she was, because or else I might not be able to face Klaus again.

"Even if you are right, then the feeling is far from mutual. I still despise your brother, no offence."

"None taken and you have every right to hate him, but do be careful with Cedric. He… is a very dark and twisted gentleman."

I laughed. "Oh I have noticed!"

We both giggled and went on talking about more ordinary subjects like when we were going out buying new clothes, what we were going to see in Los Angeles and of course we couldn't resist the urge to check out the men of Los Angeles.

Once we returned I found Cedric standing alone in the parlor with a glass of Bourbon, so I decided to join him and poured myself a drink.

"Did you scare Klaus away or something?" I asked teasingly, walking up to him.

Cedric watched me intently as I approached him and flashed a dark smirk.

"Well, we did have a little disagreement, but he will be back soon…" he said, taking my hand and pulling me close to him. "Why is it that my old friend seems so… protective of you? Are you two lovers?"

I snorted. "Lovers? You have got to be joking! He murdered my mother in front of me." I said.

He shrugged. "So? Being lovers do not equal being in love with each other. One can be enemies and still lovers."

I raised a brow and giggled, shaking my head of him. "Trust me. Klaus and I will _never_ be lovers."

Cedric smirked and I felt a hand running gently down my side, sending a spark of pleasure through my body that made me ache for more of his touch.

"Then be my lover… let me show you what true pleasure is." he said softly.

I felt his hand moving around to my back, pulling me closer to his body and leaning his head down to my neck, trailing soft and intoxicating kisses from my neck to my collarbone.

Grabbing him by his jacket I pulled him to my lips and let my own crash against his, kissing him passionately and unleashing the ripper inside me.

He smirked against my lips and wrapped his arms tightly around me, parting my lips playfully with his tongue before he slid it inside my mouth and deepened the passionate kiss.

My body trembled of pleasure under his touch and the desire to feel the skin that hid underneath his fine clothes grew more and more intense.

He buried his fingers in my curled light brown hair and pushed me against a wall, letting his hands roam my body as we continued to kiss.

"_There you are, brother!_" I heard Rebekah say and broke the kiss, but I didn't pull away from Cedric just yet.

"Perhaps we should move upstairs to my bedroom, yes?" he suggested, his voice coated with lust.

I smirked and pulled him in for another brief kiss before I let go of him. "I will meet you there in five minutes. I don't want Nik or Rebekah to see me go to you." I whispered.

He nodded understandingly and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, then walked out of the parlor and moved upstairs.

I waited a few seconds, trying to get my breath back and understanding what had just happened. It felt like ages since I'd last been with a man, but tonight that was going to change.

After I had waited for about five minutes I moved towards the stairs and was heading towards Cedric's bedroom when Klaus suddenly grabbed me and swiftly pushed me into his bedroom, pinning me to the wall.

"Klaus? What–"

"_Forget any feelings you have for Cedric and go to your bedroom. If he advances on you then reject him._" he said as his pupils dilated.

I blinked and frowned as I found myself standing out in the hallway alone. I couldn't remember why I even went upstairs, but now that I was here I might as well go to my bedroom.

I was tired and exhausted from the long day I'd had in Los Angeles and decided to go to bed early, but as I lied in my bed in my nightgown and was starting to fall asleep, I felt the covers slowly disappear from my body and a hand slid gently up under my nightgown.

The unfamiliar touch made my eyes flutter open and when I saw Cedric sitting in my bed wearing next to nothing, I flinched and instinctively kicked out as hard as I could, knocking him into a wall on the other side of my bedroom.

"Cedric! Are you out of your mind?" I snarled, throwing a pillow in his face as he stood up.

Cedric frowned and for a moment I was distracted by his bare and muscular chest, but I still felt furious about him sneaking into my bedroom late at night.

"You never came to my bedroom so I figured I'd pay you a visit," he said, smirking a bit. "I thought you wanted me…"

My eyes widened. "Wanted you? I haven't agreed to sleep with you and I definitely didn't want you to come and _violate_ me at night!"

He looked utterly confused at first, but then he realized something and growled Klaus' name, then stalked out of my bedroom in fury.

I decided to follow him because I wasn't done scolding him for trying to touch my private parts and wanted to know what Klaus had anything to do with this.

I didn't go into Klaus' bedroom, but stood outside it and eavesdropped on his and Cedric's discussion, hearing my name being mentioned more than once.

"_I cannot believe you actually compelled her! That is low even for you, Nik._" Cedric said.

"_I warned you, Cedric. I told you not to touch my ripper and you still did._" Klaus said.

His ripper? I snorted quietly and shook my head. Klaus was starting to become way too possessive of me and if he had compelled me to forget about a meeting I'd planned with Cedric, then it meant that Rebekah was right.

Klaus did fancy me.

A lot.

"_I know what she is to you, but she has made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with you, so why stop her from going to bed with me? Are you in love with her, Nik?_"

I wanted to know that too, but Klaus didn't answer. Instead he told Cedric to leave, so I swiftly ran back to my bedroom and let out a heavy sigh.

My worst enemy might be in love with me…

Was that why he wanted me to go with him?

"_Evie, I… I have to talk with you._" Klaus said, standing outside my bedroom now.

I didn't hesitate to open the door and pulled him inside only to push him against the wall.

"Did you compel me to forget about Cedric because you got jealous?" I asked accusingly.

"I…" He cupped my face with his hands, caressing my cheeks gently. "Yes. I did."

I was speechless.

The man I hated the most, who killed my mother and who then turned me into a vicious ripper, was in love with me.

I hated him so much, but to hear that he actually felt something strong for me changed something inside me.

It made me feel… something besides the pain and loneliness I was trying to ignore.

"I understand that you hate me for all the things I have done to you, but just know that I have fallen for you… and I want you to stay with me and Rebekah." he said.

It was the first time I'd truly seen Klaus so vulnerable and almost human, which made me wonder if even a monster like him was worth giving a second chance.

I didn't say anything, because I had no idea of what to say to him, but there was something I wanted to show him, so I took his hand in mine and pulled him to my bed, pushing him gently down on it as I straddled his hips.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, sensing what I wanted to show him and wanting to show the same thing.

I slowly and tauntingly unbuttoned his shirt while his hands pushed my nightgown up to past my thighs and crashed my lips against his, kissing him fiercely as I grinded my lower body against his, a growl of arousal escaping both of our lips.

In one swift movement he threw me onto the bed and hovered over me, tearing my nightgown open and exposing my nude body faster than I expected.

A mischievous smirk formed slowly on his lips as his eyes roamed my nude form hungrily before his lips crashed onto mine again, his fingertips moving delicately down my chest and touching everything on its way, leaving no part of my body untouched.

I slid my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, wrapping a leg around his body as I drew him closer to me and feeling him deepening the passionate kiss.

His lips and addictive kisses were so unlike the ones Cedric had given me and sent one shiver of pleasure through my body after another.

It was as if my body had ached to feel his touch and now that he was finally so near me I couldn't let him go.

He tore his clothes off as well, revealing a body that too was muscular, but so unlike Cedric's and as I felt him thrust inside me for the first time, all I could do was close my eyes and savor every bit of this glorious moment.

A moment I hoped would happen again.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	7. Overflow

**A/N: Helloo everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up from my slumber and the memories of last night's event flashed through my mind as vivid as was it happening right now.

Every touch, every kiss, and oh… the unbelievable feeling he had created inside me when we both reached the height of the pleasure we felt.

It was all coming back to me now.

_I felt no hesitation from Klaus as he gently slid deep inside me, the first thrust causing my stomach to contract sharply, then lit a fire within me that burned brighter and more intensely as he began thrusting inside me in a steady, but glorious pace._

_His fingertips moved delicately over my bare skin and soon buried themselves in my hair, grabbing a fistful of it he gradually began thrusting faster, making my body ache for release of the pleasure that was building up inside me._

_I shivered slightly of the touch of his other hand moving slowly up the side of my body and felt his palm close around my breast, forcing me to let out a moan of pleasure as he placed a little bit of pressure on it._

"_Nik…" I said, opening my eyes and looking into his blue ones. "I–"_

"Daydreaming about last night, are we?" Klaus, now fully awake, asked teasingly.

He propped his head up with his hand and smiled at me as I laid beside him, his finger tracing soft circles on my bare stomach.

I lit that fire inside me again and without saying a word I surprised him with a hot and passionate kiss that made me _feel_ something other than hatred for the first time in five years.

Klaus responded to my need for him and rolled us over, pulling my thighs apart and getting ready to pleasure me again when we both suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"_Evie? Have you seen Nik? I can't find him anywhere!_" Rebekah yelled.

I was too embarrassed to speak, but Klaus wasn't and he was about to make a sound, but I quickly covered his lips, wanting him to not make this more embarrassing than it already was.

"I think he went out on a walk early in the morning!" I yelled back.

Rebekah must have accepted the lie, because she walked away and left us alone. Klaus leaned his forehead against my chest and chuckled into my skin, kissing it softly before looking into my eyes again with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Why do I have a feeling that you don't wish to let Rebekah know of…" He waved his hand over us. "… this?"

I sat up so quickly that he fell backwards and was now the one lying down, but he seemed completely fine with being utterly naked in front of me.

"I am going to tell her one day, but I prefer that it stays a secret until I know what exactly just happened last night." I said, trying hard not to look at the part of his body that was below his navel.

Klaus rolled his eyes and stretched his arms out, probably to annoy me or create the same kind of lust I had felt towards him last night.

"What's to figure out, love? I told you that I've fallen for you and we…" He grinned. "… slept together, which I must say was truly–"

I threw a pillow at his face and grabbed my torn nightgown on the floor, pulling it on despite the dreadful state it was in.

"Get dressed, you fool." I said, throwing his shirt at his face too.

He shook his head of me and stepped out of my bed, pulling on his clothes as well and helping me getting my corset and dress on, tying the laces perfectly.

Once the back of my dress had been tied he wrapped his arms around my body and pressed his lips softly against my neck, growling quietly against my skin.

"You are very, very hard to resist, Evie…" he muttered seductively into my ear, moving his hand over my body.

"Oh, Nik…" I tilted my head back, feeling the desire to succumb to his uninhibited antics, but at this very minute I still didn't know how I exactly felt about him.

There was a very thin line between love and lust and I preferred not being confused about which of them I truly felt for him.

Could I really love a man who'd killed my mother out of what he said was 'compassion'?

She had been his enemy for a long time and driven him crazy every time she sabotaged his plans, so why would he give her a quick death at all?

"I-uh-you have to get out," I said, snapping back to reality. "Right now."

I turned around and began pushing him towards the door against his will, more or less throwing him out of my bedroom and locking the door behind him, then slumped down on the floor, trying to sort out these new and old feelings I was feeling.

As I finally had the courage to leave my bedroom I walked downstairs to the others and was stopped by Cedric before I could walk into the dining room.

"I apologize for the little misunderstanding we had last night…" he said. "I understand if you do not wish to stay here any longer."

I shook my head. "It's fine, Cedric. I know that Klaus made me forget and although I am angered about it, then it might have been for the best. I am here to kill – not sleep with strangers."

Cedric grinned. "Evelina, you have a lot to learn about being a true vampire. I can teach you everything if you choose to stay here once you are done working for Niklaus."

Become dark and twisted like himself?

It was tempting to say yes, because if I did I wouldn't have to worry about my feelings returning and wasn't constantly reminded of what Klaus had done.

However, what I had felt last night when Klaus and I slept together made me feel happier than I had ever been in my human lifetime.

"Let me think about it." I said, then walked into the dining room.

Rebekah was already seated at the table with Klaus and when I stepped into the room her brow suddenly quirked up and her gaze moved to me.

"Good morning, Evelina. Did you sleep well?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

I glanced quickly at Klaus and could see out of the corner of my eyes that he was smirking, making me want to roll my eyes of his amusement.

"I did until Nik came drunk into my bedroom and woke me up for no damn reason." I lied.

Klaus nearly choked on the blood he was drinking and earned him a weird look from Rebekah, who luckily didn't seem to suspect anything else besides Klaus being annoying last night.

"That definitely sound like something Nik would do. Did he say anything while he visited you?" she asked, smirking.

I giggled and looked at Klaus, noticing that he was holding on tighter to his glass. The glass started to creak of the pressure he put on it and when he noticed he used it as an excuse to leave the table.

"Well? What did he say?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Something about wanting to run around naked." I lied, snickering.

Rebekah laughed. "I don't believe you! I heard the moans coming from your bedroom last night. You had sex with my brother, didn't you? That's why Nik is in such a good mood today."

I blushed. "I… ok, fine it happened. But it meant nothing."

She quirked a brow, not believing my answer entirely.

"What? It's true!"

She shook her head. "Sweetheart, you heartbeat says differently. But it's fine. I want Nik to fall in love and stop fussing so much about his curse all the time. He never has any fun and won't let me have any either, so if you just keep him occupied, then…"

"Then you can have your fun?"

She nodded and grinned. "C'mon, it's not like you don't want him. I've seen the way you look at him sometimes."

"That's a look of hatred and contempt, Rebekah. Not love."

"Of course it isn't…" She winked and chuckled. "I mean that is why you out of nowhere decided to sleep with him instead of Cedric, yes?"

God I truly hated Rebekah sometimes…

"It was just sex, Bekah. I could have slept with Cedric, yes, but your annoying brother compelled me not to."

The female Original fell silent, but kept smirking. "He… compelled you?"

I nodded. "And then he later said that he'd fallen in love with me when I confronted him. You were right, Rebekah. He is in love with me."

She giggled. "I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop myself from laughing a bit. "I'm not quite sure what to say to him. I do not know how I feel about him."

Rebekah frowned and was about to say something when we both suddenly heard the voice of a woman, whom Rebekah seemed to recognize who was.

She was let inside by Cedric and he took the young dark haired woman into the dining room to present her to us.

I didn't have to ask to know that this beautiful woman was Cedric's sister, because they both looked very alike just like twins and both had that sinister, but alluring look in their eyes.

"Hello, I am Lady Hilda – Cedric's twin sister," she said in a posh tone, confirming my suspicions. "I do not believe I have met you before…?"

"Evelina Blackthorn," I said, greeting her kindly. "I have worked for Klaus and Rebekah and travelled with them for five years now."

She flashed a smug smirk. "So you are their servant?"

I felt like slapping her at that moment – not because she thought I was just a simple servant – but because of the way she said it and the way she looked at me with disgust.

It was clear to me that she now felt like I was below her in every way and not worthy of her time.

"Yes, but–"

"Oh, Rebekah! How nice it is to see you again!" she said, walking away from me.

I rolled my eyes and just watched the posh lady talk with Rebekah and her brother as if they were all best friends and equals.

It did hurt to be treated like a servant again even as a vampire and free of having to serve anyone, but in the end she was right – I was still a servant but just had other things to do.

Thankfully Klaus finally returned from his walk, but as soon as Hilda saw Klaus I saw a glimpse of lust in her eyes and realized that they were old lovers.

She didn't bother hiding that as she hurried up to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately as if it was only yesterday they were last together.

Klaus _was_ surprised to see her and a little startled by the kiss, but I saw the look of lust in his eyes as well when he looked at her and it made my heart twinge.

"Why is your servant wearing such fine clothes, Nik? She should be dressed as the servant she is, so I do not waste time talking with her." Hilda said to him.

My heart began aching more as I heard that and I felt the feelings I'd tried so hard to lock away trying to fight their way back in me.

Klaus turned his gaze to me and looked at me with a look of remorse in his eyes, but I didn't want to stay here anymore and simply left Cedric's home before I wouldn't be able to hold back my tears anymore.

All these old feelings…

They were starting to become too much for me and pain and sorrow I had learned to block out resurfaced, making it impossible for me to keep the tears in.

I hurried to an empty alley in the streets of Los Angeles and let the tears out, feeling them streaming down my cheeks as I supported myself to the brick wall, my entire body trembling and aching of the overflow of feelings inside me.

How could one woman unleash so many feelings inside me?

I knew that if I stayed in this city and went back to them then I wouldn't be able to be truly free, so I wiped the tears away, pulled myself together and left the city before Klaus, Rebekah or Cedric could stop me.

I didn't care if Klaus would kill me for breaking the deal I made with him. I just wanted to get away and live my life like I wanted to live it.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	8. Chicago

**A/N: Helloo, thanks for the amazing reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Here's an early update because I was really in a writing mood last night **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

**Chicago, 1920**

The warmth of his skin drove me crazy the instant he touched my bare leg, the sound of his blood rushing through his veins filling my ears as he was aroused by the touch of my lips, kissing him softly along the side of his jaw.

He closed his eyes and let the intoxicating feeling engulf him, but as he was too engrossed by my teasing lips I slowly moved lower, heading to the side of his alluring and exposed neck.

My canines discreetly elongated and I tightened my gentle grip on his broad shoulders, sinking my nails into them a few seconds before I sunk my fangs into his flesh, feeling him jolt under me as if I'd just poked him with a needle.

The young man I'd chosen to become my meal tonight tried pushing me off him, but I merely held on tighter to him and bit harder, enjoying the sweet taste of his blood.

He squeezed his eyes shut as I drank his blood hungrily and even though I was used to the blood of the mortals, then I still savored every single drop until there was nothing left in them.

This particular young lad had a fair amount of alcohol in his system, so I only drained him of half of his blood.

He eventually passed out on the seat of his car and I pulled away, wiping the blood residue off my chin.

I liked his wound clean and was about to mark him as my victim when I suddenly heard a sound coming from the other side of the vacant parking lot.

I stepped out of the man's car, smoothed down my cocktail dress and took a look around, then started walking away until I was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown against the car.

As I let out a feral growl I quickly turned around and planted my fist in his face, making him fall flat down on the ground, staring up at me with a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Damon?" I asked, frowning.

My older brother, whom I thought was now an old man, lay on the ground before me and looked just like I remembered him only a few years older.

He didn't seem to have known that it was me when he attacked me, because as soon as he looked up at me his eyes widened in shock.

"Blackthorn? Well, what a strangely but pleasant surprise," he said, smirking. "I see you were turned too or did you just have a sexy daughter who looks just like you?"

What? Eww…. My brother just hit on me.

"Really, Damon? You really had to say that about me when you know what I am to you?" I asked.

He stood up and frowned, looking like he had no clue of what I was talking about. "What? I can't hit on my old servant?"

I shook my head, but then realized. "You didn't get my letter, did you?"

He looked more confused than before, which indicated a clear No. I should have known better than to send a letter to them when my father was still alive.

It wouldn't surprise me if he burnt it or hid it somewhere…

"Well, since our father failed to mention it to you, then I'm your younger half-sister." I said.

The smirk on his lips disappeared and his mouth dropped. "You're what?"

I nodded. "It's true. I mean why do you think I even got that many chances of him? And if you don't believe me then I have this necklace to prove it," I said, showing him my mother's old necklace. "He gave it to her when they had an affair."

Damon was silent and was still processing the big news. The servant he'd spent his time trying to get fired and been so cruel to was his half-sister.

"Well… this is awkward," he finally said. "And here I was hoping to drink your blood tonight, but this at least explains why you never fell for my charm. Who else knows this?"

"Besides my mother and your father? No one. I was sent away to work for a vampire and met another psychotic vampire, whose even more psychotic brother had me killed."

Damon chuckled, so I slapped him, making him growl. "Sorry, it's a reflex, _brother_."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the half-dead man in the car. "That's one vicious bite. Please don't tell me that I have another younger sibling who loves to play with her dinner?"

I frowned. "Another? You're saying that Stefan is a ripper too?"

He groaned but nodded. "The consequence of him turning into a vampire. We… both fell in love with this vampire named Katherine Pierce and thanked to her we became vampires too."

"Katherine Pierce? Really? Why would you fall for a bitch like her? I have heard nothing good about her."

"That's a long story, but she is dead now so it doesn't matter. Who the hell turned you anyway?"

I fell silent and wished that he hadn't asked me that. I might be able to block out my feelings now, but the memory of Klaus still haunted my mind.

"Just some vampire," I lied. "I can't remember his name. It's such a long time ago now… Do you want to go get a real drink, though?"

Damon raised a brow but didn't ask any more to it. "No thank you, I have… other things to do, but just to be clear then what you said about us being half-siblings _is_ the truth, right?"

I nodded. "Why would I lie about being related to you? I hate you."

He chuckled. "True. Well, it was nice meeting you, little sister. Don't leave the city yet, because I might need your help later."

Damon vanished from the parking lot and I went back to my victim, continuing my ritual with pulling out his heart and drinking the blood from it – something I always enjoyed doing.

Once I was done with my meal I left the parking lot and went to the nearest bar in Chicago, finding one that was named _Gloria's_.

The bar was filled with music, laughter and young beating hearts, so it seemed like the perfect place for a vampire like myself to be at.

But before I went completely inside I took a quick look around to make sure that no dangerous Originals were present as well, because the last thing I wanted was to meet Klaus.

Luckily it didn't seem like Klaus or Rebekah were there, so I was free to have fun and enjoyed my night with a little dancing, drinking (both blood and alcohol) and did what I did best.

I partied hard.

However, as I was in the middle of dancing closely with a young man and drank from his neck at the same time I overheard a familiar voice, talking with the owner of the bar.

I let go of the man's neck, but used him to cover myself as I spied a look at the two Originals who'd just entered the bar.

Neither Cedric nor Hilda were with them and neither were the brother, whom Klaus had daggered for killing me.

Although Klaus' presence did stir something inside me, then I didn't feel anything for him, because I had killed my humanity a long time ago.

I wanted to run and move on to another city, but I refused to let Klaus be the reason why I couldn't stay in one place and just have fun.

So I decided to stay and continued my dance with the young man, ignoring the two Originals' presence and having my fun.

Of course it was impossible for me to avoid getting eye contact with him once or twice during the dances I had with the different men and women, but it was first when I moved towards the bar that he decided to approach me.

"You have been very difficult to find," he said, taking a seat next to me. "I apologize for what Hilda said about you and–"

I rose from my seat and walked away, pretending that he wasn't there and hoping that he would take a hint, but that only made Klaus become more persistent.

He ran up in front of me and blocked my path, forcing me to look at him and acknowledge his presence.

"You still owe me five years of service."

I snorted. "I owe you nothing, Niklaus. I am not your servant and I refuse to do anything for you ever again!" I snarled.

I tried walking past him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. "Evie let me make it up to you. Come with me and Rebekah. You don't have to do anything for me."

I pulled my hand free and slapped him hard. "Go to Hell, Klaus!"

He didn't stop me the third time I walked away from him, but Rebekah did and when she hugged me I tightly I just stood there, staring at her because I felt nothing for her either.

"Evie, I get that you are pissed off at Nik, but the only reason why Cedric's awful whore of a sister came was because he wanted Klaus out of the way so he could have you. Klaus killed both of them when he heard that you had left Los Angeles." Rebekah said.

"It doesn't change anything, Rebekah. Hilda was right. I was your servant and leaving you two was the best decision I've ever made. I'm finally free. If you care about me then you would leave me alone and not try to make me come with you." I said.

Rebekah was too stunned to say anything and let go of me, allowing me to leave the bar and get as far away from them as I could.

I wanted to leave Chicago and just go somewhere where I was sure that Klaus wouldn't find me, but I knew that Damon was still around and probably looking for Stefan, who'd become everything I didn't want him to be, so I chose to go look for Damon instead.

Damon wasn't hard to find as he was still on a hunt for a good meal while looking for our little brother.

I found him in one of the dark streets of Chicago, in the middle of draining a woman of her blood and let him finish before I showed myself.

"You said you needed my help with something," I said, catching his attention. "I will help you, but just remember that I'm not your servant anymore and if you treat me like one I will make you regret it. Do you understand?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at me and nodded slowly. "You haven't changed one bit, you know. You're still as feisty as I remember." he said.

I giggled and walked up to him as he hid the dead woman. "Of course I'm not going to change just because I happen to have fangs now and drink blood."

"Thank God for that. You may be a ripper, but you're still saner than Stefan."

"Speaking of Stefan… Where is our little brother right now?"

He sighed. "Around. Killing people and ripping them apart. You know the usual."

I sighed too and tried remembering if I'd heard something about any other vicious vampires roaming the streets at night like I did.

"I may have heard of him being in a town near Chicago, but I'm not entirely sure. We can go take a look if you're up for it, brother."

Damon nodded and offered his arm mockingly, calling me his little baby sister as we walked out of the alley.

I was surprised of how well he took the news, but as we walked he told me about all the other secrets our father had kept from not just him and Stefan but also me.

He and the other council members hunted vampires and "protected" Mystic Falls from them by catching all the vampires they could find and locking them inside a tomb.

Damon also told me about another affair he'd had and in which he'd had a son, who took over the family business when their father died during the vampire chaos in 1864.

To make things worse, then he was shot by our own father for trying to save Katherine, which ultimately led to him and Stefan becoming vampires.

"Our father was a complete moron," I said as we drove towards the town. "I don't get what my mother ever saw in him. He's worse than–" I stopped myself before I said Klaus' name and revealed more than I wanted my brother to know.

Damon raised a brow of my sudden silence. "Than who?"

I looked at him and sighed. "No one. You know, despite the fact that I truly hate you for how you treated me then I actually enjoy spending time with you now that you see me as your equal."

He chuckled. "You really are enjoying this. But since you are my little sister, then don't think that I won't tease you on a daily basis."

I rolled my eyes. "You're forgetting that I was turned before you – hence I am stronger than you."

"Yes, but I'm still older than you."

I snorted. "So? That doesn't change a thing."

"It does."

"No it doesn't!"

"It does."

"_Shut up!_"

Damon laughed and I couldn't resist the urge to laugh too. This was the most fun I'd ever had with Damon and for a moment I actually felt like we'd always been close siblings.

"What did ever happen to your mother?" he asked curiously. "Father never said a word about her and the townspeople… well, I don't trust the rumors."

I raised a brow and leaned back against the seat. "What do the rumors say about what happened to her? That she ran away with another man or that she took her own life?"

I had heard the rumors when I lived in the streets and went to the people who used to be my mother's friends.

They gossiped about her, said all sorts of horrific things about her death, her life and showed how they truly felt about her as a person too.

I couldn't remember a time other than that where I cried so much that I ended up feeling numb and hollow inside.

"A man murdered her… in front of me," I said hesitantly, looking back at the road. "He snapped her neck."

Damon stared at me and instinctively rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I looked at my mother's necklace that looked the same and yet it had still aged through the years just like I had.

"Even if we don't find Stefan can I then stay with you?"

"Of course. I may not like you, but I don't like Stefan either and still I'm looking out for that little brat, so why not you too?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you just call me a brat?"

He nodded. "I believe I just did."

"Yeah, well at least I'm not a spoiled smartass, who thinks he's God's gift to women."

Damon chuckled, but left it there.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	9. 1922

**A/N: Heey, thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Also - if anyone have mad skills in making a cover for this story, then I'd really appreciate it 'cause I suck at stuff like that**

Chapter 9:

**Chicago, 1922**

"You sure he is here?" I asked as we stopped outside _Gloria's_.

Damon nodded and ran his fingers through his hair before he stepped out of the car, not bothering to open the door for me like a gentleman now that he knew who I was.

I'd gotten use to his rudeness towards me in the two years we had spent together as sister and brother and searched for our missing younger brother who'd been terrorizing the nearby cities.

Now it seemed that Stefan had returned to Chicago and made himself a permanent home in the windy city, but I had no idea whether he would actually stay here or not.

"He'd better not be doing anything nasty when we find him…" I said as we walked inside together.

Damon laughed. "Oh, like when I caught you doing nasty things to a man two years ago?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly on the arm, walking into the familiar bar where I last met Klaus and Rebekah.

It didn't take long before Damon spotted Stefan in the crowd, but to my horror he was in the middle of a drinking game with Klaus.

Of all the people I imagined Stefan to spend time with, then Klaus wasn't one of them and I definitely didn't want my little brother to get involved in my business.

"Let's get a drink first and watch him," I said, briefly catching Klaus' gaze on me.

I wasn't sure if he'd actually seen me or was just looking at my direction, because he returned to his game and seemed unfazed by my presence.

So I calmly walked up to a table on the other side of the speakeasy and took a seat with Damon, just enjoying a drink and keeping an eye on Stefan.

"Who is he hanging out with? You know him?" Damon asked, glaring at Klaus.

"Yes and he's not someone Stefan should be around." I answered, taking a swig of my drink.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

I shook my head and kept my gaze on Klaus, wondering what was on his mind right now. He wasn't the type who did drinking games for fun or who treated a fellow vampire like his brother.

For a very brief moment I wondered if he knew that Stefan was my little brother and was trying to corrupt him even more, but he couldn't possibly know what Stefan was to me.

"I better go there," I said, rising from my seat.

Damon quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to him, leaning in to my ear. "Be careful, ok? Stefan isn't the same anymore. Trust me." he whispered.

I nodded and gave him a peck on his cheek before I left the table and went to the one Stefan and Klaus were at.

Rebekah had just gone to talk with the owner of the bar, so I was free to talk with Nik without causing too much of a scene.

As I walked up to the table where they sat I saw Klaus' gaze move slowly up to mine and a small smile formed on his lips that made my heart beat a little faster.

I thought that I no longer felt anything for him except for perhaps hatred and rage, but when he looked at me that way something changed inside me.

"Evie," he said, his voice sounding slightly slurred. "Well, what a lovely surprise… Where's your boyfriend? Too afraid to come over?"

He sounded a little jealous, but I wasn't sure if it was because of amount of alcohol he had drunk tonight or if he was just trying to annoy me.

"What boyfriend?" I asked, folding my arms.

Stefan finally looked up at me and his eyes widened a bit as he seemed to recognize me. A big grin formed on his lips and he immediately jumped up, hugging me tightly.

"Evie! I can't believe you're still alive – and then a vampire!" he said. "Who turned you?"

I shrugged, avoiding looking at Klaus. "Just some douchebag with a stupid accent. I'm glad to see you too and I actually have something I want to tell you. About you, me and Damon."

Klaus frowned and was clearly very curious about what was going on, but I didn't want to tell him that Stefan was my brother in front of him.

"Can we go talk somewhere else?"

Stefan looked at Klaus and hesitated a bit. "No, let's talk here! Oh, um, this is my buddy Klaus and Klaus, I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of mine. Her name is–"

"Evelina Blackthorn," Klaus finished. "I know. We've met before. Please, Evie. Take a seat. I'm sure that whatever you have to say to Stefan that you can tell me as well. Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret."

I rolled my eyes, but took a seat between Stefan and Klaus and glared at him when he placed his arm almost around me, smirking smugly because I had to sit with him now.

"So… what was it about you, me and Damon? Have you met my brother after you were…?"

I nodded and nodded towards Damon, who was now talking with the owner of the bar too. I instinctively looked around for Rebekah and found her dancing with a couple of men.

"We've been travelling together for two years now… trying to find our missing little brother." I said, making Stefan frown.

"What do you mean by '_our_ missing little brother'?" he asked.

"I mean you, Stefan. I'm your and Damon's half-sister. I know it sounds crazy, but–"

"I knew it!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table, nearly breaking it. "I knew there was a reason why our father acted so strangely around you and why he fired your mother when he found out that she was pregnant. But why didn't you tell us?"

"You two are siblings?" Klaus asked casually, but I knew that he was more than a little surprised.

"Yes, we are, Klaus. Now why don't you go find your own sister and let me speak with my brother alone?" I snapped.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "And what about the young lad you came with? It would be awfully rude of you to leave your boyfriend like that." he said, his voice coated with a hint of jealousy.

I groaned and told Stefan to wait, then dragged Klaus out of the booth with me to the back entrance of the bar, stepping outside into the empty alley.

"I don't care how you met Stefan or why you're suddenly interested in becoming his 'mate', but he is leaving with me and Damon tonight. You've corrupted him enough!" I said.

"Corrupted him?" he repeated and laughed darkly. "I haven't done a thing to your brother. How he is now is in his nature… like it is in your nature too. You're both rippers, Evie! Don't you see? You've both accepted what you are and–"

I slapped Klaus hard, silencing him for a brief moment, but also agitating him into swiftly running towards me and slamming me against a wall, holding me by my throat.

"_Don't strike me again, Evelina!_" he growled through gritted teeth. "You can hate me and lock away all of your feelings – even the ones you have for me – but you are still the same untamed lioness I fell in love with. You will always be _mine._"

"Yours? Your servant? Your little ripper who'll kill whoever you want dead?"

He shook his head and let go of my throat, caressing my cheek gently. "I want you to be here with me as my love. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And my brothers? You want me to just leave them now that I've finally found them and they know what I am to them?"

"Not necessarily, but I'll let them come with us if we need to leave. I already enjoy having fun with your younger brother." He chuckled and I remembered that he was still wasted right now.

"God, I've never seen you so drunk before," I said, giggling. "I'm tempted to take advantage of that."

Klaus smirked and tried kissing me, but he was too drunk to aim correctly and ended up kissing the wall behind me instead.

I burst out laughing and decided to help him inside before I began making out with the wall – although that would be quite hilarious to watch…

Once we returned I saw Damon storming angrily out of the bar and Stefan didn't look that happy either, making me dread that they'd just had a fight.

"Stefan, my buddy!" Klaus shouted drunkenly. "You want to hear a joke?"

Stefan was too drunk to stay mad and quickly turned his attention to Klaus, smiling like a drunken fool again.

Dear God… no wonder Rebekah decided to leave them.

"Sure, but it's not that hybrid joke again? That one is getting old."

Klaus shook his head and looked at me. "Your sister and I once slept together."

My eyes widened and so did Stefan's eyes for a moment, but then he suddenly began smirking smugly and walked over to Klaus, patting him on his shoulder.

"You know that is funny and you know why? I've slept with your sister too."

Stefan burst out laughing while Klaus was the one to be annoyed and I couldn't resist the urge to laugh with him.

But that meant that Stefan had slept with my former best friend and… wow, this just turned very awkward.

"No, seriously Klaus. Keep your hands off my sister. I may first have found out that she's my sister, but I've known her in all of my human life, so she is like a sister to me." Stefan said in a slurred voice.

"Jesus Christ, you two are so wasted right now, aren't you? Remind me to not leave you two alone ever again." I said, shaking my head of them.

"Good luck with that. They'll still get pissed anyway," Rebekah said, standing beside me now. "It was a seriously bad idea to let them meet each other."

"Agreed. But since our brothers are busy getting hammered, then I say you and I should go find ourselves some guys who aren't drunk out of their minds."

Rebekah giggled and nodded, walking away with me, but we didn't get very far before Klaus and Stefan ran up to us, pulling us out to the dance floor.

Klaus was going to dance with me, however Stefan beat him to it and started dancing wildly with me like in the old days when we used to have fun together.

"Wait, so if you know Klaus does that then mean that he turned you?" Stefan asked as we danced.

"Yes, but it wasn't intentionally," I answered, letting him twirl me around. "Damon told me about how he and you were turned by a certain girl."

Despite being a ripper now and having blocked out most of his feelings like I had then I could still see the sorrow in his eyes from the time he loved Katherine Pierce.

"Oh… yes, that. I'm surprised you haven't killed Damon yet. He did make your human life miserable."

I laughed. "Oh, I have broken his neck a few times in the last two years."

Stefan grinned and twirled me around again and as I was twirling around I felt someone else take my hand and pull me to him.

Klaus smirked as he now had me again and held me close to him as we now danced together.

"I've really missed you, Evie…" he said, dancing slowly with me. "Promise me that you will stay by my side this time."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying the slow dance with him.

"You know I can't promise that, Nik… Not after everything that's happened since the day I first met you." I whispered.

He sighed heavily and pulled away a little, looking at me in that way he'd looked at me when I found out that he truly was in love with me.

It was strange seeing Klaus so… affectionate and carefree, but at least now I knew that underneath his hard exterior hid a man, who just wanted to be loved.

So I leaned forwards and kissed him tenderly, feeling his grip around me tighten a bit as he kissed me back, running the tip of his fingers over my spine and making me shiver of pleasure.

Once the kiss ended he caressed my cheek gently, looking deep into my eyes with a soft look.

"I don't care… I just want you here with me right now."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	10. The Little Black Box

**A/N: Helloo, before you go on reading then yes I purposely made this chap short, because a) I'm busy studying for my exams, and b) this is just a filler before the big one - but it's a cute filler ;)**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

"What ever happened to your other brother?" Klaus asked, twirling me around to the slow song we danced to.

"He decided to leave the city without us," I answered, resting my head on his shoulder.

It was only Klaus and I who was left in the speakeasy saloon as it was after closing time, but despite Gloria having gone home the band was still playing and Klaus had compelled a female singer to sing my favorite song for us.

It was so peaceful and soothing to be alone with him in this way that I completely forgot about all my worries.

"He had some things to take care of, but he wouldn't say what. I still his number, though."

Klaus nodded and moved his hand up to my cheek, caressing it gently before he pressed his lips to mine, completely distracting me from everything.

In the month I had now spent with him, Rebekah and Stefan I had begun to feel again and I felt like I was falling in love with Nik all over again.

He had kept his promise to me and never told me to do anything I didn't want to do, had taken me on romantic trips whenever Stefan was out with his sister and made me feel genuinely happy.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back tenderly, savoring every bit of my time with him and wishing that I could stay in his embrace forever.

"I love you, Nik…" I whispered, breaking the kiss.

Klaus smiled softly and suddenly reached down into his pocket, taking out a small black box that made my eyes turn wide.

I knew what he was going to do before he did it and my first reaction was to run, because I was nowhere near being ready for this, but he held me firmly in his embrace.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," he chuckled, handing me the small box. "Besides, I would never propose this simply and impulsively."

I frowned and took the box, opening it curiously and giggled when I saw that it contained a pair of ruby earrings that matched my necklace.

"Oh, wow! Thank you, Nik… they're beautiful!" I said, pecking his cheek gently.

The smile on Klaus' lips widened and he looked at me in a way that scared me a little. He looked like a man who'd fallen deeply in love and I wasn't sure if I wanted to be in a serious relationship with the man who killed my mother out of mercy.

"You really thought I was going to propose to you?"

I blushed and felt so silly for even considering that.

Klaus had given up on love a long time ago and always said that love was a vampire's greatest weakness even though he was with me now.

"No, of course not! I just didn't expect you to buy me anything fancy," I lied. "Even if you asked I wouldn't say yes."

He raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "You suck in bed. I can't marry a man who sucks in bed."

Klaus laughed and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, kissing me with such intensity that I suddenly found myself wanting to make love to him right then and there.

"You sure you want to sleep with me? I do suck in bed and all that…" Klaus said, breaking the hot kiss.

I answered his question by jumping up on him and locking my legs around his waist, kissing him hungrily.

He smirked against my lips and in a flash we were suddenly back at the apartment where he stayed, undressing each other fervently until there was not a piece of clothes left on our bodies.

Closing my eyes I let all the overwhelming emotions return to me, feeling my body being filled up with lust and desire to be with him.

Every kiss, touch and thrust felt so good and yet still wrong, because I couldn't stop remembering what he did.

But I still made love to him that night and I didn't regret one bit of it, because the truth was that I did love him even though I shouldn't and I wanted to marry him even though I feared it.

"Still think I suck in bed?" Klaus asked, pulling me close to him so I could rest my head on his bare shoulder.

"Yes, I do. Actually, I think you got worse since the last time!" I teased and giggled.

Klaus rolled his eyes and brushed a lock of my hair out of my face. "Evie… there is something I've been meaning to ask you tonight."

I frowned until he reached for the little black box again, handing it back to me. "Look under the earrings."

I opened the box and removed the soft fabric the earrings were attached too, finding a hidden space under it in which a beautiful diamond ring lay.

"You have got to be joking!" I exclaimed, taking the ring out. "You're proposing to me? You know what? No, I'm not even going to let you do that."

I covered his mouth with my other hand, making him frown and look confusedly at me.

"I'm serious, Niklaus. I don't want to hear it."

I could feel him grinning against my palm and he gently moved it away, smiling at me. "Marry me, Evie."

I couldn't resist the urge to smile when he said that and looked down at the ring in my left hand. It was begging me to put it on, but it just felt so weird and new to me.

"Can I call Stefan before I answer you?" I asked.

"No, you can call him after you've said yes." Klaus answered, smirking.

I sighed. "Ok, yes. I'll marry you. Someone has to do it, right?"

He chuckled and crashed his lips against mine, kissing me passionately while gently slipping the ring on the right finger.

"I love you too, Evie and… I want you to be by my side when I break my curse and create my hybrids."

"And you want me to be your hybrids' mommy?" I giggled.

He shrugged. "Basically, yes. They'll need a sexy mother to boss them around."

I burst out laughing and hid my face behind my palms, feeling incredibly embarrassed and happy at the same time.

Klaus removed my hands from my face and kissed them gently. "Why the strange reaction to my proposal?"

I shrugged. "I do want to marry you, but you know we have a complicated past."

"I do, but my past with Rebekah is worse and she still cares about me and stayed with me for over 900 years."

I smiled. "I guess you're right. But if we have to stay married for that long then I want multiple lovers. You do suck in bed after all…"

He shrugged. "Fine, but then I want multiple mistresses since they won't complain about my skills in bed."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You are _not_ having multiple mistresses. I forbid you."

He smirked. "Well, then you can't have any lovers either."

Damn it! He was right…

"I have to call Stefan," I said, changing the subject on purpose. "Stay right there and don't make a sound."

Klaus shrugged and sat up against the headboard, watching me as I crawled out of the bed and went to find my underwear.

Once I'd found it and put it on I finally dialed Stefan's number, hoping that he wasn't busy doing naughty things with Rebekah or killing innocent women.

"_Let me guess… Nik proposed to you and you said yes, am I right?_" Stefan said before I could say a word.

"Actually, yes. Did you know about this, brother?" I asked suspiciously.

He chuckled. "_I did. Nik asked for my permission last night. Congratulations, sister._"

I shook my head lightly and looked at Klaus. "Thank you, Stefan. I wish Damon was here… but I think he'd just scold me for marrying a hybrid."

I talked with Stefan for a little while about all sorts of things, until Klaus couldn't bear to be without me anymore and hung up the phone as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Why do women always have to talk so much on the phone?" he asked grumpily, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Because we have a lot to say…?" I answered, grinning.

Klaus kissed my shoulder and turned me around, about to kiss me on my lips too, but there was suddenly a knock on the door.

He growled lowly and quickly pulled on his pants, then walked over to the door and opened it a little, frowning when all he found was a letter lying on the floor, addressed to me.

He picked it up and handed it to me, but I could tell that he was itching to open it and read it himself, which was why I opened it tauntingly slowly.

"Oh…" I said, seeing Damon's name at the end of it. "It's from my brother. He writes that he'll be going out of country for a while, but he left me a key for one of his old homes where we can meet."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we can hold the wedding there?" Klaus said, smiling.

I giggled. "Yes, maybe… but tomorrow night we have to celebrate our engagement with Stefan and Rebekah. I want to show my ring off to everyone."

Klaus chuckled and wrapped his arms around me again, pressing his lips softly to my forehead and then against my lips, looking more content than I'd ever seen him.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	11. Forget Everything

**A/N: Heeyyy, I think this will be my last update (of all of my stories) before I'm going to my first exam, which means that there probably won't be another update until Saturday, Sunday or Monday depending on whether or not I'm in the mood to write on my birthday on Sunday where I have to study for my last exam as well... -_-**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 11:

"C'mon, Evie! We'll be late for our own engagement party if you don't hurry up!" Klaus grumbled, standing in the doorway of our bedroom.

I fastened my necklace, put in my new silver earrings and quickly put on my high heeled shoes before I walked out to him, stopping dead in my tracks as I remembered something.

"Oh God! I almost forgot my new bag!" I exclaimed, going to get it but Klaus stopped me.

"There's no need for that bag as I'll be paying for everything anyway, love," he said, pulling me in for a kiss. "Now, can we please go? I hate having to wait."

I laughed. "You're such an impatient man. Fine, we'll go now."

Klaus smirked and kissed me again, kissing me a bit harder and more passionately this time as we made our way out of the apartment.

"You're making me want to stay in now…" he said teasingly, tugging playfully on my lower lip.

"So are you, but I've wanted to celebrate our engagement all day…" I muttered, running my fingers down his new tux.

Klaus growled lowly and wrapped his arm around my body before pressing me against the wall, kissing me hungrily and wrapping my leg around his waist.

It was so very tempting to give in to his addictive kisses and pleasurable touch just for a moment, so I gave in to temptation and was pushed back inside his apartment.

Klaus didn't bother to remove my dress but only tore my panties off as I unbuttoned his pants, knowing that we had to hurry if we didn't want to get too late to the party.

I pushed Klaus down on the bed and straddled his hips, leaning down I crashed my lips hard against his again, feeling him bury his fingers in my hair and grab a fistful of it.

"You are bad influence on me, Evie…" he muttered in between the hot kisses and rolled me over, so he was on top. "But I like it."

I laughed and let him satisfy my sudden need for pleasure, wishing so badly that we'd done this a little earlier so we'd had more time to be together.

But he did satisfy me and that brief time we had to be together and once we were finally able to let go of each other, we hurried to Gloria's where Rebekah already sat with Stefan.

"About time you two came," Stefan said teasingly. "What took you so long? Wait, no I don't wanna know. Just sit down and let's celebrate your engagement, shall we?"

I nodded and took a seat with Klaus, my cheeks still bright red from having to hurry.

"Congratulations, Evie! You managed to do something that no woman has ever been able to do!" Rebekah said, raising her glass filled with champagne.

"Making him propose to me?" I guessed.

She nodded, grinning. "That and you've successfully tamed him."

As she winked to me I saw Klaus' cheeks turn a little red and he quickly hid that by taking a big mouthful of his glass of Bourbon.

I giggled of the sight and felt my brother wrap his arms around me, hugging me gently as he whispered: "_I'm so happy for you, Evie. I mean that._"

It meant a lot that he was there for me as my brother, but I still wished that Damon hadn't left Chicago so fast to continue finding a way to get Katherine out of the tomb.

In the two years we had spent together he had indirectly expressed that he still loved Katherine as much as before and wished that he could be with her again.

"I believe it is time for us to dance now," Klaus said as Gloria started singing. "Evie, shall we?"

"Actually, I think I'll steal my sister for the first dance," Stefan said, pulling me out to the dance floor before I could stop him, but I didn't mind it. "Have you heard anything from Damon?"

I looked over at Nik and noticed the frown on his face of seeing me dancing alone with my brother, gossiping about things he couldn't hear.

"Yes, I got a letter from him yesterday," I said. "He wrote that he was leaving the country for a while, but invited me to stay at your boarding house in Mystic Falls."

Stefan twirled me around and smiled. "Did he write anything else?"

I shook my head. "I think… he's going to look for that girl you two fell in love with."

My little brother rolled his eyes and twirled me around again. "He just can't let go of the past. He still hates me for making him turn into a vampire instead of dying like he wanted to."

I sighed heavily and caressed his cheek. "Don't feel guilty, little brother. I would have done the same thing if I were in your position."

Stefan nodded and smiled weakly. "I'm truly happy to have you back in my life. I always think back to how different our lives were and wanted to help you so badly. I mean you haven't exactly had the easiest life."

"It doesn't matter how my human life was. I'm a vampire now and that's thanked to Klaus. I may hate him for doing certain things, but he did steal my heart."

My brother chuckled and was about to twirl me around again when I felt someone poke me on my back and saw Rebekah appear at my side.

"Mind if I steal your brother for a dance, my future sister-in-law?" she asked, winking.

I placed a kiss on Stefan's cheek and whispered a quiet "thank you" before I let him dance with Rebekah and turned my gaze back to Nik, who sat brooding in the booth.

He looked a little bothered about seeing Rebekah dancing so closely to Stefan, but I knew it was only because he was being a protective older brother.

I giggled and started walking towards him, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw his eyes suddenly widening because he could hear something outside.

I never got to ask him what was wrong before the speakeasy was suddenly attacked and shot at, sending pieces of sharp glass and bullets flying towards everyone.

I screamed as I felt a couple of bullets piercing my skin and could instantly feel that these bullets weren't ordinary bullets.

These bullets were made of wood – intended to harm vampires.

Klaus hurried to get Rebekah and saw that I was injured, sending Rebekah away before he rushed to me and helped me pulling the pullets out of my chest and shoulder.

"Nik, what's going on? What's happening?" I asked frantically.

By the look of the tormented look he had in his face, I could sense that this attack was happening because of him and that meant that he knew who was attacking the place.

"Evie, I want you to come with me. Run with me and Rebekah." he said.

"What? But what about my brother? I can't leave him here!"

Klaus heaved a sigh of frustration and looked around worriedly. "He'll be fine, Evie. Just come before it's too late.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving without Stefan, Nik! He's your best friend too and Rebekah loves him like I love you."

"So be it… I'm truly sorry I have to do this, but… it's best if you forget about this time and live the free life you always wanted."

I frowned. "What do you–"

He removed my engagement ring from my finger and his pupils suddenly started dilating, cupping my face he then forced me to look into his eyes.

"I want you to forget everything that's happened since you met me and was turned. You will only remember what you knew before you were turned and live the free life you always wanted. And you will leave Chicago now and travel around the world…" He sighed and blinked back tears, then disappeared.

I blinked and looked around in the chaotic speakeasy, thinking that it was best if I left before whoever was attacking it found me.

Running out of the place as fast as I could, I didn't look back once and headed to the first city that came to my mind – Paris.

It would be a very long trip, but I'd always wanted to go see all the big cities in foreign countries I'd never been to.

I wanted to see the whole world and experience all the things I couldn't experience in my human life.

But halfway out of Chicago I was suddenly tackled by someone stronger than me, who pushed against a wall in a vacant alley, flashing her fangs and dark eyes at me.

She had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and the look in her eyes revealed that this vampire was not someone I wanted to get in trouble with.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly, showing no fear in my face.

She smirked and retracted her fangs as she pushed herself away from me, letting me go.

"How do you know Stefan Salvatore?" she asked curiously.

"Stefan Salvatore?" I repeated, confused of what she wanted exactly. "He is-_was_ my half-brother. How do you know him?"

She raised a brow at that but didn't look overly surprised. "So you're Evelina Salvatore? I've heard about you. I can't exactly say that I liked your father, but your mother was a friend of mine. I'm Katherine."

Realization struck me hard as I finally recognized who she was. She was the one vampire my mother didn't dislike, because she'd once stopped an Original from breaking his curse.

"Well, a friend of my mother is a friend of mine," I said, shaking her hand. "Now why are you asking me about my little brother?"

She smiled and took out a picture of him from this decade, looking exactly like he did when I last saw him.

"Stefan is a vampire?" I asked confusedly.

She frowned for a moment and looked perplexed, but realization seemed to strike her as well and she shook her head lightly.

"Of course he compelled you… Why don't we get out of here and I'll tell you a little more about myself and how I know your brothers."

I was still a little suspicious of her, but I nodded and followed her out of the city, wondering how Stefan was turned into a vampire and where he was right now.

Once we reached New York we finally stopped and Katherine led me to an apartment she owned that looked like it hadn't been used for a decade or more.

"Can I offer you anything? Wine? Blood? Wine with blood?" Katherine asked, laughing a bit of the last she said.

"The latter," I said, smirking and took a look around. "I'm guessing you don't use this apartment much?"

I heard the sound of a cork being removed and watched as Katherine poured a thick dark red liquid into two wine glasses.

"That is correct. When you're on the run you hardly have time to stay at one place for more than a few weeks or if you're lucky – a few months."

"You're still on the run from… what was his name again?" I asked, wondering why I couldn't remember it.

"Klaus," she answered calmly and handed me my glass. "And yes, I very much am. Klaus doesn't give up that easily. He did that he wouldn't still me searching for my doppelgänger."

"Oh… Well, my mother did help you fleeing from him once, so… I'll help you this time. I've been meaning to travel around the world anyway."

Katherine smirked. "I like you. You're very much like your mother, but minus the I-dislike-vampires part."

I laughed and raised my glass. "And thank God for that! I truly did love my mother, but I never understood why she hated vampires so much."

My new friend grinned and I took a swig of my glass, instantly loving the combination of blood and wine.

It was like ecstasy for my tongue and reminded me of why I loved killing people so much.

"As for your brothers… well, let's just say I have a bit of a history with both of them," Katherine said, taking a seat on the chaise longue. "Sit down, Evie. It's a long story."

I looked at her and after a few seconds of wondering if I could truly trust her I took a seat too.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	12. Dangerous Rippers

**A/N: Heey, I have a few things I want to clear up before I let you read this chap**

**1) Due to my exams, birthday and me turning temporarily half-blind on my right eye I couldn't update faster, I'm sorry about that.**

**2) I wasn't sure what to write as the year of the present time as TVD's universe is a few years behind compared to us, but I guess that doesn't matter so much **

**Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts and for being so patient!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

**Chicago, 2011**

"That's 20 shots! Still think you can beat me without puking?" I teased, slamming my fist down on the table.

The bartender eyed my opponent worriedly as he was as pale as a corpse while I remained completely normal, but refilled our glasses with tequila.

I thanked him and laughed as I raised my glass, about to down it as well when I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Ohh wait a minute!" I chuckled and took out my phone, grinning when I saw a familiar name on the screen. "I'm sorry buddy, but I have to take this phone call!"

I downed my drink quickly and left the table, heading outside to the alley where I could talk privately with my best friend.

"Long time no see, Kat," I said and giggled, feeling a little drunk. "When are you coming back to party with me? I miss my partner in crime!"

Katherine laughed, clearly noticing how drunk I was right now.

"_I see you're still keeping the party going, Evie,_" she said, chuckling. "_I'm back in Chicago, but I can't stay for long. Klaus managed to break his curse and guess who he's pissed off at now._"

I sighed and growled lowly at the mentioning of his name.

Klaus…

The bastard that had chased Katherine for centuries and killed my mother, then convinced me that she'd died of a bad fever.

Katherine had told me all about all the horrific things he'd done throughout the last 500 years and about how my mother had tried to help her killing him.

I didn't remember what truly happened to my mother, but I trusted Katherine as she was an old friend of my mother and she'd saved me countless of times, while helping me finding my brothers who'd once fallen in love with her.

"Where are you now? I'm at _Charlie's_ right now." I said soberly.

"_A few blocks away. Meet me at the parking lot outside Gloria's in an hour, ok?_" she said.

I rubbed my face and ran my fingers through my curled light brown hair, nodding a bit to myself.

"Yeah, sure. See you later then."

Hanging up on her, I took one look inside the scrawny looking bar and sighed heavily before I headed to _Gloria's._

I hadn't stepped a foot into that bar for over 90 years because in those years I'd been travelling all over Europe with Katherine and followed my brothers, making sure that they were both all right.

There had been occasions where I could reveal myself to them as their sister, but I wasn't sure if they'd want me in my life now.

They were vampires and I… well, I was more of an untamed monster than vampire compared to them.

I didn't regret living my life the way I had, though, because I had finally gotten to see most of the world and tried everything I wanted to try.

Hmm… perhaps I should go inside and get a drink while I waited?

I decided that another drink before I met Katherine was a good idea and went inside once I arrived at the still open bar, smirking when I saw an older – but not dead – version of Gloria herself.

I remembered seeing her 90 years ago and remembered hearing her singing, but other than that I knew nothing about her.

I still went up to her at the bar and took a seat, ordering a glass of Brandy. Her brown eyes instantly widened at the sight of me and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Well, look at that! Evelina Salvatore has turned at last!" she said, grinning. "The drink is on the house. When did you get back, Evie?"

I frowned and eyed her confusedly, wondering why she spoke to me as if I was an old friend. I might have blacked out a lot in the 1920s, but I was pretty sure I'd remember her as a friend.

When she noticed the confusion in my eyes, she realized something and cussed under her breath, then turned her gaze towards the other side of the speakeasy where I saw a familiar face, in the middle of draining a young girl of her blood.

"How do you know me? Have we met?" I asked, catching her full attention again.

"No, we haven't. But I've heard lots about you," Gloria answered, but it felt like a lie. "I know your brother too. You two are a pair of dangerous rippers."

I nodded, sighing and then took a swig straight of the bottle, placing some money in front of Gloria anyway as I walked away with my Brandy and went to Stefan.

It was about time I introduced myself and let him know that I was still alive.

But once I arrived at the table Stefan was gone and the girl lay unconscious in the booth, still bleeding a little from where he bit her.

I took another swig of the bottle and scanned the bar, trying to find him in the mass of delicious humans that were dancing, but my little brother seemed to have left.

"_What a convenient day you decided to show up on…_" a familiar voice said.

I rolled my eyes, recognizing the voice instantly and turned around to face Damon, taking in his new style.

Last time I saw him was at the big celebration of the new millennium in Las Vegas where he'd been very busy sleeping with random women and killing them right after.

"Hello, big brother," I said, remembering the two years we spent together in Chicago. "You look… like shit."

Damon laughed and raised a brow. "Really? Well, I'm sorry but you don't look so beautiful either in that shirt you probably call a dress! Have my sister turned into a whore?"

I rolled my eyes and self-consciously pulled a bit down on my short dress. "I've been out partying three days in a row, ok? Don't pretend like you haven't done the same thing."

He chuckled. "Whatever, sister. Now I don't have much time. I need your help and I need it now, so follow me and don't ask any questions."

"Uh, ok?" I hesitantly followed Damon out of the Grill to the alley and frowned when I saw Katherine standing out there, waiting for him. "Katherine? You're here early!"

Katherine frowned and Damon stopped dead in his tracks, staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Did you just say Katherine? As in Katherine Pierce?" he asked.

"I… uh… yes, of course. I mean, why–" Realization dawned me and I smacked myself on my forehead with my hand for being so stupid.

Of course that wasn't Katherine.

That was her _human_ doppelgänger and descendant.

"I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert," the doppelgänger said and eyed Damon confusedly. "Who is she?"

Damon bit his lip and looked back and forth between me and Elena, hesitating a bit with answering her question.

"Well, to make a long story short then this is Evelina Blackthorn – my and Stefan's half-sister."

Elena's jaw dropped and she took a look at me, probably wondering how I could be related to the Damon she knew.

"I know I look like shit right now – Damon did tell me and fuck you for saying that – but yes, I'm unfortunately related to this guy and Stefan. How do you know him?"

Damon rolled his eyes at my comment. "She dated Stefan for almost a year and wanted to come here so we could save him, which seems pretty impossible to me right now."

"Um… mind anyone telling me what's going on?" I asked.

"That's… sort of complicated and hard to explain," Elena answered. "But we need your help finding Stefan and reminding him of his humanity."

"Oh, I see… well that is complicated stuff. I'm not sure if I can help you, though. Stefan doesn't even know I'm his half-sister… or does he? Did you tell him?"

Damon nodded. "I tried once, yes, but he didn't want to speak with me. But that was when we were still furious at each other." he said.

"Ah, well I saw him draining a woman a few minutes ago and it didn't seem like he was in the mood to speak with anyone."

"Perhaps we should wait then?" Elena suggested.

"You want to wait and risk Klaus seeing you?" Damon grumbled.

My eyes widened when he mentioned that particular name. "You're hiding from Klaus? Please don't tell me you pissed him off or anything?"

"Well… not pissed off, no, but he thinks Elena died during the breaking of his curse and can't make any hybrids now."

"Ah, well in that case we should wait a bit, but I have to make a quick phone call first."

I stayed in the alley while they went to Damon's car that was parked nearby and called Katherine to let her know that we would have to meet later.

After I'd told Katherine about my meeting with the doppelgänger and my brother, I went to Damon's car as well and crawled into the backseat with my bottle still in my hand.

"What the hell happened to you, Evie? I remember you being wild, but not _this_ wild," Damon muttered, grabbing the bottle from me before I could take another swig. "And no more drinking. You need to stay sober and alert."

I rolled my eyes. "I could say the same about you. You used to be fun and now you sound like you've actually begun to care about people," I teased. "And I've just learned that having fun is more exciting that staying at one place and brooding all day."

He burst out laughing and shook his head of me. "Seriously, where have you been in all that time? Partying here for the last 90 years?"

"Of course not. I've been… around. Keeping an eye on you and Steffie." I said, smiling. "You were a downright manwhore in the 60s, so you don't get to insult me for how I dress tonight."

Damon raised a brow, but decided not to keep arguing with me. We stayed in the car for what felt like hours and I was on the verge of falling asleep of boredom when Damon suddenly poked me in the face.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's time to go." he announced.

I groaned and stepped out of the car, trying to fix my messy hair a bit before Damon and I headed into the now closed bar while Elena was supposed to stay outside.

Damon stopped me when we reached the back entrance, though, and told me to stay and keep an eye on Elena while he went inside to distract Klaus.

I wasn't so fond of the idea of letting him talk with Klaus himself alone and really wanted to beat Klaus with a chair, but I owed to him and Stefan to take good care of Elena.

So I waited and watched as Stefan went out to Elena after talking with Damon and stayed in the shadows where he couldn't see me.

I could clearly see that Elena was very much in love with Stefan by the way she spoke to him and sighed as I knew that Katherine was also still in love with him.

But my attention was taken away from the two star-crossed lovers when I heard a crash coming from the inside of the bar and I quickly hurried inside to see if Damon was all right.

I got in just in time to see a young man with dark blond hair, pale blue eyes and a very sinister smirk on his lips, throwing Damon down on a table and stabbed him with a small umbrella.

My immediate reaction was to defend Damon and defend I did in my own drunken way as I jumped on Klaus' back and sunk my fangs into his neck to distract him.

Klaus growled and grabbed me, throwing down on another table and flashed his hybrid fangs along with a pair of dark golden eyes, but upon seeing who'd attacked him he suddenly frowned.

It was as if he'd been surprised immensely by my presence, but I didn't stare back for long and kicked him in his face, then grabbed Damon and swiftly ran out of the bar.

We found Elena in the alley alone and with tears trickling down her cheeks that she quickly wiped away as she saw us and she helped me getting Damon in the car.

I was still drunk and confused about what the hell just happened tonight, but I still got in the driver's seat and drove away as fast as I could without crashing the car.

I had to save Damon now and get the doppelgänger to a safe place, however I was determined to return for Stefan later and bring him back to his brother and girlfriend.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	13. Two Big Problems

**A/N: Helloo, I wanted to update this story before my relatives are coming over and... well, distracting me from updating any of my stories. **

**There won't be another update until next week unless I somehow manage to get some time to write**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

"This chili sucks!" I said, taking a sip of water after tasting the chili Damon had made.

He was helping Elena out in the kitchen and although I'd agreed to come with him to Elena's home rather than going shopping all day with his credit card, I was still too hungover to do anything.

So I just sat at the counter and watched them cook, noticing a few stolen looks at Elena's backside from Damon that confirmed my suspicion of his relationship with her.

I found it a little amusing that he and Stefan had fallen in love with the same girl again and then Katherine's doppelgänger.

When I told Katherine about yesterday's event she merely groaned and told me to stay with my older brother and keep an eye on him as well as Elena.

"My chili doesn't suck! It's awesome like me," Damon said, smirking smugly. "Right, Elena?"

"Sorry, Damon but I have to agree with your sister. Your chili does suck." Elena said, winking to me.

I grinned and took a sip of my tea, watching the pair as they went on to talk about why they needed this chili.

Apparently, the chili was for the Founder's Picnic – a partly new tradition they'd started some time ago to bring the families of Mystic Falls together.

As if we didn't have enough events and traditions in the past…

"How's the hangover, sis?" Damon nudged my arm playfully, clearly enjoying seeing me suffer.

"I've been better, but I've felt worse too…" I said wearily. "Do I have to go to this silly picnic too?"

"Yes. I have a meeting with the sheriff and need someone to look after Elena. But look at the bright side. You might find something with alcohol in it and you'll get to introduce yourself properly as the sister of the most sexy stud in town." Damon said.

I raised a brow and looked at Elena, who just shook her head of his comment and continued making chili.

"Let me get one thing straight," she said, changing the subject. "You're Damon's younger sister, but Stefan's older sister?"

I nodded and let out a melodramatic sigh. "Yes, that's me. I'm the miserable middlesibling, who never got any attention."

Damon chuckled. "That's because you weren't really a part of our family. Our father… had an affair with a certain maid who then became Evie's mother."

"Yes, and then he fired my mother once he found out, but still supported us a bit right up until my mother was murdered by a certain Original."

Damon stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me. "Wait, what? Your mother was murdered by Klaus? You never told me that."

I hadn't?

Oh well… "That's because I didn't remember it happening until… I met someone who knew the truth about her death and who helped me find you."

"And that person was?"

"Just a vampire."

Damon eyed me suspiciously, but decided to let it go and headed out the door once he was done helping Elena with the chili, putting it in his car.

"I'm sorry about your mother. Klaus… killed my aunt too just before the summer began. He used her in the sacrifice to break his curse." Elena said.

"Don't worry. I'll help you and my brother killing Klaus. I've wanted revenge for so long and won't give up fighting just yet." I said.

Elena smiled weakly. "How come you never told Damon or Stefan that you were their sister while you were all human?"

"I have many reasons…" I sighed, thinking back to all the times I'd wanted to tell them the truth. "I did try once, but our father burnt the letter I sent them because he didn't want them to know. He hated me, you see. I was just… a _big_ mistake to him."

"Oh… I–"

"_Alaric, my man! There you are!_" Damon shouted from outside.

I went out to the car and saw Damon talking with a man, who appeared to be an old friend of his and despite being about 10 or 15 years older than me, I still found him kind of attractive.

"Well, hello there! I don't believe we've met before," I said flirtatiously as I greeted him. "I'm Evie Salvatore."

I noticed the frown on Damon's face when he saw me flirting with his friend and just knew that he was finding this annoying, so I continued doing it to annoy him more.

"Salvatore? I'm Alaric Saltzman, a friend of Damon's. Are you related to Damon?" Alaric asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm his amazing little sister, whom I'm sure he would've introduced you too sooner or later, right Damon?" I answered, nudging Damon's arm teasingly.

Damon rolled his eyes and lied: "I've never seen this woman in my life before, Ric. Just ignore her. That's what I do."

I shook my head of Damon and smacked him in the back of his head, making Alaric chuckle a little before he shook my hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Evie. I wasn't aware of that Damon had a beautiful sister."

Alaric was so trying to get back at Damon for something by flirting with me, but I didn't mind it as long as it annoyed my brother.

"Ok, that's enough talking! Go back inside and be useful somewhere else, _sister_." he said, pushing me back inside.

I showed him my middle finger, then went back into the kitchen to find Elena talking with a couple of friends.

I sensed that one of the friends was a vampire while the other one was a witch, but knowing how weird the world truly was I wasn't so surprised about it.

"Are you really Damon's sister?" the blonde haired vampire – Caroline – asked me.

"That's correct," I answered, taking another taste of the chili. "Mm… now it's good."

Caroline sent Elena and Bonnie a look before she asked me another question. "How come we've never heard about you?"

I shrugged. "There are many reasons for that, but the main reason is that I'm his half-sister and my mother used to work for the Salvatores as a maid and nanny."

That answer made Caroline stop asking questions, but I noticed something on Elena that made me want to ask her a lot of questions.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, pointing at a familiar necklace she had around her neck.

Elena looked down at her necklace and a somber look flashed in her eyes as if the necklace was given by someone she'd lost.

"Stefan gave it to me when we first started dating." she answered wearily.

"Oh…" I sighed and wondered how Stefan was right now.

Damon had told me about how he'd offered Klaus his services in exchange for a cure that would save Damon from a fatal werewolf bite.

It saddened me that my brother had been so close to dying without me knowing it and that Stefan was now more or less under Klaus' control, but I wasn't giving up on getting him back.

"Wait, so you're Evelina Blackthorn?" Bonnie asked, remembering something.

I nodded. "How do you know my last name?" I answered curiously.

"My Grams told me once about the Blackthorns. They were werewolves, right?"

I nodded again. "That's true. Thankfully, I didn't trigger my curse, but I did get in a lot of trouble with Damon because I couldn't control my temper and… well, Damon was an ass to me. He didn't know that I was his sister back then. I was, however, close friends with Stefan."

"Then maybe you have a better chance at getting him to feel something." Elena said and sighed.

"Yes… perhaps…" I sighed as well and suddenly felt my cell phone vibrate.

Excusing myself, I left the kitchen and went outside, noticing that Katherine was calling again – probably to check up on me.

"Hello, Kitty," I said teasingly. "How's it going in Chicago?"

"_Not so good. Your brother is planning something and trying to keep Klaus in the dark about Elena still being alive and in possession of the necklace he needs. I need you to come help me quickly._" Katherine said grumpily.

"Oh, alrighty then! Where do you want to meet up?"

"_I'll find you tonight. But is everything going well in Mystic Falls?_"

"Yeah, not much is going on. Elena will be with her friends all day, so she'll be fine and Damon… well, Damon I actually don't know what is up to today."

Katherine snickered. "_Figures… Just come to Chicago and be careful. Klaus woke up his sister Rebekah so now we've got two big problems._"

Yikes! I promised Katherine that I'd be in Chicago before nightfall and after hanging up, I told Elena a quick lie about having to take care of some stuff before leaving.

Driving back to Chicago as fast as I could, I wondered if I'd get the chance to talk with Stefan soon and let him know too that I was his sister.

After a few hours of driving non-stop I finally reached Chicago and decided to go to Gloria's for a drink, hoping that they were open.

Unfortunately, the bar was closed so I went for another kind of drink, looking around for a man or woman I could drain in the middle of the day without getting caught.

While hunting for lunch in the streets of Chicago I noticed someone familiar walking in the streets as well, sulking and looking immensely annoyed about something.

I didn't want to go anywhere near Klaus after I planted my foot in his face, but I still remembered the way he'd looked at me when he saw me and wanted to know what the look meant.

But I didn't follow him because that'd just be stupid of me.

Instead I found a random guy to pull with me into an alley and compelled him to be quiet as I sunk my fangs into his neck.

The taste of his blood helped me getting rid of my hangover and satisfied my hunger, but the ripper in me craved to come out and play.

"_I have to admit that seeing you fight like that makes me feel less bad about compelling you…_"

I pulled away from the man's neck and turned my direction to Klaus, who stood a few feet from me and calmly wiped a drop of blood off my chin.

Picking a fight with Klaus alone was stupid and would end badly, so I went to run away but he swiftly pushed me against a wall and pinned my arms above my head, holding me in a firm grasp.

"I'm not afraid of you, you dick!" I snarled.

Klaus chuckled and caressed my cheek gently, running his hand over the curves of my body. I bared my fangs and growled at him, wanting so badly to drive a stake through his heart.

"I know you're not scared. Why should you? You're free… you live life as you want and have no worries about the past… Just like I wanted you to feel." Klaus said.

I raised a brow and suddenly felt him press his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. I didn't know what to say or do at first, because the man who murdered my mother was kissing me, but after a while I began fighting back and bit his lip hard.

He pulled away as a growl escaped his bleeding lips and I saw his pupils starting to dilate a bit, but someone mentioned his name, distract him long enough for me to get out of his grip and flee.

I didn't look back to see who'd stopped Klaus from using compulsion on me and just kept running until I nearly ran into Katherine.

"There you are. Who are your running from?" she asked, looking worriedly around.

"I-uh… nothing," I lied, finding it hard to explain to her that I'd just met my archenemy for the first time and he'd kissed me like he knew me. "What do you need help with?"

Katherine eyed me suspiciously, but signaled to me to follow her and took me to her car, then drove to an abandoned parking lot where she could talk alone with me, but even as I was alone with her all I could think about was that damn kiss.

Why did he kiss me?

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	14. A Wave Of Memories

**A/N: Heyy! I'm back! sorry about the LONG wait, but I've had relatives staying at my home for a week and been going to the hospital a lot lately because of some problems with my eyes**

**But I'm back now with more updates and thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

"We're closed!" Gloria shouted as she heard the sound of my footsteps.

I continued walking in her direction, though and when she turned her gaze up to me to tell me the bar was closed again she seemed to recognize me.

A smile formed on her lips and she quickly approached me, giving me a gentle hug before offering me to sit with her at a table.

"And what brings you here, Miss Blackthorn?" she asked curiously.

"I'm here to ask you a few questions… when I came to your bar you seemed like you knew me but I don't remember meeting you at all." I answered, but that wasn't the only reason why I was here.

After meeting Katherine at the parking lot she'd told me to get close to Klaus and Rebekah, so I could get close to Stefan and make him remember his humanity.

I wasn't so happy about putting myself in so much danger, but Katherine assured me that Klaus wouldn't hurt me the least bit.

Katherine had seen Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan go into the bar several times earlier today and according to her Gloria was helping them find Elena's necklace.

"That's very hard to explain, honey… Some things you've forgotten for a reason," she said, shrugging. "But please stay here. I think you're gonna be happy to see what I've got to show you."

"Oh? And what's that?"

I instantly heard the sound of footsteps and when I turned around my gaze fell on none other than Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah and three unknown women, who'd obviously been compelled.

The second they all laid their eyes on me I saw three different reactions.

Klaus smirked darkly, Rebekah gasped in surprise and Stefan… Stefan was emotionless, but I could tell that he recognized me.

"You told me Evie died that night," Rebekah blurted, glaring at her brother. "You lied to me?"

I frowned, wondering what the heck she was talking about and why she seemed to know me. I didn't recall meeting her before, but she obviously remembered me.

Klaus ignored his sister's glare and turned his gaze to Stefan, smirking darkly again. "As promised, here is your sister. Alive and well." he said cryptically.

Stefan's jaw tensed up and he slowly approached me as if he was unsure of whether or not I truly was alive.

"Would someone care to explain to me what the hell is going on?" I blurted.

Stefan sighed heavily and looked into my eyes with such a sad look that I knew his humanity was still there somewhere inside him.

"Stefan, what's going on?" I whispered.

"You remember me?" he asked, surprised.

I nodded. "Of course. But… I would've guessed that you'd be more surprised to see me. I mean, last time we talked was in 1863."

He shook his head as if I'd said something wrong. "Actually, I have met you before and I know what you are to me. But you don't remember anything because Klaus compelled you to forget."

I raised a brow and shifted my gaze to Klaus and Rebekah, who smacked her brother's arm and muttered a swearword for compelling me.

"I had to do it," Klaus growled and approached me as well, cupping my face before I could move away and making me look into his blue eyes. "You can remember everything I made you forget."

I watched as his pupils dilated briefly and felt something inside me being unlocked. I closed my eyes and tried shivering the strange sensation off my body, but as I closed my eyes I felt a wave of memories returning to me.

I saw images of the first time I met Klaus in my home, when I met him at my new superior's home and when he proposed to me in 1922.

Opening my eyes again I let out a gasp and saw a soft smile form on his lips.

It took a few deep breaths before my heartbeat was steady again and when it was Klaus took my hand in his, but I moved away quickly as if I'd just burnt my hand and dashed out of the bar, not knowing how to feel.

I ended up in an alley about five blocks away and had to support myself to the wall, heaving for air and shivering of fear and confusion.

I used to be in love with Klaus.

He… was my fiancé.

No, no, no, no…. how could I've lived such a life with the man who murdered my mother?

Was I brain damaged or something?

I stayed outside in the alley for a long time and just went through every memory I'd regained, until someone's presence startled me and took my attention away from my thoughts.

Stefan stood at the end of the alley and he had a cold look in his eyes that revealed to me that he'd just fed.

"He compelled me too," he said, approaching me calmly. "Evie, I know that you once loved him and wanted to marry him, but things have changed. Klaus has changed and I don't want you to get back together with him."

I frowned. "You've changed too…" I muttered. "But I don't know what to feel about Klaus anymore after spending so much time with Katherine and learning how he truly is."

Stefan's brows furrowed. "Katherine?"

I nodded. "She… I met her in 1922. After the incident at _Gloria's_. She helped me keeping an eye on you and I helped her getting away from Klaus. She may be manipulative, but she's been a really good friend to me."

My younger brother said nothing for a few minutes and then changed the subject. "And Damon? Does he know you're back?"

I nodded. "I was with him when Elena tried talking with you. I saved him from Klaus…" I fell silent for a moment too and then smiled weakly. "I've missed you so much, Stefan. Damon too."

He smiled weakly too and pulled me into a tight hug that I didn't want to end. I hugged him tighter than I'd ever done before while trying my best to keep my tears in.

"Are you still close friends with Klaus?" I asked worriedly.

Stefan looked around as if to make sure that no one was stalking us and looked at me. "Let's just say that I want other things than he wants. Namely to see Elena alive and hidden from him. He's trying to find out why his hybrids keep dying."

I nodded. "I know. Don't worry. I'll help you, Stefan. What he did to me in 1922… I can't look past it or any of the other things he has done to me… despite the fact that I did love him. This time I'm staying with my brothers."

He nodded in agreement and smiled softly, reminding me a bit of the human Stefan.

After letting me know of his current plan we walked back to _Gloria's,_ but on the way back I spotted Katherine across the street and told Stefan that I had to take care of some stuff.

Once he was out of sight I went across the street to Katherine.

"You knew Klaus had compelled me, didn't you?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled mischievously.

"And I see that you've gotten your memory back," she stated more than asked. "I have to admit that it was a bit of a risk from my side to let your memories get back, but I can see that you haven't changed your mind about Klaus. That's good because I need you to focus on helping me have him killed. You are still up for that, right?"

My heart ached at the thought of killing him but I still nodded.

"Perfect. Now let's go find your brother and tell him about my plan."

I followed Katherine to _Gloria's_ and as we entered the bar we heard the sound of Stefan screaming, so we immediately rushed to the room he was in and found him strapped to a table, in the middle of being tortured by Gloria herself.

Katherine was swift to kill Gloria while I rushed to free Stefan, who panted out that Gloria knew that Elena was alive and that he'd lied about it to Klaus.

If Klaus had heard this… oh, I wouldn't even think about what he'd do then.

We cleaned the place up, dumped Gloria's body somewhere she wouldn't be found and as Stefan and Katherine bickered about what to do, I walked over to the bar, taking an old picture of Klaus and I that hug on the wall under a picture of Stefan and Klaus.

I looked so happy, carefree and in love in the picture and the way I looked at Klaus made me realize just how much I'd changed since then.

I felt like… like what happened in 1922 was a dream.

Or perhaps that I'd died for the second time.

Either way then there still was a part of me that longed to be with him again and go back to how things were in the 20s.

"Evie?" Stefan called, standing at the exit of the bar. "I'm heading back to the warehouse Klaus keeps his siblings in. You should head back to Mystic Falls and help Damon."

"Are you sure you can do this alone?" I asked, discreetly placing the picture in my pocket.

Stefan nodded reassuringly, so I decided to trust him and headed out of the bar, driving all the way back to Mystic Falls and my new home.

Damon was home when I finally got back late in the evening and was pouring two drinks, one for him and one for someone else.

On the red couch lay Alaric – seemingly dead until he suddenly woke up with a gasp. I overheard him saying that Damon killed him and looked extremely pissed about it, but I didn't blame him.

Sneaking up on the pair I smacked Damon hard in the back of his head and stole his drink. "Joink! That's what you get for killing your friends, Damon." I said teasingly.

Damon scowled, but then eyed me curiously. "Where have you been all day? I called you at least five times!"

"I went to visit Stefan," I said calmly, taking a sip of the drink. "And learned a couple of things I'd forgotten…"

He looked puzzled by my answer, so I grinned and took a seat beside Alaric. "Why did my brother kill you? I thought you were friends."

"So did I, but he just reminded me of what a dick he is." Alaric growled.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh don't be so dramatic, Ric. You pissed me off."

I threw a pillow in Damon's face that made him even more annoyed of me. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard! Shame on you, Damon Salvatore! Shame. On. You!"

He shook his head of me as if I'd gone mad and we both watched as Alaric left the house, still pissed off.

"Go to bed, sis."

"Make me."

He threw the pillow back in my face and tried snatching the drink from me, but I was quicker and tackled him to the floor without spilling any of our drinks.

Now holding his drink as well as I sat on his stomach and downed both drinks to taunt him. "Give up, Damon. I've been a vampire for longer time than you have."

"Only one more year than me, Evie."

"Same thing. But seriously, what's going on with you? Why did you kill Alaric?"

He scowled and pushed me off him, making me nearly drop the glasses. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

"Oh… so this is about Elena then?"

He frowned and looked surprised, which could only mean that I was right. "You're annoying. Go away."

I shrugged and stood up. "Fine, fine… But if you feel like talking then I'm in my bedroom… or maybe in yours trying to find some dirt on you."

He looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind and just watched me going upstairs.

As soon as I went into my bedroom I took out the picture of me and Klaus and lied down on my bed, looking intently at it again.

Why was it so hard for me to forget him again?

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	15. Changed

**A/N: Heey! My muse is still playing up a bit, but thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts and I'll try making my muse help me with the next chap ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

"I didn't even go to high school so why am I here again?" I whined as I followed Caroline, Bonnie and Elena to their school.

"Well you're a vampire and we could need an extra pair of hands to set up these pranks," Caroline said with a smirk and handed a bag with all sorts of things to me. "Besides, you'd rather spend time with Damon?"

I scrunched up my nose and shook my head, then went on to help them.

I didn't even know where my older brother was, because the last I saw of him was this morning when he was brooding about something.

I'd been at the Grill when I met Elena and her friends and they'd somehow convinced me into going with them to their school.

But I did need a distraction from my worries and if I hadn't gone with them I'd probably end up having a drinking game somewhere, followed by a nasty hangover the day after.

I still loved living freely even though I remembered my relationship with Klaus and wanted to continue my life like this.

"No, no, no, you have to put the water balloons over-wait, let me do it." Caroline said, making me roll my eyes.

I was being bossed around by a 17-year-old vampire… lucky me (!)

"I'm guessing you're a bit of a perfectionist, am I right?" I asked jokingly.

Her friends and the other students in the room snickered, so I was probably right about that and couldn't resist the urge to giggle when her cheeks turned red of embarrassment.

"I'm gonna go help out in the gym," I said, patting her back. "Call me if you need me."

Leaving the History classroom I headed to the gym and as I walked I took a curious look around. It was the first time I'd actually seen the inside of a high school or any school for that matter.

Growing up in the 19th century as the daughter of a maid I was only taught how to clean, behave like a proper maid and how to sow.

I could read, write and behave like a wealthy lady now, but I kept reversing back to my old behavior as it was hard to forget my past.

As I arrived in the gym I began helping the others putting cups everywhere and was happy to avoid Caroline's bossy attitude.

However, as we were putting the cups on the floor I heard the sound of a familiar voice and when I turned around I saw Klaus walking into the gym with Elena following right beside him, being more or less forced to go with him.

God damn it…

"Well, what a pleasant surprise to see you, Evie," he said, sounding genuinely surprised. "I'm guessing you're here helping your little brother looking after his girlfriend?"

"Speaking of my little brother… where he is?" I asked, avoiding answering his question.

Klaus chuckled. "Somewhere with Bekah, but don't you worry about him. Worry more about yourself and these students right now."

I wasn't quite sure what it was that made me suddenly speak up, but I'd just realized something dreadful about Klaus that I hadn't noticed before.

"You've changed, Nik…" I said softly.

And at that moment I saw the look in his eyes soften and he looked at me like I'd just told him something he never expected to hear.

But when he noticed that Elena was staring at us he returned to his villainy behavior and shouted at the other students to leave except for two.

He compelled a girl to put her foot up and compelled a boy to beat the girl to death if she dropped her foot, which would have seemed so illogically to do if you didn't know Klaus' sense of humor.

"Remember that game, Evie? You used to love playing it and always won." Klaus said, smirking darkly.

Elena frowned and eyed me confusedly, so I grabbed Klaus by his arm and pulled him a few feet away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"I'm just here to find out why my hybrids keep dying, love. I'd expected you to be happy to see me again after all these years, but clearly all that freedom has changed you too." Klaus said quietly, but threateningly.

"I did change yes, but only because I realized that I'd made a mistake by falling in love with you. It should never have happened."

That soft look in his eyes returned and I knew it was because I'd hurt him, but this new and cold behavior of his quickly masked his pain.

"I suggest you leave this place immediately and stay out of this," he said. "It would really be a shame if I had to compel you again."

"Really? And here I figured you'd want me to forget how much I hate you…" I said sarcastically.

Klaus growled lowly and swiftly broke my neck after muttering "You give me no choice then" and as I was knocked out cold I began remembering the day Klaus compelled me to forget.

The memory was so vivid and unsettling that it jolted me awake and I found myself tied up to a desk in one of the classrooms, standing in front of me was my old friend Rebekah.

"Welcome back, Evie," she said, smiling widely. "I apologize on behalf of my asshole of a brother, but we just don't want you to get hurt. He just wants his damn hybrids."

"Rebekah, untie me please. I don't care if Klaus gets his hybrids or not, but my friends are in danger. I gotta help them." I said pleadingly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You mean that doppelgänger wench? I can't believe you'd want to be friends with _her_. I thought we were best friends."

"We are, Bekah. We are. But my brothers love her and I love my brothers. Besides, there's other people here too who's in danger. Not just Elena."

"So? They're not our problem. What happened to you? You used to not care about innocent humans – so did your brother – and you knew how to have fun. Hell, sometimes you were worse than Kol and he was very malevolent."

I shuddered at the memory of how Kol threw me off the roof of the house Klaus took me too and how Klaus's blood made me turn into a vampire.

"What do you want me to say Rebekah? Yeah, I have changed but I'm not the only one and even though I do miss the fun we had, then I can't forget that he has done horrible things to me and only seem to care more about getting his hybrids than being with his family and fiancée."

Rebekah sighed, because she knew deep inside that I was right. Klaus was hell-bend on making more of his kind and his wish to make more hybrids had become like an obsession to him.

"That doesn't change the fact that we still both love him. I know you still love him. That kind of love doesn't just disappear."

"No, it doesn't, but I can't look past the hatred. I can't forget that he killed my mother, that because of him I'm a vampire and that he compelled me to leave just because I wouldn't leave Stefan."

Rebekah shook her head of me and suddenly untied the mass of ropes on me, muttering something that sounded like "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

It surprised me that she was doing this for me, but perhaps I'd managed to get through to her and make her understand how I felt.

As soon as I was free I hugged Rebekah tightly and dashed back to the gym as Klaus smacked Elena with his arm to provoke Stefan, instantly tackling him to the floor I punched him in the face for snapping my neck.

Klaus quickly threw me off him after I'd done it and got back up to his feet, grabbing me hard by my arm and wrapping an arm around my neck.

"Not a clever move, Miss Salvatore!" he growled into my ear, brushing my ear lightly with his lips.

The brief touch sent a shiver of excitement and joy through me and I was sure he noticed, because he pressed his body more against mine, lighting a fire deep within me.

Stefan instinctively moved towards me and tried saving me, but Klaus bared his fangs and dark yellow eyes at him warningly.

"Come closer and I'll bite her. You wouldn't want to have to save another sibling, do you now?" he asked and kissed my cheek discreetly.

The kiss was like a wave of pleasure and made me close my eyes to enjoy every bit of it, but why was I enjoying that kiss when I hated him so much?

Backing off, Stefan decided not to attack Klaus and it was a good thing, because Klaus let go of me and dashed towards Stefan, compelling him as I was trying to catch my breath.

As Stefan was ordered to kill two students I tried stopping him and was held back by Klaus again, who held me in a tight grip.

"Stop fighting it, Evie! You and Stefan are rippers. Don't you remember? You were both so brilliant in the 1920s…" he said.

"It's not the 20s anymore, Nik! That decade is over just like our relationship and your friendship with my brother!" I said.

Elena's eyes widened.

Well, since it was already out in the open I might as well let her know how I knew Klaus…

"You are still my fiancée even though I made you forget about me," Klaus growled, cupping my face in his hands. "You are mine, Evie. Mine."

He said the last part so quietly that only vampires could hear it and it made my skin tingle of excitement, joy and lust.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Rebekah suddenly stormed into the gym with the rage of a super pissed off Original and this distraction brought me back to reality.

But even then my heart kept aching for Klaus.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	16. When We Fell In Love

**A/N: Heyyy! So my muse finally decided to return, so here's a new chap! ;)**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! LUV YA ALL!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

"Stefan, listen to me. You have to resist the compulsion!" I shouted as Klaus dragged me with him and Rebekah out of the gym, so Stefan was left alone with Elena.

Klaus' grip tightened on me and he walked faster out of the gym to keep me from stopping my brother from doing what Klaus had compelled him to.

Rebekah went to keep an eye on the currently dead Tyler and Caroline, while Klaus continued dragging me down the halls of the school.

When we were somewhere far away from everyone he suddenly pressed me against the wall and kissed me so tenderly that I felt my arms instinctively wrapping around his neck and I kissed him back, loving the familiar feeling of his lips.

It was so wrong to want him after the things he'd done to me, but the kind of love I felt for him didn't just die so easily.

I felt Klaus smiling against my lips and he wrapped my legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss, growling lowly of arousal and longing.

It was so very tempting to just give in and continue where we left off, but could I live with the thought that he completely changed my life?

No.

So I pushed him away and slapped him so hard across his face that the sound echoed throughout the hall and the nearby halls.

Klaus rubbed his now red cheek and narrowed his eyes at me, but a pair of familiar voices caught his attention.

"Stay here," he said softly. "You move and I will compel you to do as I say."

"Well, then you might as well compel me, because I'm going to move the second you leave. I love my brother and I would rather die than seeing him turning into a ripper again."

He frowned and looked so frustrated that I actually took pity on him.

Leaving me without saying a word I stayed in the hallway for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath until I heard loud crashes coming from the canteen.

Running as fast as I could, I went to the canteen and tackled Stefan as soon as I saw him, knowing that he was out to get Elena.

He was trying so hard to fight the compulsion but I could see in his eyes that he wouldn't be able to resist it for much longer unless something distracted him.

"Hurt me," he said through clenched teeth. "The broom!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw the broom he was talking about, grabbing it quickly and breaking it into two pieces so I could drive it into his stomach.

He let out a growl in agony, but the pain was distracting him and made him fight me lesser. But Klaus burst into the room with Elena, who'd been running from Stefan and growled when he saw that I was interfering again.

Pulling me away from my brother he pushed me down on a table and forced me to look into his eyes as his pupils dilated.

"Turn off your emotions! Become the ripper you were when we fell in love!" he ordered.

Right at that moment I felt my emotions disappearing and the need for blood grew stronger. I dashed out of the school before he could say another word and didn't stop running until I was deep in the woods.

I bared my fangs and felt my eyes darkening as I let out a scream of hunger. I wanted to rip someone apart just for the fun of it and when a hiker began walking towards me I didn't hesitate to jump on him, sinking my fangs into his neck hard.

As I let go of his neck I tore a piece of his skin off and then sunk my fangs into the large wound again, drinking his blood like a wild beast.

Time passed and when the guy was completely torn apart I went on to kill his buddies, who'd decided to go look for their missing friend.

One of them tried shooting me in my chest when he saw the blood on my face and clothes and my razor sharp fangs, but the wound quickly healed up.

I threw myself at him before he could take another aim at me and tore his head from his body, then jumped on his friend as he was trying to flee from the gory scene.

Once the third hiker was dead and I was in the middle of ripping his body apart, I sensed someone's presence and tackled the person before he could sneak up on me.

Seeing my older brother lying under me with a confused look on his face didn't snap me out of the trance-like state I was in, however seeing me like this did make Damon change a bit.

Quickly pushing me off him he grabbed me by my arms and slammed me against a tree, holding my arms at my back so I couldn't escape.

"I leave for a few hours and what happens? Both of my siblings go all ripperish and fail to protect Elena!" he growled, turning me around to look me in my eyes. "Evie, wake up! This isn't you!"

"Wake up?" I started laughing and pushed him away from me. "I am awake, brother and I'm freakin' bored."

He looked at me incredulously and shook his head in disappointment. "I don't know what the hell Klaus did to you, but you have to come with me now!"

"Klaus? Ohh I wanna play with Klaus! Did you know that we used to be engaged in 1922?" I clapped my hand happily and smirked darkly.

Damon's eyes widened in shock. Oops, I guessed he didn't know!

"So he's the guy who kept staring at you?"

I nodded and grinned, flashing my fangs as I did so. "Urgh, this is getting so boring. I'm gonna go have some fun – don't wait up for me!"

I went to run past him but he grabbed me hard by my arm and forced me with him back to the boarding house where Elena was waiting, looking tired because she'd lost a lot of blood.

"Oh my God! What happened to her?" she asked concerned when she saw all the blood on me.

"Klaus turned her into a ripper but right now I'm more pissed about the fact that she forgot to mention she was engaged to the freak!" Damon growled, throwing me into the living room.

Elena wasn't surprised because she had seen how Klaus had acted around me and merely watched me as I licked some blood off my arm.

"God, you're really in a bad mood tonight? Did someone steal your blood this morning?" I asked teasingly and spotted Stefan in the background. "Stefan! My favorite bro! You and I should totally go have some fun. What do you say?"

Stefan smirked darkly, but was cut off by a very sour looking Damon. "No, you aren't going anywhere. Go take a shower and sit still!"

I rolled my eyes, but I could need a shower so I obeyed him this one time and went upstairs to clean myself up.

Once all the blood was gone from my body and hair I went back downstairs in dry clothes and took a seat next to Damon, who'd just returned after driving Elena home.

"Oh stop sulking, Damon! It doesn't look very good on you." I said, poking him playfully on the arm.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Evie. Will you? I've had a shitty day and I'm feeling very tempted to break your neck right now."

I raised a brow. "Is that a threat? Oh, bring it! You can't take me down even if you had the guts!"

He growled lowly and threw a pillow in my face instead, making me pout. "Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to Klaus earlier?"

"Well, 1. He'd compelled me to forget about it and 2. Why would I tell that the guy you loath is actually your future brother-in-law?"

He didn't reply to that but changed the subject. "Did he compel you to turn your emotions off?"

I nodded and put my feet up on the coffee table. "Where did he even go? I need to talk with him."

My brother shrugged. "He fled when I said that we'd found a hunter named Mikael. Do you know about him?"

"Mikael…?" I thought about it and tried remembering what Katherine told me about him. "All I know is that my mother once helped him with something, but that was before I was even born. Now do you wanna have a drinking game?"

Damon sighed in frustration. "Will that make you shut up and behave?"

I smirked. "Maaaaybbee!"

My phone suddenly started ringing upstairs, though, so I stole a bottle of Bourbon from Damon's liquor cabinet and rushed upstairs, answering the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Mjallo?" I said.

"_Evie, tell me where you are right now._" Klaus said, sounding distressed.

"Somewhere…" I giggled and heard him groan.

"_I'm serious, Evie. Where are you? We need to get out of here!_"

"Oi, stop shouting at me! What a buzzkill you are... I'm home if you really want to know."

Klaus sighed. "_I'll come pick you up in a few minutes. Meet me outside and pack your bags. Don't tell your brothers anything about this call._"

He hung up and although I wasn't so fond of leaving my brothers without telling them anything, then I still packed a bag and snuck outside, waiting for Klaus.

I was excited to see where we were going and wondered if we were going to play some of the old games we used to play back in 1922.

Once Klaus walked out from the darkness and made himself visible to me, I saw a distraught look in his face that made me frown.

Nothing scared Klaus so why was he like this?

"What's the matter? Did a cat eat your tongue?" I asked playfully and quickly ran up behind him, poking him on the back and then disappearing as he turned around.

"Evelina! I don't have time for this! We have to get out of town now." Klaus growled.

He began searching for me in the woods and passed the dead and torn apart hikers on the way, while I hid myself up in a tree nearby, watching him curiously.

"I'm guessing this is your doing," he said, smirking a bit. "As proud as I am then I really don't have time for games, Evie."

No time for games? Aww, what a buzzkill!

I grabbed a cone and threw it at him, then quickly hid myself behind the branches. Klaus growled lowly in frustration, looking around everywhere for me.

When he walked up to the tree I let myself fall down on his back and held on to him, swinging my hands like I was a cowboy on a bull.

"GO, KLAUSY! GO!" I said, laughing hard.

Klaus rolled his eyes and ran swiftly to his truck that was parked about a mile away from the boarding house with me still on his back.

More or less throwing me inside the truck before getting in as well, he then took off and left Mystic Falls without saying a word.

"Well, that was fun. But why are you so grumpy tonight?" I asked, putting my feet on his lap as I tried getting comfortable in my seat.

Klaus didn't seem to mind it, but he didn't answer my question and just kept driving. Feeling bored of the silence I turned the radio on and listened to some music.

"Who's Mikael?" I asked, finally catching his attention.

"My stepfather," he murmured and turned his gaze back to the dark road. "Has your brother really found him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know and I couldn't care less about it. But that's your fault. You did turn my emotions off."

"I did, yes… but you needed it. All these emotions and old memories are distracting you from what you were born to do."

"Become a true ripper you mean?"

He nodded. "I only want you to be happy and carefree like you were in 1922 with me. I never stopped loving you, Evie… and I know you still love me too."

Right now I wasn't sure if I loved anyone or anything besides killing for fun. I felt… empty and like someone had taken something from me.

Like my humanity.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	17. Another Chance

**A/N: Helloo, thanks for the awesome reviews! You seriously make me smile every time I get one ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

Klaus woke me up when we reached Texas and the scent of something sugary filled my nostrils, making my mouth become wet of hunger.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw a bag full of pink – yes _pink_ – donuts that lay on my lap, looking so delicious and perfect.

I grabbed one and bit into it without any mercy, noticing that Klaus was watching me intently, a smile forming on his lips.

"You are still such an animal when it comes to sugar," he said and grinned. "Oh and blood."

I rolled my eyes and kept nomming on the delicious donut until there was nothing left of it. I continued eating the rest of the donuts and by the time I was done I was high on sugar.

"God… so good," I muttered and glanced at Klaus' plain breakfast – a simple and boring blood bag. "Are you finally going to tell me what we're doing and going?"

"Sure, I'll tell you. We're looking for werewolves I can turn into hybrids," Klaus said, emptying the content of the blood bag. "And yes, by _we_ I do mean you and I."

I pouted and opened the door, stepping out into the warmth weather and feeling my skin turning moist of sweat.

My lack of emotions made my hunger for blood more prominent and as I looked around at the gas station we were at I could instantly hear the sound of five beating hearts nearby.

"Can we get something a little more… bloody? I'm starving." I said, gazing at Klaus as he walked up to me.

"There are blood bags in the truck." Klaus looked impatient and annoyed, but I didn't care.

"Blood bag? But it tastes like… like cold pizza! I hate cold pizza…"

"But you ate a cold pizza yesterday and you didn't complain about that."

I opened my mouth to retort and blushed, flipping him off impulsively I stalked away and went into the convenient store with Klaus following right behind me.

The smell of werewolves instantly filled my nostrils as I entered the store and I knew that it was because the beating hearts I'd heard belonged to werewolves.

Klaus eyed me sternly to tell me to stay calm before he walked up to one of them. I sighed and began looking around, carelessly eavesdropping on his conversation with the werewolves.

"_Hello y'all! I'm looking for someone named Robert Lowell…_" he said with a fake Texan accent.

I snickered because I was so used to hearing his British accent that the new one sounded funny in my ears.

Stealing some of the candy that was in the store and hiding it under my clothes, I went back to Klaus as he was holding Mr. Lowell's daughter close to him, his fangs bared and ready to bite.

He was threatening the werewolf into doing as he said and although I found it amusing, then I rather wanted to drain these wolves.

"Can't I please just kill one of them? I'll owe you a favor then." I said, hoping that would make him give me a werewolf.

Klaus actually looked like he was considering it, but instead of answering he bit down into his wrist and forced the girl to drink his blood before he snapped her neck.

"Get the blood I took from the doppelgänger," he said, then jumped on Mr. Lowell and did the same to him. "Now!"

I rolled my eyes of his bossy attitude and walked out to the truck, finding two bags of Elena's blood and brought them with me into the store, finding the five werewolves dead on the floor.

"You used to be a lot more nice and romantic in 1922," I said, tossing the bags to him. "You hunted down a werewolf for me on my birthday and had her marinated in human blood."

Klaus chuckled and nodded as he remembered that, then walked up to me and placed his hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes.

"My naughty fiancée wants that again?" he asked, his voice husky and seductive.

"Yes, she does and she wants it now or else I'm not your fiancée anymore. Do you even still have my ring?" I answered playfully.

Klaus smirked and reached into his pocket, taking out the engagement ring he gave me in 1922. It was nice seeing it again and reminded me of a time where I had no worries at all.

As I slipped the ring back on my finger my cell phone started ringing, but Klaus snatched it from my pocket before I could answer and checked the caller ID.

"Hmm, this is the 10th time Damon calls you. Tell him to stop calling," he said grumpily. "Or at least turn that damn phone off."

I smirked and grabbed the phone, answering it while we waited for the werewolves to wake up as hybrids.

"Mjallo?"

"_Evie? Finally! Where the hell are you? Are you with Klaus?_" Damon shouted more or less into my ear.

"SHHH! Are you trying to make your sister deaf? Yes, I'm with Klaus but I'm fine. F I N E. Fine!"

Damon muttered a swearword. "_Seriously? Evelina Blackthorn Salvatore! Get your ass back to Mystic Falls or I will gladly come dragging you home!_"

Ohh, Damon was furious!

"I don't think I can, sorry bro. But I'll buy you some souvenirs if that helps?"

Damon shouted into my ear again, making me hold the phone away from my ear. "_What part of 'get your ass back to Mystic Falls' didn't you understand? I don't care if you were engaged to that dick in the past or not, but I need my little sister to come home and help us._"

I knew that if I still had my emotions I'd gone back home as soon as he called the first time, but I just didn't care now and just hung up on him, feeling immensely bored.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air." I said, leaving the store as Klaus continued waiting.

I found a bench to sit on and as I sat in the dreadful heat, eating a piece of chocolate before it melted in the sun, I thought about how concerned Damon had sounded.

He wasn't the only one who was concerned about me, though, because Stefan too had left several messages and tried getting in touch with me.

"I've dealt with the werewolves," Klaus said when he finally left the store. "We can go find a hotel to stay at now."

I threw the rest of my candy out as it had melted and followed him silently without saying a word, driving to – of course – the best hotel in Texas as we both desperately needed to relax.

Klaus compelled his way to getting the best suite too even though it was already taken and once the residents had been thrown out, we could finally relax in our temporary home.

"I couldn't find a werewolf to marinate in human blood, but I did have a pair of male models sent up to the suite for you," Klaus said as I returned from my quick shower. "Happy?"

"How can I be happy when you took my emotions away?" I asked coldly, drying my body with my towel.

"Fine, then satisfied?" he answered.

I shrugged and walked up to our bed where a new dark red dress lay along with a pair of black stilettos that Klaus without a doubt had bought for me while I was showering.

"Are you pissed off at me?"

"No, because being pissed off would require one to have emotions."

Klaus' body went rigid and he stared at me with a look of disbelief in his face for a long moment.

"Evie," he said, walking up to me so we stood face to face. "If I give you your emotions back… can you then promise me that you will give me another chance?"

I didn't need to think about that, because I already knew the answer. "No."

Klaus frowned and let out a sigh, leaning his forehead against mine as he held my hands in his. "Letting you go was the worst mistake I've ever made… but I know I can't force you to stay with me if you don't want to."

I sighed, knowing it was hard for him to admit this and especially when he'd been left by so many people he loved in the past.

"One night," I said and cupped his face in my hands, pressing my lips softly against his. "I will be yours and only yours for one night. I will look past the hatred and guilt."

Klaus smiled weakly and nodded, kissing me tenderly for a few minutes he then looked deep into my eyes again and removed the compulsion from me.

The empty void was filled up again with all the emotions he'd locked up and even though the longing to see my brothers was overwhelming, then I kept my promise to Klaus.

I pulled on the red dress and black stilettos, dried and curled my hair and once we were both ready I let him lead me downstairs to the hotel's restaurant, focusing solely on my love to him.

It was hard but I did miss him being in my life despite what he did.

"You look absolutely stunning in red…" Klaus said, his voice husky and seductive again.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head of him. "That's because red is your favorite color," I said. "And you picked it out, very deliberately one that shows lots of cleavage!"

Klaus held up his hands in defeat. "Guilty! But I do mean it. You were too beautiful to just be a simple human when we met and I'd probably have turned you anyway."

My eyes widened a tad. "You would?"

"Yes. You're full of light and strength, independent and…"

"And you're making me want to kiss you right now." I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him close to me, kissing him deeply and passionately.

The waiter eventually came and had to clear his throat several times before I let go of Klaus and let him order our dinner.

"Oh and while you're at it, my lovely fiancée would like a bottle of wine laced with your blood. Cheers, mate."

The waiter nodded like a robot and walked out of the dining area, going to get a bottle of wine he could drip his blood into.

As we waited for our dinner to arrive I felt Klaus' hand on my thigh and the touch of his fingers tracing circles on it made my skin tingle of lust.

It truly had been a long time since we'd last spent time together, but I still craved him just as bad as before.

"If you keep doing that I'll jump on you right here…" I said quietly, making him chuckle and move the hand further up.

I was pretty sure that my cheeks turned red at that moment, so I "accidentally" spilled water ice cold water on his pants.

"Now that's just cruel," he said, trying his best to dry his pants. "No one gets away with spilling water on me. Not even you."

I laughed warmly. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

He smirked darkly and throughout the dinner we kept teasing each other, but we had a good time and he made me feel like we were back in the 20s.

After the dinner we went on a walk through the streets of Dallas together and just talked about non-supernatural subjects to fill the silence.

By the time we returned to the hotel we weren't talking anymore and I found myself in Klaus' arms, kissing him hungrily and savoring every minute with him.

Klaus pushed me gently down on the bed and moved his lips skillfully down my body, his fingers swiftly removing my stilettos.

I moaned quietly from the touch of his fingertips as they trailed up my leg again and ended at the hem of my dress, wanting him so badly to stop taunting me like this.

He continued taunting me when he pushed up the hem of my dress and kissed softly on the side of my neck, his fangs gently grazing my skin.

"I hate you, Niklaus…" I growled, sinking my nails into his bare back.

He smirked against my skin and when I felt the tip of his tongue running over my neck I shivered of pleasure, sinking my nails deeper into his back.

I cupped his face in my hands and pulled his lips to mine; kissing him hungrily as I quickly rolled him under me and straddled his lap, breaking the kiss for a brief moment.

"But I love you too."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	18. Ghost Problem

**A/N: Hey everyone! :D**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! (might upload another chap today btw if I've got time)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 18:

Klaus was sleeping heavily in the bed beside to me, resting from last night's deliciously naughty escapades with me.

On the floor lay a couple of half-nude, ghostly pale women and men that we'd had fun playing and feeding from.

Despite the turmoil of feelings that were inside me right now just from looking at the hybrid, who changed my life twice then it was a pleasant feeling to watch him sleep so peacefully.

When he slept his entire cold-hearted and frightening demeanor disappeared and he appeared almost completely normal to me.

Biting my lip, I decided to step out of the king-size bed quietly and grabbed my phone, putting on the red dress and black stilettos he'd bought for me before I snuck outside.

I needed some fresh air and some distance from Klaus when I called my brothers, so once I was outside the beautiful hotel I made the call.

Damon didn't answer his phone, but Stefan did answer Damon's phone which made me a little worried as I knew his emotions were still turned off.

"_Hello, dear sister,_" he said with no emotion in his voice. "_Damon can't come to the phone right now. He's… kind of tied up right now._"

I frowned, wondering if he was being literal or not. "Well, I just wanted to hear how you two are doing and let you know that I'm fine."

"_And why is that? Last time Damon called you made it pretty clear that you didn't care about us._"

I bit my lip, remembering how reckless I'd been. "Well, I do care now and if you don't speak nicely to me I'll kick your ass. I'm your older sister so I'm allowed."

Stefan snorted. "_Whatever, Evie. Heard anything from Klaus?_"

"Yes, but if you want to talk with him you can call him. I called you to hear how my brothers are doing."

"_Fair enough. I'm fine but I can't say the same about Damon. I believe he has a ghost-problem._"

Ghost-problem?

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms sneaking around my waist and Klaus rested his chin in the crook of my neck, kissing it gently and making me blush.

"Oh, well tell him I called and go help him. Being emotionless does not give you an excuse not to help him."

I was about to hang up when Klaus suddenly took my phone and asked: "How's my doppelgänger, Stefan?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around, scowling at him as he continued the conversation. He noticed the look on my face and hung up after a half minute.

"Don't pout, it makes me want to do naughty things with you…" he said, grinning.

"Oh, is that so? Well, tough luck. You're not getting shit because you interrupted my phone call." I said, smirking smugly.

Klaus pouted dramatically. "Aw, stop being so mean to me!"

I giggled and shook my head of him, feeling his arms sneaking around my waist and neck as he pulled me closer to him, kissing me deeply and lovingly.

The kiss left me wanting for more, but all the contradicting feelings returned and reminded me that I couldn't let myself ignore the truth about him again.

So I broke the kiss and placed a finger on his lips, stopping him from kissing me again.

"I have to go back." I said quietly.

The smile on his lips faded, but he nodded, seeming to understand how I felt.

Had he been eavesdropping on my conversation with Stefan?

"If Damon truly has released Mikael, then you have to be careful. Mikael will… he won't hesitate to use you against me."

Last night Klaus had told me about how Mikael – his malicious stepfather – had tried to kill him when he found out that Klaus wasn't his biological son and then a werewolf.

Mikael reminded me so much about my own father and that thought saddened me, because I still couldn't forget how he treated me.

"I'll stay close to my brothers, I promise. Just… create your army and prepare yourself to take him down. I will help you."

Klaus looked speechless, mainly because neither he nor I expected that I would offer him help.

But I cared so much about him and didn't want to see him dead, because he had given me so much freedom and joy.

"I love you, Evie. I promise that once Mikael is dead I will give Stefan his emotions back too."

I smiled and kissed him for what felt like hours before we said our goodbyes and I compelled a taxi driver to take me to Mystic Falls for free.

I arrived in Mystic Falls around in the afternoon and headed straight to the Salvatore Boarding House to check up on my brothers – particularly Damon.

"Damon!" I called out as I entered the house, hearing the sound of someone screaming in agony.

I swiftly moved into the living room and found Damon tied up to a chair, his day-ring was lying on the floor and the curtains were being pulled away so he was being burnt.

Oh, a ghost was definitely behind this…

I quickly pulled the curtains to cover him from the sun and then removed the chains and straps so he could get out of the chair.

"What the hell? Why does Stefan tell me that you have a ghost-problem?" I asked.

Damon growled and muttered something about some werewolf as he picked his ring up and slipped it back on his finger.

"Very funny, Mason!" he yelled to no one in particular.

I frowned. "Have my brother gone insane?"

Damon finally looked at me and narrowed his eyes, scowling at me. "I could ask the same thing about you, _sister_. Thanks for sleeping with the enemy."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't myself yesterday, Damon. Klaus took my emotions away, but he gave them back when I started to annoy him too."

Of course Damon couldn't resist the urge to chuckle of that. "You didn't deny sleeping with him."

I blushed and threw a fire poker at him before I more or less ran out of the room, because I refused to discuss that with him.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and changed into something else, wishing that I'd worn something that didn't give Damon a hint of what I'd been doing last night.

Heading to the Grill afterwards to look for my other brother I noticed Elena sitting outside with Alaric and her little brother, but once Jeremy had left Stefan took his seat and I decided to take a seat as well.

"There you are, brother," I said, catching his full attention. "Is he being an ass again?"

From the look in their eyes I could tell that he was and Stefan didn't try to deny it either.

"Why are you back, Evie? I thought you'd be long gone with Klaus." Stefan said.

"Not you too. I came back to keep you from getting into trouble and from the look of how you left Damon to be tortured by a ghost I can see that you don't give a shit about anyone."

"Ouch, harsh words coming from my own sister (!)"

Elena rolled her eyes and Stefan turned his attention to an old journal of his on the table. I stayed silent until he left the table and then looked at Elena.

"I'm sorry about that. We Salvatores are asses when we don't feel anything," I said. "I know I kind of vanished with Klaus but I'm not working for Klaus. Yes, I do still love him but that's another case and very complicated to explain."

"Try us." Alaric said, looking rather displeased.

Oh, Ric! Not you too!

"Fine, when my father sent me away from Mystic Falls I ran into Klaus and to make a long story short, then I became a vampire because I had his blood in my system and because his brother killed me. But after that we grew close and I fell in love with him."

"And you got engaged to him." Elena finished.

I nodded and sighed. "But it's complicated with Klaus. I still hate him for the things he has done to me and my brothers."

The look in Elena's eyes softened and she seemed to understand how I felt. I really didn't want to discuss this any further, so I excused myself and went into the Grill to get a drink.

One I seriously needed right now.

"I want an explanation, Evie. Don't think you can run away from me." Damon said as I walked up to the bar.

"Oh, yay I'm being stalked by my brother…" I muttered sarcastically, knowing he'd hear me.

Damon rolled his eyes and changed direction when he spotted Alaric, who looked equally pissed off at him as I was right now.

I took a seat at the bar and ordered myself a glass of brandy, catching the faint scent of werewolf nearby me.

When I turned my head I saw a young man standing beside me, smiling charmingly. "So you're Damon Salvatore's sister?" he asked curiously.

"Um, yes… who the hell are you?" I answered, taking a gulp of my drink.

He grinned and shook his head a bit. "No reason. I'm Mason Lockwood."

He offered his hand to shake but I ignored it and when Damon noticed Mason as well he muttered a couple of swearwords.

Huh, I guessed this was the Manson who attacked him.

"I didn't know you had a sister, but I have to admit that she does have the same rude attitude as you," Mason said with a smile. "Unlike you, I like her. She hasn't tried to kill me."

I snickered. "Oh, geez thanks! That means a lot from a dead werewolf who tortured my brother (!)"

Damon smirked at that. "What do you want Mason? Revenge? Well, get in line."

Mason shook his head. "Oh no, I don't want revenge. I want an apology."

Both Alaric and I burst out laughing, because we were both fully aware of that Damon never apologized for anything he did.

"You know what. I'm just going to let you two dealing with this. I have my own problems… like bitch slapping Stefan for being a mean little brother."

I finished my drink and patted Damon's back before I left the Grill, looking around for my dear brother.

I couldn't find him anywhere nearby, so I guessed he'd gone to feed on someone or was doing Klaus' dirty work again.

Having nothing to do I went back to my oldest brother and found him seated with only Alaric at the bar, still alive and well despite his encounter with the werewolf.

"Did you bitch slap Stefan?" Damon asked grumpily.

"No, our brother has disappeared, but I'll get him later." I answered and stole his glass of bourbon.

"Well, I might have something for you to do… if we can trust you, that is."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can trust me."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that. Would you help us if I said Mason might know a way to kill Klaus?"

I nearly choked on the bourbon when he said that. "What do you mean?"

"He says he knows something about a weapon we can use against Klaus. So do you want to help us or will your oh-so-complicated feelings for him get in the way?"

I sighed heavily, because one part of me wanted to help while the other didn't. But either way I had to go with them, because I wanted to know if such weapon truly did exist.

"I'll help you find it," I said. "But only if you stop being such an ass to me and actually trust that I can make the right decisions regarding Klaus. I haven't forgotten that he killed my mother."

Damon's jaw tensed up but he accepted that and reluctantly told me about the old caves beneath the Lockwood's property where this secret weapon allegedly was.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	19. Bedtime Stories

**A/N: Hellooo! sorry about the late update! *hides under a blanket***

**Thanks for the reviews though and the faves and alerts ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

"You know, for a werewolf, you're not so bad," I told Mason as we walked through the dark tunnels under the Lockwood property. "I mean, you may be douchy like my brothers but…"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mason chuckled, helping me avoid tripping over some loose rocks. "Now tell me, Evie… Do you have any embarrassing stories about your brother?"

Damon glared at us both venomously and sent me a _I'll-kill-you-if-you-say-something_ look that made me shake my head even though I did.

Actually, I had _a lot_ of embarrassing stories about him.

"How much further until we find this mysterious weapon of yours?" I asked, changing the subject of our conversation.

"There's still a couple of feet, but we have to be careful, because–"

"Careful my ass! Let's just find this weapon quickly and get out again." Damon interrupted, walking ahead.

I rolled my eyes and suddenly heard a noise coming from somewhere in the walls and before I knew it Damon was being staked by four pieces of wood that shot out from the walls.

My eyes widened and I let out a shriek, dreading that one of the long pieces had pierced his heart, but he was still very much alive and very much in pain.

I rushed to help him and managed to break one of the pieces even though the vervain on it stung my hands while Mason attacked the other pieces with a shovel to get him free.

"I love you, but you really are a freakin' moron sometimes," I said, pulling a piece out of Damon hard that made him flinch. "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

Damon rolled his eyes and panted a bit as the other pieces were pulled out of him, his wounds slowly healing up.

I couldn't believe that I'd almost lost my brother and then like this.

"Maybe we shouldn't go further. I mean, maybe there are more of these traps in here." I suggested, not wanting to risk his life again.

"No, we are _not_ going back. If you want to go then go. I'll find that damn weapon and stop Klaus." Damon grumbled, walking past me.

I sighed heavily and just stood there with Mason for a moment, feeling torn, confused and worried.

"I guess you didn't get the same stubbornness he has?" Mason said lightheartedly.

"Oh I can be stubborn, but Damon is in a league of his own. We better follow him before he gets himself killed." I said and continued walking.

Mason followed closely behind me and we walked for what felt like about five minutes when Damon and I suddenly hit an invisible wall that kept us, but not Mason, from going further.

"What the hell…? We went all this way for nothing?" I grumbled, kicking the invisible wall.

"No, there is something in here, but you'll need someone human to go further. I can try taking a look for you if Damon just apologizes properly." Mason said with a small smirk.

Damon snorted and thought Mason was joking, but he looked pretty serious to me. When Mason refused to move he finally let out a sigh and apologized again.

It wasn't a good apology, but it was a little better than the first one.

Mason continued walking and seemed to find something; however, before he could tell us what it was he suddenly disappeared, leaving us all alone in the dark tunnels.

"So much for that plan… What are we going to do now, genius?" I asked, sounding bitchier than I intended to.

"I am going to get Alaric and you are going to stay here," Damon answered, eying me suspiciously. "At least down here I know you won't call your _fiancé_ and tell him about our plan."

And there it was.

I let out a sigh in frustration and took out my cell phone, bashing it against a wall so it broke apart to make a point.

"There, happy? You know, there's something I don't get. If you don't even trust me, then why the fuck did you make me go with you?" I snapped.

He edged closer to me so we stood face to face and even though he was only a few inches taller than me he appeared so intimidating at that moment.

"Because I wanted to see if I can still trust my own sister when I can't trust my own little brother. I know you don't want to see Klaus dead and said yes to coming with me, because you want to make sure that this weapon really exists. I _know_ you, Evie… You're horrible at hiding how you feel."

I leaned against a wall and avoided his harsh look, exanimating the engagement ring on my finger.

Was I letting my love for Klaus clouding my sense of judgment?

Of course I was, but if Damon was in my shoes right now he'd do the same. I knew for a fact that he had a hard time letting go of Katherine.

"I do want to help, I do. I just…" I looked up and saw that Damon was gone.

I groaned loudly, hearing my groan echoing throughout the eerily silent tunnels. I ran my fingers through my tangled brown hair and decided to take a seat on the cold ground, waiting patiently for Damon to return with Alaric.

Having this discussion with Damon brought up a lot of old memories from the time we travelled together and the time where we parted the moment I met Klaus again.

I wouldn't say I'd forgiven Klaus for the things he'd done, but I was giving him a chance and I genuinely hoped that I wasn't making a mistake this time.

Taking off my engagement ring, I sat looking at every inch of it, thinking about the silly way he'd proposed to me.

Klaus could be a gentleman, a hopeless romantic and a kind-hearted lover when he wanted to, but it was rarely anyone got to see it and that thought saddened me.

Why would he even want to be seen as the villain?

All the choice he'd taken in his life he had taken with the knowledge of the consequences that would follow.

It was like… he was afraid of being good.

"Oh God, I'm sobering up…" I muttered, hearing footsteps in the far distant.

A couple of minutes later Alaric arrived with Damon, but I stayed in my spot while he went inside the dark part of the tunnel to look for the weapon.

"Do you think it was idiotic of me to fall in love with Klaus back in 1922?" I asked as Damon and I waited together.

Damon snorted as if the answer was very obvious.

"Of course. Anything related to Klaus is idiotic…" he said but when he looked down at me his face softened a bit. "But I understand why it happened. I did fall in love with Katherine and look how that got me… so do be careful around him, Evie."

I nodded and decided to hang the ring on my necklace instead, so I wouldn't dwell so much in the memory of how I got it.

"Evie?" Alaric said, returning to us with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah?" I stood up, brushing the dirt off my pants.

"Do you know anything about any ancient carvings on the walls down here?"

I frowned and Alaric showed me a picture he'd taken with his camera of some of the carvings that were inside the non-vampire friendly part of the tunnel.

I saw names written in runes and had a flashback of my early years when my mother had just started working as Damon and Stefan's nanny.

She would come home late in the evening and tell me bedtime stories about carvings made by the people who lived in Mystic Falls thousands of years before the founding families came.

She once said that the carvings told a story about a mother's death and betrayal of her husband along with strange legends about a son of the mother, who had very extraordinary powers.

I couldn't read the Viking script so I had no idea if this was the actual story, but knowing how cryptic and mysterious my mother really was I guessed that it was.

"Perhaps… I'll need to look at some more pictures before I can say for sure," I said, earning a weird look from Damon. "My mother once told me about some mysterious cave drawings. She had that they were made by a civilization that lived here way before the founding families."

Damon frowned and he and Alaric shared a look. "Perhaps you should go get Elena."

This time it was my turn to frown. "Ok… But I'll need your phone now."

He sighed, handing me his phone reluctantly and once I had it I dashed back outside to the woods, calling Elena and telling her to come to the old Lockwood property.

Once she arrived I gave her the directions to where the cave was, but rather than going with her I went to find Rebekah, who was probably still at the Salvatore Boarding House, sulking because Klaus had just left her.

"Bekah?" I called out, looking around.

I stopped dead in my tracks upon seeing her along with a couple of compelled cheerleaders, who were cleaning the house and pampering her as she lay on the couch.

"Did Nik leave you or did you leave him?" she asked without looking up from her magazine.

"That's not important, but have a few questions for you… about your human life." I answered, taking a seat on the coffee table.

Rebekah finally met my eyes and put the magazine aside, saying nothing at first. She waved the "maids" out of the living room and then broke the silence.

"What do you want to know?" she asked curiously.

"I know that you and your family have been around for over 1000 years and that you once grew up here in Mystic Falls, but Nik never told me anything else than that, so… what happened? Why is Klaus really afraid of Mikael?" I answered.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at me and sighed heavily. "Did he tell you that our mother was unfaithful with a werewolf?"

I nodded. "And that Mikael hated him for it."

Rebekah nodded and continued. "Before he figured that out about Klaus, there was a… accident. One that cost the life of our youngest brother. Nik and Henrik had gone to watch the men turn into werewolves one night and they were attacked – only Nik survived. Mikael was devastated and outraged because of it and made our mother turn us into vampires."

"Your mother was a witch?"

She nodded again. "My mother used the blood of a girl named Tatia, whom Nik and Elijah had both fallen in love with and fought over for quite some time, but when Nik killed for the first time…"

"His werewolf side was activated and Mikael found out, right?"

"Yes. Mikael wanted to kill Klaus, but he wasn't powerful enough to do that and especially not when we'd burned down the tree that gave us our immortality. So he made our mother put a curse on him and after that Nik found our mother dead. Mikael killed her because he couldn't live with the thought of his wife being with a werewolf."

I sighed and could better understand why Klaus acted the way he did. Mikael had made him feel like the black sheep in the family and more or less disowned him the moment he found out that Klaus wasn't his biological son.

"What happened then?"

"Finn and Kol fled the village while I, Nik and Elijah stayed together. We eventually found Finn, but he didn't want to have anything to do with Klaus. He loathed him as much as our father did."

"And Kol?" I shuddered at the memory of Kol killing me.

"Kol… well, he enjoyed hunting down humans for fun and minded his own business. After a while I left too because I couldn't stand fleeing with Klaus and Elijah from place to place. So it was just him and Elijah until… the 15th century, I believe, where they found Tatia's doppelgänger."

I frowned, wondering who Rebekah meant by that. "And?"

"Well, you already know what happened to Katerina. I heard you've been running with her."

My eyes widened and I sat staring at her in shock. Klaus once loved a girl who looked just like Elena and Katherine.

How was I supposed to feel about that?

"Why are you asking this, Evie?" Rebekah asked suspiciously.

"I… I don't know. I guess I just needed an answer to why Klaus is the way he is." I answered.

Rebekah sat up properly and looked straight into my eyes. "Nik does love you, Evie. He always has even though he has a funny way of showing it. He's just… hard to get through to."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	20. Going Home

**A/N: Hellooo! I was supposed to update Bad Blood first but I just got this really cool/sad idea and... well, just read and you'll find out!**

**Thanks for reviewing, faving and putting a smile on my lips.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

Rebekah was going to a homecoming party in the evening and wanted me to join her even though I _was_ a bit too old to look like someone who went to high school.

But I went anyway, disguised as a "normal" chaperone with Damon who'd been unusually quiet all day and taken some distance from me.

I figured it was because of the intense moment that happened in the tunnel and could tell by the way he acted that he was hiding something from me.

As curious as I was then I had no interest in what he was hiding from me and merely wanted to have some fun tonight.

Dressed in a beautiful deep blue dress with the black stilettos Klaus had bought for me, I mingled with the many partying teenagers without as much as telling Damon where I went.

If he wasn't talking to me, then I wasn't going to talk to him either – the same went for Stefan who'd been avoiding me as well.

"_Do you have a date, sweetheart?_" some guy with a Californian accent asked me.

I was going to ignore him or compel him to go away when I turned around and saw who the voice belonged to.

"You sound like such a dork when you pretend to be American," I said, making Klaus roll his eyes and smirk. "You do look kindda hot in a suit though."

"Kindda? I always look hot in a suit," he joked and pulled me close to him, his hand instinctively moving down to my behind. "And you look absolutely stunning in that dress."

I giggled and batted his hand away, but kissed his lips tenderly. "Why are you back, Nik?"

"Well, I could lie and say that I missed you, but the truth is that your little brother has informed me that my stepfather is dead. Do you know if this is true?"

My eyes widened, giving him an answer. "No… but my brothers have been avoiding me so I wouldn't even know if they were going to get married with someone."

Klaus frowned but he still seemed very pleased with seeing me again and pulled me out to an open space on the dance floor where we could dance together peacefully.

"So you didn't miss me at all?" I asked playfully, dancing slowly with him.

"I did miss you a lot and worried about your safety – especially when Mikael was and perhaps still is on the loose. He'll hurt you if he gets the chance." Klaus answered and frowned, his mind somewhere else – perhaps an old and painful memory.

"Rebekah told me about your human life… Mikael sounds like my father – only more violent." I said.

His eyes widened a tad and he forced on a smile. "Two vampires with father issues… I guess we do belong together."

I shook my head and rested my head on his shoulder, my hand on his chest. "A fucked up hybrid and his equally fucked up vampire fiancée."

Klaus lifted my chin with his index finger and made me look into his eyes. "You are not… 'fucked up' as you put it. You are perfectly normal compared to me."

I bit down in my bottom lip and frowned, spotting someone familiar out of the corner of my eyes.

"Did you bring your hybrids here?" I accused more than asked.

Klaus didn't turn around to look at his hybrids, but merely nodded.

"I need them here in case your brother was lying," he said and placed a hand on my cheek, caressing it gently. "They'll protect you as well."

I huffed and folded my arms, close to glaring at him. "I don't need protection. I may be younger, but I can still kick someone's ass."

"Not Mikael's ass, no. And I'm not prepared to take that risk."

"Well, you're an idiot then. Nothing will happen to me here. I mean, we're at a silly homecoming party for Christ's sake!"

Klaus raised a brow. "Did you truly just call me an idiot?"

"Yes, I did. It made me feel better."

He narrowed his brows and leaned forward, whispering into my ear: "Keep that behavior up and I might spank you later tonight."

My eyes widened instantly and I stared at him incredulously long after he'd left me standing in the crowd.

Did he just say he'd spank me? Oh my God…

I looked around for Klaus and noticed that he was talking with Elena, so I decided it was time for me to get a drink – preferably something strong.

However, on my hunt for alcohol I was only able to find soda and root beers much to my annoyance, until I stumbled across a man with a glass of whisky.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can get some of what you're drinking?" I asked curiously.

He raised a brow and smirked for some reason, taking out a hip flask and pouring some into his glass before handing it to me.

"You must be the infamous Evelina Blackthorn I've heard so much about," he said and watched me as I took a sip of my drink, coughing as the taste of vervain burned my throat. "I'm Mikael."

Swiftly he grabbed me and injected a needle with more vervain into my body, numbing my body temporarily and making it easier for him to lead me somewhere else.

He dragged me to the Lockwood Mansion and handed me to a hybrid he'd compelled to follow his orders and then went on to approach Klaus.

From the distant I could see that Klaus wasn't happy about seeing his stepfather and had a hard time hiding the fear in his eyes.

The way Mikael talked to his son made me loath him even more. He reminded me so much of my own father and I wanted to kick him in the face… or the nuts.

Klaus refused to leave the mansion, though, so Mikael ordered the hybrids to pull me and a strangely calm Elena towards him.

When Klaus' gaze fell on me his eyes widened a tad and the fear grew more visible in his eyes.

"Hmm, shall we do a little test and see how much you want what you desire the most?" Mikael asked tauntingly and took out a small dagger. "So which one do you want? The key to your hybrids or the love of your life?"

Klaus' jaw tightened and the fact that he was actually considering this made me doubt that he truly did love me more than his need to create more of his kind.

Perhaps it _was_ a stupid idea to fall in love with him…

"Are you hesitating, _boy_? Perhaps that just shows that you are incapable of loving someone else besides yourself! Bite the vampire!"

Before I knew it the hybrid who held me firmly in his grip, flashedhis sharpteeth and sunk them into my neck, leaving a nasty werewolf-like wound that infected me quickly.

Klaus' fist tightened and I swore I saw a tear escape his eye, but he quickly wiped it away before Mikael went on to testing his desire to make more hybrids while I lay on the ground suffering.

It was so painful to see the conversation between them and the look in Klaus' eyes whenever he glanced at me to check if I was still alive.

And then when Mikael decided to dagger Elena I could tell that his heart was broken. He was losing the two most important things in his life because of the man he feared.

Out of nowhere it seemed, Damon suddenly appeared and what I saw next broke my heart as well, but now I knew why Damon had grown so distant to me.

He was working with Mikael and was in possession of a white oak stake that he stabbed Klaus with in the side – with the intention of killing him permanently.

I heard Klaus' scream in agony and closed my eyes, scared of witnessing what would happen next, but I never heard another scream from him.

Instead I heard Mikael let out a roar and opened my eyes in time to see Klaus staking him with his own white oak stake while Stefan held Damon down, preventing him from killing Klaus.

It felt like bad nightmare that wouldn't end and the growing pain inside me was driving me mad.

I closed my eyes again and prayed to God that Klaus would get away – even if his fear did prevent him from rescuing me.

I wondered if Damon and Stefan would even mourn over my death or see me as a traitor for the rest of their lives, but I guessed it wouldn't matter anyway.

My life was over and I was just waiting to die.

It was hard to tell if I'd died or not because I had no idea of where the souls of vampires went when they died – if they even had a soul, of course.

But something inside me stirred as I felt someone shaking me gently and I opened my eyes instinctively, feeling so weak and sleepy when I looked into Damon's sad eyes.

"Fuck you…" I murmured hoarsely, feeling so sick like I was going to puke soon.

Damon didn't smile or rolled his eyes, but sat down on the edge of his bed that I lay in, holding my hand and trying his best not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Evie… I never meant for you to get hurt in the process," he said and brushed a sweaty soaked lock of my hair behind my ear.

I felt so hot and cold at the same time and it was beginning to become unbearable.

"How could you trust Mikael? He's a vampire hunter, Damon! And…" I coughed suddenly, feeling blood in my mouth that I threw up.

Damon was quick to moving me over the edge of the bed, so I could throw up in a bucket and placed a cold cloth on my forehead when I lay down again.

"Where's Nik?" I asked worriedly.

He didn't look happy about me asking, but he still answered: "Probably gone. He thought you were dead, so he decided to go find his siblings."

I sighed and coughed again, feeling a wet napkin being dapped on my mouth to remove the blood from my lips, but the taste still lingered in my mouth.

Perfect.

I was dying and Klaus – the one person with the cure that could save me – was about to leave because he thought I was gone.

"Let me talk with him… please…" I said, feeling tears streaming down my cheeks.

I was completely overwhelmed by all the things that had happened tonight and just needed to hear his voice – even if he wasn't coming back.

Damon reluctantly fetched my phone for me and Klaus' number, placing the phone close to my ear as I waited for Klaus to answer.

"_What?_" he snapped, sounding furious and upset.

"Nik… it's me," I said and coughed a bit more. "Where are you?"

Klaus fell silent and it was becoming harder for me to keep my eyes open. My surroundings were changing as well – almost like an illusion – and Damon's bedroom slowly transformed into the bedroom Klaus and I had shared in 1922.

I saw him lying beside me, partly dressed and looking deep into my eyes. He was smiling and the sight of him made me smile as well.

"_It doesn't matter_," Klaus said but I wasn't really listening. "_Tell me where you are. I'll come help you._"

I tried reaching out for him and could almost feel his face even though a part of me knew that this wasn't real.

"We should go out dancing tonight… go to Gloria's and have some fun." I said, seeing the smile on his face widening.

"_Evie? Evie tell me where you are! Please…_"

The illusion ended and I found myself laying alone in the bed, Damon standing outside to give me some privacy but I had a feeling that he was eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Home… I'm… going home…" I used the last of my strength to get out of the bed and swiftly left the boarding house before Damon could stop me, not really awake but not asleep either.

I felt like… my sanity was slipping away slowly.

But I needed to go home, to visit the place where I grew up alone with my mother and didn't care how long I had to search to find it.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	21. Philippe

**A/N: Hello everyone! Of course I'm updating this story instead of finishing my school project... [facepalm]**

**Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! ;)**

**OHHH LIME-ISH SCENE!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 21:

The house where I used to live had been rebuilt and redecorated, but despite its mid-20th century charm it contained no residents.

I could walk inside freely and soon found the very same room where my mother lay dying.

Supporting my weak, cold and trembling body against the wall, I let out a cry of agony and sorrow before I felt my body slump down on the floor of exhaustion.

Another memory flashed before my eyes and this one was more vivid and clearer than the others.

My mother lay dying in her bed, her eyes tired but still full of hope and life. But then Klaus appeared and I watched as he killed her again, but this time I noticed something I hadn't noticed before.

My mouth mouthed something to me a few seconds before Klaus snapped her neck. I wasn't quite sure of what she said but it sounded and looked like she said "_Find Philippe_".

When the dream ended I saw my mother standing in front of me, wearing the same worn dress she bore the night she died.

She kneeled beside my sweat dripping face and placed her hand over the ruby pendant, her eyes filled with sorrow and yearning to touch me.

I reached out with my trembling hand and could almost feel her hand as our fingers touched. I could sense her presence and it filled me with joy.

"It is time for me to die, Mother?" I asked hoarsely.

She smiled softly but as she opened her mouth to speak I saw my father appear and she quickly vanished in fear of him.

"_You are a disgrace to me, Evelina! I wish you had never been born,_" he growled and grabbed a stake – from where I wasn't sure. "_Allow me to end your miserable life!_"

He leaned down and held me down with a powerful and intimidating invisible force, so he could drive the stake through my heart.

Just before the tip touched my chest I woke up from what had been another vivid illusion and felt a pair of strong arms holding me firmly.

I looked up into another pair of blue eyes that were filled with tears and tasted a warm and metallic liquid in my throat that I recognized as blood.

"Drink, Evie… Please…" a familiar voice said. "Don't leave me like this. I love you."

Instantly I knew that the voice belonged to Klaus, but I was so weak and tired that I wasn't able to stay awake and felt my body grow limp in his arms.

Neither one of my parents appeared this time.

There was only darkness and the name Philippe kept ringing in my head.

It sounded like the name of someone I knew – a boy or man I might have known at some point much earlier in my life.

After what felt like an eternity to me, my eyes suddenly fluttered open and I let out a gasp, my chest rising as I heaved in big gulps of air.

Klaus, who'd been lying beside me on the bed I lay on, quickly embraced me and tried soothing me as I let my tears out.

I stayed in Klaus' embrace throughout the entire day and let him wipe every tear off my cheeks until there were no more tears to cry.

None of us said a word during that time, but I didn't want anything to disturb the silence.

"You should return to your brothers…" Klaus said when the sun had gone down over the horizon and filled the sky with darkness. "I do not want to almost lose you again because of my actions."

I sighed heavily and looked up into his sad blue eyes, knowing deep inside that it was for the better that we stayed apart.

Mikael might be dead, but there others who wanted Klaus dead as well and they would take advantage of his love for me.

"I love you, Nik…" I whispered and kissed him softly one last time, hoping that we could be together one day without being chased or attempted to be murdered.

Klaus couldn't resist the urge to kiss me back and I felt the kiss intensifying rapidly, igniting a burning lust for him that consumed me completely.

I moaned in pleasure as Klaus tore off all my clothes and explored every inch of my body, feeling my body and heart yearning for him even more.

He sensed my hunger for his lips and body and swiftly removed his own clothes, thrusting into me so hard that I let out a cry and sunk my nails into his bare back.

His lips crashed against mine in a raw and passionate kiss that left me breathless and yearning for more.

I slid my hand around his neck and pulled him down to my lips, repaying the glorious kiss with a sweet and tender one that left him wanting for more as well.

But he slowed down his fast thrusts and took his time to fully enjoy and savor this moment with me, because neither one of us knew when we were going to see each other again.

Slowly but gradually the amount of pleasure and lust built up inside me, creating a sensation of bliss that threatened to explode at any minute.

Sensing my need to have release, Klaus increased the pace of his thrusts and deepened the passionate kisses, his tongue dominating mine as I surrendered myself fully to him.

He moved his soft lips down along my jawline to my neck and continued further down, his left hand cupping my breast hard while his lips kissed the other tauntingly and nibbled my sensitive skin.

"You will always be mine…" he whispered into my ear, a low and feral growl rising from his chest.

I let out another cry in ecstasy as we both reached the peak of our blissful state and heard the growl of an alpha wolf escape his lips.

Closing our eyes I felt his forehead rest against mine as we panted and a magnetic pull drew him back to my lips, but this time he kissed me so tenderly and lovingly that I never wanted to let go of him ever again.

After a while he finally let my lips rest and his gaze shifted down to the ring that still hung on my necklace.

He smiled and pressed his lips softly against my forehead, muttering "I love you too" before he vanished so quickly that it took a few seconds for me to realize that he was gone.

I sat up in the bed and glanced around, realizing that I was home in the Salvatore Boarding House – alone and left with so many thoughts in my head.

I stayed in bed for about an hour and stared absentmindedly at the ceiling.

But lying here and drowning in self-pity wasn't going to change a damn thing about how my love life was.

So I forced myself to step out of bed, took a shower and dressed, then headed to the place where Damon most likely was right now.

If he didn't know that I was alive, he would probably be drowning his sorrow at the Grill – something I'd do as well if I ever lost him.

When I found Damon seated at the bar he looked like a complete mess and was emptying one glass of whiskey after another.

I slowly approached him and took a seat next to him, stealing his bottle and pouring some in one of his used glasses.

He glanced at me and his eyes widened, but it didn't take long for him to realize that Klaus had a finger in my sudden return.

"I know you love him but you have to stay away from him. It's for your own good." he said and finished what seemed to be his 11th glass of whiskey tonight.

"I know. It's over between Klaus and I," I said, earning a look of guilt from Damon. "Do you still hate me?"

Damon shook his head and the next thing he did truly shocked me, but I figured it was because of all the alcohol he'd been consuming.

He embraced me tightly and hugged me like a brother would hug his sister after not seeing her for more than a decade.

I hugged Damon back and fought to keep the fresh tears in, but this hug wasn't complete without my younger brother.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked once we were back on our seats.

Damon snorted and shrugged. "How should I know? He's playing his own little games with Klaus and stole Klaus' siblings as revenge for what he put Stefan and you through." he said.

"Oh… Whatever he's planning then we can't let him wake up his siblings. Especially not his younger brother."

I shuddered at the memory of Kol and took a large mouthful of my drink to get the image of him out of my head.

"Why?" Damon asked suspiciously.

I sighed and decided to tell him the truth: "His younger brother, Kol, threw me off a roof top."

That silenced Damon and he didn't ask any more questions, but he wasn't in the mood to drink more alcohol either.

"You're wasted, Damon. You're gonna fall before you get out of the door." I said when he took out his car keys.

"Pfft! I've been drunker! Watch and learn little sister." He smirked cockily and took a few steps, tripping over his own feet and making a fool out of himself.

I laughed at first and enjoyed every bit of his failed attempt to look awesome, but I did eventually help him up and brought him back home.

I carried him upstairs to his bedroom and forced him to lie in his bed, then went down in the basement cellar to get some blood, hoping that it'd make him feel less drunk.

On my way back I passed the cellars and spotted Rebekah lying in one of them, still wearing her homecoming dress and with a dagger that went through her back.

I felt sorry for Rebekah, because I knew how much she wanted to go to the homecoming party, but I figured that now might not be the best time to wake her up, so I went back upstairs and merely handed Damon a glass of blood.

"Drink this, you moron," I said and picked up the black shirt he'd tossed carelessly on the floor. "I can't believe that even when I'm a vampire I have to take care of you when you're wasted."

Damon rolled his eyes, remembering clearly the nights he went out and got drunk, but it was nice that I didn't have to clean up his vomit from the floor this time.

"Where did you even go after I let you talk with that douchy hybrid?" he asked drunkenly.

"Home," I answered simply. "My old home."

He raised an eyebrow. "The old house you and your mother lived in?"

I nodded and sighed. "I dreamt about my mother… and our father. He tried to stake me."

My brother merely shrugged and emptied the content of the glass. "Not really a surprise. I mean he did shoot Stefan and I."

"True, but before that I dreamt something else. I relived my mother's death and… I'm not sure if this means anything, but my mother told me to find someone named Philippe."

I instantly got Damon's full attention when I mentioned that name. "Philippe? Not Jean-Philippe Géroux?"

I frowned, wondering who he meant, remembering only one person who had the last name Géroux and who worked with my mother once.

Géroux worked as the cook for the Salvatores and made the most delicious pies for my mother and I that I absolutely adored.

He was a friend of my mother, but I couldn't see why she would ask me to find him as Philippe disappeared or left Mystic Falls a few days after my mother died.

It was uncertain why he left but he just stopped showing up for work someday. Of course the staff started gossiping and said things about him being involved in witchcraft.

"Do you know what happened to the cook?" I asked Damon but it was too late.

He'd passed out and slept heavily now, snoring rather loudly and tempting me to smother him with a pillow to make him stop.

I giggled and just pecked his cheek, pulling the covers over his body before I went to bed as well.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	22. The Dinner Party

**A/N: Heyyy! I was almost afraid I wouldn't have time to upload this chap today as I'm going to a party in a few minutes, but here it is! :D**

**Thanks for all the epictastic (yes, epictastic) reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 22:

Stefan's lack of trust to me was starting to become very bothersome as the days passed and the only one he told his secret plans about was Damon, who refused to tell me anything too.

It frustrated me that even after I'd parted with Klaus they believed I'd aid him.

Perhaps they were right.

I mean, if I found out that they wanted to kill him, wouldn't I become upset and try to stop them?

"Blegh, fine, whatever… as if I care about their silly games…" I muttered before taking another sip of my afternoon drink.

Damon was nowhere to be seen, Elena and her friends were up to something entirely else while Klaus was doing only God knew what.

I was on my own and it sucked.

Pouting and swirling a straw around in my drink absentmindedly, I never noticed the man who approached me and took a seat on the vacant chair beside me.

"_Evelina Blackthorn, I presume?_" The British accent sounded so familiar and still unknown.

I turned my head and frowned when I saw the man who sat beside me. He had dark, short hair, dark brown eyes and looked quite dashing in the fine suit he wore.

He was a hottie, to say the least, but I noticed the familiar ring on his finger and knew instantly that he was one of Klaus' siblings.

Not good.

"Actually I go by Salvatore now," I said, trying to remain calm. "But yes, that's me. And you are…?"

"Elijah Mikaelson – Klaus' older brother. Niklaus told me that you are Damon and Stefan's half-sister, yes?" he said.

I nodded slowly, biting down into my bottom lip, then realized something and narrowed my eyes at him. "Didn't Klaus dagger you?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Indeed he did. Your brothers had me daggered as well – thrice."

My mouth dropped and I quickly closed it again, muttering a swearword. Of course they just _had_ to become enemies with all the Originals…

"You're not going to take revenge on them, are you? Because I had nothing to do with that."

Elijah shook his head. "I don't wish to harm you, Miss Salvatore. I'm here to invite you to a dinner party my brother and I are hosting. Your brothers have been invited too."

I frowned. "Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea considering my and Klaus'–"

"Past? Oh I know about you two. Your brother was so kind to slip a note in my jacket before he awakened me and we had a meeting earlier today. Although I do understand your concern then we will only be having a quiet dinner. There are some things we need to explain that you ought to know as well."

I smiled. "Well, in that case I'll be there. It was a pleasure to meet you, Elijah. I have to admit that you're far from as frightening as your younger brother Kol."

Elijah nodded, smiling weakly. "The pleasure was all mine Evelina."

He left the bar and disappeared in the crowd of people in the Grill.

A few minutes later Stefan entered the Grill, heading straight towards me, making me wonder if it was _go-greet-Evie-day_ today.

"Hello, little brother," I said, taking a swig of my drink. "Come here to accuse me of something Klaus-related?"

"Not accuse you, no. I just want to know if Klaus has planned anything for this… _dinner_ _party_ of his." Stefan answered coldly.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him. "Stefan, get it in your head – I'm not together with Klaus anymore, so how the fuck would I know what he's up to?"

I finished the last of my drink and walked out, not feeling like talking with him anymore. It hurt that he treated me like that, because I still was his sister even though I'd fallen for the enemy.

But perhaps this cold demeanor of his was just a result of what Klaus had put him through…

He'd turned into a full-blown ripper and I knew from experience that it was hard to stop being a ripper.

Unfortunately, I couldn't even go out into the alley without being stopped, but when I saw who it was I didn't care about why he was here and just kissed him.

Klaus looked mildly surprised at first, but I could feel in the passionate kiss he returned that he longed for me just as bad as I longed for him.

"I take it that that's your way of saying you miss me," he said, smiling softly. "I merely came here to warn you. Damon was so 'kind' to undagger my brother Elijah and I don't think Elijah has truly fully forgiven me for betraying him, so be careful."

I nodded and was about to mention the meeting I'd had him with earlier today, but Klaus was unable to resist the temptation to kiss me again and I let him press me against a wall, savoring the sweet and passionate kiss.

Even though we had unofficially broken up, my feelings for him hadn't changed and I knew that they never would… unless he betrayed me.

"Please, be careful. I don't want to watch you die again."

I sighed, remembering the time Kol threw me off the roof and my near-death experience that Stefan hadn't even asked me about.

"You be careful too. I know you're a hybrid but… you can still be killed."

Klaus nodded and kissed my forehead before he vanished, leaving me longing for another kiss or touch from him.

I decided to head home and prepared myself to the dinner party, wishing I'd asked Klaus about what was going to happen tonight.

Once I was dressed all dressed and ready to go, I went downstairs to Damon who'd looked like he'd been ready for a while.

"Please say that you're ready now." he said, taking a swig of his drink.

"I'm ready, yes, but you didn't have to wait for me. I mean it's not like Stefan or you have been overly fond about having me around lately." I said and walked outside to the car.

Damon frowned and after gulping down the rest of his drink, he hurried after me and stopped me a few feet from the car where Stefan waited.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean. You and Stefan have been ignoring me, leaving me out of your plans and treating me as if I was just your maid again." I answered honestly.

He sighed. "Evie, we–"

"No Damon, don't you _Evie_ me. I'm fucking tired of you two treating me like nothing just because I happened to fall in love with Klaus despite the fact that Stefan used to be Klaus' best friend too. When this dinner party is over, I'm packing my things and leaving town."

And with that I stepped into my own car and drove off without them.

I'd had enough with them and their constant mood changes and just wanted to go back to being alone again.

Maybe I'd even try finding Katherine and continue my life with her.

"I need wine," I muttered as I drove up to the Mikaelson Mansion. "Lots and lots of wine."

Stepping out of the car I straightened my tight black evening dress and checked my scarlet lipstick before I walked up to the mansion and knocked.

The door opened almost immediately, revealing a young blonde haired woman, who obviously had been compelled to serve her "master".

She let me inside and on my way to the dinner table I found Klaus seated in the living room, his eyes widening in shock when he laid his eyes on me.

"Evie? What are you doing here dressed like that?" he asked, his eyes turning dark with lust.

"I'm attending your dinner party, of course." I answered, frowning.

Didn't he know I was coming?

"_Ah, Miss Salvatore!_" Elijah said, stepping inside the room.

I turned and smiled, hugging him briefly. "Thank you for inviting me, Elijah."

When I glanced back at Klaus I noticed that he was staring suspiciously at Elijah, while trying to keep the smile on his lips.

"I wasn't aware of that you'd invited Evie, brother," Klaus said through clenched teeth. "Well, since she is here then I might as well show her around."

Klaus grabbed my hand before I could say a word and led me through the mansion until we were at a safe distance from Elijah's hearing range.

"I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to be here…" I muttered, feeling a tad disappointed.

"Evie, as much as I do want to enjoy a nice dinner with you then I don't want to involve you in my business with your brothers – particularly Stefan. He has something that belongs to me." Klaus said.

I frowned. "Of course he does… I should go."

I tried leaving the room, but Klaus pulled me back and into his embrace. "Don't go. I don't know why my brother invited you, but I want you to stay. I miss you."

All the disappointment, the hatred for my brothers and my need to run away from my problems faded away at that moment and it took all in me not to jump on him right then and there.

"I miss you too. I feel like that no matter what I do my brothers will still look down on me and wish we could go back to the way it was in 1922."

"You're not the only one, love. "Now, let's go back to the dining room. I might actually rip that dress off you soon if we don't go."

I giggled and kissed him, wiping the lipstick residue off his lips before we went back.

When we returned to the dining room Damon and Stefan were there. I avoided them both and just focused on Klaus, who pulled the chair out for me like a gentleman, his hand lightly brushing my behind while the others were distracted.

It annoyed me he was deliberately trying to turn me on, but I bet it was revenge for turning him on by wearing this dress.

We began eating though and while my brothers bantered with Klaus about how he not only killed his father but also his mother, I ate in silence along with Elijah.

But then Elena was brought up for discussion and the whole atmosphere changed.

My brothers weren't so keen about discussing the matters, but Klaus wanted to tell something regarding the Petrova bloodline.

"This might interest you as well, Evie," Klaus said. "Your mother was related to the first Petrova."

I frowned and felt all eyes on me.

"What?" I breathed.

"It is true, yes," Elijah said. "Back when we were still human and lived in the village here, there was a girl named Tatia who lived here as well…"

I groaned quietly.

Tatia.

So that was the name of the girl Klaus and Elijah fell in love with.

"Tatia was desired by nearly everyone in the village despite having had a child with another man and eventually her blood was used in the spell our mother used when she turned us into vampires."

"Yes and her great-great-grandchildren eventually became involved with a pack of werewolves… The Blackthorns."

Oh… so that was why my mother wanted to help Katherine and why Katherine had been so interested in me.

God, my mom's side of the family was stranger than I imagined.

"Eventually we did learn that family comes above all," Elijah added. "We stopped fighting over Tatia and realized that our fight was pointless."

Family above all, huh?

I couldn't resist the urge to glance at my brothers.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	23. I Forgive You

**A/N: Heey, somehow in between being sick as hell and having to prepare for a presentation on Friday I managed to write this chap rather than updating the two other stories I should've been updating *facepalm and coughs***

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 23:

"I truly admire the bond between you two," I said after I'd finished drinking my third glass of wine, feeling a little (very) tipsy. "I mean, you daggered Elijah and murdered your parents, and yet Rebekah and Elijah still forgive you for it that quickly."

I glared at my brothers who were hopefully feeling ashamed about their attitude towards me.

"I think you've had enough to drink, sister," Damon said, trying to take my glass but I shook my head and batted his hand away. "_Evie_ now is not the time."

"Not the time? When the fuck will it ever be the time? When will you and Stefan actually start treating me like your sister, because last time I checked we did share the same damn father?!"

Klaus' and Elijah's eyes widened a tad and they watched as I threw my napkin on the table and stormed out of the room, contemplating killing someone.

Damon soon was by my side and stopped me as I was almost at the front door, pulling me outside with him so we could talk privately.

"Can't you see that Klaus is trying to drive a wedge between us all?" he snapped.

I snorted. "Oh, Klaus doesn't need to do that, Damon. You and Stefan did that to yourselves." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Evie, when will you get it into your damn mind that Klaus is bad for you? He's a hybrid with a wish to take over the world! He doesn't know what love is and neither do you. You may think you do but you don't."

I fell silent, anger boiling inside me. "_I_ don't know what love is? No, Damon. You and Stefan don't know what love is. _You_ spent over a decade trying to be reunited with Katherine and Stefan is in love with a girl who looks just like her."

He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.

"Yes, I know that Klaus isn't perfect. None of us are. But I fell in love with him and my love for him is so consuming that I'd do anything for him. I've seen his good side and his bad side and…"

I stopped as I felt tears brimming in my eyes and sighed heavily. He and Stefan were never going to understand how I could love a beast.

A fucked up, troubled and lonely beast.

"Damon, if you or Stefan manages to kill Klaus one day… then I will kill Elena. Not because I want revenge, but because I want you two to know how much pain I will be in."

Maybe that would make him understand how I felt about Klaus.

I turned around to leave but Damon pulled me into his embrace and it took all in me not to break down crying.

I hated being between them and Klaus and having to choose side.

"I get it now," Damon murmured. "I don't approve of it, but… If that damn hybrid makes you happy then I won't make you choose."

"But you will still try killing him?" I asked, sighing wearily.

Damon nodded. "I'm sorry. He's done too many things to us that I can't just forget."

I hugged him tightly and said nothing, wanting to savor this reunion with one of my brothers. Now I just needed to reunite with Stefan too.

"Let's go back inside and you are going to stop drinking or I will drag your ass home."

I pouted but reluctantly followed him back to the mansion and as we returned to the dinner, the conversation between my brothers and Klaus continued.

Klaus wanted to make a deal with them that involved Elena marrying Matt and thus creating offspring whose blood he could use to create more hybrids.

I was all for the idea but not because I didn't want Elena to be with any of my brothers.

I just didn't want her to be caught between two brothers and end up dead.

"Oh and one more thing… If one of you tries killing me again my dear brother will kill your sister." Klaus added.

My eyes widened and I met his gaze, but the way he looked at me made me feel less scared. He was merely bluffing and wanted to make sure that nothing happened to me.

At least I hoped so.

To make things a little clearer to my brothers he grabbed Stefan's arm and held it inside the fireplace, burning his hand while Elijah held Damon pinned against a wall.

I might love Klaus but I couldn't let him get away with hurting my little brother and tackled him to the floor, surprising everyone – especially myself.

Klaus stared up at me from beneath me and I bared my fangs warningly, hoping he understood why I did what I did.

"Do you trust me?" Klaus asked quietly.

Did I? I wasn't sure.

He was making plans that involved hurting me if he didn't get what he want and I was starting to doubt whether or not he would actually harm me.

"No…" I whispered. "Not anymore."

I stepped off him and decided to leave the dinner party, feeling that coming there had been a mistake.

I should've left town when I had the chance and never thought twice about returning.

As soon as I returned to the boarding house I then decided to pack my belongings, tried contacting Katherine (without any luck) and was ready to leave before Stefan and Damon returned.

I couldn't trust them or Klaus anymore, so what was the point of staying?

They would keep threatening each other and trying to kill each other and I refused to stand between them for any longer.

Heading out of the door and hurrying to my car, I got inside and jumped a little when I found Stefan sitting in the backseat, his eyes narrowed on me.

"Why are you leaving town?" he asked.

"You know why," I answered coldly and turned on the engine. "Unless you want to come with me then get out of the car."

"Why did you stand up to Klaus tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because he was hurting you and… and even though I hate you then you're still my brother."

His eyes softened and he moved up to the passenger seat, turning off the engine.

"You were right about us not treating you as our sister anymore. I've been filled with so much hatred towards Klaus that I forgot that you're a part of my family."

I bit down in my bottom lip and gazed at him. "Is that an apology?"

Stefan nodded. "I'm sorry, Evie. I only want what's best for you and Klaus… he isn't what you need. He's bad for both of us. Don't you remember all the lives we took in 1922?"

I did and sometimes I did feel guilty about it, but it was in my nature to drink blood and after being pushed around by others I wanted revenge.

"I forgive you but that won't make me stay. I'm done living this complicated life, Stefan."

"Where will you go? Back to Chicago?"

I shrugged. "Or New York. I haven't been there in a while."

Stefan grabbed my hand and held it in his, his thumb stroking the back of my hand soothingly.

"We need your help, Evie. Not just with Klaus. Now that Klaus' siblings have been awakened–"

"Wait what? You awakened the rest?" Oh fuck! Not good, definitely not good!

"Yeah, Damon and Elijah undaggered them and they all attacked Klaus as payback, but he's still alive… I think."

"You think?" My voice had become louder and frantic.

Not only was Kol back and pissed off at his brother, but Klaus had been left alone with his siblings.

They were going to torture him or something equally severe as payback for what he did and the thought alone made my heart ache.

Dashing out of the car I ran as fast as I could back to the Mikaelson Mansion and burst inside the mansion without checking if anyone else were around, interrupting a moment between Klaus, his siblings and a woman in 11th century clothes that I assumed was his mother.

Klaus' eyes fell on me immediately and then as his gaze wandered down to my backpack, I saw a look of remorse and sorrow in his eyes.

I wanted to run into his arms, but I noticed Kol among them all and regretted coming.

"I'm sorry. I–"

I stopped myself and turned around, walking fast towards the front door, but Klaus pushed his way past his siblings and hurried out to me.

"Evie, wait!" he yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me close to him. "Don't leave…"

I blinked a couple of times as I stared up at him incredulously, wondering if he didn't want me to leave the mansion or the town.

"I can't stay here, Klaus. Kol will–"

"I won't let him get anywhere near you. My mother… she's back somehow and she says she wants our family to be whole again. She forgave me for killing her."

I sighed, glancing into the living room where I noticed that Kol was looking back at us rather… intensely as if he was planning something bad.

I shuddered. "I thought they were going to hurt you. That's why I came, but…"

"Evie, don't leave… please…" Klaus cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly, leaving me wanting for more. "_Please. _I never intended to hurt you nor do I want to hurt you to get what I want."

"But you hurt my brother…" I frowned. "Promise me you won't hurt them again and I'll stay."

Klaus' jaw tensed up but he remembered that he got what he wanted, which was his family, and nodded, kissing my hands softly.

"Do you promise you'll stay?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Of course. You can trust me. You always could." I answered.

Klaus relaxed and leaned in to kiss me, but I was pulled aside by Rebekah who was still wearing the same red homecoming dress the night she was daggered by Elena.

"Sorry to break you two lovebirds up, but I have things I need to discuss with my friend." Rebekah said coldly, pulling me upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

"Rebekah, I–"

"Did you have something to do with me getting daggered?"

I frowned. "Of course not! I didn't even know you'd been daggered before I saw you lying in the cellar."

Rebekah eyed me suspiciously but nodded and sighed, then hugged me tightly as if we hadn't seen each other for years, which must be what it felt like since she had been daggered.

"I thought Mikael got to you that night until I saw you," she said. "Oh and don't worry about Kol. I'll kick his ass if he as much as mocks you."

I smiled but my fear of meeting Kol alone didn't fade away. If there were anyone I feared more than my father it was Kol and his reckless behavior.

"What was that stuff about you wanting to leave about?"

"Oh, I just… It's been really crazy around here and it's hard having to choose side when I love my brothers just about as much as I love Nik."

"So the same old drama?"

I nodded and groaned. "I better get home. I'm sure my brothers are wondering where I am and you obviously need some time alone with your siblings and mother."

"Yes, it's strange having my mother back. I didn't realize how much I missed her until now."

I hugged Rebekah tightly and promised her that I'd be back later this week, wandering back downstairs to find Klaus and Kol bickering over something.

I decided that it was best if I left unless I wanted to run into Kol again and silently left the mansion, running back to my own little family.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	24. Esther

**A/N: Heyy, I'll be busy all day so I thought I'd upload this chap now (btw, it's morning here right now)**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 24:

Waking up after that disastrous dinner party last night, I felt significantly better and my bond with Stefan and Damon was… well it wasn't perfect, but we were getting there.

I decided to sleep in late and was planning to wake up in the afternoon, but Damon thought it would be funny to throw ice cold water in my face.

"Wakey wakey, little sister. We have lots of things to do today," he sang playfully as I spluttered awake. "This came in the mail for you. It's an invite to the 'Mikaelson Ball'."

I could hear from the sarcasm in his voice that he wasn't happy about it and when I took a look at the beautifully written invitation I couldn't resist the urge to smile.

I hadn't been to a ball in a very long time and missed everything about it.

"Elena got one too this morning," Damon said and frowned. "Are you going?"

Turning the invitation around I saw a note scribbled down by Klaus that made it harder for me not to feel excited about this ball.

_Please come tonight._

_I have a surprise for you._

_Fondly, Klaus._

I opened my mouth to say yes, but then the memory of Kol returned and I hesitated, because what if Kol tried to kill me again and threw me off the roof of the mansion?

Then again… maybe this was the right opportunity to face my fears.

"I have to think about it," I said after a while and brushed a wet lock of hair behind my ear. "Are you going?"

"Well obviously I didn't get an invite, but Elena wants to go, which I'm very against, so I'm going with her and Stefan."

Of course…

I didn't have anything against Elena, but it annoyed me to see Damon and Stefan practically fighting over a girl again.

"Let me know if you _are_ coming." Damon said.

I raised a brow. "So you can keep an eye on me, huh?" I asked teasingly.

He smirked but didn't answer my question and just walked out. Oh he so wanted to boss me around and ruin my fun on purpose.

However, as much as I wanted to go and have an amazing night with Klaus, then I still needed to think about all this.

Klaus and I were still broken up and it could be dangerous for me to give in to the temptation of being with him.

And I wasn't just talking about Kol being a possible threat.

Perhaps I needed to speak with my old best friend about this…

I decided that that was the best thing I could do right now and after taking a quick shower I went to the Mikaelson Mansion, hoping that Kol wasn't home right now.

Unfortunately 'fate' seemed to hate me and it was none other than Kol who opened the door, all dressed up in his tux and looking like a downright dick as usual.

"_I put up with a lot of things because of Nik, but that he is starting to fall for a commoner and then a damn wolf… I cannot ignore that."_

Those were his last words to me.

Well that and that I should say hello to my mother when I died.

"Well hello there, sweetheart. Enjoy your life as a vampire?" he asked with a charming smirk.

"More or less, yes," I said through clenched teeth. "Where is Bekah?"

"My sister? Busy trying on countless dresses for tonight. Did you get the invitation Nik sent you? I really do hope that you are coming to the ball."

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him suspiciously. "And why is that?"

He stepped forward and reached out to touch me, but I stepped back, fighting the urge to kick him between his legs.

"Are you frightened of me, Evie?" He was obviously enjoying this.

"No, I'm repulsed by your mere presence, Kol. Now step aside so I can talk with Rebekah."

Kol pretended to be hurt by my comment and stepped closer until he was standing a few inches from me, a familiar but dark and playful look in his eyes.

"Oh, that is harsh words but I do fancy girls with sharp tongues… If you ever grow bored of Klaus you are more than welcome in my bedroom."

He winked and returned to the living room, leaving me stunned and appalled. And here I thought Kol couldn't possibly make me hate him even more!

Cursing all the way up to Rebekah's bedroom, I found her trying on an emerald green dress that fit her beautiful body perfectly.

Seeing her made me forget about her pervy and malevolent older brother.

"Oh la la! Someone wants some male attention tonight!" I said teasingly and took her attention away from her reflection.

"Evie!" she exclaimed, smiling widely as she quickly hugged me. "I'm glad you're back. My brothers have been a complete pain in my ass all day – especially Finn who keeps asking me what everything is."

"Well of course he does! He's been daggered for 900 years. By the way, did you manage to trim that wild hair of his?"

She snickered, nodding. "It was a little difficult at first, but he looks so much better now. Less like a caveman and more like a proper gentleman."

I hadn't officially met Finn but I'd heard about him and seen him yesterday when I barged into their little gathering.

Yup, it was gonna be fun meeting the whole family… and my would-be-future-mother-in-law.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Rebekah asked, applying some pink lipstick.

"Oh, I… actually haven't decided if I want to go yet. That's why I'm here." I answered, knowing already that she would scold me now.

Rebekah's eyes widened a tad and she turned to me, but she didn't start scolding me.

"I'm guessing it's about what you and Klaus talked about last night?"

I nodded. "Sort of. I do love him but this fight between him and my brothers along with the fact that everyone wants to kill him is just… so exasperating."

"I'm not going to tell you to come anyway if you feel like that, because you are right, but sometimes love is worth the risks and danger. I think what you and Nik have is worth that."

I felt the same way but the thought of being tortured or killed because someone knew it would hurt him made my heart ache.

I didn't want Klaus to blame himself for my death or pain.

"Please Evie… You don't know how happy he'll be to see you."

"Usually you like to bitch and moan about how he treats you like you're a brat, but if he can make you say this then… then okay. But I need to borrow a dress."

Rebekah's smile widened instantly and she quickly rushed to her wardrobe that was filled with new dresses that she'd obviously bought today, taking out four of them that she forced me to try on.

And four dresses, ten high heeled shoes and six pieces of accessories later, I'd found the right dress to wear – a large and fluffy midnight blue dress with a beautiful silver pattern on the corset.

"This will make Klaus drool for sure!" Rebekah said teasingly.

"You think?" I asked, giggling and twirled around in the big dress. "Oh, that reminds me. Do you know what he wants to surprise me with?"

Rebekah raised a brow. "He wants to surprise you? He hasn't told me anything."

I pouted, hating being kept secrets from, but since I was going to this party after all I decided that I'd rather wait and see what it was.

Changing back into my own clothes I thanked Rebekah for the talk and went back downstairs, overhearing a conversation between Klaus and Kol.

"_I swear to God Kol, if you hurt her again I will drive that dagger back into your heart…_" Klaus threatened.

Kol scoffed. "_Again with the dagger threats? You've grown so boring, Nik. But I'm not interested in hurting your little vampire. In fact, I'm pleasantly surprised to see her as a vampire. Perhaps I should try giving her a chance._"

Klaus growled, sensing what Kol was up to. "_I mean it, Kol. I don't want you anywhere near her. I don't care if I have to rip your heart out to keep her safe._"

Wow, it seemed like my family wasn't the only one with issues.

"_You must be the young woman my son seems to have fallen in love with,_" a feminine voice said behind me, making me jolt as I quickly turned around.

Esther had gotten a haircut as well and I assumed that Rebekah had helped her with the makeup, because she looked beautiful for a 1000 years old witch.

"My apologies. I did not mean to frighten you, Miss…?"

"Salvatore. Evelina Salvatore… formerly Blackthorn," I said, shaking her hand. "And yes, I… well, I do love Klaus but we decided to stay apart for my own safety."

Esther nodded understandingly and waved me into another room, closing the door behind her. I noticed burnt sage in an urn nearby, remembering a friend of my mother's using it once.

It made sure that no vampire could eavesdrop on us.

I wasn't sure if that was supposed to calm me down or make me nervous…

"I have heard that you are aware of who you descent from, is that correct?" Esther asked me kindly.

Oh yes, that I had.

Miss Original Tatia who happened to be the person my "ex" was in love with.

"Yes, what about that?" I answered suspiciously.

"I do not wish to cause any trouble, but… you do remind me an awful lot of Tatia. You may come from a different part of her descendants, but you have her fiery personality. I hope Niklaus did not fall in love with you because of that because I would hate to see another young woman break his heart and tear my family apart."

Tear her family apart? Whoa! Calm down, witchy!

She made it sound like I was going to make two of her sons fall in love with me like Tatia did, which was something I couldn't ever dream of doing.

I loved Klaus and _only_ Klaus.

"I won't make the same mistakes Tatia did," I said, feeling rather pissed off. "And just because I'm a descendant of hers doesn't mean I act like her either."

"No, of course not. I'm merely warning you, Evelina."

"Yes, well I'm sorry but I don't need a warning."

Esther sighed and stepped closer to me. "I think you do. My son Kol seems to have taken an interest in you and although I have nothing against you personally then I refuse to see two of my sons fight over a girl again. Understood?"

Wait, what? I was so tempted to bitch slap her but I reminded myself that she was a mother, a witch and had just woken up from a sort of coma that had lasted for 1000 years.

"I understand…" I said reluctantly.

Esther smiled. "Good. It was nice finally meeting you in person, Evelina.

Yeah you too bitch.

I just smiled sweetly and walked out of the room, feeling rather lightheaded as I stepped out. It felt like… I'd just been threatened by her.

I did understand her reasons, but had she looked closely enough she'd know that I hate Kol more than anyone in this world and I hardly thought he'd want me like Klaus did.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what a messed up family…" I muttered as I walked out, hoping that tonight's party wasn't going to be a complete disaster.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	25. The Tatia Incident

**A/N: Hey, I don't know why but I've been in the mood to write long chapters so this is why you get a long one ;) Let's hope this mood stays FOREVER *dies***

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 25:

With a little help from Rebekah my hair was curled beautifully, my makeup was made with the intention to lure men in like a moth to a flame and my dress fitted me perfectly.

According to Rebekah there was no way in hell that Klaus would be able to resist me and if Kol tried hitting on me I could stab his foot with my 5-inch high and black stilettos.

Since Damon and Stefan were going with Elena I was going to the party on my own and somehow managed to drive to the mansion in my big and poufy dress.

However, when I stood outside the beautiful mansion I couldn't gather the courage to go inside because there was a big chance of that I would meet either Kol or Esther.

After taking about 15 deep breaths I finally began moving towards the front door and entered the mansion very reluctantly, scanning the crowded rooms for Klaus.

I spotted Damon talking with Elena about something and Stefan I couldn't see anywhere, but my attention was fully turned to someone else in the hall.

Klaus sighed of relief when he caught me looking at him and a smile formed on his lips. I guessed that he'd feared that I wouldn't show up.

I almost didn't, so I understood why he felt like that.

Standing still I watched him as he approached me with determined steps and didn't stop until he'd reached me.

"You look… incredible, Evie," he said breathlessly as if I'd knocked the air out of him. "I have to admit that I'm very tempted to go caveman on you and take you somewhere where we can be alone."

I snickered of his comment and pulled him close to me, giving him a kiss despite the fact that we were supposed to not be together, because after all the shit I'd been through I needed him so badly.

Plus he looked sexy as hell in a tux!

"Well, if I get enough champagne tonight I might go cavewoman on you and drag you into your bedroom." I whispered seductively into his ear.

He growled of arousal and when he pressed himself against me I could even feel his arousal and it turned me on really badly.

Damn, his sexiness and eargasmic accent!

"Ohh that is so unfair…" I half-moaned, enjoying the feeling of his fingers running down the side of my corset. "I hate you so much right now, Nik."

Klaus laughed sweetly in my ear and kissed my cheek softly, making me feel wild butterflies in my stomach.

"Unfortunately, we can't go just yet, but after the dance and my surprise to you…"

"Yes, about that surprise… what is it? It's been nagging me all day!" I pouted cutely, hoping that it would make him tell me the truth.

Klaus groaned upon seeing my notorious pout and puppy eyes, but it didn't work because he shook his head defiantly.

"You're so cruel!"

He smirked darkly. "Oh, I know love! Now come with me. There's someone I want you to meet."

I followed him through the mass of guests from Mystic Falls and led me straight to the one person I didn't want to meet tonight.

Esther was looking beautiful tonight in her gown and if anyone talked with her now they wouldn't know that she had been in a sort of coma for 1000 years.

It was very hard for me not to roll my eyes when Klaus introduced me to her, because I remembered the way she'd talked to me like I was some sort of whore.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Evelina," Esther said kindly. "I hope you are enjoying yourself so far and will participate in the dance later on."

"Oh I do intend to participate," I said, glaring coldly at her. "I mean I would never give up on a chance to dance with Nik."

Klaus actually blushed a little and I knew it was because he wasn't used to introducing women he loved to his mother – especially after the Tatia incident.

"Ah, yes Nik always has been quite the dancer. I hope you have a wonderful evening and you must pay me a visit sometime so we can talk again."

Esther smiled innocently and walked away and all I could do was shooting daggers at her with my eyes, because I already despised that woman.

"What's with the look?" Klaus asked when he turned his attention back to me.

"What look? Oh look! Champagne!" I answered, trying to distract him and I _was_ in a desperate need of something with alcohol in it.

I snatched a glass of bubbly champagne from a table and took a sip of it, feeling Klaus wrapping his arms around me from behind and his lips pressing against my neck softly.

"Why did my mother say 'again'? Did you two talk before?" he asked curiously.

"Errr…. I don't know," I lied very poorly, taking a large gulp of my drink. "So about this surprise of yours–"

Klaus suddenly turned me around so I had to look at him and cupped my face in his hands. "What happened, Evie?"

I sighed heavily and looked down, chewing on my bottom lip nervously. "I… talked with your mother yesterday and… she warned me about getting involved with you. She didn't want another 'Tatia' incident basically."

He frowned as he looked at my face and I didn't know why, but the thought of my conversation with Esther made me want to cry.

It was like she was saying that I wasn't good enough for her son just because I happened to be very _very_ distant related to Tatia.

Klaus sighed heavily and raised my chin so I met his gaze, but when he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Kol.

"_It's show time, brother._"

I glanced briefly at Kol and the sight of his smirk drove me over the edge. I had to get out of here and get some fresh air before I started crying like some sentimental fool.

I darted out of the hall without saying a word to any one of them and went outside to the backyard, taking a deep breath of the cool air as I fought to keep the tears in.

It had been a pretty stressful week and the fact that Kol was back didn't make it easier for me. I needed a break and wished that I could just go on a vacation somewhere far away with Klaus.

"_Evie? What are you doing out here?_" Elena asked worriedly, startling me a bit. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No no, it's okay. I was just… very lost in my thoughts," I answered and frowned. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be bossing my brothers around?"

I tried to smile and hoped that she wouldn't ask about why I'd gone outside.

"Well, I guess I should be…" She couldn't resist the temptation to laugh. "But I saw you storming out here and thought that something might be wrong. Are you okay?"

Ahh, damn it! Why couldn't she continue worrying solely about my brothers?

"Yeah, of course! I'm totally fine." I took another large gulp of my champagne and glanced around for another one I could down.

"Did Klaus say something to you?"

I shook my head. "Oh trust me. This isn't about Klaus, but… well it is sort of, but you shouldn't worry about me right now. Just go back inside and enjoy the party."

She hesitated as I expected she would so when I saw Damon walking nearby I quickly waved him over before leaving them alone together and going on another hunt for welcoming drinks.

I did eventually find another glass of champagne and had drunk half of it when Klaus approached me again, a concerned look very visible on his face.

"My mother's opinion about anything doesn't matter," he said, taking the champagne from me. "I will always love you and the fact that you are nothing like Tatia is what I like about you."

"But your mom still hates me…" I muttered.

He shrugged. "If I remember correctly then so did yours… and rather a lot to be honest."

My beloved hybrid was right about that and it did ease the pain a little. I took a deep breath and decided to put it all behind me, dragging Klaus with me to the ballroom.

It was time for us to dance, get drunk and… wait, no maybe I should wait with getting drunk until _after_ he'd shown me the surprise.

I nodded mentally and positioned myself next to Elena as the men and women stood in two long rows opposite each other.

The beautiful music was played by a professional orchestra and as the song began I moved towards Klaus, smiling widely (like a fool probably) because I'd been looking forward to this part of the evening.

We moved gracefully together and for a moment everything just seemed so perfect – especially when I was dancing alone with Klaus.

"For a couple that's not supposed to be together we sure do spend a lot of time together," I said sarcastically and giggled. "But you really are hard to resist, Niklaus Mikaelson."

Klaus grinned and twirled me around, then pulled me close to him and stole a sweet kiss that made my heart melt of joy.

"I've been thinking about that a lot too lately," he said and stole another kiss. "I'm addicted to you, Miss Blackthorn. Maybe it's the dormant wolf in you."

I shook my head of him and wondered briefly if my life would've been different if I'd triggered my curse before I became a vampire.

And I also had to figure out what and who Philippe really was.

"Ah, time to change partners. Will you meet me outside when the dance is over?"

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson. Now I must bid you goodbye." I giggled as I kissed his cheek and watched as he moved on to dance with a stranger while I landed in the arms of…

Kol.

"Well hello again, Miss Blackthorn! I must say that you really do look stunning tonight," Kol said, smirking charmingly. "Are you having fun so far?"

"I was until you showed up," I said coldly and couldn't wait until we had to change partners again. "Just shut up and give me a couple of minutes of peace, please?"

Kol laughed darkly and wiggled his eyebrows, leaning in to whisper something into my ear.

"I really would appreciate if that sharp tongue of yours did something more… pleasurable."

My eyes widened and I went to slap him, but he caught my hand mid-air and tsk'ed. "Oh, where is your manners, Miss Blackthorn? I was just joking. Unless you had something like that on your mind…?"

"Oh, trust me I didn't. I'd rather cut my tongue off than pleasure you in any way."

He laughed again and moved his hand down to my behind, so I swatted it away.

"Behave or I'll kick you in the balls."

"You see? This is why you belong with someone like me. Klaus is such a bore and doesn't think about anything except for his hybrids. You and I… We're wild, dangerous and don't care about anyone's opinion."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't love me, Kol. You just want to take revenge on Klaus and get a probably very _quick_ booty call."

I moved on to the next guy before he could reply to that and found myself dancing with my dear little brother.

"Oh hello brother," I sighed of relief but could see by the way he looked at Elena that he was worried about something. "What's wrong?"

"Esther wants to speak with Elena alone. I'm not so sure it's a good idea." he answered honestly.

"Urgh. I wouldn't want her to talk with Esther either. She's a downright bitch."

Stefan raised a questioning brow. "What did she say to you?"

"Oh, that's a long story. But I'm glad to see that you've begun caring about people again."

He smiled very faintly and suddenly spun me around playfully like he used to do back in the 20s when we danced together.

"Is that what you think?" He grinned and I couldn't resist the urge to giggle.

"Yes it is, Stefan. Stay happy and I won't bitch so much about your attitude."

I patted his head teasingly and went on to dance with the other men during the rest of the song and eventually, when the song ended, I then headed outside to meet up with Klaus.

Klaus already stood prepared in the backyard and instantly pulled me close to him, kissing me hard and passionately, deliberately turning me on again now that we were somewhat alone.

"We'd better be going somewhere private because I'm dying of anticipation right now!" I grumbled when he broke the kiss.

He laughed warmly and pulled me with him through his backyard to the far back where a beautiful old fashion gazebo was occupied by two drunken people who were making out.

Klaus rolled his eyes and compelled them to leave so we could be alone in the gazebo.

It was decorated with all my favorite flowers, dark red and white candles lit it up and I suddenly didn't blame the couple for occupying the place – even if they only did want to have sex.

"This is beautiful, Nik… But why are we here? You're not going to propose to me or something like that, are you?" I asked teasingly and giggled until I saw the box Klaus pulled out of his pocket.

"Well, I'm not going to do it now…" he said and shrugged.

I lost my breath and couldn't utter a word, because – yes I was very happy that he was going to ask me again – but why now? Why even do it when we couldn't be together properly?

"I sent you away and made you forget about me once and you did get the life you wanted…"

I shook my head. "I had the life you wanted me to have. I wanted to be with you and I still do, so get down on your knee and propose to me properly, Niklaus!"

He smiled and got down on one knee as he opened the box to reveal the engagement ring he gave me the last time.

He must've snatched it from my necklace at some point, because I hadn't even noticed that it was gone… but then again I had been pretty stressed lately.

"Will you marry me, Evie?" he asked, making my heart flutter wildly.

"Yes, Nik! I will and this time I'm gonna marry you even if my brothers want to kill you and enemies of yours want to harm me for loving you." I answered, feeling so cheesy and silly right now but most of all content.

And I was serious.

This time I wasn't going to let anyone stop me from having my wedding.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	26. Revenge

**A/N: HEYYY! :D Thanks for le awesome reviews! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 26:

"Shh! Nik we're gonna get busted!" I said as Nik tried finding his way to my panties under the massive dress I wore.

It was quite hilarious to watch him go hunting for it like that and turned my post-second-engagement arousal into amusement instead.

"Perhaps you should've thought of that before you decided to have sex with me…" he said, sticking his head out from the skirt. "Why would you even wear panties? You never wore them when–"

"Shhh!" I shushed loudly and felt my cheeks becoming bright red.

But I did curse at myself for deciding to wear anything other than a bra, because it was inhibiting us from celebrating our engagement.

"_Niklaus!_" Esther called as Klaus had returned to searching for my panties.

His head instantly moved out and for once it was him who blushed as he quickly zipped his trousers and pulled me up from the bed.

"Jeez, I feel like we're teenagers now…" I muttered grumpily.

A knock suddenly sounded that caused me to jump a little and the door opened to reveal Esther along with Finn, who seemed to follow her like a lost puppy all the time.

"I hope I did not interrupt anything?" Esther said kindly, clearly oblivious to the fact that her son had just gone panty hunting.

Klaus quickly shook his head and tried his best to hide his flushed cheeks. I decided to walk into his bathroom and reapplied my lipstick while they spoke.

I still had no desire to talk with Esther ever again even if she technically was going to be my mother-in-law, because she had no right to judge me.

Besides… there was something about Esther's return and the way she treated the son she tried to kill that seemed a little… okay, no _very_ suspicious.

"We have to join my mother for a toast, Evie," Klaus said, kissing my neck softly as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "But after that…"

He didn't have to say more because I could already feel his arousal pressing against me and it was hard for me to not to jump on him.

"Oh, you are so doing that on purpose… bad hybrid!" I swatted his hands away and giggled as I ran out of the room with him following right behind me, trying to catch me.

"Gotcha!" Klaus laughed as he grabbed me and spun me around with him, smiling like a teenager who was madly in love.

I guessed it was the engagement that had put him in this carefree mood and it made me remember how much more carefree he used to be when we first got engaged.

"Oi, behave! People might actually think that you're growing soft and squishy like a teddy bear." I said teasingly.

Klaus' eyes widened in horror of that thought and he pulled away, but took my hand in his and lead me downstairs so we could join the rest of the guests.

Among them I saw someone who made me stop dead in my tracks.

Philippe – my mother's oldest and dearest friend – stood by the end of the staircase, dressed in a fine suit as he looked up at me with those warm green eyes.

He didn't look a day older than 35, which was the age he was when he disappeared.

I ran towards him as I realized that I wasn't dreaming and he grinned, opening his arms wide to hug me once I reached him.

God, I truly had missed Philippe or "Phil" as I just called him.

He'd been like a father figure to me and taught me everything I knew, because he didn't want me to keep cleaning people's houses and serving my brothers like I wasn't their sister.

So when I hugged him I nearly burst into tears and probably confused Klaus more than a little.

Klaus cleared his throat to let me know that he wanted an explanation, so I pulled out of the tight hug and turned to Klaus, smiling like a fool.

"Nik, this is Jean-Philippe Géroux – a very dear friend of mine and my mother," I said. "Phil, this is my fiancé Klaus Mikaelson, but don't tell anyone about our engagement. It's a secret."

Philippe's eyes widened a tad but he nodded and shook Klaus' hand firmly as he introduced himself to him properly.

I could hear that his French accent was still there but it wasn't as thick as when I befriended him.

"Klaus Mikaelson… I have heard an incredibly lot of awful things about you," Philippe said honestly because if there was something he was then it was honest. "But I know that Evie wouldn't marry just anyone so I'm happy to meet you."

Klaus raised a brow at that and glanced at me, but before he could reply he was distracted by the sound of his mother's voice.

"Evie, can I talk with you outside? Alone?" Philippe asked.

I could tell that it was something serious by the way he looked at me, so I excused myself and walked outside to the backyard so I could talk with him, noticing that Klaus wasn't too happy about seeing his fiancée go with a stranger.

"If this is about Klaus killing my mother, then–"

"It is and I cannot believe that you would want to marry the man who took your mother's life!" Philippe hissed.

My happy mood had disappeared instantly and old rage filled me instead.

"That's a lot coming from the man who just left me to defend myself."

I knew that it wasn't fair of me to say that, but I had felt hurt about it when he'd told my mother over and over again that he would protect me if something happened to her.

Philippe groaned under his breath and muttered a few swearwords in French as he ran his fingers through his black hair in frustration.

"Evie, I had to leave… I had to… get revenge," he said. "I was so angry because I loved your mother and had planned to marry her, so we could all live in peace somewhere else. And when she then died all I could think about was finding that witch who made her sick."

It didn't surprise me that he'd been in love with my mother and I understood his reason for leaving, but he should've taken me with him or at least made sure that I was living somewhere safe.

"Did you find her?"

Philippe nodded. "She worked for Klaus' stepfather Mikael. Turns out your mother tricked Mikael, because she didn't trust him and he then retaliated."

I closed my eyes and leaned against a wall, sighing heavily. I didn't even want to know why my mother had tricked him, because she was one mysterious woman who loved danger.

"So the rumors were true… You're a warlock?" I asked curiously, looking up at him again.

"_Was_ one yes. I became a vampire soon after when I met Mikael… not out of free will though. He was pretty pissed off by my stunt so he turned me into what I hate the most." Philippe answered.

This time it was my turn to groan and curse, but a part of me was happy that he was a vampire, because there was so much I wanted to talk with him about.

"I nearly died not so long ago… from a fatal hybrid bite," I sighed and approached him. "I saw my mother before Nik saved my life and she told me to find you."

Philippe raised a brow, looking intrigued. "Did she say anything else?"

I shook my head. "But you found me so I guess it worked out."

He smiled as he nodded and cupped my face in his hands. "Yes, I did and it has been very tough to track you down. But I'm happy to see that you've grown up and become a beautiful, strong and stubborn woman like your mother."

I couldn't stop myself from blushing. "I'm sorry I became angry at you."

He shook his head. "Don't be. You were right. I should've stayed with you like I promised and taken care of you. I hoped that Giuseppe had taken you in but I later found out that that wasn't the case. That man doesn't deserve to be called 'father' by any of his children."

Now _that_ I could agree on.

There might have been a time when he did actually care about his family and especially about his children, but I had a feeling that that time ended when he lost his wife.

"Enough about me… Do you really think you can go through this wedding?"

I nodded without hesitating, because after all the things I'd been through with Nik I was sure that one wedding wasn't that difficult.

It was just going to be difficult getting our siblings and friends to come, because they both hated each other and most of them hated my future husband.

"He has saved me more than once and proven that he really loves me, Phil… and I love him too. He makes me feel so alive and happy… even if my brothers despise him.

Philippe frowned. "So you've found them as well?"

I nodded. "That's a very long story that I'm gonna need a lot of drinks to before I'll tell it."

He chuckled. "You sound so much like your mother, but give me a call when you want to talk. I may not be your father by blood but I see you as my own daughter."

That really warmed my undead heart and it also brought forth old tears that I'd kept in.

I embraced him once again and didn't care if I ruined my mascara, because I felt so grateful to have him in my life and since I hardly thought Giuseppe would approve of this wedding (even if he was still alive) then it would be nice if he walked me up the aisle.

"_Evie?_" The sound of Klaus' voice brought me out of my emotional state and after having this talk with Philippe he was more comfortable about leaving me with Nik.

He left me alone with my fiancé and allowed Nik to give me a glass of red-pinkish champagne that he'd saved for me.

"I'm sorry I missed your mother's speech." I murmured, taking a sip of it.

"It's fine. I can tell from the mascara around your eyes that you needed this talk," Klaus said and tried wiping as much smudged mascara off my cheeks as he could. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, allowing him to finish wiping it away.

"I wish Philippe was my real father. He certainly loves me as if it was like that…"

"I know the feeling…" Klaus frowned, probably reminiscing how cruel his own stepfather had been to him.

"You know what would be really good right now?"

Klaus grinned, nodding at the glass of champagne which actually was the answer to my question. I downed it all in one long swig, stealing his and downing it too and hiccupped, making Klaus laugh.

"I believe you've had too much to drink," he said. "Do you think you can handle another dance with me?"

I giggled uncontrollably and hiccupped again. "Probably not!"

I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or – oh who was I trying to fool? Of course it was the alcohol! I jumped up on Klaus' back and nibbled on his earlobe playfully.

"Run horsie! Run!" I shouted.

Klaus rolled his eyes and put me down, turning around so he could hold me still.

"I am not making a fool out of myself. Now come with me, dearest fiancée. You need sleep…" he said, taking my hand in his as he kissed my temple.

"Sleep? Blegh, sleep is for fairies named Edward Cullen!"

He raised a brow, not quite sure what I was talking about. I grinned anyway, smooching him before running away, giggling like a little girl.

"Evie! Get your ass back here!" Klaus quickly followed me, trying his best to catch up with me.

"No way! I will not join the dark force! Even if you have cookies!"

Klaus couldn't stop himself from laughing of my nonsense. "Evie, stop you little wolf! This is not funny!"

"Ohhh but yes it issss! It's–"

I tripped over something and as I tried getting back up I noticed Kol lying "dead" on the ground, while Damon stood only a few feet away from us, looking really pissed off for some reason, but Stefan and Klaus' siblings were also there, looking shocked.

All I could think of saying was: "Errr… whatever happened then I didn't do it!" And then I ran.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	27. Linked Together

**A/N: Hellooo :D I'll be busy all week and I'll be out of country for two days next week, so the next chap might come a little later D:**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 27:

An argument between Kol and Rebekah woke me up in the morning and triggered a nasty hangover that made me groan.

I rubbed my temple in an attempt to sedate my headache and realized that I was lying half-naked in Nik's bedroom, wearing only my underwear.

I decided to step out of the bed and stole one of Klaus' too-big-to-fit-me shirts before I dared going out into the living room, noticing that Rebekah had just returned home – still wearing her dress from the night before and looking like a mess.

"Err… dare I ask where you have been?" I asked, catching their attention along with Klaus'.

He was sat on the couch and in the middle of drawing something which surprised me as I hadn't seen him drawing in a long time.

When I glanced at Kol I caught him staring at me with a dark look in his eyes that made me feel rather uncomfortable, so I hid behind the couch right next to Klaus, showing only the top part of my body by hanging over the couch.

"What are you drawing?" I asked curiously as Rebekah and Kol continued bickering.

Apparently, Rebekah had spent the night with someone and she looked pretty ashamed about it, making me wonder if it was with one of my brothers.

Oh it could only be Damon.

Of course she had had a relationship with Stefan, but it looked like it was just a one-night-stand that she wanted to forget about.

"Mm, take a look." Klaus said, handing me the sketchbook.

I took a look at the drawings and smiled of the ones of me standing in the gazebo and me running somewhere in my poofy dress.

"I feel like shit. How much did I drink?"

"Enough to make you run around on the lawn, screaming 'I didn't do it, I'm innocent!' after Damon broke Kol's neck for some reason."

I blushed brightly and glanced at Kol, who was now sitting lazily on a chair and staring at me. He winked while Klaus wasn't looking and then spoke.

"I need entertainment, Nik. Why don't we all go out and celebrate to the fact that you and Evie have gotten engaged? I mean that is why she's wearing such fancy jewelry on her finger, isn't it?" Kol asked, nodding towards the ring on my finger.

I instinctively hid it but not before Rebekah saw it and a grin formed on her lips. Thank you, Kol. Thanks a lot for ruining our little secret!

"Why didn't you tell me that you'd gotten engaged again?" Rebekah asked.

"Again? Why, that is interesting news, brother. I wasn't aware of that you'd asked Evie once before. What happened to you two?" Kol asked, earning a scowl from me.

Couldn't he just shut up for a few hours?

"Sorry, but I'm still a little too hungover to celebrate. But you and Nik can go." I said, hoping that that would help me get rid of him for a couple of hours.

Kol turned his gaze to Klaus and raised a questioning brow and after a few minutes of thinking Nik gave in, pecking my cheek before he left to go with Kol.

"So… Damon?" I asked Rebekah, grinning.

Rebekah blushed brightly and tossed a pillow in my face, which was more or less a "hell yes". She nearly walked into Elijah on her way out and I noticed that Elijah looked a little… concerned.

That made me thinking about my brothers so I decided to get showered and dressed before I went to question them about their night.

I was definitely going to tease Damon about his "night of fun" with Rebekah.

I arrived at the boarding house just in time to watch them having a very intense-looking staring contest and didn't have to ask to know that they were fighting over Elena again.

"Hello mah brothers!" I said, stopping their silly staring contest. "Did you miss me?"

Damon rolled his eyes and glanced at me, noticing that I was wearing my dress from the night before and shook his head.

"You just can't stay away from that damn hybrid, can you?" he asked.

I blushed and noticed the look of disapproval from Stefan as well.

"Oh, so Damon can have sex with Rebekah but I can't sleep with Klaus? That's pretty hypocritical."

Damon grimaced, nodding anyway. "Exactly, because we're not trying to kill Rebekah."

"I have to agree with Damon even though what he did was wrong too," Stefan said sternly. "I know you love him, but you can't keep hooking up with him and spending so much time helping him. He's our _enemy_, Evie."

Jeez, someone needed to get laid really badly…

"1. I'm not helping Klaus with anything and 2. I get that you have this strong need to get revenge for what he made you do, but just remember something, Stefan. Klaus didn't make you a ripper. You already were one."

I walked out and went up to my bedroom, barely being able to contain my anger and frustration about this same old fucking issue.

Letting out a deep sigh I took a look at my engagement ring that now was around my finger and wondered if I should've told them that I'd gotten engaged again.

No, probably not.

Stefan would just explode and scold me about marrying his enemy.

"_Knock, knock!_" Damon said.

I ignored him and continued lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to ignore my headache.

Damon tried opening the door but it was locked, making him groan and putting a smile on my lips. I was still hungover but it wasn't as bad as before, so I was in no mood to argue again.

"_Evie, don't make me knock the door down…_" he growled warningly.

"I'm naked!" I lied, kicking my high heeled shoes off.

"_Then get dressed or wrap something around that disgusting body of yours!_"

I sat up straight and stormed to the door, opening it up wide to see a smug smirk on his face. He knew I would fall for that trick and before I could close the door again, he pushed his way inside.

"What do you want? Scold me?"

Damon shook his head and nodded towards the ring on my finger, the smug smirk on his lips was gone and replaced by a frown.

"Is it serious?"

I sighed. "Does it matter? No matter what I say you two are not going to approve of it anyway. I bet you wouldn't even come to my wedding."

He didn't reply to that, which only proved my suspicion.

Even though he'd said that he accepted that I was in love with Klaus then he wouldn't allow me to marry him.

"I'm going to the Grill. Mind letting me get dressed?"

Damon walked out without saying another word and once I could close the door I punched the wall so hard that the pain kept me from breaking down crying.

I allowed my broken hand to heal and got out of my dress, changing into a pair of black skirt and dark red blouse that I knew would make Klaus smile.

I knew that he and Kol would be at the Grill, so despite my hatred for his younger brother I went to see him there and hoped that he could cheer me up.

Klaus and Kol were having drinks at the bar when I arrived and looked like a normal pair of brothers from a distance.

"_Your beauty of fiancée has arrived, Nik._" Kol said when he noticed me.

"_Shut up, Kol!_" Klaus snapped, waving me over.

I reluctantly approached them and felt Kol's gaze on me, obviously trying to make me feel uncomfortable on purpose.

"So you decided to join us anyway? Hmm, what a pleasant surprise." He smirked smugly.

"Kol, do me a favor and shut up and buy me a drink." I snapped, taking a seat between them.

He shut up and bought me a drink, but my comment made Klaus concerned and he tried calming my rage by holding the hand closets to him.

It did help a lot and after having my drink I started relaxing.

"What's bitten you in the ass?" Kol asked.

"Other than you? My brothers." I retorted, making Klaus chuckle.

I smirked but my smirk disappeared when I saw Damon at the backdoor of the Grill.

"Nik, I gotta talk with you," I said, ignoring Kol's presence. "Alone."

Klaus hesitated slightly but nodded and took me outside to the park where we could talk privately without being eavesdropped on.

It was nice getting away from everyone and just being alone with him, but it also reminded me about my conversation with my brothers.

"Why are you upset?" he asked worriedly, kissing my hands softly to make me smile.

"Oh, it's just the usual… my brothers hate you and don't want me to be with you..." I answered wearily, avoiding his gaze. "I wish there was some way I could make them understand me."

Klaus frowned and pulled me down on a bench, wrapping his arm around me. "Well, there is one way you could do it…"

I looked up at him, wondering what he meant. "How?"

"Remember that talk I had with you once about you being tied to my life?"

I nodded and could even recall how we ended up talking about it, but when I remembered all this I also remembered something very crucial.

"If you die then I die too."

Klaus didn't confirm or denied it. Of course it would be easy to just tell them that, unless Stefan was so hell-bent on getting his revenge that he didn't mind sacrificing me in the process.

"I hate seeing you so upset…" Klaus murmured, caressing my cheek and letting his thumb brush over my lips. "If they don't want to understand then perhaps it would be best if you just–"

Klaus suddenly groaned and clutched his chest as if he was having a heart attack, glancing around suspiciously before his gaze landed on me.

"What have your brothers done?" he snapped.

My eyes widened in shock as I had no idea that they were planning anything, but when he swiftly went to the backside of the Grill I followed him to stop my brothers from doing whatever they were up to.

Kol had been daggered by someone and was being dragged away by Alaric, but Klaus quickly yanked the dagger out of his brother and attacked them.

Stefan attempted to stop Klaus and failed, but when Damon prepared for a fight against Klaus too I decided to jump in and stopped them all.

"Are you fucking insane?!" I shouted.

"I'm not sorry and I'd happily give it another go, but right now we're actually trying to prevent Elijah from killing Elena. Esther linked all her children together, so if one dies then they all die." Damon retorted.

I felt all air leave my lungs.

They were _all_ linked together?

But if they all died then every vampire in the world would die… including my brothers.

"I knew there was something wrong with that bitch!" I blurted.

Klaus didn't care about my comment because he was so pissed off at his mother.

"You stay here. I don't want you anywhere near that witch," he hissed as Elijah arrived. "I mean it, Evie. You leave this place and… just stay."

And with that he grabbed Kol and left with his brother, leaving me with mine.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	28. Six Feet Under The Ground

**A/N: Blegh I'm so sleepy *yawns* Anyway, I think I was supposed to upload this on Monday, but I've been in Sweden for two days without any internet so... I hope the long chap makes up for it!**

**Thanks for le awesome reviews :3**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 28:

"I can't fucking believe I'm doing this…" I muttered as I walked home.

This one time I decided to listen to Klaus and actually stay out of trouble even though every inch of me was screaming at me to go helping them.

But I didn't want to get in the way and get myself in trouble when we were dealing with a 1000 years old witch, because when it all came down to it I was just a 168-year-old vampire.

So I'd headed home like my brothers had, but unlike them I wasn't going to the Salvatore Boarding House.

I was going to my fiancé's home, because in the end I was going to end up living with him whether they liked it or not.

I loved Klaus and that was final.

"_Miss Salvatore, I need you to come with us right now,_" Finn said, appearing in front of me all of a sudden.

I stopped dead in my tracks and held my breath, looking around to see Esther standing nearby, watching us like a hawk.

Shit. Not good. Definitely not good.

"Do not even bother fighting us. You cannot win."

I gulped nervously and wondered if I could keep them occupied until Klaus returned, but Finn quickly dashed towards me and broke my neck before I could utter a word.

For fucks sake, for once I actually listened to Klaus and then I got myself in trouble anyway!

Just fucking brilliant (!)

My body was carried by Finn to an abandoned house in the neighboring town and to make sure that I wouldn't escape he had me tied up to a chair and sedated with vervain.

From the amount of vervain that was still in my system I guessed that I'd been out cold for several days, making me wonder how long it was since I was taken.

By the time I woke up it was morning and I knew this because I could feel the sunlight slowly burning my hand.

Of course they had to remove my day-ring as well…

The curtains were pulled in front of the sunlight, though, but because of the vervain in my system my healing process was going slowly.

I glanced around groggily and muttered one swearword after another until I noticed Esther sitting on a chair, reading in an old grimoire.

"Bitch."

She actually responded to that, but it wasn't in a good way, because I suddenly felt like I had the nastiest aneurism in my head.

"For a young woman you do have a very vulgar mouth," she said disapprovingly. "Unless you have something nice to say then stay quiet."

I rolled my eyes but felt grateful when the pain subsided and searched the house for Finn. He wasn't in the house or outside it, so I guessed he was doing Esther's errands.

"Since Finn is still alive I'm guessing your plan failed. I'm happy about that." I said coldly.

Esther scowled at me and shrugged, trying to remain calm. "I had a minor fallback, but I will rid this world of all vampires eventually. Starting with you and Klaus."

I snorted. "Ohh, I'm so scared (!) Esther, do you honestly believe that you have a chance against four Originals? You're just a witch with a coward of a son, who should be helping his siblings."

Esther nodded. "You are forgetting that I created them. I made them what they are and can easily take away their lives."

I laughed to mask my fear and tried breaking free of the chains that kept me down. Esther suddenly stood up and approached me, smirking darkly in a way that almost frightened me.

"You are going to help me kill that abomination." It wasn't a question but a statement.

I gulped nervously. "What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Because you love your brothers and you would never want Finn to rip their hearts out… do you?"

I didn't. The mere thought of my brothers dying broke my heart, but I couldn't betray Klaus. I just couldn't.

"And what exactly would you want me to do? I'm just a vampire."

She smirked and nodded at the engagement ring on my finger. "I want you to give that back to Klaus and tell him that you don't love him anymore… that you want a life without him in it and then you're going to leave town with your brothers forever."

My heart broke at the thought of doing that. "Why?"

"Because I have plans with Elena and I cannot have you or your brothers getting in the way of everything. It's for the best, Evelina. Klaus will only get you killed."

God, that woman was a total bitch!

She was basically telling me to choose between my brothers or my fiancé and making me choose who got to live and who didn't.

If I chose to save my brothers, Klaus would die and so would I.

If I went against Esther, Klaus, my brothers and I would die.

It was like choosing between pest and cholera.

"My son will be home soon so I suggest you make a decision before he returns…" Esther said coldly, returning to reading in her grimoire.

I stayed quiet and went through the pros and cons of making the decision I wanted to take and the one that was the right thing to do.

Minutes passed and with every hour that went I felt the guilt and fear growing stronger and stronger inside me.

Esther, however, was looking anxious as well and I realized it was because Finn hadn't returned yet like he was supposed to.

Had Klaus gotten to him?

Did this mean that he would come for me too?

I held my breath as she tried calling her son several times only to get the voicemail that Rebekah obviously had helped Finn making.

"Looks like there's a change in my plans," Esther said. "Let us see if Klaus truly is capable of loving someone."

She placed her hand on my forehead and everything went black before my eyes. I felt as if she'd paralyzed my body completely and made me fear what she was going to do to me.

It was the sound of digging and dirt being tossed on something wooden that woke me up several hours later, but I wasn't able to see anything except for darkness.

And that was when I realized that I was inside a coffin, about to be buried six feet under the ground.

Oh, that bitch was so dead when I got out of here… _if_ I got out of here.

I searched my bra for my cell phone as my skirt didn't have any pockets and was grateful of the fact that Finn hadn't had his fingers in my bra.

I was able to get a signal but it was very weak and kept disappearing if I moved a certain way.

Typing a 'help me I'm buried six feet under the ground' text I tried sending it to Klaus and hoped that he would receive the message.

While I waited I tried kicking the lid open or at least make a hole in it so I could get out. The earth was too heavy, though, and my body was still weak from the vervain.

So I did the only thing I could do to make myself heard.

I screamed loudly and deafeningly, knowing that no ordinary human being would be able to hear me but a vampire would.

My screams continued for several minutes until my voice had gone hoarse and all I could muster was a faint shriek.

When over an hour seemed to have passed I started growing scared and dreaded that I would be trapped inside this coffin forever.

It was getting harder for me to hold back my tears, because the thought of never seeing my family or my fiancé broke my heart.

Taking a deep breath I began kicking and scratching the lid again, ignoring the pain from the injuries I gave myself.

After a while the lid finally succumbed and poured into the coffin.

I coughed as dirt got in my mouth and tried clawing my way up to the surface, feeling as if the ground was trying to swallow me whole.

But someone grabbed my hand when it reached the surface and pulled me out of the ground, pulling me close to him as I coughed the dirt up and panted hard.

I looked up at my rescuer and was surprised to see Stefan there, because he'd been so harsh with me ever since I found him again.

"It's okay, I've got you." he murmured, cupping my face in his hands.

"I thought… you hated me." I whispered hoarsely, letting my tears mix with the dirt.

He eyes widened in shock and he shook his head, hugging me tightly as I sobbed silently.

I knew at this moment that I could tell Stefan the truth about Klaus and how his death would affect me too, but they would still hate him and never approve of our relationship.

"Let's get you home. You've been gone for over a week."

Over a week? Wow… it hadn't felt like that, but then again – most of the time I'd been unconscious, drugged or trapped under the ground.

Stefan carried me to his truck and I noticed that he had flashlights inside it, which meant that he'd been out searching for me.

"You've been looking for me?" I asked, surprised by the fact.

"Of course. When Klaus came asking for you we realized that you'd been taken… and Finn also revealed that you were in his mother's possession, so I went looking for you." Stefan answered.

He gazed at me for a moment and frowned, deciding to keep his mouth shut and taking me home immediately.

I wondered what he wanted to say to me and wished that our bond was as strong as it was in 1863, because I missed being able to talk with him about anything.

"I'm marrying him, Stefan." I said halfway at the boarding house.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel and his jaw tensed up. He was furious about it and was unable to hide that.

"I know that you will never understand what I see in him or how I can love him so much…"

"But?" he continued.

"No, buts. I won't force you to come to the wedding or to stop trying to kill him. I will, however, do whatever I can to keep him alive."

"Even kill your brothers?"

I shook my head. "I would die for you and Damon. You know that. But I don't know if you two would die for me anymore. All I know is that you would die for Elena."

There. Now he knew exactly how I felt and maybe… maybe he would understand why I was ready to keep Klaus alive by getting in their way.

When we arrived at the house I stepped out on my own and walked inside, heading straight to my bedroom as Damon seemed busy with talking with Elena.

As much as I liked Elena then I envied how much my brothers cared about her and a part of me was in denial of the fact that if it came down between me and Elena then they'd save her over me.

I was only their half-sister and I was "working" for the enemy anyway, so what did it matter if I died and Elena didn't?

It was the harsh reality and I hated it.

So I stayed out of their sight all night, got cleaned up and changed into some dry clothes before I went to bed.

I couldn't sleep, though.

So I called Klaus wanting to let him know that I was alive and just to hear his soothing voice. But even Klaus was too busy to talk with me tonight.

"_Wakey wakey, little sister!_" Damon said.

I ignored him.

He rolled his eyes and crawled into the bed, wrapping an arm around me so I had to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"I was buried six feet under the ground. What do you think?" I snapped and tried turning around, but he only tightened his embrace.

"Evie, why didn't you tell us that if Klaus dies you will too?"

I frowned and wondered how he knew this as I hadn't told him anything and I didn't think Klaus would share that kind of information with him.

"How do you know this?"

"I found out today. An old friend named Sage, who was by the way also turned by Finn, came to town and… to make a long story short then she died an hour after he did."

"Oh…" I frowned. "But what about–"

"Klaus had Bonnie remove the link Esther put on her children. He's fine."

I sighed of relief, but I still had tons of questions for him that I needed answers to. "How did they die? I thought you needed a…"

"White oak stake to kill them? Well that's a much longer story, but let's just say we obtained and made a lot of stakes that can kill an Original. But you're avoiding my question."

I fell silent and refused to answer the question, but Damon kept staring sternly at me with those piercing eyes of his so I gave in eventually.

"I thought it didn't matter…" I muttered.

His eyebrows shot up. "You thought we would kill him anyway? Evie, we hate him but we're not heartless. You're our sister, for Christ's sake. I've been close to losing you once and I don't want to be in that situation again."

"And Stefan? He's been so cold towards me."

"Stefan is… he loves you, but he's just in douchebag mode right now. Just be patient with him."

This was what I loved about Damon. Despite everything he always cared about his family in his own strange way and didn't try to change anyone.

"So you won't try to kill him anymore?" I asked, returning to our previous topic.

He shook his head without hesitating. "Klaus' death isn't worth it if I lose you too. I just wish you'd told me about this before."

So did I now.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	29. The Alpha Male

**A/N: Hello, I'm deeply sorry about the late update! The Internet has been so damn annoying lately and wouldn't let me update -_-**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and here's a filler before a big chap! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 29:

The old grandfather clock chimed in the living room when it became afternoon and forced me out of my deep slumber.

My stomach growled of hunger so I went downstairs to get some blood, stopping dead in my spot upon seeing Klaus seated on the couch with a glass of warm, fresh blood.

The scent alone made my fangs elongate and I began missing feeding on people rather than drinking the old and cold stuff my brothers kept in their basement.

Klaus appeared in front of me before I could blink and cupped my face in his hands, looking so concerned for me.

"When did you return?" he asked solemnly, bringing me out of my reverie of drinking fresh blood.

"Last night," I answered, approaching the couch slowly. "Stefan rescued me."

"Well, then, I have to remember to thank him later," he said sarcastically. "Are you okay?"

"I was buried six feet under the ground for days and nearly screamed myself to death. No I'm not okay, Nik!"

I wanted to cry but not in front of him.

It bothered me a little that he hadn't been the one to save me and it made me wonder what exactly he'd been doing while I was captivated.

"Where were you Nik?"

"I…" He looked guilty and shook his head a bit. "I did search for you, Evie. I did. Finn mocked me and said that Esther had buried you… I thought you were dead."

As much as it annoyed me that he had believed his brother, then I understood why he'd stopped searching and couldn't stay mad at him.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I was tempted to burn down the whole place or maybe strangle your brothers…" he answered.

It took me a few minutes to realize that he was joking and when I did I smacked him hard on his chest, causing him to let out a chuckle.

"Actually, I heard that you were alive and wanted to see it for myself."

"Hmm, and you brought no flowers? I'm appalled!"

Klaus laughed warmly and walked around the back of the couch to a vase full of flowers, snatching them from the vase to give them to me in the most gentlemanly way he could.

"Oh my! Thank you very much, Mr. Mikaelson." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled and tossed the flowers aside so he could pull me into his embrace, crashing his lips against mine.

It wasn't long before I found myself being pinned against the wall, kissed by a hungry and lustful hybrid who wanted me right now and here.

But after the shitty couple of days I'd had I wanted Klaus just as bad and let him undress me, feeling grateful that Damon was out of town with Elena and Jeremy while Stefan was busy helping Alaric with something.

Klaus must have known this because he tore my clothes off like in our old ripper days and the taste of him mixed with the blood he'd been drinking made me so aroused that I didn't resist him at all.

Dashing across the living room he threw me on the coffee table and knocked away everything on it, grinning darkly with those scary hybrid fangs.

He had a dangerous and alluring glint in his eyes that lured the ripper inside me out.

I wasn't sure if it was the close encounter with death or the taste of fresh blood that drove me into this, but I loved every bit of it and let Klaus take me on the living room floor with no remorse.

His lips trailed fervently down the side of my neck, sucking and nibbling on my skin as his fangs gently grazed it while his hands roamed my exposed body.

I ran my fingernails down his chest and left red marks that made him let out a growl of pleasure before his lips suddenly crashed against mine again in an intense kiss.

"Oh Nik!" I cried out when I felt him move towards my breasts.

"Evie…" he growled, nibbling on my skin again in that painfully pleasurable way.

He was playing with me and making me frustrated – something he'd always been very good at when we were in bed.

Losing my patience with him I quickly rolled him over and forced myself onto him, needing to feel him inside me and to lose control of my inhibitions with him like in the old times.

Klaus pulled me down to his lips and I felt his tongue roaming my mouth, dominating the kiss to remind me that he was and would always be the alpha male.

But I didn't care about Klaus possessiveness, his attitude towards my brothers and the need to create more like him.

He was my fucked up but amazing husband-to-be.

By the time we were done ravaging each other the living room looked like a mess and I was more than thoroughly fucked.

"Shit… You don't think anyone heard? I think my brothers would be scarred for life… actually, I hope they did hear it then!" I said, grinning as I lay on the floor in Klaus' arms.

Klaus chuckled and pulled a blanket over us, then leaned down to kiss me lovingly. He looked so young, carefree and happy, reminding me that Klaus needed this as much as I did.

It must've been very hard for him having to be betrayed by his mother once again and one of his own siblings.

"Are you okay, Nik?" I asked worriedly, intertwining my fingers with his.

Klaus noticed the concern on my face and his smile faded a bit, but he still looked happy.

"I'm fine, Evie. I've been much worse than this but back then I didn't have you." he answered.

"Hmm, well you know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to. And no, talking with your fiancée about issues isn't a sign of weakness."

He raised a brow and gave me a oh-is-that-so-look that made me giggle. "I'm fine, Evie. Trust me. I happy to have you back and would go ripper on everyone if I lost you."

He sighed and looked away, so I cupped his face and brought his lips to mine, kissing him softly.

"I love you, Nik."

The smile returned on his lips, calming my worried mind. "I love you too, Evie."

I pulled the blanket over us a little more and snuggled up into his arms, enjoying the lingering pleasure that was still inside me.

"Is Kol still being a douche as usual?" I asked, thinking back to the last time I talked with him.

"Of course he is. But he's been rather helpful lately and seems pretty annoyed with Damon for what he did to him at the ball. I don't blame him though." Klaus answered.

Oh my… that wasn't good for Damon.

If there was something I'd learned in the many years I'd lived then it was that you should never ever piss off an Original.

"Where is he now?"

"Taking care of someone for me in Denver."

It took a few seconds for me to realize that that was where Damon was right now and panic instantly dreaded that he was there to kill my brother.

"He's not going to harm Damon, Evie. I told him to focus on his assignment. He's just going to kill a vampire whom I don't want Stefan and Damon to find."

I frowned. "How can you be sure of that? And why would you do that?"

The happiness from our passionate time together had disappeared and in its place were my worries.

"If he tries to harm your brother I will make him regret it. And as for the other thing then I don't want your brothers to know that I created their bloodline as well."

Wait, what?

"You're saying that…"

"You're gonna explode on me, aren't you?" he asked.

"OF COURSE I AM! HOW COULD YOU _NOT_ TELL THEM THAT THEY'D DIE IF YOU DID!?" I screamed as loud as I could.

Klaus quickly covered his ears and muttered: "And here it comes…", waiting until I was finished before he dared speaking.

"I was going to tell them eventually, but I wasn't completely sure if this chain reaction of deaths would happen until Finn died."

"But…" I opened my mouth to scold him more but I had nothing to say.

Klaus had given me a decent answer to my question and there wasn't anything else I could complain about.

When he realized that he smirked smugly. "You've got nothing to say to–"

"Oh shut up, Klaus!"

I tried standing up and walking away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down on his waist, baring the upper part of my body on purpose.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Blackthorn?" he asked with a playful look in his eyes.

"Away from your arrogant ass." I answered teasingly.

Klaus laughed and shook his head. "Last time I checked you were rather fond of my arrogant ass."

I smirked and nodded. "I never said I didn't still like it. But I'm not done with you just yet!"

"I didn't expect anything else, Evie…"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	30. 20s Decade Dance

**A/N: Hellooo! *flails* Here's another chap I hope you'll like :)**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and suggestions!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 30:

"What do you say to take a trip back to the 20s?" Klaus asked, stroking my arm soothingly with his knuckles.

"I say take me there now," I said, giggling and looked at him. "But how are we going to get back? Do you have a time machine?"

The thought alone made me laugh because I couldn't envision Klaus travelling through time and even if had one he wouldn't take me to the 20s.

"No, but I have a very bothersome little sister who begged me to take you with me to the 20s Decade Dance. Apparently, she's in charge of it."

"Hmm, in that case I better thank Rebekah the next time I see her."

Klaus grinned and pulled me in for a kiss, stroking my cheek softly with his thumb. "You better wear that scarlet dress I gave you for your 78th birthday."

I snorted sarcastically. "Must you always insist on dressing me in your favorite color?"

Of course he nodded honestly and gave me a smug smirk I found hard to resist smiling at. "Please?"

I gasped dramatically and sat up in my bed. "Did the great Niklaus Mikaelson just say 'please'? Stop the press! We've got a new headline!"

Klaus chuckled and shook his head of me. "You never fail to entertain me with your wit and sharp tongue, love…"

"Mmm… Just admit it, Nik. You're jelly of my awesomeness."

He raised a brow. "Jelly? Did you just–"

I faked shock as I gasped again. "Oh, my bad! I should've said that with your sexy accent…" I changed my voice and put on a British accent. "You are jelleh of mah awesomeness."

"I do not speak like that, but you do sound quite sexy with my accent! You should keep it."

"Should I, mate? You really fancy meh speaking like a sexy rippah?"

He laughed hard and his laughter was so infectious that I couldn't resist the urge to laugh too. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me passionately.

"Mmm, I can't wait for you to become my wife…" he murmured sweetly into my ear.

"When will that happen exactly?" I asked, genuinely curious.

We'd both been so caught up with all the things that had been going on around us that we hadn't even discussed the date of our wedding yet.

"Hmm… well, now that my mother is dead we could do it now."

I nodded, remembering what Rebekah had told me about her meeting her mother just before she died in her arms.

I had found it very strange, but I trusted Rebekah and had seen Esther's lifeless body.

"I think we should get married tonight," I said. "I don't need a big wedding with my brothers or friends present."

Klaus frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Very. We can always have that big wedding when you're done obsessing over your hybrids and my brothers are done obsessing over Elena."

He chuckled. "So never?"

I smacked his chest hard and went to leave the bed, but he pulled me back into his embrace and kissed me lovingly.

"Okay. Tonight. You better not get cold feet."

"Oh believe me, I won't. I've waited for way too long for this."

I gave Klaus one last kiss before I stepped out of bed and gathered my underwear from the floor. He had spent the last couple of nights in my bedroom and had to sneak past Damon or Stefan every time.

It was fun because it made us feel like two naughty teenagers in love.

"Shoo, my dear husband-to-be! Don't you know that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" I said teasingly, tossing his pants on his face.

He chuckled and got out of bed, pulling his clothes on reluctantly and when we were both dressed he walked up to me, cupping my face in my hands.

"Don't get in trouble before the party begins… By the end of the night I want to begin my honeymoon with you." Klaus said.

I nodded and kissed him tenderly before shooing him out of my bedroom. He snuck out of my home without being noticed by any of my brothers and as I descended the stairs I saw something I never thought I'd see again.

Stefan standing in the living room, wearing a 1920s suit with a single rose corsage, looking very dashing and eager to have fun with a certain doppelgänger.

"Oh la la, look at you! All suited up and ready to go on a date!" I said teasingly, approaching him.

"Ha-ha very funny, Evie. Elena asked me to the 20s Decade Dance." Stefan answered dryly.

I fixed his tie for him and smoothed his hair back so he looked like he did in the 1920s.

"You should've worn your tux. It looks more dashing on you."

"You mean the old rags I wore in 1922? Hmm, I don't think so. They remind me of my ripper days."

The smile on my lips faded and the atmosphere in the room changed drastically.

"Is there anything at all you actually miss from the 20s?"

Stefan brushed a tangled lock of my hair behind my ear and smiled. "Yes, I miss dancing with my favorite sister and having fun with her."

The smile returned on my lips. "She misses that too. Will you save her a dance tonight?"

"Of course. If she can manage to let go of her controlling fiancé."

I shook my head of him and wanted to hug him, but I didn't want to ruin his suit so instead I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and went back upstairs to get ready too.

Now where did I put that red dress?

The last time I remember wearing it was during a party I went to with Katherine in 1924.

Perhaps I should call her and see how she was doing. She might be a bitch at times but she'd been a very good friend and she'd never betrayed me.

So I called Miss Katherine Pierce and hoped that she was still alive.

"_I thought you'd never call me again. You didn't replace me with Elena, did you?_" Katherine asked in her usual playful tone.

"Of course not! I'm sorry I haven't called you earlier. It's been very… hectic here," I said as I rummaged my wardrobe. "Where did you even go?"

"_Mmm somewhere warm and exotic,_" Katherine said and I could sense her grinning. "_Dare I ask what your current status with Klaus is?_"

"Umm… probably not. Actually, I'll tell you anyway. We're getting married tonight."

"_Oh? And you didn't even invite me? I'm hurt._"

I laughed because it was obvious how sarcastic she was right now. "Suuurrre. Anyway, do you remember where I put the red flapper dress I wore in 1924?"

"_Urgh, that old rag you got for your birthday by some douche? You threw it in the harbor during our night out, remember?_"

Oh fuck! Why on earth would I do that? I growled quietly at myself and plopped down on my bed, wondering what I could do now.

"Are you sure it was the red one?"

Katherine laughed darkly all of a sudden, making me realize that she'd been lying. "Oi! Not cool Kat! What really happened to that dress?"

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it. I think you put it in a box in your old apartment in Chicago. It should still be there. But as your best friend and unofficial maid of honor I suggest you leave Klaus and join me instead. Nothing good will come out of that relationship, Evie._"

I rolled my eyes. "I know, but he's worth the trouble, Katherine. Just like Stefan was to you."

Katherine fell silent for a moment and it allowed me to hear the background noises more clearly. It sounded like she was in New York, but I wasn't sure.

"_Well, good luck and don't get yourself killed because of him. You're like a sister to me. The only friend I actually cared for._"

I smiled. This was the Katherine I'd grown so fond of and that I wanted to have a good time with again just like in the old times.

Aw, that wasn't so bad. I didn't have time to go all the way to Chicago, so I sent one of Klaus' hybrids for me (better than them just waiting for orders all day).

In the meantime I wanted to let at least Philippe know that I would be getting married tonight, so I went to see him in the beautiful manor he'd bought for himself in the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

The manor was from the 19th century and had an air about it that made me feel like I was visiting a palace rather than a manor.

Philippe was sat in his living room and drinking a glass of sweetly scented brandy when I entered his home, listening to what sounded like Vivaldi.

He always had been a sucker for violins and taught me how to play one before he vanished. I didn't play much more because it reminded me of some of the saddest times in my human life.

"Mmm, _Four Seasons… winter_?" I mused as I approached him.

He answered with a charming smile and turned the volume down a bit, so it echoed less throughout his entire manor.

"Quite a fancy place you've got here," I said, looking around at the new furniture he'd bought recently. "Planning on staying her for long?"

"Actually, yes. I quite enjoy living here in Mystic Falls and I do still have unfinished business here," he said, tugging me gently down on the couch. "What can I do for you, Evelina?"

"Oh nothing… I just wanted to tell you that Nik and I are getting married tonight – at the 20s Decade Dance. I want to be his wife in case something bad is going to happen soon. I don't want to regret not doing it earlier and we have waited enough."

Philippe nodded and tilted his head to the side. "And you're sure about this very… spontaneous wedding?"

I gave him a _of-course-I-am _look that made him chuckle.

"Hmm, so stubborn like your mother. But if you really want this then I won't stop you. Do you have a priest who can–"

"No, but it doesn't really matter. I just need someone to do the ceremony with us. Would you like to do it?"

Philippe smiled widely as if I'd just told him I wanted to name my firstborn son after him and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Of course, Evie! It would be an honor to marry you off… even if I haven't spoken much with my future son-in-law." He laughed and the fact that he saw me as his daughter made my heart melt.

"Thank you so much, Philippe. I owe you the world."

He shook his head and cupped my face. "No, you owe me nothing. I'm doing this because I love you and because I know that it would've made your mother so happy."

God how I wished that he was my biological father… but then again, if he was then I wouldn't have had any brothers, wouldn't have been sent away to work for a vampire and wouldn't have met Klaus for the second time.

Or would I?

Hmm, even so then I was happy about having Philippe in my life again and once we'd agreed on the location and time for my wedding I went back to the boarding house to get ready.

I was nervous about what would happen tonight and hoped more than anything that we wouldn't run into any problems this one time.

When Nik's hybrid Cameron returned with my dress I gave it a quick wash and then began preparing myself for my wedding.

If I'd been human my heart would be racing by now and I'd probably sweat a lot too, because I knew that anything could go wrong.

But all it took to calm me down was one very sweet text message from Klaus about an hour before the party began.

_I can't wait for you to finally become my wife…_

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	31. Through Better Or Worse

**A/N: HELLO! *flails* It's that time of the week again where you lovely readers get a chap! ;)**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 31:

I went to the 20s Decade Dance with Stefan and Philippe since I couldn't get in touch with Rebekah, but I figured that she was busy making sure that everything was as she'd planned.

I had to admit that Rebekah had done a brilliant job at making a modern version of the 20s without losing the relaxed and classy atmosphere.

They were even playing songs from the 20s that had survived being put away for such a long time and some of the songs brought back fond memories of a time where Klaus wasn't constantly thinking about his precious hybrids.

Dressed in my scarlet flapper dress with matching accessories and whatnot, I scanned the decorated gym for Klaus and felt butterflies in my stomach.

This was really happening.

Tonight I would become Mrs. Mikaelson.

Shit, I needed a drink or I'd pass out before the wedding began.

Unfortunately, they only seemed to serve non-alcoholic drinks, so there was nothing I could do about my nerves.

"_Need a drink?_" Klaus asked, standing behind me.

I turned around and smiled widely at the sight of him in a beige colored suit, holding an antique silver hip flask that I'd given him once.

I took the flask and gulped down every bit of it, surprising and amusing him at the same time it seemed.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course not. It's just… so unreal." I answered, feeling my nerves being calmed down by the alcohol.

Klaus took the flask from me and pulled me out on the floor, holding me close to him as one of my favorite songs began playing.

It was such a wonderful feeling to just dance with him and reminiscing the carefree life we used to have before everything went downhill.

"You look incredible, Evie… I wish I hadn't lost all my tuxes from the 20s." Klaus said and chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. You look sexy everything." I said, grinning as he twirled me around.

Klaus pulled me close to him and kissed me lovingly, breaking the kiss only when he heard Philippe approaching us.

"Are you two ready?" Philippe asked, smiling like a proud father.

We both nodded and followed him to an empty classroom where we could have some privacy. It was only then I began worrying that something would go wrong or that someone would stop me from marrying Klaus.

However, as Philippe began the ceremony with us we were all by ourselves, no one called us and no one came in the middle of our private wedding.

It was just Klaus and I, finally being united at last.

"Evelina Blackthorn Salvatore will you take Niklaus Mikaelson, to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect him; forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?" Philippe asked.

I held my breath and waited a few seconds to be sure that nothing bad would happen and when only silence came, I smiled and met Klaus' gaze.

"I do. Always and forever." I answered.

Philippe couldn't resist the urge to smile too and continued, pronouncing us as husband and wife before he allowed us to seal our marriage with a kiss.

I wanted to cry of happiness when Klaus pressed his lips to mine and held me firmly in his embrace, because it had been a long time since I'd ever felt this happy with him.

We were finally husband and wife and no matter what happened after that then we'd still be that.

"Let me be the first to congratulate and wish you two an amazing life together. I may not like you, Klaus, for what you did to Evie's mother, but you've made my daughter happy and that's what matters to me." Philippe said.

I raised a brow and looked at him, asking: "Did you just call me your daughter?"

He nodded, tears brimming his eyes. "Now excuse me while I go be emotional somewhere else."

I laughed of his comment and quickly hugged him tightly before he left, wanting to thank him for everything he'd done for me.

Once I'd said my goodbyes to him I turned to Klaus and let out a sigh of contentment.

"We're married now. You're stuck with me forever… quite literally!" I teased.

"Mmm, I'm glad I am. That means you're mine and only mine now…" he said in his usual possessive way. "I love you, Evie."

"I love you too, Nik. Now let's go celebrate this, but remember. Not a word about this to anyone. Not even your silly hybrids."

He raised a brow. "My silly hybrids? You mean _our_ silly hybrids, love."

Giggling I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me back to the party so we could dance together some more, beginning to feel the alcohol kick in.

Klaus wasn't so overly fond of showing his mad dance skills to everyone, but we did have lots of fun and showed the high school students how people really danced in the 20s.

We danced slowly together while most of the students were resting their feet or chitchatting about insignificant things that didn't mean a thing to me.

I was trapped in a bubble of happiness with Klaus and savoring every bit of our first somewhat normal party together.

"I'm planning to leave town soon now that Esther is dead. I want you to come with me…" he said quietly.

"Okay." I said, earning a surprised look from him.

"You'll come? Just like that?"

I nodded and smiled, snuggling into his embrace. "Just like that."

The look on his face made me so happy because he looked like a small boy, who'd just gotten permission to go buying whatever he wanted in a toyshop.

"I want to celebrate our marriage properly with you. Come, Mrs. Mikaelson."

I felt him taking my hand in his and let him escort me outside, heading towards his car but he noticed something on the ground that made his smile vanish instantly.

I followed his gaze and saw the trail of salt that lay on the ground all around the school. It didn't take long for me to remember that this was a boundary spell.

Katherine and I were nearly killed because of one in 1946, but fortunately we were accompanied by one of her witchy friends.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked angrily.

"_Your mother is back…_" Stefan answered, standing behind us.

Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit and double shit!

I let out a groan of exasperation that could probably be heard by the people nearby us as well, feeling so pissed off and disappointed.

It looked like my honeymoon had to be postponed…

"I thought the bitch was dead! How can she be back?" I snapped.

"I don't know, but Bonnie is going to break the boundary spell for us. Esther has probably lured us all into a trap." Stefan said.

Sighing heavily, I followed him back inside to the very same classroom Klaus and I got married in and couldn't resist the urge to smile at Klaus of the memory.

But Klaus was growing impatient and it was very noticeable that he wanted to snap his mother's neck as quickly as possible.

When he began complaining about why Bonnie was taking so long with the spell, I slapped him on the back of his head and shushed him.

"Ignore him and continue. _Can_ you lift the spell?" I asked.

"Esther is too strong. The only way we can get out is by killing her." Bonnie answered.

I groaned again and decided to go back to the gym with some of the others.

God, this was so unbearable and maddening.

Elena was gone, Alaric had apparently left town because of his blackouts and right now Esther was planning a way to kill us all.

I needed some fresh air to clear my mind and stop worrying, but on my way out I noticed Klaus speaking with my brothers alone.

Klaus seemed a little envious of the fact that Damon had Stefan while his own brothers were long gone or didn't care about him anymore.

I didn't blame him for wanting to become friends with Stefan again, because they'd been almost like brothers back then.

But then he mentioned Elena and although they'd never admit it to him, then they both wanted her so badly.

I decided it was time for me to approach them before they began arguing and broke the intense staring contest between them.

"Any progress yet? I'm in desperate need to kill someone… particularly someone named Esther." I said.

Bonnie answered my question as she joined us outside and the minute Klaus realized that we were free he vanished, leaving me behind.

"For fucks sake! You don't just leave your wi-date!" I quickly corrected myself before I revealed too much, but thankfully Damon and Stefan hadn't heard anything.

"Let him go. We need to get Elena and Alaric." Stefan said.

"Alaric? So he didn't leave town?"

He shook his head. "Apparently, Esther tried using him into creating the ultimate hunter. Alaric killed her before she could succeed, but… he's dying now."

I frowned and turned to Damon but he was already gone. He was upset and broken about losing one of his best friends, so I decided to follow him and wanted to be there for him.

I might not have known Alaric for that long, but he was a true friend and despite my brother's arrogance and attitude towards people, he managed to make Damon seem almost… human.

So I said my goodbyes with him and stayed outside the cottage where he'd been killed by Esther even after the others had left.

"You should go find Klaus." Damon said, watching as Alaric went into the cottage alone.

"No, you need me… and Alaric needs you right now." I said.

Damon glanced at me and looked like he was trying to hold back tears he didn't want to shed. I hugged him tightly and sighed, wishing that Alaric didn't have to die.

He hadn't done anything to deserve this and was just a human.

"It's fine. I… I'll stay with him tonight. Just go."

I sighed and pecked his cheek, waiting until he'd gone inside the cottage before I left the place and went back to the Mikaelson Mansion.

I truly hoped that no more innocent people would die now that Esther was dead, because I hated seeing my brothers suffer like this.

Once I found Klaus in his living room I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Perhaps it's best if I leave this town. Danger follows me and I'm sure that even though Esther is gone she'll try killing me again."

"So you're going to leave me? Right after we've gotten married?"

Klaus approached me hesitantly and wiped my tears off my cheeks. "I want to bring you with me, but you know that it's dangerous to–"

"I do and I don't care. Fuck, that's why I married you, you bastard. You think I cared about the danger of being with you in the 20s?"

Klaus sighed and pulled me into his embrace, letting me cry out on his shoulder. "I love you Nik… through better or worse."

"I know... but I don't want you to get killed. You're my wife after all." He smiled softly.

"Yes and I'll always be your wife. Don't forget that."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	32. Do You Trust Me?

**A/N: HELLO! Thanks for the reviews and for favoriting and putting me on alert! I'm constantly amazed by the amount of people following this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 32:

A rush of pleasure went through my body when I woke up in Klaus' bed early in the morning and I felt something move beneath the soft and warm duvet.

I yawned loudly and stretched my arms out, looking under the duvet to find Klaus panty hunting under my nightgown.

I giggled of the sight and remembered the honeymoon we'd had last night despite what had happened.

"It's easier to do it when I'm not wearing a big gown, isn't it?" I asked teasingly.

"It is!" he said, chuckling and kissed the inside of my thigh, nibbling softly on my skin. "You do taste very divine, Mrs. Mikaelson…"

"Mmm… I do, don't I?" I giggled and pulled him up to my lips, kissing him lovingly.

I truly enjoyed being married to him and was happy that we got to have a peaceful moment together last night.

But Klaus was interrupted from our honeymoon when my phone began ringing and a groan escaped his lips when he saw who was calling me.

"Why is my sister calling you this early in the morning?" he asked grumpily, handing me the phone.

"How should I know? She's your sister," I grumbled and answered: "Yes, Bekah?"

"_Could you come help me clean up at the school today? Everyone seems to have forgotten that it takes more than one person to clean this place up!_" Rebekah said grumpily.

"Um… yeah, okay. I'll be there in 10." I said.

"_Thank you. Oh and another thing… Next time you and Nik 'do it', could you at least then be a little more quiet? You kept me awake all night._"

I couldn't resist the urge to giggle and heard Klaus suppressing his laughter too. Boy, I didn't think we'd been _that_ loud.

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you. See you soon."

She mumbled something about Klaus and I acting like hormonal teenagers and hung up, allowing Klaus to burst out laughing.

"Oops. See, this is why you and I should find a place together. Preferably, somewhere far away from those pesky brothers of yours."

I rolled my eyes. "And Bekah? You're just going to leave her here?"

He nodded. "If she doesn't want to go, then yes. For some reason she feels the need to go to school, have friends and all that stuff."

"Of course she does! She's never had a normal life." I smacked him in the face with a pillow and made him fall off the bed.

"I'm pretty sure that's domestic violence…"

I giggled and stepped out of the bed, heading to the wardrobe to find some clothes. "And I'm pretty sure I don't care. Ihave cleaning to do with my sister-in-law."

"Sounds fun (!) Sure you don't want to trade that with a hybrid so you can spend the day in bed with me?" He suddenly appeared behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing me softly on the side of my neck.

I let out a moan involuntarily from the pleasure and tilted my head to the side, allowing him to suck and nibble gently on my skin.

"Mmm… it is very tempting to stay home… very, very tempting…" I muttered, enjoying his sensuous touch.

"When we've found a place where we can be alone and as loud as we want, I'm going to have my wicked way with you, Mrs. Mikaelson. You have my word on that."

I closed my eyes to let myself succumb to the pleasure, but Klaus suddenly let go of me and kissed my cheek, taking a pair of black shorts along with a crimson blouse from the wardrobe for me.

"Don't take too long. We'll be leaving before the sun goes down… if you still want to come with me, that is." he said.

"I do. My brothers are too focused on getting Elena's attention anyway. They won't notice I'm gone." I said.

He frowned upon hearing this and pulled me into his embrace, surprising me with a loving kiss that made my heart melt and the urge to spend the day with him grow stronger.

Once the kiss ended he quickly left the mansion, though, and allowed me to focus on what I should be doing today.

I missed spending time with Rebekah too, so I quickly dressed and fixed my morning hair before I headed to Mystic Falls High School.

Rebekah was still grumbling and cussing under her breath when I arrived, so I snuck up behind her and gave her a hug to make her smile.

"Hello, best friend! How come that blonde friend of Elena's not here?" I asked curiously, starting to help her pick up the litter.

"She's probably having fun with Klaus' favorite hybrid as usual," Rebekah answered and sighed. "I can't believe that I didn't even get to go to my own party!"

I knew why and I felt bad for her, because I knew how hard she'd worked on getting this party up. If Esther wasn't already dead, I'd have killed her for everything she'd done to her children.

"Well, if it helps then it was a brilliant party. Everyone had fun… well, nearly everyone until Esther tried killing us all."

"God, I hope that witch rot in hell for what she's done! Was your mother a controlling bitch as well?"

I'd never really talked with Rebekah about my mother, but she did know that she was a werewolf and had spent most of her life trying to stop Klaus.

"Well… she could be kind of controlling sometimes, but I guess it was just in her nature. She was all by herself and had to raise a kid that might trigger her curse one day." I shrugged.

Rebekah didn't comment on it as she must've noticed the sadness in my tone and handed me a full bin bag.

"Would you mind throwing that one out for me?"

I shook my head and took the bag, carrying it easily out to the large containers where I dumped it. I headed back to the gym after I'd done so, but frowned when I saw someone familiar standing in the middle of the hall.

"Alaric?" I saw the sinister look in his eyes and my own eyes darted to the enhanced white oak stake in his hand.

Shit… I was so screwed.

"Don't do this, Ric! It's me, Evie, your drinking buddy's sister! I'm not dangerous. I haven't done you anything…" I said nervously, slowly walking backwards.

"I'm not Ric anymore and I don't care about Damon or you for that matter. You're just Klaus' bitch."

If Alaric hadn't been holding a stake that could kill me and been turned into an Original, then I might've hit him hard in the face with a chair.

Instead I decided to run as fast as I could back to the gym, needing to warn Rebekah before he killed us both.

"Rebekah, run! Alaric is here to kill us!" I shouted, hoping that she'd heard me. "Get Nik! I'll distract him!"

I suddenly felt myself being tackled to the floor and the white oak stake was driven into my stomach in an attempt to kill me, but I was wriggling too much for him to hit my heart.

Rebekah quickly came to aid me and threw Alaric against the lockers as hard as she could, snarling as she pulled the stake out of me and stabbed him in the chest with it instead.

He didn't die though.

Fury filled his eyes and he charged at us, so we both jumped out of the way and ran in each our direction, searching for a way out.

I didn't know if Alaric was following me or Rebekah until I felt an arrow soaked in vervain pierce my neck and another one pierced my leg, making me fall to the floor.

He grabbed me by my leg and began dragging me down the hall to the History classroom, an ominous look in his eyes telling me that he had much worse plans in mind.

Once we reached his classroom he pulled the arrows out and injected vervain into my neck, rendering me unconscious immediately.

This had to be the worst morning Saturday morning ever.

I could only hope that I wouldn't get killed or get Klaus killed by being bait, because if he died… not only would I die but my brothers would too.

Alaric slapped me awake after some time and the bitter taste of vervain in my throat made it impossible for me to speak.

I had a wet cloth in my mouth that'd obviously been soaked in vervain and as I glanced around, I noticed that my hands had been nailed to a table with pencils.

Wow, someone had been very creative with what he had…

I groaned as I tried pulling my hands free, but found it next to impossible because of the ropes that kept me tied to the chair I sat on.

"Hmm, let's see how many will come to help you. First I need Elena away from your brothers. We wouldn't want Klaus to get to her, would we now?" Alaric said, holding my phone in his hand.

He typed a message and sent it to Elena, then went on texting to someone else – probably Klaus.

"I do wonder how much Klaus loves you. I mean, if he can leave his own family and kill his own parents then surely he might be capable of leaving you too."

I rolled my eyes and spat the cloth out, saying hoarsely: "Shut up, you dick! Klaus is gonna kick your ass after I've kicked you in the balls!"

Alaric ignored me and sent the message, then approached me slowly with the white oak stake.

"Even if Klaus does show up then he and you will both end up dead."

He stuffed the cloth in my mouth and secured it properly around my head, making me feel lightheaded and weak.

I drifted off to sleep again and tried saving my strength for when Klaus came to help me, half-wishing that he wouldn't come.

I didn't want to send him to his death just to save me, but I couldn't make myself try contacting my brothers either.

"_Evie… Evie, wake up._" Elena said quietly, waking me up from my drowsy state.

I frowned upon seeing her and tried telling her to run away before Alaric came, but she was more focused on saving me.

"You… you shouldn't be here…" I whispered hoarsely.

"I don't care who did this to you. You're one of my friends and Stefan's sister."

I was speechless.

She saw me as a friend? I felt guilty about how annoyed and jealous I'd felt about her, because I had been angry with my brothers – not her.

"C'mon, let's go before he gets back." I removed the ropes with my now free hands and tried fleeing the school once again, nearly running into Klaus on the way.

"Nik, you gotta get out of here. Ric is–"

He silenced me with a kiss and the heartbreaking look he had in his eyes made tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded without showing any hesitation.

"Then go. Go find Rebekah and stay with her. I'll take care of this."

"I love you, Nik." I needed to say it in case this was the last time I would see him alive and didn't stick around to hear him reply.

I rushed home to search for Rebekah and prayed for the first time in a long time that Klaus wouldn't die today.

Not now, after everything we'd been through.

Klaus was the one who kept me sane and without him… I was pretty sure I'd ravage this whole town and kill everyone until someone killed me.

**A/N2: Hey again, as I've written in my recent chap of Demons From The Dark, then I've got a exam-ish paper that I need to write next week and the week after that, so there probably won't be any updates *pouts* If I have time I'll try updating but I can't promise anything.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	33. Like A Hurricane

**A/N: Hello! I somehow managed to get the time to write this chapter and yeah... **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 33:

"Evie, calm down! He'll be back soon. I'm sure." Rebekah said, making me stop pacing around.

"I can't stop worrying, Bekah. What if… what if Alaric kills him?" I asked, sitting down on the couch in my brothers' home.

After I'd found Rebekah I wanted to warn my brothers, but they were all gone and had according to Rebekah gone to stop Alaric.

I should be there with them right now and help them stop the mad hunter/Original.

"I can't stay here. I have to go." I said.

I tried to run but Rebekah quickly stopped me and slammed me against a tree, baring her fangs warningly.

"No, Nik told you to get away and I'm not letting yourself get killed. He's a hybrid. You're just a vampire, Evie. I could take you down right now."

I groaned even though I knew she was right and pushed her away, heading straight back to the school.

If my brothers dared fighting their former friend then so could I and perhaps I'd be able to help them ending this.

However, when I arrived at the parking lot Stefan and Damon were on their way to Damon's car, looking pissed off to say the least.

"What's going on? Did you get Alaric?" I asked, glancing around nervously for Klaus.

"No, he's bound to Elena. We can't kill him unless she dies. We tried desiccating him, but it failed and Klaus fled with Elena." Damon answered.

Of course…

I knew why he'd done that.

The only reason why he hadn't killed her immediately was because he needed her blood, so he was probably draining her of all her blood right now.

"I know where he is," I said reluctantly. "I'll help you stop him."

Damon and Stefan shared a look that made me a little worried, but I owed Elena my help and even though I understood Klaus' need to make hybrids, then I thought he had enough of them.

So I took them to the Mikaelson Mansion and told them that I'd distract Klaus while they got Elena out, hoping that Klaus wouldn't become too angry at me for doing this.

"Nik!" I called, catching his full attention.

Klaus turned around instantly and sighed of relief, but he seemed more anxious about getting all the blood he could take from Elena.

"You can't do this, Nik. Let her go. You don't need her blood." I said.

"Yes, we do. Alaric won't die anytime soon and Esther won't stop sending hunters after us. We need protection and we can get that from my hybrids." Klaus said.

I shook my head and tried running up to Elena, but he caught my hand mid-air and held it in an iron grip.

"Don't, Evie. You know I need them. You know what it's like for me to be the only one of my kind… a freak among vampires, witches and werewolves."

I sighed heavily. "But you have me. What happened to us running away together? Is my love not enough for you?"

He frowned. "I love you too. I do, but–"

Stefan and Damon suddenly grabbed each of Klaus' arms and tackled him to the floor. I quickly went to aid Elena and bit into my wrist, allowing her to drink my blood before she lost consciousness.

From the looks of it Klaus had nearly drained all of her blood and would've died within a few minutes if my brothers hadn't stopped Klaus.

But when I looked up and saw what they were doing to Klaus my heart broke.

They were performing some sort of spell on him and the longer time Stefan held his hand on Klaus' chest, the paler he turned.

Their betrayal hit me like a hurricane and knocked all air out of me, rendering me paralyzed and unable to move.

When I finally managed to move I was stopped by Damon who'd been replaced by Tyler. I met Klaus' gaze before he turned completely pale and screamed in fury of what my brothers had done.

If I'd known they were going to desiccate him I wouldn't have helped them.

"How could you… how…" I couldn't even speak anymore.

I just cried and crawled up to Klaus, caressing his ice cold cheeks. He wasn't dead but he felt as if he was and the only thing that pained me most was that I would live on.

"I will _never_ forgive you two for this!" I snarled at them. "Why would you even…"

I shook my head of them and turned to Klaus again, kissing him softly even though I was staining him with my tears.

"We had to do it, Evie. He's evil! When will you get it? He nearly killed Elena… the girl I love," Stefan said, saying the next thing reluctantly. "And that Damon loves too."

Of course they were right. I'd always known what Klaus was and what he was capable of… Hell, I should hate him for killing my mother, but Klaus…

I couldn't explain what it was.

"Always and forever, Nik…" I whispered very quietly into his ear.

I closed his eyes and leaned my forehead against his before I left, needing to get away from everyone before I hurt them.

I felt like a ticking bomb that was about to explode and screamed at the top of my lungs when I reached the woods.

But I reminded myself that Klaus wasn't entirely gone and that I could still save him. I just needed some help and right now I only knew one person who could do that.

Elijah.

I wiped my tears away, pulled myself together and called him, hoping that he hadn't given up on his siblings and would help me.

"_Evelina? Is something wrong?_" Elijah asked instantly.

I assumed that he could guess why I called. We'd never been close and I'd only met him at the ball, but I admired his values and the bond he had with his siblings.

"It's Nik… They desiccated him to stop him from killing Elena. To make a long story short, then Esther turned Alaric into a psychotic hunter with the powers of an Original." I answered.

"_I assume he's out to kill us then, yes?_"

"Yes…" I sighed heavily. "I don't want Elena dead. I just want to live in peace with Nik. Please help me, Elijah."

"_I will be there as soon as I can, so do not fret. Is my sister well?_"

"Yes, but I think she's afraid. Alaric nearly got to her today."

"_I see. Stay with Rebekah and keep her safe. I will make sure that Mr. Saltzman won't catch any of us._"

I said my goodbyes to Elijah and thanked him for helping me before I hung up, deciding to text Rebekah.

I needed to find her before the sun went down, because once that happened Alaric was free to attack anyone of us.

It turned out that I wasn't the only one who was pissed off about what had happened to Klaus. I found Rebekah throwing things around in her home and cursing my brothers for taking her brother.

I thought that Klaus' body was still in the mansion and became more furious than ever when I discovered that my brothers were planning to dump his body in the ocean.

I was never going to forget their betrayal or how they took my husband away from me.

"Rebekah, Elijah is on his way as we speak. He'll talk with them and get Klaus back." I said calmly, despite the fact that I was boiling with anger.

"And what about you? Will you stay here after what your brothers did?" she asked with venom in her voice.

I shook my head. "I don't have any siblings anymore. I can only trust you now."

Rebekah stopped dead in her tracks and suddenly moved quickly towards me, hugging me tightly.

It hurt to say those words, but they'd tricked me and kept the truth from me. Klaus might be evil, but he could've stopped Alaric without killing Elena, if he'd just put his desire to make hybrids aside.

"We'll protect each other like we used to and get Klaus back together while your brothers waste their time on their precious doppelgänger."

I nodded in agreement and stayed with Rebekah in her home, feeling so numb inside now that Klaus was no longer here.

The mansion felt empty without him and I felt utterly lost.

I didn't know what to say or do, so I just spent the night in Klaus' bedroom, looking at his paintings and drawings.

"I'll get you back, Nik… don't worry." I muttered, kissing one of his drawings of us together.

I sighed heavily and slept alone in his bed, savoring the scent of him that still lingered on it. I had a hard time falling asleep that night and lay awake through most of it.

By the time it was morning I found myself sitting in the study, drowning my sorrows with alcohol. I considered calling Damon and Stefan to ask them where they were going, but I didn't think they'd tell me that.

When morning came someone did ring the doorbell and I could hear that it was Stefan, but I ignored him completely.

Needing to get away from the place where he desiccated, I snuck out of the mansion and went to the Grill to get wasted.

I didn't normally drink that early in the morning but today I _really_ needed a drink.

"_I figured I might find you here,_" Stefan said, taking a seat beside me. "Evie, I–"

"Don't, Stefan. _Don't._ I am _this_ close to ripping your head off." I said without looking at him.

Stefan sighed and placed his hand on mine, caressing it softly like he used to do when I was upset because of our father.

"We didn't just do this because of Elena. Klaus told Elena's mother to kill herself, killed her aunt during the ritual that freed him of his curse and he killed your mother. You can't keep looking past all of that forever just because you love him. It's not right. I did the same with Katherine."

I turned to Stefan and tried my best not to cry again. I refused to shed another tear and just wanted to turn all of my emotions off.

"I understand Elena's hatred and I understand that you and Damon want to protect her. But you don't understand why I love Klaus. Now that he's gone I'm all alone again. I can't trust you or Damon because I'll always know that you're willing to risk everything for Elena."

"And you're willing to risk anything for Klaus too. That's what love makes us do."

"But I didn't take Elena away from you. I could never do that."

Stefan wiped a stray tear off my cheek and ordered us a new drink. "I know. I understand if you hate us forever and don't want to have anything to do with us. Just know that you can always come if you miss us or need help."

I was torn between wanting to release my fury on him and wanting to forgive him. I briefly thought about telling him that Klaus and I were married, but it probably wouldn't make a difference.

Still, I felt almost compelled to tell someone about it.

"We got married two nights ago," I said when he stood up to leave. "Nik and I."

Stefan looked so guilty and I immediately regretted saying anything, but I just wanted him to understand my pain and rage.

"You'll get him back one day. I promise. But for now, will you then please go somewhere safe?"

I finished my drink and what was left of his own, leaving the Grill immediately to return to Rebekah.

I had more important things to do than getting drunk and I knew that Klaus wouldn't want me to be like this right now.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	34. It's Your Lucky Day

**A/N: I've been in such a writing mood after watching the new ep of TVD, so... yeah I abandoned by paper to write this :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and the suport! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 34:

"_Evelina…_"

I sat up straight and pulled my hand out of the river that was connected to the falls, the feeling of the water slipping between my fingers soothing the pain in my heart.

I turned to Elijah who stood completely still and stared at me with a solemn expression on his face.

"Thank you for coming, Elijah," I said, standing up. "I really need your help finding Klaus, but first I need someone to distract the Salvatores."

I couldn't even call them my brothers anymore, because the pain of their betrayal still lingered and burnt just as intensely as when they desiccated my husband.

"I see… You should search for him with Rebekah while I discuss the deal with them," Elijah said and hesitated for a moment. "Don't blame your brothers for doing what they did. Klaus is… impulsive and makes mistakes. He needs to learn that he doesn't need these hybrids."

I sighed. "I know. But it doesn't change anything. They betrayed me. I don't think I can forgive that and especially not if he dies."

He said nothing else but merely embraced me for a brief moment before vanishing to do this job. I texted Rebekah as soon as I was back in my car and told her to get ready.

About 15 minutes later, I met up with Rebekah at her home and we drove to around to the nearest storage facilities, searching for one where Damon supposedly was right now with Bonnie.

I wasn't sure what they were doing there or why he would bring Bonnie, but I could only hope that they were going to release him before Alaric killed him.

"So you're really ready for this? To flee with my brothers and I?" Rebekah asked worriedly.

"Yes," I answered without hesitating. "There's nothing here for me except for painful memories."

"Oh, don't sound so gloomy. You have your brothers – whether you like them or not. You think I hated my brothers for all the times they've pissed me off? Or Nik for that matter? Your husband daggered me more than once and yet I still love him."

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, feeling uncomfortable. "How can you still love them?"

"Because they're my brothers. They're the only family I've got left and the only ones I've been able to count on the last 1000 years."

I frowned, feeling perplexed about this entire situation with Stefan and Damon. I hated them, yes, but… they _were_ still my brothers.

And they never intended to actually kill Klaus, knowing that they'd die too then.

"Men can be incredibly stupid sometimes," I said, sending her a faint smile. "Especially brothers."

She grinned, nodding in agreement. "But we'll get Nik, skip town and once that doppelgänger wench is dead we won't have a problem anymore. Or… if you want to shorten the trip we can always just kill Elena."

I bit down on my bottom lip and chewed on it nervously. Oh, I had thought about that option and pondered over whether or not I could make myself take revenge.

But I couldn't do that towards Elena and even though Elena wasn't Katherine, then she reminded me a lot of my wayward friend.

"Let's just get Nik first, yes? For all we know Alaric could be there right now."

Rebekah groaned of that scenario, however, we kept our eyes and ears open for anything and eventually tracked down the storage facility after receiving a message from Stefan, who actually told us the right address.

We hurried inside and started our search, but it was going to be difficult, because there were hundreds of lockers to examine.

"Umm… I'll go east and you go west," I said, glancing around in the maze-like building. "I'll text you if I find anything."

Rebekah nodded and we separated, heading to each direction and began listening for any strange sounds or picking up any familiar scents that might lead us to Klaus.

I lost track of how long I walked until I sensed someone watching me and fear struck me.

I was afraid that Alaric was already here and waiting for the right time to strike or for me to lead him to Klaus.

If that was the case then…

"_Evie? What are you doing here?_" Damon asked, causing me to quickly turn to him.

My immediate reaction to seeing him was slapping him hard across his face, but I didn't have time to scold him before I noticed where we were standing.

We were right outside the locker Klaus was in.

I could smell Klaus' scent and the urge to see him became almost too strong for me to control.

Damon tried stopping me from going into the room, but I managed to overpower him and swiftly moved up to the coffin, opening it to find a pale but still conscious Klaus inside it.

He stared up at me with a look of confusion that left me bewildered and suspicious.

But Damon pulled me out of the room along with the coffin Klaus was in with some assistance from a panic-stricken Rebekah, seeming nervous about something.

I opened my mouth to speak and was immediately silenced by Rebekah, who typed '_Ric is here_' on her phone to let me know that we had to be careful.

Rather than asking questions, I helped Damon pushing the coffin towards the garage where his car was waiting and prayed to God that Alaric wouldn't catch us.

Fearing that Alaric was nearby, I decided to leave them while they continued pushing the coffin and went back to locker 1020, seeing Alaric already there, looking for the coffin we just took out.

He spotted me staring at him and quickly slammed me against another locker before I could escape, holding the deadly stake close to my heart.

"I'm not in the mood for hide-and-seek so you better show me where Klaus is or I'll rip Damon's heart out right in front of you." Alaric growled.

"Fuck you! I'm not letting you anywhere near my husband, you god damn hunter!" I snapped and kicked him as hard as I could between his legs.

He let out a groan of agony and sunk to the floor, giving me the opportunity to run as fast as I could back to Rebekah and Damon.

They were almost at the car, however, Alaric had healed much faster than I expected and knocked us all away from the coffin.

His intentions were pretty clear, so Rebekah and I still tried one more time to get him away from the coffin, only to be smashed into the wall.

Alaric hissed at us as he opened the coffin and I watched in horror as he staked Klaus right in front of me.

For the second time my heart broke and this time it was so shattered that I could barely move.

I just sat on the floor and watched as Klaus' corpse burned with a blue flame, taking away every bit of life he had inside him.

Rebekah's heart was torn to pieces as well, but her attempt to get closer to Klaus was proven futile as Damon quickly pulled her back.

Alaric wasn't done killing and she was next.

I didn't think straight and just threw myself at Alaric, kicking, hitting, biting and attacking with everything I had, unleashing my fury on him completely.

My husband… he was gone and soon I would join him and as well would my brothers.

It was stupid of me to even think that I'd be able take down an Original Vampire Hunter, but I still tried until I was knocked down, bleeding and injured from the pieces of wood Alaric had stabbed me with on my body.

"When I'm done with her I might end your miserable life," he spat before turning to Rebekah, who'd already left the building. "Hmf, so much for your friendship. Guess it's your lucky day, Evie!"

He snarled and went to stake me as well; however, Damon jumped on his back and somehow managed to snap his neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Evie, get out of here while you can!" he shouted.

"What's the point? I'm already a dead woman, remember? I'd rather die fighting my husband's murderer than running away like a coward!" I cried.

He blinked and stared at me with wide eyes, because I'd revealed something he obviously didn't know.

But I didn't have time to discuss my relationship with Klaus to him right now and just tried putting out the fire on Klaus before it destroyed his body.

"Evie, please… get out of here. I beg you." Damon pleaded, trying to pull me away from Klaus again.

"But he's already dead, Damon. Everything I fought for is dead. Soon we'll all be dead too… well I'm not sure about you and Stefan, but I'll definitely be gone."

"I'm not leaving you to die here. You're my sister…"

We just stood staring at each other for a while and none of us wanted to break eye contact. It wasn't until Damon's phone rang that he broke eye contact with me and walked away to talk with someone – presumably Elena.

I wanted to stay with Klaus and give him a proper burial, but seeing him like this only made me break down crying.

I needed to get out and mourn before I died, so I took a chance and left Damon, running without stopping once to take a break to the nearest forest.

Once I was there I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring if anyone heard me.

I felt like my heart had been ripped out and torn to pieces in these two last days.

I didn't think that today would become the worst day of my life and that the pain I would feel would be so excruciating that I'd feel like ripping my own heart out.

In my frenzy I penetrated my own chest to finish my life, but as I had my fingers wrapped around my own heart I couldn't even make myself pull it out.

Instead I removed my hand from my chest and sunk to the ground, crying my heart out and cursing everything around me.

I wanted to turn everything off and so I did.

Where my emotions once were, was now a void of emptiness and my common sense had been replaced by a basic need to kill.

The hunger and the need to take a life grew stronger and more dominant the more I turned off my emotions.

My instincts became stronger as well and somewhere not so far away from me were a group of campers, on their way to figure out whom or what had screamed so loudly.

I stood still as they approached me cautiously and listened to the sound of their footsteps, their voices and their fast heartbeats.

The beats alone drove the predator inside me crazy and the only thing I could think of was to bite their necks open.

I wanted to taste the flowing blood in their veins, to see it gushing out from the wounds I would inflict on them with my bare fangs and hands, and have fun like I'd never done before.

When they finally reached the clearing I was in, I didn't give them any time to react and jumped on the tallest one, biting his neck open like a wild animal.

He screamed and fought with everything he had, but it wasn't enough.

His comrades were too frightened by what was going on to help their friend and fled through the forest only to be hunted down one after another and savagely torn apart as well.

I spared no living man, but even as they were all dead I still didn't feel satisfied.

So I went to their campsite and found more delicious humans to rip apart, not caring if they begged for mercy or for me to rot in hell.

I took my sweet time with the last remaining woman and chased her lazily for several minutes before I ended her life, needing to drag out the amusement and joy of killing.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, why didn't you invite me, sweetheart?_"

I stopped dead in my tracks and crawled off the dead woman beneath me, turning around to face someone I used to fear, but who no longer posed any threat to me.

Kol smirked darkly and slowly approached me…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	35. The Red Diamond

**A/N: Hellooo, I finally finished writing those 17 fucking pages and decided that I'd celebrate this by updating again ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 35:

The next night I woke up on the shore of a river somewhere unknown, completely soaked in blood from head to toe, my hunger fully satisfied.

Beside me lay Kol, soaked in blood too and reminding me of the events of last night.

We'd gone on a killing spree through the forest and killed everything on our path – humans and animals alike.

I remembered Kol trying to make a move on me as we ended up at the river and me driving a piece of wood through his heart, because even if I would die within a few hours then I'd never ever sleep with him.

But something had gone wrong.

It was early afternoon and I wasn't dead.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to Kol and pulled the stake out, waiting for him to wake up and realize what had happened to him.

He woke up after a few minutes and glared venomously at me at first, then glanced around and frowned.

"You should be dead," he said and sat up, rubbing his chest. "And not just because of Klaus being the one who turned you."

His eyes darkened and a mixture of rage and lust flared in his eyes as he looked at me. I merely shrugged and stood up, because I couldn't care less.

If he killed me, then so be it.

"Something must be wrong," I muttered. "I know he died. I watched him die…"

"Well, obviously he isn't dead then. Or… perhaps, you should just forget about Nik and move on. I'll be more than happy to help you with that."

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck off, Kol. My husband might be dead but I'm still married to him."

I went to walk away from him, but he was quick to block my path and pinned me against a tree, his pupils starting to dilate.

"_Forget about Klaus and move on… You want me now. Only me._"

Every part of me wanted to fight the sudden urge that began growing inside me, but Kol was an Original and I knew from experience that it was nearly impossible to resist their compulsion.

Luckily, Kol's carnal desire was interrupted by his phone and as he answered Rebekah's call, he suddenly began smiling.

"And you're positive he's dead?" he asked, grinning victoriously.

"_Oh, yes. I'm positive. Did you find Evie? Is she…?_" Rebekah answered worriedly.

"Yes, she's dead. I'm sorry." I opened my mouth to say that he was lying, but he ordered me to stay quiet.

"_But her brothers are alive. Why didn't she make it? I'm sure Nik turned Mary!_"

"He didn't. I did. Evie is… definitely gone. But at least she's with Nik now."

I heard Rebekah sigh and she wished him good luck before hanging up. I was infuriated by Kol's actions and couldn't believe that he'd lie to his own sister like that.

"Asshole!" I spat, trying to get away but he caught me easily.

"Oh, you are not going anywhere except for with me. Nik is dead, Evie. Just give up and move on with me. There's nothing left for you in Mystic Falls." Kol said.

That wasn't true. My brothers were still there, but knowing that Alaric was dead meant that Elena must be dead as well.

They had their own problems to deal with and I had mine.

"Fine. And where do you suggest we go? We can't exactly just go to town like this!" I said, waving at our clothes.

Kol smirked mischievously and ordered me to stay put, leaving me behind for several minutes. He returned after a while with clean clothes – having out something semi-decent for me to wear.

"Dare I ask where you got this?" I asked, starting to undress with my back turned to him.

"Probably not," Kol chuckled and I sensed him standing behind me when I was in my underwear. "I do miss my brother, but after the things he's done to me… I think it's only fair I get his girl."

I wanted to kick him away from me or drive a piece of wood through his heart again… oh I wanted to do it so badly, but the compulsion made me feel other things.

Things I shouldn't feel and that I didn't want to feel.

I felt Kol's hands on my arms, his body pressed against mine and his lips on the side of my neck…

My cell phone pulled me out of my reverie and I managed to pull away from Kol, seeing an unknown number calling me.

I went to answer and felt my wrist being gripped by Kol as he wrestled the phone out of my hand and threw it in the river.

"No need for that where we're going. Get dressed and let's get going, love."

I did as he told me to and changed into a short, black dress that clung tightly to my body and had to walk bare foot into the nearest town with Kol, because he hadn't got me any shoes that fit.

We stopped by a closed shoe shop and "borrowed" a pair of black stilettos that fit me before heading to a nightclub Kol wanted to visit.

The _Red Diamond_ was filled with young men and women that were grinding more than dancing, some were spilling drinks on the floor and singing along to the songs and others were hiding in the restrooms, crying or throwing up.

"Why don't you get us a drink, love? I'm way too sober to have fun right now." Kol said, running his fingers over my behind.

I felt like slapping him and tried too, only to be stopped by the compulsion that wanted me to give in to his touch and let him have his wicked way with me.

Instead, I decided to head up to the bar and compelled my way to getting us some free drinks, while Kol glanced around with an amused expression on his face.

This was his element and he was oh-so-tempted into going on a killing spree.

"Here's your drink, _dick,_" I said with a sickly sweet smile as I returned. "For a guy who just lost his brother you're awfully cheery."

"Yes, well that happens. Nik had it coming." Kol answered with a shrug.

I tightened my grip on the glass I was holding and felt it shatter in my hand, cutting deep into my palm.

Kol merely chuckled and pulled the sharp piece out, tasting a drop of my blood in a seductive way that sent a shiver of lust through my body.

This was so wrong… I should be dead. Not Kol's little slave that he could do anything he wanted to.

When my hand had healed up, Kol grabbed a stranger's drink and handed it to me, leaning close to my ear to whisper quietly: "_Drink up and dance with me, love._"

I drank every bit of what tasted like vodka mixed with blood orange and followed him to the dance floor, my hands instinctively placing themselves on his body.

As we began dancing together, I finally got to see a playful side of Kol that I hadn't seen before and the ripper inside me wanted to see what kind of fun he had in mind for tonight.

I allowed the predator in me to take over my body completely tonight and danced closely with Kol, the desire for blood gradually growing and intensifying.

"So you _can_ actually have fun! I'm pleasantly surprised, Evie," Kol said teasingly, twirling me around before pulling me into his arms again. "Who should we kill tonight? Your choice."

I glanced around in the nightclub and spotted a couple that was deeply engrossed in their tongue kissing to notice anything around them.

"Them," I said, pointing towards them. "They look tasty."

Kol chuckled and nodded in agreement, tugging me with him to the couple and interrupting their full on make out session.

We compelled them into allowing them to drink from them and they obeyed like brainless zombies, exposing their necks for us without hesitating.

They'd clearly been drinking a lot tonight, because there was nothing that kept them from resisting us.

I pulled the young man with me out on the dance floor and bit into his neck, drinking his blood greedily as I tried keeping my fighting emotions at bay.

They were struggling to be released from the cage I'd put them in and to knock some sense into me, but I just couldn't allow myself to feel anything.

The pain was too overwhelming and knowing that I'd never see Klaus again had broken me completely.

So I bit down harder and ripped his neck open, draining every drop of blood from his neck while Kol had his wicked way with the young woman.

Once my guy was dead, I went to find Kol and accidentally bumped into someone, who quickly grabbed me by my wrist.

The moment he touched my skin I felt a stinging sensation on my arm and knew immediately that he was a vampire hunter.

"Let go of me or I'll gladly rip your head off right now!" I hissed, baring my fangs at him.

The hunter was a dark skinned, muscular young man with a few scars on his arms and he had a wild look in his eyes that looked like pure hatred.

"I don't think so," he said and went to drive a stake through my heart as he tightened his grip on my arm.

I quickly dodged his stake, but he wasn't done with me yet and chased me through the nightclub when I managed to get away from him.

Whoever this guy was then he wasn't like any ordinary vampire hunter. He had the strength of a newly turned vampire – perhaps a bit stronger than that – and the way he'd attacked me was unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

Eventually, I ran into Kol near the exit and told him about the hunter. I wanted to leave, but he wanted to stay and have a little fun with the hunter.

Fortunately, the hunter had disappeared in the crowd of people, so Kol was forced into leaving the nightclub with me.

"Bloody hunters… you get rid of one and then the next one appears," he muttered as we walked through the alley behind the nightclub. "Did he say who he was?"

"No, he was a little too busy trying to kill me," I snapped and rubbed my sore wrist. "I did notice something strange, though. On the stake he tried to use on me."

Kol stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me. "Let's go to a diner. It's safer to talk there."

I nodded and followed him through the dark streets of whatever town we were in until we found an almost empty diner.

We cleaned ourselves up, changed our clothes into something new we'd "borrowed" and ordered some food even though we weren't hungry just so we wouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves.

I found a pen in the diner and threw the strange symbol I'd seen on a napkin before handing it to Kol, so he could see what I'd seen.

Kol fell completely silent the instant he saw the tribal-like symbol and muttered something in Italian under his breath.

"You recognize it?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and my suggestion is that we get the hell away from here." Kol answered.

I frowned as he suddenly stood up and headed out of the diner without saying anything else. I didn't know why I did what I did next, but this might be the only time I'd get to do it.

I wrote down a message on a napkin and compelled one of the waitresses to call one of my brothers, so she could pass the message on to them.

I then quickly followed Kol, feeling confused and eager to kill someone before my emotions managed to break free.

"Where are we going, Kol?" I asked, running up beside him.

Kol smirked and looked at me: "Mmm, let's go to Miami. I'd love to see you in a bikini."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	36. My Promise

**A/N: Hello, thanks for all the lovely reviews and Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 36:

"Oh, you do look mighty fine in that bikini Evie," Kol said, carrying two drinks mixed with blood.

I opened an eye and rolled over to lie on my back, feeling the warm sunrays on my body. It was on sunny days like these I wished that I was still human.

No matter how long I laid in the sun I wouldn't get a proper tan or even get sunburnt, but I guessed that I should be thankful for the latter.

Taking my drink from Kol's hand, I took a well-needed sip and noticed that Kol was watching me with a smirk on his lips.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," he answered, shrugging nonchalantly. "I just like seeing you like this… like a savage and dangerous ripper. You've been keeping control on yourself for way too long."

"I agree. Thank you for being an asshole and forcing me to come with you," I said with a sickly sweet smile. "We should invite Rebekah. Don't you think?"

Kol snorted. "No way. I am not seeing my little sister in a bikini. I'd rather look at you and have my wicked way with you."

I rolled my eyes of his comment and took another sip of my drink, noticing someone familiar watching me from the parking lot.

"I'm in the mood for something cold," I said and stood up, brushing the sand off my backside. "Want an ice cream?"

Kol shook his head and went back to watching some women playing volleyball out in the water. I felt the urge to spill my drink on him, but decided to approach the ice cream stand instead, signaling the person I'd spotted to meet me there.

"You've turned off your emotions, haven't you?" Katherine asked, standing behind me in the long queue of hungry people.

"You can say that," I answered discreetly. "I thought you were long gone, but I see I was wrong."

"Well, rumors travel fast. I heard that Klaus was dead and yet you're still here – very much alive. How is that?"

I shrugged, not caring nor remembering who this Klaus was. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kat."

"I'm talking about this." Katherine grabbed my wrist and held up my left hand, nodding at the ring on my finger.

"That looks an awful lot like a wedding ring."

I narrowed my eyes at her and pulled my hand back, stepping forward as the person in front of me finally got his huge ice cream cone.

"Um… I'd like one with strawberry and mix some of your blood in the chocolate sauce before you cover my ice with it." I said while my pupils dilated.

The man nodded and immediately began working on my ice cream, but when I turned to tell Katherine to stop asking me questions, I noticed that she was gone… and Kol was heading towards me, looking a little pissed off.

I just barely managed to grab my ice cream before I was dragged away from the ice cream stand and taken back to his car.

"What the hell Kol?!" I hissed angrily.

"We're leaving, love!" he snapped and threw my ice cream away before pushing me into his car.

"Jeez, relax! Why are we leaving already?"

He didn't answer me but got into the car as well and sped off without as much as checking any cars were headed our way, just barely avoiding being struck by another car that was moving towards us.

Kol drove out in silence for about 15 minutes before he finally turned to me and broke the tense silence between us.

"Have you ever heard the story about The Five?" he asked me.

"The Five? No. Who are they?" I answered worriedly.

"Who they are, doesn't matter. It's what they are that does. They were a group of vampire hunters that were enchanted by a dying witch around 900 years ago."

"Enchanted? In what way?"

Kol glanced around to check if we were being followed and then parked the car. "Their strength is enhanced and they have this uncanny passion to kill vampires."

"Oh… and they just want to kill us?"

"Yes, well, they have another assignment that goes with the job. They're guarding some legendary weapon that can put an end to all vampires. Only Rebekah got close enough to figure out what the weapon is, but she refuses to talk about it."

"Let me guess. You saw one of the hunters at the beach."

Kol nodded. "He'd filled his water gun with vervain and splashed people to check if they were vampires. Guess who he got."

I decided not to answer that question, because it was obvious that Kol was in no mood for this and neither was I.

"What do we do now then? Run? Hide?"

Kol leaned across the car and caught me off-guard, kissing me fiercely and passionately, nearly making me forget what we were discussing.

"I think that we should go to Italy, find a proper beach and get some more sun. Last time I visited Italy, they had plenty of delicious humans," he said.

It sounded very tempting just to go, but a part inside me wanted to stay here despite not having anyone besides Philippe here.

"C'mon, Evie. Haven't you always wanted to go to Italy?"

I actually had never been to Italy, because Katherine never went anywhere she'd been more than three times.

She didn't want to risk getting caught by… I frowned as I struggled to remember the name of the man, who'd been chasing her for centuries.

"Okay, let's go to Italy." I said after a while.

Kol smirked and drove straight to the nearest airport where he compelled our way into getting a seat in first-class.

I couldn't help but wonder if Kol was up to something since he suddenly wanted to go to Italy and especially after having told me the story about the Five.

However, I had nothing else to do besides travelling, killing and partying with him, so I followed him all the way to Italy and just waited for the moment he'd tell me the entire truth.

Once we'd arrived in Italy, he took me to a small village out in the middle of nowhere, promising me that this village had the best beach ever.

I remained skeptic and suspicious of his intentions, wondering why he'd even bother looking for someone or something in Italy when we could do whatever we wanted to.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me?" I asked as we were walking through the streets of the village.

"Perhaps because I am. I'm an Original. We have many secrets," he answered nonchalantly and suddenly stopped walking abruptly, turning to me. "I have an idea. Why don't you go ahead and kill a few people. I'll catch up with you eventually."

He said this as his pupils were dilating and as soon as he was done speaking, I felt a strange urge to go to the beach without him.

"Okay. Don't take too long." I turned to walk ahead, but he pulled me into his embrace and surprised me with a passionate kiss that awakened the ripper inside me.

Unfortunately, he pulled away before the kiss intensified and smacked my behind, urging me to go ahead and I reluctantly did.

I then continued walking on my own and searched the beautiful and idyllic village for the beach Kol had told me about during the flight.

"_Evie?_" someone said, making me stop dead in my tracks.

I frowned and turned around, seeing a young man with dark blond hair whom I didn't recognize, but he seemed to recognize me for some reason.

In a flash, he suddenly stood in front of me, a look of pure relief and amazement on his face. I instinctively took a step back when he went to touch me, feeling an urge to go to Kol.

"Evie? What's wrong? It's me, Klaus. Don't you remember me?" he asked, trying again to touch me but I backed away from him.

"Don't touch me. I don't know how you know me, but I don't know you." I answered.

"What are you– wait, where's your wedding ring?" I frowned and noticed that he was wearing a wedding ring while I wasn't.

"What wedding ring? I don't know what you're talking about, but if you as much as touch me, I will break your fingers!" I hissed, baring my fangs at him.

Klaus growled and suddenly pinned me to a wall, gazing into my eyes. "Who compelled you? Was it Kol?"

I gulped nervously when I saw his eyes turn dark yellow and nodded, knowing that Kol would become furious when he heard about this.

I tried fighting his iron-like grip, but he was much stronger than Kol and apparently, not entirely a vampire.

"I should've known. I'll save a dagger for him when he returns, but you're coming with me now!" he ordered more than said.

"The fuck I'm not! Let me go, you perv!" I screamed, trying to make a scene.

Klaus rolled his eyes and said something in Italian fluently that made people continue walking. "Oh, you are coming with me. Now stop fighting me. I'm your husband, not your enemy!"

I gasped and tried kneeing him between his legs, but he quickly moved us into an alley where no one would see us together.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I am not the marrying kind and I certainly wouldn't marry a douchebag like you!" I bit his wrist, but he just laughed of me.

"Give up! You can't fight an Original, love. You know that…" He smirked when I finally gave up… for now. "Are you done now?"

I nodded and pouted sourly, following him calmly out to his hybrid minions that looked just as shocked about seeing me.

What the fuck was going on today?

"I'm so going to kick your ass when I get the chance!" I threatened when he pulled me to a nearby burial site.

"Sure, you will, love. Sure." Klaus said, ignoring my attempts to pull myself out of his grip.

"I don't know who you are, but consider yourself on my death list!"

Klaus raised a brow. "You have a death list?"

"Of course! I'm a badass ripper, if you haven't noticed."

"Badass ripper? Hmm, yes getting compelled by my brother into forgetting about your own husband and then getting trapped by your own husband again is very badass…"

Oh, hell no! Was he mocking me? Yes, I was pretty sure he was!

"Even if I am your wife, then you're so not getting laid for a whole month." I retorted and kicked his shin.

One of his hybrids accidentally snickered of the sight, wiping the smug smirk off Klaus' face and making him growl at him.

"Your brothers told me that they'd received a note from you," Klaus said, calming the burning rage inside me. "I've been trying to find you, but you kept disappearing."

That would be Kol's fault and now I understood that it wasn't boredom that led him to travelling from one town to another after only a few days of fun.

"So he really compelled me into forgetting about my own husband?" I asked.

Klaus nodded without hesitating and loosened his tight grip on my arm. I could easily break free and run away, but something else made me want to stay.

"Even if that is all true, then I'm not the same anymore. I've turned my emotions off."

He sighed heavily and pulled me close to him, the closeness of his body making my skin and core grow warm of lust.

"I know, but I promised to be there for you through better or worse and I'll keep my promise."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	37. That's Why I Love You

**A/N: Helloo, since I only have two stories to update I've decided that I'll try updating more than once a week, so you don't have to wait because I know waiting sucks**.

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and suggestions you leave in your reviews! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 37:

"My beautiful wife… I swear to God, I will drive a dagger through Kol's heart if he ever shows his face again," Klaus said, sighing heavily.

We were sitting together on the beach of the village where his hybrids were currently still busy searching for an ancient sword that Klaus believed was very important.

He'd told me about The Five, the cure they allegedly protected and the dying witch who'd granted these hunters enhanced strength.

It all seemed so strange and frankly, I couldn't care less about the cure because I remembered all the bad memories I had from my human life.

"Did he tell you why he wanted to go to Italy with you?"

I shrugged and watched the sun go down over the horizon, leaning my body deliberately against his because he made my skin tingle.

"Well… when we went to Miami, he said that he ran into one of those five hunters and after he realized who the guy was he was very eager about going to Italy. You think he's after the sword too?" I asked, gasping quietly when he wrapped his arm around me.

"Perhaps. Kol always did like doing things on his own. He only helps me if he can benefit from it too." Klaus answered, his fingers stroking my arm softly.

It was very difficult for me to resist the burning temptation inside me, but I didn't trust Klaus completely yet and wanted to get to know him a bit more.

This was also the reason why I hadn't slept with Kol in the time we'd been together. The only thing I had on my mind lately was to have fun and not the sexual kind of fun.

"Why won't you turn your emotions back on? Kol didn't make you do it, so you should be able to turn them back on."

I gazed at Klaus and shook my head, trying to remember the reason why I'd turned them off. Klaus had mentioned that I'd been heartbroken when he died, but… it didn't feel like it was just that that had made me turn them off.

"Evie…" His voice was stern now and when I tried standing up, he just pulled me down on his lap and made me look into his eyes. "Turn them on."

"I can't," I said and sighed. "I won't."

He let out a growl and pulled me closer to him, increasing the ferocity of the burning lust inside me and making it harder for me to focus.

"Tell me why." His pupils were dilating now and I was completely unable to resist it.

"I miss it… my ripper life with Katherine. I miss being carefree and not having to worry about love."

Klaus raised a brow, looking surprised and hurt. "You don't love me anymore?"

"No! I mean, yes I do love you…" Whoa, where did that come from? "What I mean is that I miss not having to worry about stuff like this and about whom I'm in love with. Someone wanted you dead. Someone probably _always_ wants you dead. It… scared me, Nik."

It was hard for me to admit that and the need to kill overruled the urge to rip his clothes off, being the only thing that could distract me from turning my emotions on.

"Oh, love… I will be fine. I may have many enemies, but I'm _always_ two steps ahead of them. I let my guards down for a moment and made a mistake, but I won't do that again. I promise."

"But what if Bonnie hadn't made you switch bodies with Tyler?"

"Evie, I will be fine. I'm an Original and a hybrid, and none of those hunters can stop me. Trust me, please."

I sighed heavily and opened my mouth to speak, feeling his lips press against mine.

It felt like something was ignited within me and without any warning, I pushed him down onto the sand, deepening the kiss and allowing myself to feel something human.

Klaus could feel, taste and probably also smell my feral arousal, because he rolled on top of me and ran his fingers down my body, intensifying the hunger inside me.

However, he took his time with me and peeled my clothes off almost tauntingly slowly, his eyes blazing of a raw and familiar lust.

When he'd finally stripped me of my clothes and started satisfying the raging lust, his cell phone started ringing but he refused to answer and continued pleasuring me.

But the constant ringing was starting to piss me off, so I grabbed his phone and tried keeping myself from moaning as I answered it.

"What?" I snapped.

"_Mrs. Mikaelson? Um-uh, we found the sword,_" one of the hybrid said nervously, clearly shocked by hearing my voice. "_Where is Mr. Mikaelson?_"

I grinned and handed the phone to Nik, who just hung up and tossed his phone away, crashing his lips hard against mine.

"They better fucking wait, because I'm not done with you yet," Klaus said, a playful smirk on his lips. "I love you, Evie."

Those words made a shiver run down my spine and I started seeing glimpses of memories with Klaus that begged to be released.

My body recognized him immediately, but my mind was still struggling and it was driving me insane, but I didn't stop him from making love to me.

By the time we were both panting and resting in the warm sand, the sun had gone down over the horizon and billions of tiny stars lighted up the sky.

Klaus never left my side and didn't bother searching for his phone, but just stayed with me, tracing small circles on my bare skin as he gazed at me.

"Did that help with your memory?" he asked quietly.

"Sort of… It's like fractions." I answered, recalling the memory of how we got married.

It was strange to know that I'd just slept with a man on a beach in Italy, but as strange as it felt then it felt right too.

"I feel… happy. Confused, but happy."

Klaus smiled. "Here's a secret for you. Compulsion on vampires isn't actually permanent. It's more like… you persuade someone into doing something they already secretly want."

That explained a lot and feeling some of the pain I'd felt when he died, made me guess that I had longed to forget the painful memory of his death.

"You should go to your hybrids. I can tell that that sword is important to you." I said.

"Well, first of: It's _our_ hybrids. Secondly, they know whathappens if they lose that sword and they won't risk that happening." Klaus said, sounding smug about it.

I rolled my eyes and smoothed Nik's shirt that covered my body before it revealed my ass. "You may be my husband, but you sound like a real douche."

He chuckled and moved his hand over my ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Well, you did marry me…"

I covered my face with my palms and groaned. "Shit that means I'm Mrs. Douche. Or at least an idiot."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he moved closer to kiss me, swirling his tongue around mine. I tasted the faint taste of my own blood from when he'd bitten me and knew that he could taste his blood on my lips.

"Mmm, I can hear your hybrids whispering… Make them stop staring at us." I murmured against his lips.

Klaus broke the kiss and turned his piercing eyes towards the pair of male hybrids that were waiting on the other side of the beach, narrowing his eyes at them.

The moment his eyes flashed dark yellow they vanished as quickly as bunnies that had just spotted a large hungry wolf, giving me privacy to get dressed.

"Are you leaving me already?" Klaus asked, pouting in an exaggerated way.

"Yes, as fun as it is lying butt-naked with you on the beach, then it's comfier to lie on a bed," I answered and smirked mischievously. "Well? Are you gonna get dressed?"

Klaus matched my smirk and quickly dressed in a few seconds while I put my clothes on in human speed.

"Wow, someone is really horny today." I giggled and noticed that his cheeks were turning rosy.

"I am not horny. I'm merely… efficient." I snorted of his comment instantly.

Taking a quick glance around, he finally picked up his phone and checked the messages he'd received while I caught up with him.

We then headed together to the hotel he was staying at where the ancient sword was neatly waiting for him on the coffee table, still slightly dirty from having been dug up from the ground.

Klaus picked it up nonchalantly and examined the symbol on the handle, looking pleased with what his hybrids had found for him.

"You look pretty badass with that sword. I can totally picture you as a wild and savage Viking or knight," I said, grinning of the sight. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Of course, love," he said matter-of-factly. "I am a badass Viking after all and used to fight with my brothers when I was human."

"Oh la la, that sounds really epic. I bet you wooed a lot of young maidens like that." I winked, but his face suddenly looked ashen.

He set the sword down on the table again and walked out of the room, making me wonder if I'd said something wrong.

So I decided to follow him and found him absentmindedly folding some of his clothes. "Nik? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just bad memories, love. Don't worry about it."

I frowned and snuck up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. It felt nice, comforting and familiar as if I'd done this several times before.

"Tell me."

"If you insist…" He sighed heavily and turned around. "You may not recall this, but… my father… _stepfather_ Mikael loathed me. I remember one day when I was fighting against Elijah for fun, he came up to us and took Elijah's place… He humiliated me in front of everyone."

What an asshole! He sounded like my own father and I remembered having witnessed Damon being scolded in front of a woman he liked, because he was supposed to study – not flirt with her.

"There was also another time when I fought a young man from the village… I did my best to woo a girl named Tatia I fancied for a long time."

I vaguely remembered the name and despite knowing that the girl he once loved was now dead, I still felt a little jealous.

"Do you miss her? Tatia that is…" I asked hesitantly.

Klaus turned around and stared straight into my eyes, looking very serious as he answered honestly: "No. Tatia is a finished chapter in my life. You, however, are not."

He kissed me softly and caressed my cheek with this thumb, helping me recall other times where he had been this affectionate towards me.

"You should catch some sleep. We have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow."

"But I'm a vampire…"

"I don't care. Sleep."

I pouted, but walked over to the other side of the bed, starting to undress. "You know, for a man who claims to be my loving husband, you are awfully bossy. Must be all that hybridness."

Klaus raised a brow as I waved at his body. "Hybridness? That is ridiculous, but yes, I do enjoy being bossy. I am the alpha male, love."

I threw a pillow at his head and swiftly tackled him to the floor, straddling his lap as I pinned his arms to the floor.

"Then I must be the alpha female, because I'm pretty sure I just out-badass'ed you."

He grinned. "Oh, now you're just making words up, Mrs. Mikaelson. And there is no way you're the alpha in this marriage as I am older, stronger and wiser than you."

"Keep up making it worse and I'll smother you with a pillow, Niklaus!" I threatened.

"You can't smother an Original!" he objected.

I glared coldly at him and tried showing him my meanest look, which actually seemed to frighten him enough to raise his hands in defeat.

"You are impossible, woman! But that's why I love you."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	38. Werewolf Instincts

**A/N: Hello again my lovely readers! **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews and I'd like to say that the cover of this story was made by the amazing - IgnitingFireworks -, so please go check out her stories and to thank her for her awesome job on the cover, I'm dedicating this chapter to her! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 38:

Christmas had taken over every inch of Mystic Falls and no matter where I went, I was reminded of how much I truly hate this time of the year.

Especially because I didn't know what to give people.

Sure, it was easy to find a gift for my brothers, but Klaus on the other hand…

What did you give an Original who had everything?

After having returned to town, Klaus had gone straight back to the Mikaelson Mansion, while I'd decided to take a stroll through the town.

My memories were still struggling to break through the compulsion, so I'd hoped that a walk through my hometown would trigger my memory.

All it brought back, however, was a reminder of my human life and I appreciated becoming a vampire much more now.

However, in a town as small as Mystic Falls, I was bound to meet someone I knew and soon found myself face to face with my older brother.

"Evie… you… are so fucking grounded!" he growled without saying as much as a 'hello' first.

"Grounded? You can't fucking ground me!" I hissed and pouted.

"The hell I can!" Damon suddenly grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me towards his car, looking seriously pissed off.

"Eh? Since when did you become my father?"

"Since you went all ripper the moment Klaus died and then ran off with Kol!"

I groaned and made him stop when we reached his car, glancing around to see if Stefan was nearby.

"I didn't-okay, fine I did go all ripper and ran off with Kol, but I had a damn good reason. My husband had just died and then when I realized that I hadn't died too, I found my life pointless. But to my defense, then Kol did compel me."

Damon scoffed. "And you just let him do it, didn't you? Because you only want to live if Klaus lives. Sorry, to break it to you, but you're being a bit of a hypocrite now."

I opened my mouth to complain, but Damon was pretty much right. I was being a hypocrite and felt like bitch-slapping myself because of it.

"Shit! Well, fuck me – not literally of course," I scrunched up my nose in disgust and made Damon rolling his eyes. "You're still not allowed to ground me, though."

"Oh, really? Then allow me to kick your ass instead!"

He literally tried kicking my ass, so I quickly dashed to the other side of the car, using the car as a shield.

"Oi, stop that! I'm sorry I was a hypocrite, okay? I'm sorry I'm not fucking perfect either," I snarled. "I got scared, felt lonely and needed to think about something else."

Damon's face softened and he calmly approached me, having seemingly calmed down. I was still struggling with dealing with my emotions, but I forced myself into taking a risk and hugged him.

"You… are… hugging… me…" Damon said slowly, clearly confused by my sudden move. "Are you dying, Evie?"

I grimaced of the comment and smacked him on his chest. "No, I am _not_ dying. Why is it so weird that I want to hug my brother?"

"Because you hate me…"

"…" I narrowed my eyes at Damon and flipped him off before walking away.

Damon frowned for a little while and then appeared in front of me, blocking my path.

"I'm not done talking with you. I'm happy you're back, but I really need your help." he said.

"My help?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow. "With what?"

"Elena. She and Stefan may or may not have broken up and we may or may not have hooked up right after… plus, she might be sired to me."

I opened my mouth to say something but I had no clue of what to reply to that, so I settled with frowning instead.

"What exactly do you think _I _can do to help you? Wait; does Stefan know what you're banging his ex?"

From the look of the sour expression that formed on Damon's face, I guessed that he hadn't and he wasn't planning to do it anytime soon.

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me, Damon! You can't keep something like that a secret from Stefan. He's bound to find out somehow."

"Yes, and when he does I'll explain to him that sleeping with me was Elena's own choice."

"Aha… He is so going to kick your ass anyway and I'll gladly help him after you kicked my ass."

Damon groaned. "Evie, you're not helping…"

"Of course I am! I'm predicting your future. You're welcome!" I giggled, but my giggling eventually stopped when I saw his sour face turn into a scowl. "Okay, fine I'll help you!"

"Thank you. I need you to come with me to the Gilbert Lake House. I'll fill you in on everything you missed on the way."

Reluctantly, I stepped into the car and waited inside it as he picked up Elena on the way, half-listening to the crazy things that had been going on in Mystic Falls after I vanished.

Jeremy had taken Connor Jordan's place as one of the five hunters, he was slowly turning into a younger version of Connor and they wanted him to finish his tattoo, so they could find the cure Klaus was also searching for.

"You know, just once I wish that something epic would happen in this town… like that Justin Bieber came to town!" I grumbled.

Damon raised a brow, eying me as if I was insane. "But you hate Justin Bieber. You hate all young pop singers…" he commented.

"Exactly. I could kill them and then I wouldn't have to listen to them on the radio anymore."

Elena's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to ask a question, but she was interrupted by Damon who already seemed to know what she was going to ask.

"She turned her emotions off. She's gone ripper."

"Actually…" I decided to close my mouth again, because if Damon knew how much I truly hated certain pop singers and how I'd fantasized about draining them, he'd kick my butt again.

"But you're back with Klaus. Why is your emotions still turned off?" Elena asked worriedly.

"I…" Well, I could tell them what I had told Klaus about me being scared of feeling anything out of fear of getting hurt, but I didn't want to say that in front of Damon.

"Oh, look! A little time out in the wild and your brother has turned into a lumberjack," Damon interrupted, nodding towards Jeremy who was chopping some woodblocks.

"He looks hot," I commented, earning a weird look from Elena and Damon. "What? Just because I'm married, doesn't mean that I can't state the obvious!"

"Hmm, I'm not sure Klaus will agree with that…" Damon said.

Come to think of it… Klaus would definitely not agree with that. He'd most likely get annoyed or jealous because of his alpha male attitude.

"C'mon, we've got a lot to do."

We stepped out of the car and approached Jeremy cautiously, noticing how he tensed up the instant he saw all three of us.

Bonnie and another man were also at the lake house, and after having cast the man a look, I started remembering something from one of my many trips with Katherine.

We'd been at a university to meet up with a witch, who studied the paranormal and she was going to tell us about some old legends that Katherine was interested in.

I had no interest in listening to the witch, so I went on a walk through the university and noticed a man with dark curly hair, who was looking at an old artifact – a stone of sorts that he seemingly had found recently.

Back when I'd seen him the first time I'd been beguiled as well as frightened by his presence. He had an air of mystery and something ominous about him that I couldn't quite describe what was.

"Evie, this is Professor Atticus Shane. Apparently, he's here to help," Damon said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "This is my sister, Evelina."

I met Professor Shane's smoldering gaze and instantly felt that same intense feeling, making me want to run back home to Klaus where I knew I was safe.

Professor Shane smiled kindly and offered his hand, but I didn't shake it because every inch of my body was telling me to stay away from him.

Perhaps it was my old werewolf instincts that were being triggered or perhaps I was just feeling the effect of having turned off my emotions, but whatever it was then I remained frozen in my spot.

"Nice to meet you, professor. Call me Evie." I said, noticing the suspicion in his eyes.

"You don't happen to be Evelina Blackthorn, do you?" he asked curiously.

The dude knew me? Oh, that was definitely not a good sign!

"Um… yeah, that's me. Although my last name is Mikaelson now."

"I've heard about the Blackthorns. They're very…"

"Feisty? Stubborn? Reckless?" I grinned. "I know. They're a crazy bunch of werewolves."

"True, but they are very brave too… and secretive."

I raised a brow, noticing the curiosity in his tone and decided to turn my attention back to the others, watching Jeremy almost kill his own sister with a piece of wood.

She quickly dodged him and pried the makeshift stake out of his hands, but his eyes still blazed with anger and resentment towards all vampires.

I was on my way into the living room when my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket and the moment I looked at the caller ID, I dashed out of the room to get some privacy.

"Hello, supposedly dearest husband of mine," I said. "What can I do for you?"

"_Supposedly? I _am_ your husband and I'll make you remember that soon enough. Where are you, love?_" Klaus asked worriedly.

"The Gilbert Lake House. My brother dragged me along and–"

"_Well, get your pretty little ass back to the mansion. I need a date for the Winter Fair._"

I frowned and stared at my phone for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what he'd just told me. I was in the middle of something and he wanted me to _leave_?

"Well, Klaus, I don't know if you've noticed it, but I'm in the middle of helping my brothers. I can't just leave because you need a date."

Klaus groaned and muttered a swearword under his breath. "_They can take care of whatever they're doing. Don't make me beg, Evie. I miss spending time with you…_"

Right then my cold-hearted exterior melted for a while and I allowed myself to feel the happiness Klaus brought forth within me.

"Do I have to wear something fancy?" I asked calmly.

"_No, but I do have something fancy for you,_" Klaus answered and I could almost sense him smiling right now. "_I'll be waiting for you at the Grill._"

"See you in a bit then. I… love you, Nik." I didn't know what made me say that, but as soon as the ripper in me regained its control, I hung up before he could reply.

Sighing heavily, I peeked inside one of the windows and could tell that Damon was in control of everything, which meant that I could leave him without having to worry.

I headed back to his car and was grateful that he'd left his keys in the ignition, hoping he wouldn't literally kick my butt again when he found out that I'd kidnapped his precious car.

Driving back towards town square, I found myself listening to some of the music I despised and smirked darkly as I got an idea.

I turned the volume up as loud as it could and changed the station to one that played only all the annoying pop music, so that when Damon turned his radio on he would suffer from it.

However, in the middle of my evil plans, I suddenly saw a group of hybrids appearing in front of me on the road and none of them looked pleased to see me as I quickly stopped.

Especially not Tyler Lockwood.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	39. My Deranged Savior

**A/N: Heeyy, since I'm stuck having Geography now and super bored, I thought I'd better upload this chapter now :)**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and enjoy! :D**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 39:

By the time I woke up, I was tied up with vervain soaked ropes and lying in the trunk of someone's car, being taken somewhere far away where they would probably kill me.

I struggled with getting the ropes off and the more I pulled on them, the more it dug into my skin and hurt me.

"You fucking hybrids are all dead when I get out!" I screamed in fury.

They ignored me as I expected, so I tried moving my feet instead and noticed that they too had been tied up.

Since they hadn't already killed me, I guessed that they were about to commit mutiny against Klaus because they were tired of him.

I didn't blame them for wanting revenge, because Klaus did force most of them into becoming hybrids and ordered them around like they were slaves.

Eventually the car stopped though, and a hybrid I didn't know cut my feet loose, but only so he could drag me somewhere else.

We were out in the dark woods and even though I could easily take down this one hybrid, then I was more concerned about the others that waited for him.

They were gathered in a circle of sorts, all wearing a gloomy expression on their face as if they were scared and trying to hide it.

Something was up and I didn't like it.

I started fighting the hybrid and breaking free of his iron-like grip, but one of the female hybrids got annoyed and decided to drive a stake through my back, hitting my nerve and paralyzing my body.

"Oh bitch I am so going to fucking kill you first!" I hissed angrily before I fell down on some mud.

"Never did like you, Evie. You're a first class bitch and delusional…" she said with a smug smirk, then turned to give orders to someone.

I growled in rage and did my best to get away, but no part of my body moved except for my head that thankfully was fine.

The same hybrid that had been dragging me before grabbed me by my legs and dragged me through the forest, away from all the others.

"Listen, you fucking douche bag, I–"

"My name is Adrien!" he hissed angrily.

"Whatever! I'm still gonna kill you when I get this damn–"

Adrien's eyes suddenly widened as he stopped dead in his tracks and before I knew it, he was on the ground – completely dead and heartless.

Klaus stood before him with his heart in his hand, but he didn't remove the stake from my back yet, because he wasn't done killing.

In his hand he had the old sword he'd found in Italy and he held it like a warrior on his way into a battle.

I watched him as he walked past me with a look of anger in his eyes and butchered every single one of the hybrids, leaving no one alive.

The girl who'd pissed me off tried running away, however, she too was killed which I gathered from the sound of her screams.

When Klaus was finished, he walked back to me and pulled the stake out of my back, allowing me to move properly but now my back ached.

"You… just… killed your hybrids," I said, speechless of the bloody memory. "I thought that–"

"That I'd forgive them for their betrayal and for kidnapping you? Of course not. I may be their alpha, but you… you are my wife, Evie. I'm never letting you disappear from me again." Klaus said, his face dripping with blood.

He helped me up from the ground and despite having just been saved by him, I was still feeling stunned of what he'd done.

The Klaus I remembered from my brief flashbacks would dagger his own family to have an army of hybrids, but perhaps that had changed after he met me.

"I love you…" I blurted.

Klaus' eyes widened a tad for a moment and then a sad smile formed on his lips. He pulled me close to him and went to give me a kiss, but he accidentally touched my sore back and made me cuss loudly.

"Well, for a beautiful woman you do have a very filthy mouth…" Klaus joked.

I rolled my eyes at him and tried pushing him down in a pool of mud, but he stood still like a brick wall and I was the one that ended up slipping in it.

"Worst fucking day ever!" I shouted and slammed my fist down into the pool, splattering mud everywhere – even on Klaus.

"Hey, stop that you little pig! I'm not quite done yet tonight, but you think you can get home without getting in danger?"

I pouted. "I'm not a child. I can walk a few miles without getting hurt."

Klaus chuckled and gave me a soft kiss, murmuring, "I love you too" before he vanished and left me among the dead and decapitated hybrids.

"I am so not cleaning that up…" I muttered, shaking my head.

I did manage to get home unharmed and immediately undressed, deciding to go take a warm bubble bath after that crazy day.

Since my phone was gone yet again (seriously, why do I even bother buying a new one?), I used the phone in Klaus' mansion to call my brothers, reaching Stefan first.

"_Evie, where are you? I heard about the hybrids' plan and tried–"_

"Whoa, relax little brother! I'm fine! Really. Klaus came for me and I'm home now. Are you and Damon alright?" I interrupted.

"_Yeah…_" Something was wrong. He was pissed off and on the border of going semi-ripper on everyone near him.

"You found out about them, didn't you?" I guessed, referring to Damon and Elena.

"_You knew too? Why didn't you tell me?_"

I rolled my eyes. "Well excuse me, but I was busy being kidnapped. But yes, I know. Damon told me… he seems very happy. Like _happier-than-I've-ever-seen-him_ happy."

"_Of course he's happy. He's always been in love with her. The only difference is that now Elena thinks that she's in love with him too because of the sire bond._"

I frowned and took the handheld phone with me to the bathroom, turning off the steaming hot water before it overflowed.

"Stefan, I think she's in love with him too. They have unresolved feelings with each other and need to sort it out properly. You may not like it, but… needs to get him out of his system that way."

He sighed, knowing that I was right. "_So I just sit here and watch them being happy together?_"

"No, of course not. You should move on and do whatever you want to, Stefan. Just because Elena is having second doubts, then it doesn't mean that your whole life will stop. There are other things to do in this world. I didn't realize that when I thought Klaus died but I do now."

"_I think we both need a few lessons when it comes to love… especially that awful husband of yours. Will you ever stop loving that man?_"

I giggled and knew already now that it would take a very long time before I had enough of Klaus and his recklessness.

"Not very likely. But I'm trying like you are with Elena."

"_Good luck then._"

"You too…" I bit my bottom lip, feeling an urge to say something I hadn't said to Stefan for a very long time. "I love you Stefan. Damon, too. I know I've been a horrible sister, but… I'll change that."

I could hear Klaus entering the mansion and decided to say goodnight to Stefan before I stripped down and stepped into the warm water.

Oh, how I did love bubble baths!

"Nik, come join me! The water is nice and warm," I yelled, finally feeling like I could relax.

Klaus entered the room silently and after taking another glance at his clothes, I noticed that his shirt was a little wet for some reason.

"Where were you?"

"Just sending a kind message to Tyler Lockwood…" he said cryptically and started undressing in front of me.

I raised a brow, eyeing him suspiciously. "Okay, what did you do? Or should I ask: who did you kill? You're wearing that smug grin on your face you always have whenever you take revenge on someone you dislike."

Klaus stood half-naked in front of me, his smoldering blue eyes piercing into mine and making me feel warm on the inside, but I stared back stubbornly.

"Your sexiness won't rescue you this time, Niklaus. Now tell me what you did."

He eventually gave up and crawled into the large bathtub, sitting opposite me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I killed Carol Lockwood. Happy?" he grumbled.

My eyes widened and my immediate reaction was to scold him, but instead I became so frustrated that I splashed water all over him.

"You-_what_? Are you fucking out of your mind? You can't just kill Carol Lockwood! She's the mayor of this town, for Christ's sake."

"Well, I did and hopefully that will teach Tyler a lesson." Klaus smirked darkly and went to kiss me, so I pulled back and pushed him back with my foot.

"Stay down, wolfboy. You can't just expect me to ignore the fact that you killed an innocent person."

"And how is that different to what I usually do? Not to mention that you did go all ripper not so long ago…"

I fell silent and something must've been wrong with the way I looked at him, because his entire facial expression changed and he quickly moved close to me again.

"I apologize. That wasn't very loving of me to say when you've been through so much lately. But you know how angry I get when someone betrays me."

I snorted sarcastically. "Forget it. You're right as always."

Standing up, I tried making my grand exit to show how pissed off I was, but Klaus reacted in a way that left me speechless.

He quickly pulled me close to his body and held me in his tight embrace, nearly squeezing me at first until he finally relaxed a bit.

"Don't go… please. I'm an asshole, I know. I take full responsibility of Carol's death and Tyler is _my_ problem," he said almost pleadingly.

"You're not exactly making it easy for me, Klaus… You keep killing innocent people, their remaining family or friends get pissed off and they take it out on me!" I grumbled.

"I know. But didn't you say in your vows that you'd stay with me through better or worse."

I turned my head to him and narrowed my eyes. "Don't use that against me. I don't like when you play dirty tricks on me."

Klaus chuckled. "I thought you loved my dirty tricks…"

"On others, yes. Not me. Evelina Blackthorn does not approve of being tricked."

He cleared his throat. "Ahem, I believe you're forgetting something…"

I pretended not knowing what he was talking about, because I'd deliberately left out his surname to annoy him.

"Mmm nope! I don't believe I am."

Klaus grinned and nibbled my neck playfully, making me let out a squeal because I felt his normal teeth bite down softly.

"Oi, careful! I really don't feel like being close to dying again."

"Nothing will happen to you, love. Not unless I bite you with these…" He bared his hybrid fangs and his eyes flashed dark yellow.

Normally, people would be frightened by his face, but to me he still looked beautiful in a dark and messed up way.

"My deranged savior…" I said teasingly and kissed him.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	40. Troublemaker

**A/N: Hello! I wasn't really going to update this week because of personal issues, but then I thought - hey, what better way is there to distract yourself than by making my readers happy with a long chapter? :D**

**So enjoy! **

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 40:

I watched Klaus sleep from the doorway to our bedroom, standing completely naked and enjoying the fact that I didn't have to worry about being stared at by his hybrids.

My memories were still broken pieces that I struggled with putting together, but I didn't need the memories to know that I loved Klaus.

Eventually Klaus instinctively reached out for me and upon finding my side of the bed vacant, he suddenly sat up with wide eyes, looking concerned until his gaze landed on me… or more precisely my body.

"You… are very naked," he stated, but it sounded a bit like a question. "Why?"

"Why not? I mean it's not like your hybrids can stare at me now," I said, approaching him. "Besides, it's been a while since we've last run around naked together."

Klaus chuckled as he remembered the drunken night in Chicago where I challenged him into running through the park naked with me.

"You remember that?" He raised a brow.

"Yes… very clearly. I also remember you tripping over a bench while I ran into a tree; too busy laughing my ass off at you to notice it."

He grinned and pulled me down into his embrace, kissing me lovingly for a moment. "I should've stayed with you or taken you with me. I don't even want to think about what you did when you forgot about me the first time."

"You mean the second time. The first time I was just a kid, but yes, I don't think you should think about that. Katherine and I…"

He growled at the mention of her name, so I decided to change the topic. "What are our plans now that you've given up looking for the cure?"

Klaus frowned. "I haven't given up looking for it, love. Do you know what would happen if it got in the wrong hands?"

I rolled my eyes and tried crawling off his lap, but he wouldn't let me. "Well, while you do that I'm gonna go pay my respect to Tyler and hopefully he won't kill me."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near that boy on your own."

"Then what do you want me to do? Put on an apron and start baking cookies for you?" I glared at him for being so overprotective and felt his arms loosen around me.

"I was thinking that we could go out of town for a bit and spend some time together. I have a lake house nearby."

I raised a brow and stared at him. "You do? Since when?"

He smirked mischievously and kissed my cheek. "Since I survived Alaric's attempt to kill me."

"Aha…" I eyed him suspiciously. "That lake house wouldn't happen to be nearby the one Jeremy is living in now, would it?"

It was obvious from the way he grimaced that I was right. "You can't fool me, Nik."

"If I let you go pay your respects to Tyler, will you then come with me? It does have a nice view, you know. Especially when the sun goes down."

I was a sucker for romantic sunsets and he knew this, so I couldn't say no. "Fine, fine, you win you damn hybrid!"

He smiled widely in that cute way that made his dimples more prominent and I couldn't resist the urge to pinch his cheeks, making him grimace a bit again.

"You have the cutest dimples ever, you know!" I said, giggling.

"Again with the dimples? Haven't you talked enough about them in 1922?" he grumbled.

"Nope! I'm gonna get dressed now. Will you text me the address to the lake house?"

He nodded and kissed me tenderly for a long while as if he was afraid that he'd lose me soon, murmuring a sweet "I love you" against my lips.

I wanted to go check up on Tyler immediately, but my body was begging me to stay for a bit longer with Klaus, so I did and laid kissing with him for about half an hour, just enjoying everything about him.

When I finally managed to let go of Klaus, I pulled on my casual funeral clothes and went to the school where they were honoring the late mayor.

They'd already finished the ceremony when I arrived, but Tyler was still at the school and looking furious as he tried keeping himself from punching a locker.

I knew exactly how he felt, because Klaus did kill my mother no matter what his reason for doing it was and alone now like I'd been once.

"I know that what he did to your mother was wrong," I said, letting him know that I was there.

In the blink of an eye, he was suddenly standing in front of me, his hybrid fangs bared and he held my throat in an iron grip that cut off my air supply.

It was impossible for me to speak so I fought back instead and twisted his arm around, slamming his front into the lockers on the other side of the wall.

"I don't care if you hate me for being married to someone like Klaus, but just know that if you want revenge then don't be like him by trying to kill me. I'm truly sorry about what happened to her and I would prevent it from happening if I could. But taking revenge won't give you your mom back."

"How would you know? He didn't kill your mother!" Tyler growled.

I opened my mouth to correct him, but decided that it was wiser to stay silent. He wouldn't understand the relationship I had with Klaus and how I could forgive him for what he'd done.

"Tyler, there's so much you don't know. Spare your strength and focus on the people you love – not on the people you hate. It won't do you any good, believe me."

I dashed down the halls as I didn't want to waste my time arguing with him and felt myself falling flat on my ass as I bumped into someone hard.

Looking up at the wall-like person, my eyes widened in shock when I saw Kol with a playful smirk on his lips and a very weird haircut that made me frown.

"Err… what the hell happened to your hair?" I couldn't resist asking.

Kol rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him and holding me so hard that I couldn't flee this time.

"I truly don't get why Klaus and Rebekah bothers searching for that cure, but I for one don't want anyone to find it," he said. "So that's why you're coming with me now."

"The hell I'm not! I'm not going with you again, you dick!" I hissed.

Letting out a feral growl, he suddenly slammed me against the lockers and held me firmly as he looked into my eyes, his pupils dilating quickly.

"Stop fighting me and do as I tell you do…" he ordered.

I blinked and felt his hands loosen their grip on my arms, a devious smirk slowly forming on his lips as well.

"Great. I want you to kiss me and apologize for the mean stuff you've said to me."

I glared venomously at Kol but very reluctantly kissed his cheek quickly as he didn't say where I should kiss him.

"I'm sorry you're such a douche bag and that I had to tell you that." I smirked smugly.

"_Kol! Quit playing around and come help me!_" I heard Rebekah yell.

A frown formed on my face as he ordered me to follow him, because although I knew Rebekah was still in town then I had no idea of why she was working with Kol now.

I was dragged into the library where Elena, Stefan and Caroline were sat, looking gloomy and sad, which I could only guess was because of Elena's newfound love.

Stefan definitely smelled like he was taking the breakup hard and when I was told to sit beside him, I could smell the strong scent of bourbon from him.

"What are you doing here, Evie?" he asked worriedly.

"Well…" I shrugged and nodded towards Kol as he spoke with Rebekah. "The idiot compelled me. Again. He is so dead when Klaus finds him."

"_No talking in class, people!_" Rebekah shouted and walked up to the table again while Kol went into a storage room. "Hello, Evie. Thank you for joining the class."

I raised a brow. "I wasn't aware of that I'd been sent back to school, Bekah. What's going on?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Klaus daggered me the second he returned to his own body and left me to rot while he played happy family with you."

What?! Klaus had daggered her again? Oh, that son of a bitch… He was making it very difficult for me to love him when he kept pissing everyone off.

"Rebekah, I didn't know anything about that, I swear! But if you're pissed off at Nik, then why are you keeping them as your prisoners? Let them go."

She shook her head and took a seat at the round table. "I want that cure Klaus is looking for, because there is no way in hell that I will let him have all that power."

"So that's why you're working with Kol? That's just stupid. You can't trust him."

She snorted and scoffed. "And I can trust you, perhaps? You're not the Evie I befriended anymore. You're just Nik's little lapdog now."

It was obvious that Rebekah was hurt by what Klaus had done and whatever had happened between them since Klaus had decided to dagger her, then it had to be something bad.

I fell silent because she was partly right in what she said, but that didn't mean that she should treat me like she treated people she hated.

"Well, Evie? Where is it? I know you know something. You have to," Rebekah said, staring into my eyes as her pupils dilated as well. "Tell me what you know about it."

"Professor Atticus Shane knows where it is…" I said automatically.

Rebekah nodded and shouted something to Kol about continuing torturing someone, whom I guessed was the professor.

I wanted to get up and help Shane, but I couldn't move from the chair as long as Kol told me to.

So instead I tried sneak-texting Klaus under the table, as Rebekah was busy questioning Elena about the breakup between her and Stefan.

However, I was stupid enough to forget to turn my sound off, so when I suddenly got a message from Klaus, it was very noticeable.

Rebekah was behind me in a flash and broke my neck, saying something about no phones being allowed to be used during class before she did it.

But being unconscious meant that Kol couldn't compel me into doing anything for him, so I savored this and just hoped that Rebekah wouldn't kill me.

I woke up when I felt someone drag me somewhere else quickly and was placed on the floor of the canteen.

Stefan and Elena were struggling to keep a very angry looking werewolf out, so I quickly got up and helped them keeping the doors closed.

"Is that Tyler chasing us?" I asked frantically.

If Tyler managed to get in he'd kill me instantly and tear me apart.

"Yes, Rebekah made him turn. We have to keep him out until he stops!" Elena said.

I nodded and found some stuff we could use to jam the door with, but Tyler kept trying to get into the canteen, slamming his body against the metal and denting it.

However, eventually he stopped attacking the doors and it grew quiet, making us wonder if he'd given up or was waiting for us to come out.

"I'll go check," I said, removing the stuff we'd jammed the door with. "Stay right here."

"Evie… be careful." Stefan said, holding me back for a moment because he wasn't comfortable with letting me go alone.

But I hugged him tightly which seemed to calm him down and then slowly crept out, keeping my eyes and ears open for any signs of Tyler's presence.

It was eerily quiet in the vacant halls and the father away I walked, the more I relaxed because it seemed like Tyler was gone or at least had turned back into his human form.

"_Stay right there,_" a familiar voice said, making my feet stop automatically.

Kol appeared from a classroom and approached me slowly, glancing around to check if we were alone before a smirk formed on his lips once again.

"You really thought you could get away from me that easily?"

I snorted. "You really think you'll get away with whatever you've got planned?" I retorted.

He chuckled and stood before me, a glint of his dark and playful side flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, I do. I always beat Nik in my own games. But I can't have him on my tail right now, so I need you to forget everything that happened today at the school. You only remember Rebekah holding you as her prisoner as revenge for being daggered by Klaus."

I nodded automatically and in a flash all my memories were gone and so was Kol. I stood silently in the middle of the hallway, frowning because I felt like I'd forgotten something.

But I was no longer Rebekah's prisoner, so I sent a text to Stefan and told him that we could escape now before heading to Klaus' lake house.

My neck was still sore from when Rebekah broke it and a part of me could sense that something was wrong, but I shrugged it off and focused on getting safely to the lake house.

When I arrived, I was more or less tackled by Klaus, who immediately checked if I'd been bitten or harmed in any way.

"How did you get out? What happened? Why did she take you?" he yelled more than asked.

"Jeez, calm down, Nik! I… she wanted revenge," I said automatically. "For what you did to her."

He relaxed considerably but still frowned because he was worried. "Can't I let you out of my sight for an hour without you getting in trouble?"

"Nope, 'trouble' is my middle name!" I grinned even though I still felt uneasy.

Klaus rolled his eyes and just embraced me, letting out a sigh of relief.

Since we'd gotten married, he'd become more protective of me, but he was always protective of the people he loved.

"I love you, Nik…" I whispered, trying to make both of us calm down. "… so so much."

"I love you too, Evie," Klaus said softly. "Which is why I'm grounding you."

My eyes widened and I pulled back, staring at him. "You can't ground your own wife. That's not how marriage works!"

"Well, it does now. C'mon, you troublemaker."

He grabbed my wrist and tugged me towards the lake house, revealing a beautifully decorated dinner table with real home cooked food, lit candles and roses everywhere.

"I was afraid all my work was a waste of time," he muttered with a small smirk. "Is it to your liking, love?"

I nodded, too baffled to say anything at first and then exclaimed happily, "I'm starting to enjoy being grounded!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	41. Burning Rage

**A/N: Hii, thank you for the reviews and faves! *flails of happiness* Oh and I know this chap is short, but it's more of a filler so hence the shortness and the next chap will definitely be longer**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 41:

"Nothing happened to you?" Klaus asked, taking a sip of the wine that had been laced with blood.

"For fifth time, no!" I answered grumpily.

Throughout the entire dinner Klaus had questioned me about Rebekah's hostage plan and didn't seem to believe me.

"And you didn't see Kol?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "You suck at being romantic, Nik. Why are you interrogating me?"

Klaus sighed. "Because I don't know whether you've been compelled to tell me these answers or not. I know that Kol is clever enough to hide his traces."

I poured the last of the wine in my glass and started gulping it down, feeling annoyed and worried because how did I know if Kol had compelled me?

"I think you should begin building up a tolerance for vervain," Klaus said, noticing my troubled look. "I'll help you get started."

I grimaced at the memory of the training I'd gone through with Katherine in the first 50 years we spent together, but since I returned to Mystic Falls I hadn't ingested it.

"You didn't sleep with him, did you?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

I spluttered and coughed as I choked on the wine, staring at him with wide eyes. "I did not fucking sleep with Kol. Ew, ew, ew no way!"

Klaus let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair. "Thank God. I would've ripped his body apart then."

"We did kiss, though… several times." I looked down, feeling ashamed because I hadn't told him this earlier.

Klaus didn't look hurt, but more… infuriated and his eyes gradually turned dark yellow while his hybrid fangs elongated.

I briefly considered running away before he turned, but I deserved his burning rage and watched him as he turned in front of me.

The large ferocious werewolf growled at me and bounced up on the dinner table, knocking down everything.

It leaned close to me and bared its sharp teeth at me warningly, but I refused to run away from him.

"I'm not saying that what I did was right, but you have to remember that I thought you were dead and felt _nothing_, Nik."

He continued to growl viciously, so I took a chance and embraced him tightly, feeling him bite my shoulder in fury.

It hurt, yes, but I didn't care.

"I love you, Klaus. I will always love you and even when you do bad things that I don't approve of, I will love you."

That seemed to make him calm down, because he slowly turned back to his nude human form and wrapped his arms around me as well.

"You promise?" he growled.

"Yes, I promise. I will never leave you." I whispered, my shoulder aching because of the bite.

"I will rip his head off when I find him. Daggering him is too kind a punishment."

"Fine with me. I've always hated him."

Klaus let out a deep sigh and raised my chin with his finger, making me look into his eyes. He didn't try compelling me, but just wanted to look at me.

"I used to believe that love is a vampire's greatest weakness… a part of me still does."

I did remember him telling me that once in 1922 and it made my heart ache, because I knew what he'd been through.

"I love you, Nik. I know you're scared I'll leave and that's why you get so protective, but I won't and I'll help you finding the cure as well."

"And if Rebekah finds it first and shoves it down my throat?"

I kissed him tenderly, ignoring the ache in my shoulder. "Then I'll take the cure too."

Klaus' eyes widened and for a long moment, we just sat on the messy table together, holding each other in silence.

As much as I enjoyed being a vampire and as much as I hated being human, then I didn't mind growing old with Klaus.

"You'd really grow old with me?" Klaus asked quietly.

"Yeah. However, that's only if it happens. I do enjoy my eternal life with you." I answered and smiled.

He nodded and frowned when he suddenly noticed the bite marks on my shoulder, letting out a groan because he hadn't been aware of what he'd done.

"Please forgive me, love. I lost control of myself."

He bit his wrist open and offered it to me, but I shook my head and straddled his lap instead, pushing him down as my fangs elongated.

If I was going to drink from him, then I wanted to bite his neck and feel his undead heart beating.

So I leaned down to his neck and sunk my fangs into the side of it, hearing him let out a growl of arousal and feeling his arm wrap around my waist.

Even after my wound had healed up, I fed from him and the taste was like pure ecstasy, igniting a part of me that craved this hybrid more than anything else in the world.

I released his neck from my teeth and let my lips collide with his, the taste of Klaus, wine and blood mixed together bringing me to a euphoric state of mind.

Klaus rolled off the table with me and once we landed on the floor, the passionate kisses grew more fiery and intense, leaving me breathless and wanting.

It was like we'd been months apart or like this was the last time we were ever going to see each other, but perhaps it would be the latter if Rebekah succeeded.

I stayed in Klaus' arms after we'd made love and just enjoyed the silence.

It felt like we'd gone far away from civilization even though we were pretty close a couple of other lake houses.

Klaus stroked my bare back soothingly and kissed the top of my head every now and then, seeming content and satisfied.

"Am I still grounded?" I asked, smirking a bit.

"Of course," he answered firmly and gave my ass a quick spank.

My eyes widened immediately and then narrowed at him while he grinned and tried looking completely innocent.

"What? My hand slipped."

"Your hand slipped? That's your excuse for spanking me? You are such a bad liar, Nik!" I laughed and shook my head of him.

"Oh, shush woman! I'm your alpha, so you have to do as I say."

That only made me laugh harder and made Klaus smile, because he intended to say that even though he knew that I didn't have to do anything he told me to.

"That might have worked with your hybrids once, but it doesn't work on me. And you know why?"

Klaus raised a brow. "Because you're stubborn and not a hybrid?"

I shook my head. "Because I'm epic like that."

He burst out laughing and hid his face behind his palms, the sound of his adorable laughter making me smile widely.

"Epic? Hmm, sometimes I truly don't understand you, Evie. You remind me of teenagers nowadays and I blame Katerina for that. She was bad influence on you."

"She was not! Katherine and I had a blast – especially at college parties. Did you know that I–"

He covered my mouth with his palm and then replaced his palm with his lips, kissing me deeply and distracting me from my thoughts.

Damn, he really did know how to kiss!

"You talk way too much, Evie." He chuckled and kissed me again briefly.

"Less talking, more kissing. Gotcha." I giggled and continued our little make out session, enjoying as much as I could before we had to get to bed.

I lost track of time and at some point, I fell asleep of exhaustion in Klaus' arms, but I didn't mind it as I always slept peacefully in his embrace.

However, later on I woke up and felt that I was lying alone on our bed, hugging a pillow rather than Klaus who'd abandoned me.

He had left a note, though, saying that he had to take care of some business in a bar and that I'd be safe in the lake house as long as I didn't leave it.

Of course, I ignored the note and decided to go to the nearest bar, because there was no way in hell that I wanted to be alone in a lake house in the middle of almost nowhere.

So I searched for the bar and found one that was a few miles from any nearby town, finding all the customers of it more or less dead on the floor while Klaus sat at the bar.

"When I said I didn't want you to make any new hybrids, this wasn't what I hoped you'd do instead," I said, getting his attention. "Mind explaining all of this?"

I waved at the pile of corpses that all had blood on their lips, which made me guess that he was waiting for them to wake up as vampires.

"I figured you might come anyway…" Klaus said nonchalantly and took a sip of his drink. "Come have a drink with me and I'll tell you everything."

"You'd better!" I glanced around for someone. "But where the hell is the bartender?"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	42. Dearest Brother-In-Law

**A/N: Hellooo, thank you for the lovely reviews and favs!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 42:

"Evie? I should've figured you were here as well," Damon said as he entered the bar. "Did you take part in this?"

He waved at the mass of dead people all around Nik and I that were still in transition. Klaus had fed them human blood, so now all we had to do was waiting.

"Of course not! But why are you here with Jeremy and Matt?" I asked concerned, noticing the fear in Jeremy's eyes.

"He's here to hunt and kill all of these vampires, so he can finish his tattoo," Klaus answered and took a swig of his drink. "And I hope my dearest brother-in-law will train Jeremy properly."

Damon rolled his eyes when Klaus mentioned the part about them being basically family now and walked up to stand beside me, lowering his voice slightly.

"Remind me again why you married this douchebag?" he muttered.

"I heard that!" Klaus growled.

"I wasn't trying to disguise my contempt for you." Damon flashed him a smug smirk and turned his attention back to me.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I have tried talking him out of this, but he's stubborn as a pig. The best I can do is keeping some of the vampires from killing Jeremy." I said.

Damon nodded, understanding that I was caught in a dilemma as well and told Jeremy to leave the bar before the vampires woke up, because they'd be chasing him soon.

After he and Matt left, the vampires followed them as ordered by Klaus and Damon soon followed them to make sure that Jeremy wouldn't get hurt.

I was about to leave as well, but Klaus grabbed my arm and pulled me back gently, surprising me with a passionate yet tender kiss.

I wasn't sure why he suddenly felt the urge to kiss me, but I didn't mind it at all.

"What do you want?" I asked, expecting him to ask something from me.

"Can't I kiss my wife without having a hidden agenda?" Klaus answered, faking being hurt.

"You're Klaus. You always have hidden agendas!" Rolling my eyes, I turned to leave and felt him pull me back into his embrace again.

"Fair enough. I don't want you involved in this. Jeremy might harm you to get to me."

"Don't be ridiculous! I mean, it's Jeremy! I can handle him if his alter ego decides to go all ninja/badass hunter on me."

Klaus didn't look like he believed me. "Nik, you have serious trust issues."

"No, I don't. I don't know if you've noticed it, but every time I leave you out of my sight you either get kidnapped, hurt or nearly killed. To be honest then you suck at defending yourself."

Ohhhh, no he did not just say that!

"I don't suck at defending myself!"

Klaus raised a brow. "So your impulsiveness and short temper don't get you in trouble all the time?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but as I started thinking about it, I realized that he was actually right and that I did have a tendency to be very short-tempered.

"Must be the dormant werewolf in you," he said teasingly. "I'm not saying you shouldn't do anything, but today I'd like you to stay with me. We rarely spend any time together."

I raised a brow, completely baffled by the words that were coming out of Klaus' mouth.

It was as if someone had replaced him with a mushy and human version of Klaus and quite frankly… it scared me a little.

"Where is Klaus and what did you do to him?" I asked suspiciously.

Klaus escorted me out of the bar and into his car, acting like a proper gentleman all the way, which made me even more baffled.

"Why are you being like this all of a sudden?"

"Because seeing you turning into a ripper and leaving with Kol, made me realize that you're nothing like me and I don't want you to be like me either."

I frowned. "How so?"

"You barely speak with your brothers anymore, you defend me all the time and… I've been very selfish by making you choose between them and me."

"Oh…" I sighed heavily and leaned back in the seat, trying to wrap my mind around it.

My relationship with my brothers had grown quite… complicated since Klaus returned to my life and even more so since, we got married.

"Wait… then why am I here? Shouldn't I go help Damon?" I asked worriedly.

"You will later. I need to ensure that Kol or Rebekah won't attempt to compel you again, so I'll give you a lesson in how to build up a tolerance for vervain quickly." Klaus answered.

Oh, yeah that was definitely a good idea! I really didn't like being forced into doing anything physical with Kol and knowing how dangerous he could be, I knew that he would try again.

So I let Klaus take me to the mansion and as we arrived we started working on rebuilding my tolerance for vervain.

Klaus had me drinking an entire glass of bourbon mixed with vervain and the more glasses I drank, the stronger the vervain became.

If I didn't know better I'd think that he was trying to make me so drunk and weak that I'd pass out or start running around naked in the mansion.

However, my tolerance did grow steadily better as the hours passed by and despite how drunk and weak I was feeling once we were done for today, I appreciated being all filled with vervain.

There was no way in hell that Kol would be able to compel me now.

"How are you feeling, love?" Klaus asked as I was sprawled out on the couch.

"Seriously, utterly, completely, seriously–"

"You just said seriously twice, love."

"Shhh! I'm answering…" I waggled my index finger at him all sassy-like and tried remembering where I got to before he very rudely interrupted me. "Seriously, magnificently, intensely, funnily, strangely, amazingly–"

"Now you're just saying adjectives, love. I take that as a _I'm totally wasted_."

"Shhhh! Don't interrupt the teacher during class or else it's detention for you, Mr. Mikaelson!" I grabbed a pillow and started hugging it, enjoying how squishy and soft it felt.

Klaus burst out laughing of my drunken comments and took a seat at my feet, starting to give me a foot massage as I placed my feet on his lap.

"Mmm… don't tell my husband, but you give better massages than him." I winked, making Klaus raise a brow and stare at me.

"I am your husband, Evie."

I fell silent for a moment as he continued massaging my foot, but to my luck Elena entered the mansion and broke the awkward silence between us.

"Elena! Hi! What a lovely surprise! What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly.

Elena frowned and eyed me as if I was crazy until Klaus nodded towards the empty bottle of bourbon, which only made her frown deepen.

"Damon is in trouble. Jeremy just called me and said that Kol killed all the vampires Klaus turned. He tried killing Jeremy as well, but Damon managed to distract him long enough for him to flee," she answered. "Klaus, you have to call Kol and tell him to stop."

Klaus groaned as he was already pissed off at Kol enough as it was and reluctantly pulled out his cell phone, calling Kol who surprisingly answered his phone.

I quickly snatched the phone from Klaus, though, as I had a few things to say to him now that the alcohol gave me the confidence to say it.

"Kol, you fucking little asshole! Let my brother go or I swear to God, I will shove a white oak stake so far up your–"

Klaus quickly covered my mouth with his hand and pried the cell phone out of my hand, calmly speaking to his brother.

"Kol, I hear you're trying to kill my hunter. Don't. If you do I'll drive a dagger through your heart again and let you rot in a coffin." he said.

"_Hmm, I liked Evie's threat better. She's so creative with that sharp tongue of hers, isn't she?_" Kol said teasingly.

"Let me make myself a little clearer. If you touch the Gilbert boy I will hunt you down and make you wish Elijah hadn't pulled that dagger out of you."

"_Fine, fine, I'll leave him alone. No need to be so possessive all the time, Nik._"

"And don't kill Damon either. I really do prefer my wife not trying to hunt you down because of that and believe me; she will create hell on earth."

"Exactly! You don't want to mess with me, pal!" I growled, loud enough for Kol to hear it.

"_Oh, c'mon Nik! For old times' sake? Or are you still pissed off at me for flirting with your wife and compelling her to forget about you?_"

Klaus let out a feral growl. Obviously, he was still very pissed off about it and I didn't blame him for feeling like that.

Kol took that as a yes and made a half-hearted promise about not killing Damon before hanging up on us.

"Nik! You can't seriously believe him! He's gonna hurt Damon anyway and I can't allow that!" I exclaimed.

"Kol will let him go. He always keeps his promises, Evie."

I snorted. "That doesn't mean he won't hurt Damon in some other way!"

I rolled off the couch and tried leaving the room, but Klaus was quick to block my path and the way his eyes were blazing in a fiery dark yellow shade, told me that I shouldn't try fighting him.

"Elena. You should go check if your little brother is alright," Klaus said without taking his eyes off mine. "We'll make sure Damon gets home safely."

Elena hesitated because she could see the annoyed look on my face, so I sent her a look, telling that it was okay to leave and waited until she'd left before I spoke.

Despite still being drunk, I was in no mood to joke around with Klaus right now.

"Let me save my brother, Nik."

"I can't let you do that. You're too drunk to take on Kol on your own."

"But–"

"You're staying here Evie and that's final."

"Stop doing that!" I pushed him away from him, but didn't try escaping.

"Doing what?" Klaus frowned, not understanding what I meant.

"Treating me like… like I'm pregnant and could get hurt at any second!"

Klaus fell silent and his frown deepened greatly, but his eye color turned back to normal and he seemed less possessive of me.

I was well aware of how unlucky I had been recently, but my misfortune didn't mean that he should start going all caveman/alpha male on me.

"Is it so wrong that I don't want to see you dead?" he asked quietly.

"When you go all possessive on me, then yes. I need my freedom, Nik. I need you to trust that I'll make the right decisions. I'll be more careful from now on, I promise." I answered.

A few minutes of silence passed by as Klaus considered whether or not to trust me and eventually, he gave in as I hoped he would, letting out a sigh of exasperation.

"One chance, Evie. Don't make me regret giving it to you."

I let out a sigh of relief and hugged him tightly, kissing him lovingly before I stumbled out of the mansion, feeling a little more sober now than before.

I had to get to Damon before it was too late.

And if I could squeeze some time in, then I was going to kick Kol's ass as well.

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	43. Tough Love

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers!**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and still reading this story of course **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 43:

"Damon!" I called loudly, seeing blood everywhere on the floor and walls.

It was eerily quiet in the bar and I didn't like it at all.

If my brother was dead, I would hunt Kol down and drive the white oak stake through his heart even though it would kill me.

"Damon? Now is not the time to be dead," I said, sighing wearily as I looked around in the back of the bar. "Brother?"

"_I'm afraid he's already gone,_" Kol said, stepping forth from behind some plastic curtains. "I tried to stop him, but he went on a rampage and is trying to kill poor Jeremy now."

I frowned until I saw the mischievous smirk on his lips and realized that he was behind that.

"You fucking asshole! No one messes with a Salvatore and gets away with alive!" I hissed and quickly grabbed a piece of wood, flying towards him with the intention of staking him in the heart.

It wouldn't kill him, but it sure as hell would hurt!

Kol swiftly moved out of the way before I struck him and grabbed my arm, twisting it around my back and pressing my body against a wall.

"Oh, Evie… When will you learn to tame that impulsiveness?" he said mockingly, turning me around so he could look into my eyes. "Mmm someone has been drinking a lot… Makes it easier for me to compel you."

He leaned closer and his pupils began dilating, but this time I didn't feel the effect of his compulsion because the vervain was still in my system, disguised by the alcohol.

"I want you to take this stake and drive it through your heart." He handed me the piece of wood I tried to stake him with and caressed my cheek.

However, when he stepped back to watch me stake myself, I quickly made a move and surprised him by driving the piece through his chest.

"You little wench!" he hissed right before I drove it through his heart.

I watched as he fell to the floor, pale and temporarily unconscious, but it wouldn't be long before he would wake up, so I took off and went searching for Damon.

Elena called me as I was running around in the town and told me to come to the Grill immediately, so I did and found Damon all vamped up, looking around for Jeremy so he could kill him.

"Damon!" I hissed, catching his attention as I ran up to him. "Snap out of it. I know what Kol did to you."

"He compelled me, didn't he?" he growled, trying his best to stay calm.

"He did that asshole. I staked him but it won't keep him down for long." I turned to Elena and noticed that Jeremy was still here. "Elena, take Jeremy somewhere safe. I'll keep him here for as long as I can."

Elena nodded and hurried away with her little brother while I pulled Damon into the back of the Grill, closing the door behind me.

"Damon, I know that every part of you is aching to kill Jeremy, but you have to snap the fuck out of it! He's your girlfriend's brother! Not some random human."

"It's not that simple, Evie. I can't- I have to go and I'll hurt you if you don't get out of my way!" Damon growled.

I rolled my eyes when he started approaching me and slapped him so hard that he knocked his head into the wall.

He hadn't been knocked unconscious, but he was definitely dizzy now, so I looked for some ropes and tried tying him up.

"Oh, that's just cruel!" Damon complained, trying to resist me.

I slapped him again harder and tied him to one of the shelves since they were made of metal anyways and couldn't be broken easily.

"It's not cruel! It's tough love. Big difference, dude," I said and patted his shoulder. "Now are you going to change that nasty attitude or do I have to kick your butt too?"

Damon ignored my comment and struggled with breaking free, muttering one swearword after another, because the predator in him wanted Jeremy dead.

"Stay here while I go out and _do not_ leave or I'll tell everyone about the time you wetted your bed when you were 12."

His eyes widened in horror and I flashed him a cocky smirk, because he thought that no one had seen that.

I still remembered catching him changing the sheets quickly, because he didn't want anyone to know the embarrassing truth.

"You little…"

I smirked and winked before leaving the room, closing the door behind me and walking up to the bar.

I called Klaus as I ordered myself a drink since there was a good chance that I'd have to guard my brother all day, wondering what my husband was doing now.

"_Evie! Finally! Where are you? Did you find Damon?_" Klaus asked, sounding agitated.

"Indeed I did after I staked Kol. That bastard actually attempted to compel me again," I grumbled. "I'm at the Grill now, guarding my dear brother. Kol compelled him into killing Jeremy, so Elena probably went back home with him."

"_I see. It wouldn't surprise me if Kol went after Jeremy. He's able to hold a grudge on someone for a long time and will just take revenge on you later._"

"Err… yay? Nik, you do realize that if he tries killing Jeremy, we won't be able to find the cure. He has to be stopped somehow."

"_Well, I'll bring a dagger then when I search for him._"

I preferred seeing Kol completely dead, because he'd been nothing but an asshole towards me, but he technically _was_ my brother-in-law…

"I'll let you know if anything happens. I love you."

"_I love you too. I know I've said it a hundred times, but be careful._"

I suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the back of the Grill, so I quickly hung up and dashed back to find the door ajar and Damon gone.

"For fucks sake!" I growled and quickly followed him through a secret passage to the tunnels, hearing his voice nearby.

He was trying to warn Jeremy, but couldn't keep his body from keep moving and searching. I decided to look for Jeremy instead so I could protect him when Damon found him as well.

It wasn't that difficult to find the young hunter, because he was bleeding and leaving his scent everywhere for any vampire to find him.

It wasn't until later that I realized he was doing it on purpose to lure Damon to him – probably so he could shoot him.

"Jeremy, you have to get out of here. Damon will kill you the moment he finds you!" I hissed.

"He won't. Trust me. I've got a plan, but I'm gonna need your help afterwards." Jeremy said calmly, clutching his weapon.

I rolled my eyes but didn't have time to protest as Damon finally appeared, his fangs bared and his eyes turning dark red.

I quickly went in between them, so Jeremy would have enough time to get ready to do whatever he wanted to do, which only agitated Damon more.

"Get out of my way, sister. I can't hold back for much longer."

"I bet that's not the only thing you can't hold back for long!" I teased, which did distract him and make him attack me.

Once he was in Jeremy's aim, I got out of the way and let Jeremy fire at his head, but someone tackled Damon to the ground and snapped his neck.

When I realized it was Stefan, I let out a sigh of relief and hurried to him, because I hadn't seen him for a while.

"Thank God you came. I was afraid I'd have to give him an atomic wedgie." I said, poking the unconscious Damon with the tip of my shoe.

He would definitely be out cold for at least a few hours.

"You should've called me sooner, Evie. I shouldn't have to hear this from my ex," Stefan said quietly. "But just help me getting him back to the boarding house. We'll bleed him out."

"Yuck, that doesn't sound pleasant! And… I'm sorry, Stefan. About Elena that is. I know it must hurt." I muttered.

Stefan didn't say anything, but just nodded and took Damon by his legs while I took his arms. We carried him out to my car and while Stefan had him bled out, I made sure that Jeremy got safely home.

You never knew if Kol was lurking somewhere, looking for the right opportunity to strike.

I stayed with him in case Kol had followed us and hoped that Elena would return soon as her brother probably needed her being there truly feel safe.

"You don't have to stay. I can take care of myself," Jeremy said grumpily as we waited. "I know you probably want to be with your brothers or Klaus anyway."

I rolled my eyes and took a seat at the dinner table, looking at him. I'd never really talked that much with him, but I knew that he was in a very difficult position lately.

"I want to be here, okay? If you were Stefan, I'd still babysit you like a mother hen and not because of my brothers or because of Klaus." I said.

He opened his mouth to speak and was interrupted by the sound of a knocking on the door. I signaled for him to stay behind me as I approached the door and opened it.

"Nik? What are you doing here?" I asked, frowning.

"I could ask you of the same thing, love. Mind if I talk with Jeremy for a bit?" he answered, pecking my cheek casually.

"Actually, I do. Anything you have to say to him, you can say in my presence."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't reply and turned his attention to Jeremy instead. He offered his help to him and protection against Kol – only Jeremy didn't want any of it.

"Ouch. Rejected. But I don't blame him. You have threatened him and his family several times, love," I said, shaking my head. "But, Jer? If you need help then I'm available and Klaus won't be involved in any of it. You have my word on that."

He nodded as if he believed me and I felt Klaus pulling me outside, closing the front door so he could talk with me privately.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I'm trying to keep Jeremy safe. Do you really think that he'll want your help after all the bad stuff you've done? You did kill his aunt." I said.

Klaus frowned and his expression turned slightly sad. "I killed your mother and you forgave me…"

I sighed heavily at the memory and took his hands in mine. "That's different, Nik. A part of me still doesn't approve of it, but I love you and know that you feel remorse. And that is why I forgave you."

"Do you hate me for making you forget about me in 1922?"

I frowned, as I'd never really thought about it. "A little, yeah. But I understand why you did it. I might have done it too if I were you."

"I think we both need a cup of blood. No more alcohol for you today, love." He chuckled, caressing my cheek softly.

It was in these rare moments with him that I saw Klaus' human side and seeing it reminded me of how strangely cute he'd been acting when Cedric tried seducing me.

A flashback of the first time we made love returned to my mind and I felt the urge to kiss him with the same intensify, feeling an old lust being rekindled.

Klaus sensed my sudden need and didn't bother asking me why I suddenly wanted him. Instead, he pulled me up into his arms and dashed home as fast as he could, never breaking the kiss.

Upon arriving at the mansion, we kissed our way to his bedroom and shared many passionate and fiery kisses that made the memory of our first night together clearer.

I remembered his touch, his kisses and the way he'd looked at me the morning after, looking so in love and happy.

Closing my eyes, I let him strip me naked and moaned loudly as his hands roamed by exposed skin, savoring the intoxicating feeling of pure lust running through my body.

And then, as he finally thrust into me, I cried out in pure ecstasy and felt like we were truly making love like two vampires that had just fallen in love with each other.

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	44. Truce

**A/N: Hellooo! Special thanks to those who review every one of my chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 44:

Kissing me softly down my body, a smile instantly formed on my lips as I woke up and glanced at Nik, seeing that familiar grin on his lips that he always had after we'd had sex.

"Mmm, that was very needed, but dare I ask why you more or less attacked my lips?" Klaus asked teasingly, moving his lips back up to mine.

"Your humanity. I couldn't resist it," I answered, giggling. "And I remembered the time we first made love… right after you professed your love to me."

Klaus blushed slightly and placed his forehead between my breasts, chuckling softly against my skin as he'd done after Rebekah asked where he was.

"I stand by my choice to compel you. No one touches my ripper." He narrowed his eyes and smirked mischievously.

"Your ripper? I don't recall ever being owned by you!"

He laughed warmly and kissed me tenderly, surprising me as I suddenly felt him inside me again, very visibly aroused.

"Even now I still have trouble resisting you, Evie… Must be the werewolf in you."

"Of course it is. We all know you're such a horn dog…" I stuck my tongue out and gasped when he suddenly went deep inside me.

"What did you say, love?"

"I-urgh never mind!" I wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled us around, so I was on top and crashed my lips against his.

I felt his dominating tongue push into my mouth and swirl around mine, igniting the fire deep within me again.

God, this hybrid should be forbidden to look so damn sexy!

Sneaking his hand around my body, he rolled us over again so that he was on top again, because he always liked being the alpha male no matter where he was, but I didn't mind it.

He started kissing me down along my neck softly and playfully, occasionally nibbling my skin and sucking on it, probably leaving a hickey on purpose to show that I was taken.

But Klaus wasn't done just yet and went further down, leaving hickey's on my breasts as well in a way that it felt like slow and sweet torture.

"What I wouldn't do to go back to that first time… the only problem I had back then was Cedric."

I grimaced at the memory of the sinister vampire along with his bitch of a twin sister, who was the reason why I left Klaus.

Pushing that ugly memory out of my head, I focused on making love with Klaus and enjoyed the passionate morning we had together.

It was long past noon when we were finally able to let go of each other, but the goofy smile remained on our lips.

After having such a stressful day yesterday, it was nice spending some time as a married couple with him.

"I still can't believe you killed Cedric and Hilda after I left…" I muttered, brushing a lock of my light brown hair behind my ear.

"They were starting to become bothersome anyway," Nik said, shrugging as if the kill meant nothing to him. "I'm glad I found you in Chicago, though."

"Me too. I dare not think of what would've happened if we hadn't."

"We would still have met, but under different conditions, I'm sure. You can't get rid of me that easily, love." He smirked and winked, pulling on his trousers.

"Hmm, that's true. You are very persistent when it comes to things you want…" I pulled him back into the bed before he could get the rest of his clothes on and kissed him lovingly.

"Oh, you are such a tease… You want me to stay, don't you?" he murmured against my lips.

"Guilty!" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, but he pulled out and grabbed his shirt.

"I would like to stay if my brother wasn't still on the loose and delusional."

I frowned. "But what if he isn't? What if this Silas truly exists? We should be afraid then. I mean he's older than you by now."

Klaus' face turned slightly pale, but he tried to hide his emotions. "Even if he is, then I'm still a hybrid. He won't be able to kill me that easily."

"So you do believe that he might exist?"

He eyed me and emphasized: "_Might_, yes. But it's very unlikely."

Klaus vanished for a few minutes and when he returned, he had a glass of bourbon with vervain in it for me.

"Drink this. I want you to take it twice a day until your tolerance is better."

I pouted but took a deep breath and gulped down every bit of it, coughing as the liquid burnt my throat like a super strong glass of scotch.

But my pain was forgotten when I received a text message from Stefan, asking me to come babysit for him in about half an hour.

I involuntarily let out a groan.

Spending the entire day babysitting my brother and bickering with him instead of kicking Kol's ass wasn't on my to-do list.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"It's just Stefan. He wants me to babysit Damon for him soon." I answered.

Klaus pondered over something and after a while, he grabbed his jacket, tugging it on. "I'll do it for you. You should go help Elena protecting Jeremy. Kol can't get to you in their house."

I raised a brow. "Really? But you hate my brother…"

"I don't _hate_ your brother… I merely… disagree with his way of thinking."

Both my brows rose this time. "Aha… And it's not just so you can gloat over the fact that he's totally weak and drained of blood at the moment?"

He snorted. "Of course not! I would never–" I gave him a _are-you-fucking-kidding-me?_ look and he came to a halt. "I'm not that convincing, am I?"

"Nope. But as long as you don't hurt Damon, then I'm fine with it."

Klaus chuckled and leaned down to peck my lips before he finally left me on my own. I eventually got dressed and left the mansion before Kol arrived.

Of course, I did dread that Klaus or Damon would get into a fight, so I reminded myself to drop by the boarding house later to check up on them.

However, until then I was going to visit Elena and Jeremy, who were both still worried about what Kol would do next.

"I'm here!" I yelled, entering the house.

Matt appeared from the kitchen followed by Jeremy while Elena was busy in the kitchen. I greeted them all and looked around, feeling a little awkward.

I wanted to help them as much as I could, but it was a little weird that they all hated my husband and one was dating my oldest brother after having dated my younger brother.

"Did you bring any beer?" Jeremy asked.

I frowned. "No…" I answered, taken aback by his question.

"Then you're not welcome here." Jeremy smirked and laughed.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the back of his head as I passed him, heading into the kitchen as Elena burnt her hands on the tap water.

"What the…? They've put vervain in the tap water!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see that. Not a surprise there. Didn't they get a new mayor after Carol was killed…" I blushed, feeling more awkward because Nik had killed her. "Never mind. Need some help?"

Elena nodded, so I fetched a cloth and dried her hands as they healed up, carefully using another cloth to turn the water off.

"Evie, I know you're not too fond of the idea, but… I think we should lure Kol to my house and kill him with the white oak stake." Elena said as I turned to her.

"Wait-what? You want to kill… an Original… and that Original is Kol? KOL THE PSYCHOTIC ASSHOLE?" I asked incredulously.

Elena nodded without hesitating. Although, I did find it a good plan and didn't mind seeing Kol die, then he was Klaus' brother and I wasn't sure if Klaus would like it.

"And you're sure you want to do this? When he dies a bunch of his vampires will die and there's a big chance Klaus and Rebekah will come after you. I can't keep them from killing you."

"I know, but he needs to be killed. He'll kill Jeremy and the rest of us if we don't stop him."

Nodding in agreement, I let Elena know that I'd be there to help her and we started talking about the best way to lure Kol to the house while Stefan got the dagger from Rebekah.

Elena and I had to distract Kol, which would be tricky as Kol was smarter than he looked and would notice if we were trying to stall him.

Also, if we invited him into the house, he'd most likely try killing me, so I made sure to arm myself in case he'd put up a fight.

After planning this, she then called Kol and asked him if they could call a truce in the name of Silas, but to our surprise Kol was already on his way to the house.

As he knocked on the door, I reluctantly went to open it, giving Elena enough time to plan something with her brother and Matt.

"Hello, dickhead," I greeted. "Wow, you figured out how to download music! I'm impressed!"

Kol flashed me a smug smirk and turned the music off on his phone, peeking into the house to see who else was in there.

"You know, I don't understand this hostility you have towards me. I thought we had a good time when you'd turned your emotions off!" he said.

"Oh, Kol. When will you learn? You're not as sexy and badass as you think you are." I grinned, which only annoyed him even more.

"Hmm, we'll continue this conversation later, darling. I believe Miss Gilbert wanted to discuss a truce with me…?"

Elena finally appeared by my side and so did her brother, but he didn't look overly happy to see his former friend.

"Where are your manners? Aren't you going to invite me in?" Kol flashed a mischievous smirk.

"We will if you promise not to hurt us." Jeremy said firmly.

Kol considered this, but it was clear from the look in his eyes that he did not intend to be nice to anyone tonight.

"Okay, I promise. But if any of you try to do anything to me, then I'll rip your hearts out… slowly."

I gulped nervously and watched as Jeremy invited him inside before leaving the house, leaving Elena and I alone with him.

"I have to admit that I was surprised to see you on vervain again. I assume you've had some vervain today as well, yes?" Kol guessed, moving his gaze down my body.

"You guessed right. So keep those eyes up and forget about making me do anything for you," I snapped, covering my chest with my arms. "Now shall we?"

Kol smirked and followed us into the kitchen where Elena poured us a drink, making sure to stand on the other side of the tabletop in case Kol tried something.

"So you two want to call a truce and stop searching for the cure?" Kol asked, sipping his drink.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

I didn't want the cure or Silas to be awakened anyway, so I could convince Kol that we weren't looking for it.

"There's no point in it, really. I mean if this warlock is as dangerous as you think he is, then we shouldn't wake him up just to get the cure."

"Does Klaus know about this?"

I blushed brightly. "Err… no. He doesn't need to either. All he wants is the cure destroyed."

Kol nodded and turned to Elena. "And you feel the same way? You're not curious about whether or not you could become a human again?"

Elena shook her head, but Kol didn't look like he was completely convinced.

I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket and glanced at the caller ID, biting down nervously on my bottom lip when I saw my husband's name on the screen.

Klaus was going to hate me for killing Kol despite what he'd done towards us…

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	45. The Unlikely Alliance From Hell

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I thank you all for the reviews and know that you've been excited about what's going to happen to Kol, and hope that you won't hate me too much for what I've got planned *insert mischievous smirk***

**Enjoy! **

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 45:

It was a stupid idea.

A fucking stupid idea that was bound to go wrong, but I had to do it.

It would be the unlikely alliance from Hell, I was sure of that.

Sneaking out of the house, after Kol had left it, I quickly ran up in front of him and blocked his path, noticing the confusion and curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, hello again, Mrs. Mikaelson," Kol said flirtatiously. "Come to give me a goodnight kiss?"

I rolled my eyes and noticed Elena talking with Jeremy inside the house, so I decided to make this quick.

"Kol, I hate you and shouldn't even be standing here, but Elena and Jeremy are planning to kill you, so that Jeremy will be able to finish his hunter's mark." I said matter-of-factly.

Kol frowned and glanced at the house, then back at me with a look of utter confusion. "Why are you telling me this? You of all people would like to see me dead."

"Yes, and I still do, but I happen to love your brother a lot and can't stand seeing him losing another brother – even one he hates. So I'm willing to make a deal with you."

He snorted and stepped closer to me, his razor sharp fangs glinting in the dim light of the streetlamp.

"A deal? You'd save my life just to make Klaus happy?"

I nodded without hesitating and hoped that Kol would listen to me.

"I'm not going to lie. I don't like you and I think you deserve to die. But I know that I've done a lot of bad things too and I… think you're right. About Silas that is."

Kol looked absolutely baffled and speechless by my honesty, but I too was surprised by the fact that I actually agreed with Kol on something.

Huh, must be opposite day or something today…

"If this is a trick…" Kol started.

"It's not," I interjected. "If I'd been a trick, then I wouldn't be warning you."

"Very well… tell me more about this deal you're proposing then."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "None of us want them to find the cure or to wake up Silas, but they're obviously going to continue no matter what. So if we contact a witch, we might be able to make it look like you died while all the vampires you turned do die."

"How is that helping our situation? They'll just get what they want."

"Exactly, but that's where I enter the picture and an old friend of mine will probably help me. I'll follow them to the cure, make my friend take it and while she does that I'll ensure that Silas isn't awakened."

Kol smirked mischievously. "See, this is why I like you so much. You act all sweet, but deep inside you're just as manipulative and bad as Klaus."

I blushed brightly. "I am not! I just don't want to be human or them to use the cure on my husband."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I think I know someone who can help me out. Just distract the two Gilberts for about half an hour. This planner better work or I'll have ghost sex with you."

I gasped and grimaced. "You're such a perv!"

Kol chuckled and winked before dashing away, leaving me alone in the dark street. I decided to sneak back into the house and hoped that Kol's witch could help him.

But before I went inside, I sent a quick text to Katherine and asked her if she'd meet up with me tomorrow for a talk.

It was a long shot to ask Katherine to help me out, but she could trade the cure to Klaus for her freedom – something I knew she longed for.

"Evie! There you are. Where did you go?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Oh, I was just making sure that Kol actually left. I don't want that dick to be planning something behind our backs," I lied, feeling a little guilty about it. "Where's Jer? Is he ready?"

Elena nodded, making me raise a brow.

She noticed the raised eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

"Are you sure? This is Kol we're talking about… I know him and he always uses dirty tricks. Maybe we should practice a bit?"

Elena thought about it for a while and then agreed, wanting Jeremy to practice fighting against a vampire.

I then spent almost an hour teaching Jeremy how to avoid being snuck up on and killed along with how he should act if Kol grabbed him certain places on his body.

When Kol returned and said that he was rejecting the truce, the plan went into action and I wondered if he had succeeded in contacting a witch.

Elena and I tried protecting Jeremy from getting too close to Kol, because Kol still had murder in his eyes and it made me fear that he was betraying me.

Jeremy managed to get upstairs after taking some shots at Kol and while Elena was pulling out a stake that Kol had driven into her leg, I jumped on him and hoped he wouldn't kill me.

"Are you in or out?" I hissed quietly as I got close to him.

Kol smirked mischievously, but didn't reply and threw me across the room, so I smashed into a couple of pictures.

The glass shards embedded themselves in my back, so Elena pulled them out for me before we both headed upstairs to stop Kol.

Elena was staked by a staircase spire through the stomach by Kol as she attempted to stop him and as I tried stopping him from dragging Jeremy down the staircase, he punched me hard in the guts.

I felt all air being knocked out of my lungs and my ribs break, but they quickly healed up again just in time before Kol went to hack Jeremy's arms off in the kitchen.

I tackled him to the floor and distracted him long enough for Elena to grab the sink sprayer, splashing vervain mixed water onto Kol.

Kol let out a growl of agitation as his face was burnt and didn't notice as Elena stole the white oak stake from him.

She threw it to Jeremy who then jumped forwards and drove the stake through Kol's heart, making him stagger back and his face turn pale.

His eyes met mine just before he fell to the ground and I swore I saw him smirk until his skin burst out in flames as Klaus' body had done.

However, I heard a gasp coming from the entrance and my heart broke when I saw that Klaus had witnessed the whole thing, his eyes wide and struck with pain like I expected they would.

Oh God, Kol's witch better have done a great job…

Klaus would never be able to look at me if his brother was gone forever.

"Evie… You were in on this?" Klaus asked, his voice filled with rage.

For a moment, it looked like his eyes turned dark yellow, but they returned to their original color as he saw the state his brother was in.

"Nik, I… I can explain. I–"

"You killed my brother! I may have hated him, but I wanted to be the one to… You didn't have the right to kill him!" he growled.

It broke my heart to see him so angry and upset, but I couldn't tell him the truth until we were alone together.

So I stayed quiet and turned my gaze to Kol. The way he looked reminded me of the time Alaric staked Klaus, making me believe that he was gone forever.

"I should move him out…" I said to Elena.

She nodded understandingly and tried calming Klaus down while I dragged Kol outside to the backyard, his scorched skin making me want to puke.

Once we were outside, I pulled the stake out of his body and wondered if he would wake up soon without his vampires surviving this as well.

But I didn't have time to wait and see, because I heard the sound of Klaus' screaming in agony and quickly dashed back inside, seeing that Bonnie was now here and the cause of his pain.

She'd locked him up in a room and he was unable to leave, because of an invisible force field around it.

"Why you'd do that for?" I hissed angrily.

"He was going to kill Elena and Jeremy… and probably you too. He'll be stuck here for about 3 days, which is enough time for you to flee… unless you want to help us finding the cure." Bonnie said, her eyes cold as ice.

I sighed heavily and remembered the deal I made with Kol, pretending that I wanted to help them.

After she and the others had left the house, I stayed behind and listened to the nasty threats Klaus shouted at them and even me.

I never realized how much Kol meant to Klaus until now nor how much Klaus actually cared about his siblings even though he constantly hurt them.

"How could you? Why would you want to find the cure and release Silas? They're going to use it on me. You know that!" he hissed, baring his hybrid fangs at me.

"I do, yes. But I want them to find the cure," I said and approached him. "Kol needed to die, but–"

"_Leave._"

"Nik, I need to tell you something. Kol–"

"_I said leave!_" He was so furious and heartbroken, because he felt betrayed by me.

The only person he dared loving and being honest with.

I decided that it was better if I returned later when he'd calmed down, because right now Klaus didn't want to listen to anyone.

So I went back to the backyard and took Kol's body to the woods instead where no one would notice him waking up… if he did wake up of course.

It was dark, cold and nerve-wracking to be in this position, because either I'd bring back someone who meant a lot to Klaus or I'd become another one of his enemies.

If there was something I knew about Klaus when it came to people he trusted, then it was that he very rarely gave someone a second chance.

Even to someone who'd been very close to him for many years.

However, after an hour or so I heard a gasp coming from Kol and his eyes opened widely as his skin started healing up.

I let out a sigh of relief and quickly handed him a blood bag I'd brought along with me, so that he could regain his strength.

Once Kol had finished drinking the blood, I slapped him hard across his face, earning a scowl from him.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"That's for not warning me about whether you were in on the plan or not! You'd better be thankful for this. Your brother literally wants to kill me now. Why did you call him anyway?" I retorted.

Kol shrugged and sat up, rubbing his chest. "Insurance. I wasn't sure if the plan would work, so just in case it didn't, I wanted Klaus to hate you forever."

"Mmm, lovely (!) Well fuck you. He hates me anyway."

Kol frowned. "Didn't you tell him the truth?"

"I tried, but he won't listen to me. Despite hating you, he actually cares about you somehow."

He looked just as surprised as I did, but I saw a faint smile appear on his lips as if knowing that Klaus cared about him made him genuinely happy.

"Thank you for warning me. My vampires should be starting to die now."

I nodded and brushed the dirt off my pants, looking down at him worriedly. "Where are you going to go? Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Hmm… somewhere not so far away. I'll be keeping an eye on you and making sure that you keep your part of the deal."

Of course he was…

"Bye, Kol."

He quickly got up and pecked my cheek, flashing me a cocky smirk. "Bye, Evie."

I blinked and found myself standing alone in the forest, wondering if Klaus _would_ hate me forever...

**A/N2: DUN DUN DUN... Yes, I know it was a weird plan, but I just couldn't bring myself to letting Kol die, because my heart broke when he died in the show and I will never forgive Julie Plec for killing him off D:**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chap!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	46. Now We're Even

**A/N: Hii, instead of writing on my paper that's for one of my exams in May, I felt like writing another chapter of this story... *facepalm***

**Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 46:

I couldn't go home.

At least not to the home known as the Mikaelson Mansion.

I tried, but it was too depressing lying alone in that big bed and knowing that Klaus was still stuck in the Gilberts' home.

Standing awkwardly outside the Salvatore Boarding House, I tried forcing myself to go inside or at least knocking on the door.

When I raised my hand for the third time and hesitated, the door suddenly swung open though and Damon stared at me with wide eyes.

"Evie? What are you doing here?" he asked as if that was the last thing he expected. "Shouldn't you be with Klaus or…?"

"And listen to him threatening me all night? No thank you," I answered and sighed heavily. "Damon, I can't stay in that mansion. Not alone."

Damon didn't ask any questions, but just nodded and stepped aside, letting me inside. I walked into the living room and saw Jeremy standing in front of the fire without a shirt on, his right side arm covered in tattoos – visible tattoos.

"I'm glad to see it worked," I said, trying to sound happy. "We'll be able to find the cure now?"

"Yes, it should be possible. But we're going to need Shane's help. He told me that we need to go to the Nova Scotia mainland." Bonnie said.

I said nothing and walked out of the living room, going upstairs to find a vacant guestroom I could sleep in.

Stefan followed me into the room I chose and closed the door behind him, looking confused and concerned.

"Why did you agree to kill Kol?" he asked suspiciously.

"Isn't that obvious? I hate him," I answered honestly and sat down on the bed. "But if you're talking about the _Klaus-will-end-up-hating-my-guts-part_, then I wasn't sure if it would happen."

"But it did… he hates even you?"

I nodded and looked instinctively at my wedding ring. "I've always been by his side… I've always helped him… even when I shouldn't. I–"

"You shouldn't blame yourself. Kol needed to die."

"But he was still Nik's brother…"

Stefan sighed and walked up to me, taking a seat on the bed beside me. "This is why I didn't want you to get involved with Klaus. He wants everything to go the way he wants it. He wants control."

"You want me to let go of him, don't you?"

He didn't shy away from telling me the truth and nodded. "You belong here with us. We're your brothers."

"I suppose you're right…" I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

If Klaus continued hating me even after I'd told him the truth about Kol, then I would have to let go of him and run for my life if I didn't want to die.

"Thank you for helping Jeremy and Elena. I may not be together with Elena anymore, but I want to find the cure just as badly as the others do. I… miss being human."

I sat up straight again and looked at him. "Really? You'd become human if you found the cure?"

He nodded. "And so would Rebekah. Which is why I didn't dagger her. She just wants the cure."

So Rebekah was still running wild too...

If Klaus didn't kill me, then she would definitely do it.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now, if that's okay with you?" I said.

"Of course. Goodnight, Evie." He held my hand for a few seconds and then left the bedroom, so I could get undressed and go to bed.

I considered trying to call Klaus as I was lying under the covers, but figured he wouldn't answer it even if I tried.

So I went to bed and tried getting some sleep while ignoring the nagging fear of Klaus wanting to get a divorce.

But it was hard staying asleep for long as nightmares about Klaus chasing me in his werewolf form kept appearing.

Eventually, I gave up trying to get some sleep and went back to the Gilberts' house to talk with Klaus alone.

I was more than just a little nervous, because Klaus could react in so many different ways. He was such a mystery to me most of the time, because he had three sides of him that struggled to dominate.

The werewolf side, human side and vampire side.

Knocking on the door before I entered, I then hesitantly approached the wide-awake hybrid and noticed the look of rage that appeared when he saw me.

I remained quiet and walked closer to him, standing just in front of the line that separated Klaus from leaving the living room.

"Nik, I know that you don't want to listen to me, but just… please hear me out. I–"

Klaus suddenly grabbed a curtain rod and stabbed me in the stomach with it, pulling me into the living room and biting down hard into my neck.

I screamed in agony as I felt the venom rushing through my veins and felt the curtain rod being pulled out before Klaus made me sit on the couch.

"Give me one good reason to why I shouldn't let you die! You went behind my back and had my brother killed! My own wife!" Klaus growled, baring his fangs.

"I- I didn't kill Kol! I admit that I did consider killing him, but I couldn't do that towards you no matter how much I hate him."

Klaus frowned and retracted his fangs. "What are you talking about? Kol is dead! Because _you_ helped the Gilberts doing it!"

"You don't understand… I…" I groaned as I felt the venom making my stomach contract. "Kol isn't dead!"

He rolled his eyes. "I saw him die. Are you really going to make me believe that he didn't die?"

I clutched my stomach and tried holding my tears back. I couldn't believe that Klaus would be so cruel to me and make me suffer without hearing me out.

"Nik, I made a deal with Kol. I warned him about their plans and he made a witch do the same spell Bonnie did on you when Alaric was after you, only his vampires wouldn't live."

My tears started trickling down my cheeks as my muscles started aching and my breathing became shaky.

Klaus said nothing at first and just stared blankly at me as if he didn't know if he should believe me or not.

"You… saved Kol?"

"I'm telling the truth, Nik! Call him! He's alive and… just please believe me. I would never betray you."

Klaus hesitated but took out his phone and called Kol, watching me intently as he waited for Kol to pick up the phone.

"No one is answering…" Klaus said and hung up. "Just tell me the truth, Evelina. He's gone forever, isn't he?"

I shook my head defiantly. "Why won't you believe me? I'm your wife."

He said nothing and just took a seat on an armchair, watching me as I endured the pain that kept growing more and more agonizing.

"Tell me the truth and I'll heal you."

"I did tell you the truth! Kol is alive!"

I started coughing and tasted blood in my mouth. Klaus watched me with a pained look on his face and looked like he wanted to help me.

"Evie, I want to believe you, but I can't ignore the facts. Has Jeremy's mark completed?"

I nodded and realized that that only confirmed his suspicion. "Why would I lie to you? You know I love you."

"I do, but my own family has betrayed me. My own mother tried to kill me. I don't trust anyone, Evie. Not even you."

"_Well, that's a little harsh to say to your wife…_" a familiar voice said.

We both turned our gaze to Kol, who stood a few feet from us, looking very much alive and fine. I figured that he'd be long gone by now instead of sticking around.

"Kol…" Klaus said, frowning. "You died. I saw you die."

"Yes, you did. Neat trick, wasn't it? It was your wife's idea actually. Believe it or not, but she didn't want me to die. I bet it's because she fancies me." Kol said and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes while Klaus' face remained expressionless. He eventually narrowed his eyes at his brother and walked closer to him as if he wasn't believing what he saw.

"Why are you here if you're not dead?"

"I figured that you'd be stubborn and pig-headed as usual and from the looks of it, I was right. I can't believe you actually did that to Evie. Then again, you always did have trust issues…"

Klaus' jaw tensed up.

When he remained quiet, Kol walked into the living room and leaned down to my ear, whispering quietly: "Now we're even. But remember to do your part of the deal."

It was obvious that Kol was referring to the whole thing that made us enemies. The fact that he was the reason why I was now a vampire and the reason why I'd hated him for so long.

After having delivered his message, he sent Klaus' a look that I didn't bother deciphering what meant and left the house.

Klaus immediately bit his wrist open and held it out to me, so I could cure myself. I pushed his hand away and walked into the other room, my entire body aching as I moved.

"Evie…" Klaus started.

"Don't talk to me!" I snapped and sat down on the floor, leaning against a wall.

Klaus growled. "I'm… I'm sorry I hurt you. Just get back and let me heal you."

"No. Why should I? I'm your wife, Nik! You threatened me to tell the truth if I didn't want to die. I told you the truth and you didn't fucking want to believe me!"

"If my own mother can betray me, then what keeps you from doing the same? And I thought… I saw you when it happened. Besides, I know how much you hate Kol."

I started coughing hard and felt my neck sting like someone had poured acid on the twin holes Klaus had left on me.

"Evie, please… Let me heal you. You can hate me as much as you want afterwards!" Klaus growled.

"Do you want me to hate you? Like how you make everyone else hate you, because you're so used to being the villain?" I asked hoarsely.

Klaus groaned and looked so distressed that I wondered if he would cry soon. I rarely saw him cry and when I did, it always broke my heart.

"No… not you. I can't stand you hating me and I don't want to hate you either. I should've believed you and given you a chance."

As he sunk to his knees, I crawled back to the living room and made him look into my eyes. "I will never betray you, Nik. I couldn't do that intentionally."

"How can you love me after everything I've done? Damon thinks that–"

"Wait-what? You've spoken to Damon about me?" I coughed hard again, but this time it was because I was laughing.

The thought of Klaus and Damon having a conversation in the basement cellar amused me, as I knew how much they hated each other.

"What did Damon say?"

"That it wouldn't kill me to be nicer to everyone… and that you loved me either because you're sired to me or because you're truly in love with me… or idiotic of course. He guessed on the latter."

I rolled my eyes and felt my body shivering hard. Klaus quickly bit his wrist open and made me drink his blood, never removing it until the wound had healed up completely.

"Are we done being stubborn pigs?" I asked, feeling him kiss my now healed neck.

"Mmm, yes…" he muttered, sucking on my neck in that seductive way that always left me breathless and wanting more. "But the next time you make a deal like that, then tell me. Please?"

I pulled back and nodded. "There's more I need to tell you about that deal I made with Kol. I promised him that I'd go with Professor Shane and the others to where the cure is. I'm gonna find it for Kol, destroy it and make sure that they don't awaken Silas."

Klaus frowned and didn't look overly happy about letting me do all that, but he didn't have much of a choice and couldn't stop me.

"My sister will kill you if she finds out what you've done…"

"Oh, I know. That's why I've called an old friend of mine. One who'd like to trade her freedom in exchange for the cure, which she will take from the others."

Klaus eyed me bewilderedly at first until he realized whom I was talking about. "Katerina…"

"Now, remember, she is my friend. _My _good friend. If she gets the cure for us, will you then please forgive her and not try killing her ever again?"

"She stole my moonstone and has–"

"Pissed you off countless of times. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. But she took me in after you made me forget everything about you and taught me how to be a proper vampire. Not to mention that she's saved me many times too."

Klaus groaned. "Do I really have to? I'm sure I'd be doing everyone a favor by killing her."

I folded my arms and gave him a cold and piercing look that I hoped would make him change his mind.

He tried his best to ignore the look and the evil look, but ended up giving in and agreeing.

"You are impossible to negotiate with, woman."

I smirked mischievously. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment, love…"

"Psshh! I'll pretend I didn't hear that out of good will. I've got to go now anyway. We're leaving early. But if someone asks, then you still hate me. They'll find it suspicious that I'm coming along if not."

Klaus nodded in agreement and kissed me softly. "I love you. Don't forget that."

It was hard being married to someone like Klaus, but after today I was sure that we could handle everything.

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	47. A Normal Life

**A/N: Helloo! The update came a little late, I know, but I just returned to school so I'm busy again :(**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, though!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 47:

If I hadn't been a vampire, I might have thrown up as we sailed to the Nova Scotia mainland, because the boat was rocking so much.

Damon found it absolutely amusing while Stefan and Elena remained quiet, and then there was of course Rebekah who was eying me suspiciously during the entire trip.

"Why is the she-devil here again?" she asked grumpily, obviously referring to me.

"She-devil? Well, that's a bit harsh…" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Rebekah ignored me and since she was ignoring me, Stefan decided to step in and answered for me, already knowing I was here.

"She's here, because she wants to help us and leaving her with Klaus when he hates her, would be too dangerous," he answered. "And she's my sister, so don't think about doing anything harmful."

My 'dearest' sister-in-law just rolled her eyes and jumped out of the boat as we reached the shore, deliberately splashing water on me.

"Hey, watch it!" I hissed and jumped out of the boat as well.

"Do you hear anything? It sounds like an annoying brown-haired mosquito." Rebekah retorted, smirking smugly.

Oh, that was so not okay! I went to punch Rebekah in the face, but Damon quickly caught my hand in the air and held me back.

"Calm down, Evie. You can punch her when she's been turned into a human," he whispered and let go of me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You didn't see the look of pure hatred in his eyes when I visited him. He was so…"

The memory of how angry Klaus had looked brought tears to my eyes, which I quickly tried to hide by blaming the sun for shining in my eyes.

Damon said nothing even though he probably knew that I was getting emotional and I felt guilty for lying to him, but I knew exactly what he wanted to use the cure for.

He didn't want to give it to Elena. He wanted to shove it down Klaus' throat as Rebekah did and then perhaps kill him or make his life miserable.

"Wait, Damon…" I grabbed his arm and pulled him back while the others looked around. "What if the cure is bogus and Shane is just tricking us into bringing Silas back?"

Damon frowned and gazed at Professor Shane suspiciously, because he was doubting the strange professor's motives as well.

"If he tries tricking us, then we both know what to do…" he said, leaving his answer hanging in the air.

We both knew what he meant and I for one didn't mind hurting Shane if he was in fact trying to trick us.

When we'd reached the others, I made sure to keep an eye on Rebekah as I had a feeling that she'd go full-on bitch-mode today.

At least I wasn't the only one she hated, because she was giving Elena some evil looks as well.

Maybe I should join Elena and do an epic prank on her…

Yes. I should definitely prank her. Even if Elena didn't want to help me.

Shane began explaining to us the story behind Silas and what he was able to do for people, which involved making mineworkers go crazy by letting them see their dead loved ones.

It all sounded too unbelievable to be true, but the thought of meeting my mother again did make me reconsider following my initial plan.

After having warned us about the dangers and risks of going deep into the woods, we started walking together.

My eyes never left Rebekah the entire time as I tried coming up with a way to piss her off.

It was obvious that she had the same thoughts, because she kept tripping me up and made thick branches swing in my face.

One time I nearly lost my temper and jumped on her, but Damon quickly held me back again.

"Tell me why again you want to let Rebekah get what she wants…?" I said quietly to Stefan.

He'd been unusually quiet and looking grumpy during most of the walk – probably because he was still licking the wounds Elena had made.

"Because we need her help, Evie. With Kol gone and Elijah nowhere to be seen, she's the only one who can get us close to the cure without dying."

"Hmm… I think we should've left her in Mystic Falls. She's being bitchier than usual."

"_I'll take that as a compliment,_" Rebekah said, appearing beside me all of a sudden. "You may have everyone fooled, Evie, but you can't fool me. I know that you don't want the cure and even if Klaus hates you, you'd never let us use it on him."

I rolled my eyes and snorted, trying to hide the fact that she was right.

"And what makes you think that? The guy threatened to kill me. You don't threaten your own wife."

"It's simple when you think about it. You still love him."

"So do you. You may not want to admit it, but he's still your brother."

She smirked smugly. "Oh, so you do admit that you still love him? Even after everything he's done to everyone?"

Of course. Klaus wasn't perfect. He'd never be perfect and had made countless of mistakes, hurt people he shouldn't have hurt and killed many innocent people.

But every one of the vampires here had killed someone.

The only reason why they hated him was that he'd killed someone they happened to love or hurt their feelings in some other way.

I should be hating him too because of what he did to my mother, but I knew deep inside that my mother would've died anyway.

She was a very stubborn and fierce werewolf, who despite her effort to do the right thing, didn't think about the risks and danger she was putting herself in by doing what she did.

"I'm here because I'm scared," I said after a while, noticing how her smirk vanished instantly. "I love him, yes, but you know how Nik is. He's been betrayed so many times by the people he loves."

Rebekah didn't reply even though she looked like she wanted to. She continued walking ahead of me while I decided to stop dead in my tracks, needing to get away from the rest.

I checked if I had any reception, as I wanted to check if Katherine was nearby and groaned when I saw that there was no signal.

But I suddenly heard a twig snap behind me and turned around to see my old friend stepping forth, smirking mischievously as always.

Katherine had straightened her hair and was wearing some of Elena's clothes, making her appear almost exactly like her.

"I didn't think you'd be that close behind us," I said, hugging her tightly. "It's been a while since we've last seen each other."

"Too long if you ask me, but we can talk later." Katherine said, keeping an eye out for any eavesdroppers.

I nodded in agreement. "Are you ready? I'll try distracting them as much as I can, but first I need to find out where this stupid cure is."

"When you've found the place, then let me know. I'll be nearby."

Nodding again, I left her and quickly dashed back to the others, who gathered in an opening where they'd decided to rest, too busy setting up their tents and making a bonfire to notice that I'd been gone for a moment.

I took a seat on one of the logs and rested my feet, hoping that Katherine would be able to steal the cure from them.

It wouldn't be easy, but she'd do anything to get her freedom.

"Why are you here exactly?" Shane asked, joining me on the log. "Out of the people here, you and Damon have the least to gain from the cure."

"I've got my personal reasons." I answered, wishing he'd just leave me alone.

"Stefan, Elena and Rebekah are here to become human. You don't exactly strike me as someone who wants that, so I'm guessing you're here because of Silas. Am I right?"

"And what if I am? Why do you want to know?"

"Call it curiosity."

"Well, I don't know if you remember this, but curiosity did kill the cat."

I stood up and walked away from the bonfire, beginning to raise my own tent and starting to get the feeling that we were all being watched by someone.

It was an uncanny feeling that made me search for my brothers, so I didn't have to stand alone.

Finding Damon talking with Elena about something, I moved up beside them and tried to join the conversation smoothly.

"I totally agree with Elena!" I said, patting her shoulder like we were best friends.

Damon frowned and raised a brow, eying me confusedly.

"You agree that her becoming a human won't change her feelings towards me?" he asked.

Well, I'd be damned…

"Um, yeah exactly! I mean if there's anyone who knows something about love, then it's me." I answered smugly.

Damon snorted. "You? You've been with one guy and he's a sociopathic hybrid/Original. That doesn't count as experience."

I huffed. "Now why would you assume that I haven't had any experience with guys prior to that? I actually had a thing with Thomas."

Elena raised a brow now while Damon burst out laughing since he did remember who Thomas was and how he'd been like before he died of a fever.

"You were with Thomas the butcher's son who used to deliver meat to us?"

I nodded and grinned. "Thomas was totally in love with me."

Damon laughed harder and louder, making the others turn and stare at him as if he was crazy. I growled and smacked him in the back of his head.

"What's so hilarious? You don't believe me?"

"I'm sorry, but it's hilarious because you've got it all wrong. Thomas was gay, Evie. If he slept with you, then it was only to figure out if he liked girls or not."

I fell silent and when Elena started giggling too, I became so annoyed that I flailed and walked away, feeling so embarrassed and annoyed.

It did explain why Thomas suddenly stopped talking with me, though…

We all decided to go to bed and wait until morning came before we continued the search, so I took what was left of my dignity and went to bed, wishing that I could call Klaus.

It'd been a long day and I missed him, because I didn't know if I'd return from this trip alive or if he'd be alive when I returned.

In the middle of my failed attempt to fall asleep, I heard rustling outside my tent and before I could even sit up, Rebekah was suddenly crawling into my tent.

"Um, have you ever heard of personal space? You're invading my Rebekah-free bubble!" I said grumpily.

Rebekah shushed me and quickly glanced outside to look if the others were still in their tents, making me wonder if she'd gone crazy.

"I don't know why you're here and don't really care either. I want to be human, Evie. I'm tired of being a vampire and having to deal with my brother all the time. You already know I'm planning to use the cure on Nik and I think you should take it too." Rebekah said.

I shook my head. "If I do that there's a risk I'll become a werewolf and the same thing goes for Klaus. I don't want to endure that pain once a month."

"But don't you miss being human? Even a little bit? Don't you want to have children with Nik one day?"

Oh, no… I could feel the doubt growing inside me and hated Rebekah for making me confused about what I wanted and didn't want.

A normal life with Nik was very appealing, but I didn't know if I could do it.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	48. Walking Into A Deathtrap

**A/N: MEH I HAVE EXAMS NEXT WEEK *cries like a little baby* I probably won't update next week because of that, but if I get some time, I'll of course write a chapter :)**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 48:

"Jeremy!" I shouted loudly. "Jeremy, get your ass back or I'll make your life miserable!"

Elena eyed me weirdly, because I was acting as if it was my own brother who'd disappeared in the middle of the night.

I shrugged and kept looking for him in the dark forest, careful not to activate any hidden traps as we searched for him.

"Evie!" Damon called, waving at me to come closer.

I dashed up beside him and noticed that he was nodding towards where Shane had gone, finding it suspicious that he was looking for his satellite phone even though he'd told us it didn't work.

"Bad vampire cop, good vampire cop?" he suggested.

"Sure. I want to be the bad vampire cop." I said, grinning.

Damon pouted. "But you suck as the bad vampire cop."

"No, I don't. Let's just catch him in the act, yes?"

I walked into the tent and pointed dramatically at Shane, something I'd always wanted to do when accusing someone of doing something.

"I thought you said the satellite phone didn't work?" I said.

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from Shane with one hand while pinning him to the wall by his neck with his other hand.

"Oii, I wanted to do that!" I exclaimed, pouting.

My brother had the nerve to ignore me and started questioning Shane about the satellite phone and wanted to know where the cure was, because he didn't trust him.

"It's in the bottom of the well!" Shane finally answered. "But let's find Jeremy first and then we can go there."

Damon didn't trust Shane at all, so he told me to go help Bonnie finding Jeremy while he had a "friendly" conversation with him.

Just in case something would happen tonight, I quickly hugged Damon and then went outside to find Bonnie.

She'd just cast a spell when I found her and was following a trail of fire that led into the woods, so I followed her at a safe distance in case someone would attack her.

She seemed almost as if she was possessed, which worried me as her powers had no limit and if she suddenly turned on us, we would most likely end up dead.

As Bonnie eventually reached a well of sorts, I decided to stay behind and watched her from afar, because I could hear that someone else was there.

Shane along with an unknown man – a witch it seemed – had arrived with a tied up Jeremy and was discussing something about a hatchet that had been thrown earlier to save Jeremy.

I went to send Damon a message, but remembered that I had no signal and just hoped that Damon was aware of that someone else besides the witches was on the mainland.

The witch – Massak – didn't seem overly fond of being near Silas' grave, though, and after receiving the tombstone, he turned around to leave.

I figured it'd be best if he became less of a threat, so I snuck up behind him and broke his neck before he could attack me.

Katherine wouldn't have so much trouble getting to the well either then.

Waiting until Bonnie and Shane had gone down into the well, I then followed them carefully and wondered briefly if I was walking into a deathtrap.

Who knew what Silas was like, if the caves underneath the well were filled with more traps and if there was even a cure down there?

It might just be a lie to hide the fact that Shane wanted Silas to be freed.

However, it was a chance I had to take to protect my husband, so I jumped down into the well and hid in the dark shadows as Bonnie was opening the crypt with the help of Jeremy's mark.

I was surprised to find Shane lying on the ground, his leg obviously broken and injured, because I could kill him for Damon if I wanted to…

I shook my head at the thought.

I was starting to sound like Klaus now or even worse – like Kol.

Shane hadn't done anything to me besides being a pain in the ass, so I went to creep past him when I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine.

Someone was standing behind me and touching my shoulder in a familiar way that made me unable to move at all.

I knew who it was, but it pained me to turn around and look into those familiar eyes.

"_Evie, look at me…_" she said kindly.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to turn around and found myself staring into my mother's eyes.

She was dressed in the clothes she died in, but didn't look sick at all or like she was dead. It was as if someone had brought her back to life for me.

"_I have missed you so much, Evie. I wish I could be there for you like Philippe has been._"

"But how is this possible, mom? I felt you… am I dead?" I asked worriedly.

"_No, you are not. But I am. It is because of Silas that you can feel me. He can bring me back, Evelina. You merely have to free him._" she answered.

It was tempting to do as told, but I reminded myself that my mother was dead and that it was too unnatural to bring her back.

What wouldn't the consequences be? There were always consequences when it came to bringing the dead back to life.

"I'm sorry, mom. I can't do it. I want to, but… I just can't take that risk."

"_There is nothing to be afraid of. Silas is a good man and will not harm anyone. I know it may sound too good to be true, but it is the truth. I assure you. Would I ever lie to you, Evie?_"

My mother had lied to me before about certain things, so of course it was hard trusting her even though every inch of me wanted to do it.

"_Evie, who are you talking to?_" a familiar voice asked.

For a moment, I dreaded that Elena and the others were here, but it was just Katherine and from the strange look on her face, it was clear that she couldn't see my mother.

"No one," I answered, ignoring my mother's presence. "Did anyone see you?"

Katherine shook her head. "The professor is busy talking with his dead wife. I think Silas is making him hallucinating. Did you see someone too?"

Oh… "No, I was just… err… talking to myself. This place is creeping me out."

She nodded in agreement and went quiet for a while, because she was listening for something.

"They're still trying to get the cure from Silas. I should break your neck so no one becomes suspicious."

"Oh, yay! Neck-breaking time…" I sighed and told Katherine to wait a few minutes before doing it.

I snuck past the hallucinating Shane and went into the crypt where Bonnie and Jeremy were trying to pull the cure out of Silas' grip.

Silas seemed to be completely immobilized as if someone had left him in a freezer for too long, which I assumed was because he hadn't had any blood for centuries.

The box wasn't that big and could hardly contain that much, so if there was a cure inside it, then it only seemed to be meant for Silas.

One dose of that cure meant that they had to use it either on Klaus or the person who mostly craved being human.

Rebekah could easily steal the cure from them, but I had a feeling that if she got the cure she would use it on Klaus anyway.

And that meant that Klaus would grow old and die while I remained a vampire.

Before I could even make a decision, I felt someone drive a stake into my spine and my entire body went numb.

An unknown man armed with weapons a vampire hunter would have, walked into the room and then proceeded to stab Bonnie in the back.

"Jeremy!" I cried, hoping to warn him before he too was injured by the stranger.

Jeremy tried getting to Bonnie, but the guy grabbed his hand and cut it open, making him bleed into Silas mouth.

Whoever he was, then he wanted to take the cure so he could shove it down Silas mouth, which I had nothing against, because that meant that, the cure couldn't be used on Klaus.

But Katherine still wanted her freedom and she didn't care about what she had to do to get it, so she went to kill the hunter.

Jeremy quickly revealed that the hunter was one of the Five, so she knocked him unconscious instead and then went on finishing what the hunter had started – only she was giving Silas Jeremy's neck.

Killing Jeremy or putting him in danger wasn't a part of what we'd agreed, but I couldn't keep her from doing it when my body was paralyzed.

"Katherine, stop it! He's gonna die!" I hissed.

"Sorry, my friend, but he's the only human here with lots of blood. I would've used the witch if she wasn't dying right now." Katherine said calmly.

She grabbed the cure and ran for her life, but had the decency to pull the stake out of my spine before she left me.

I quickly rushed to Jeremy as he fell to the ground and bit my wrist open, hoping it wasn't too late to save him, because it would all be my fault if he died.

I shouldn't have involved someone like Katherine in this plan.

She stopped at nothing to get what she wanted the most.

But Jeremy wasn't breathing or healing up, making me realize that it was too late to save him. I couldn't believe that because I didn't have the guts to steal the cure myself, Elena was now all alone like I'd once been.

She had no family left because of Klaus and I.

"_Jeremy! Jer?_" The sound of Elena's voice broke my trance-like state and I quickly moved away from Jeremy as his sister rushed to help him.

"I'm sorry, Elena. It's… it's all my fault. I tried saving him, but it was too late," I said, my eyes brimming with tears. "Silas drained him."

Elena shook her head defiantly and showed me the resurrection ring on Jeremy's hand.

"It'll bring him back. He'll survive this. We just have to wait!" she said, tears trickling down her cheeks.

I truly wished that was the case, but Jeremy wasn't a normal human which meant that the ring wouldn't work on him.

We both knew this, but Elena refused to accept the fact that her little brother was gone.

"_Evie? Elena?_" Damon said as he too entered the cave.

I sighed heavily and nodded towards the hunter and Jeremy. "Katherine killed them both and took the cure."

Damon nodded understandingly and sighed heavily at the sight of Elena looking so worried about her brother.

"Damon, I need to tell you something. I–"

"Do it later. Will you please help me finding Bonnie?" he interrupted.

I frowned, looking around in the crypt and wondered how Bonnie could've disappeared when she was here only a few minutes ago – bleeding and suffering on the ground.

But I followed Damon out of the crypt while Stefan stayed behind to help Elena and helped searching for Bonnie.

Knowing that all Elena had left was her friends now, I had to find Bonnie for her.

She didn't deserve to lose anyone else and I sure as hell didn't deserve to go unpunished for what Katherine did.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	49. A Heart Of Gold

**A/N: Hellooo! I didn't forget about you all and since I finished my exam early, I spent the rest of my exam time writing this chapter :P**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S. Blame my new obsession with "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic! At the Disco for this random chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 49:

"You've been an awful lot quiet lately," Klaus said, taking a seat next to me at the bar. "Did something happen to you while you were there?"

I glanced at my now free husband and thought of how quiet the trip home had been. Not only was Jeremy dead, but Elena was convinced that he would wake up soon.

The moment we arrived in Mystic Falls, I headed straight to find Klaus and after making sure that he was okay, I spent the rest of the day and night at the Grill.

Doing what we vampires did best – drinking my sorrows away.

"Would it have anything to do with Jeremy dying?" Klaus asked when I didn't answer.

I nodded solemnly and took a swig of my fifth glass of bourbon today. The alcohol had managed to numb some of the guilt I felt, but the memories still haunted my mind.

"It's my fault, Nik. I shouldn't have told Katherine to come. I don't even know if she'll hold her part of the deal and give us the cure," I said. "I screwed up."

Klaus frowned and snatched the glass from me, then placed his index finger under my chin and leaned down to kiss me softly.

Even his kisses couldn't soothe the aching feeling inside me.

"It's not your fault, Evie. Katherine is very… unpredictable. Drinking all day and night won't make you feel better."

"Unless I turn it all off…" I remembered how carefree I felt the last time I turned my emotions off and missed that feeling.

Klaus growled quietly and cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes. "If you do that, then I'll compel you into turning it on again."

I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled away from him, feeling my whole world spin so much that I fell off the bar stool.

He sighed and picked me up from the floor by my arms, making sure to hold on tightly to them, so I wouldn't fall again.

His eyes had turned cold and dark, making him appear much more frightening. "You want to forget about the guilt? Be carefree and have fun?"

I nodded, too speechless to say a word.

This side of Klaus was making me feel a mixture of fear and arousal, but perhaps it was just the alcohol affecting me.

He took my hand and led me out of the Grill silently, taking me to a black motorcycle that was parked right outside the Grill.

"Since when did you get a badass motorcycle?" I asked, staring at it with wide eyes.

"Since now. It's not mine," Klaus answered and flashed me a mischievous smirk, dangling the keys to it that he'd without a doubt stolen from someone. "Hop on, love. We're going for a ride."

We both hopped on the motorcycle and I wrapped my arms tightly around Klaus to keep myself from falling off it.

Without giving me as much as a warning, he sped off quickly and headed out of town to the open roads outside Mystic Falls.

The thrill and excitement of riding so fast on the road made me feel butterflies in my stomach and I held on tighter to Klaus as I started feeling lightheaded.

"Scared?" Klaus asked teasingly.

"Of course not, but I am drunk!" I answered, blushing brightly.

Klaus chuckled and drove faster, turning so fast that I nearly fell off my seat, but I liked it. The adrenalin rush from being so close to getting hurt made me feel so alive and almost human.

I wanted to feel more of it, so as Klaus was speeding down the high road, I slowly let go of his body and opened my arms, feeling the wind against my face and my hair flutter wildly.

This sensation was unlike anything I'd felt in this century and I wanted to see how intense I could make it before I was actually in any real danger.

So I held on to Klaus' shoulders and calmly stepped up on the seat, trying my best to hold my balance on it.

Klaus glanced over his shoulder and noticed what I was doing, smiling happily and riding faster, which made me, let out a squeal of joy.

"Having fun?" he asked curiously.

"Very!" I laughed and dared closing my eyes.

I was scared, enthralled and somewhat aroused, because Klaus was in control of the motorcycle and my life suddenly depended on me trusting his riding skills.

"When I say jump, you jump as high as you can, got it?" Klaus said.

I nodded and opened an eye, noticing that we were riding straight towards a large oak tree. The collision wouldn't kill us, but it sure as hell would hurt.

Gulping nervously, I closed my eyes again and waited impatiently for him to speak up.

In a few seconds, we would be colliding with the tree and I was scared that Klaus would forget to tell me to jump.

However, then he did and I jumped as high as I could, feeling him catch me and flying towards another tree where we landed on a thick branch.

The motorcycle crashed and exploded because of the fast impact with the tree, sending pieces of metal flying everywhere.

My chest was heaving and I soon realized that I was clutching Klaus tightly, making my already red cheeks turn a shade redder.

"You're fucking crazy!" I panted and found myself laughing suddenly.

It was as if we'd just reached our climax and yet the deep carnal desire inside me wasn't fully satisfied.

Klaus climbed down from the tree first and then helped me down, making me sliding down his body purposely because he knew which effect it had on me.

"You don't have to kill or turn your emotions off to have fun, Evie. Not with me," he said, smirking mischievously. "But I'm afraid we'll have to walk now."

I giggled and shook my head of him, glancing around and wondering where the hell we were. It seemed that we were somewhere between a town and a large forest.

"Well, let's start walking then." I said, taking his hand in mine and intertwining our fingers.

Klaus smiled softly and pecked my cheek, leading me around the burning motorcycle, so we wouldn't get hurt.

I couldn't recall when I last went on a walk with Klaus outside without any hidden agendas that involved something supernatural.

Despite having nearly crashed into a tree, I felt completely calm with Klaus and as if nothing abnormal had just happened tonight.

"Can't you carry me? I'm not completely sober yet," I said, pouting cutely to make him say yes. "C'mon, Nik!"

Klaus groaned and first after glancing around to check that we were alone, did he let me crawl up on his back and carried me.

"What I don't do for you, love!" he said, smiling softly.

"Hmm, this is why I love you so much. You act all mean and scary, but deep inside you're a cuddly teddy bear with a heart of gold." I said.

Klaus stopped walking abruptly and suddenly dropped me on the ground, then turned to look down at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"The next time you say that aloud, I'll compel you into walking around my mansion wearing nothing but a sexy French maid costume. Understand?"

I blinked several times, staring up at him and unable to decide whether or not that threat scared me or turned me on even more.

"But Klausy-bear! I love when you're all cuddly and mushy!" I said, giggling for no apparent reason.

"Okay, you are definitely still drunk. Let's get you sobered up properly."

Klaus picked me up and swung me over his shoulder like a caveman, carrying me the rest of the way to the nearest town.

This random evening with Klaus had made me forget completely about my worries and all I could think about was where we would be going next.

He carried me all the way into town and found the nearest diner where he ordered us two cups of strong black coffee while still having me hanging over his shoulder.

It was safe to say that we'd drawn quite a lot of attention from the other customers and workers of the diner…

"Nik set me down! People are staring!" I whispered, still feeling tipsy and overly happy.

"Hmm? They are?" he asked, faking ignorance as he turned around to look around.

He chuckled when he noticed the weird looks and heard the whispers from the people in the back, and then slowly and carefully let me down.

I giggled and followed him eagerly to our table after we'd gotten our coffee.

"You turn into one strange woman when you're drunk and full of adrenalin…" Klaus muttered and sipped his coffee.

"Actually, I might've had some tequila today too." I nodded many times even though it was unnecessary.

"Ah, that explains everything! You never were able to handle tequila well. Drink your coffee or you know what happens when we get home."

I smirked mischievously and tasted the coffee, hating it immediately because it was too strong for my taste.

"Yuck!" I put the cup back down and went to get a cup of tea instead even though it wouldn't sober me up much.

By the time, I returned to our table, Klaus was watching me with a smoldering look in his eyes that made me instinctively bite down into my bottom lip.

Klaus smirked darkly and his blazing blue eyes were beckoning me closer.

He was teasing me on purpose and probably wondered how much time would pass before I'd give in to the sweet temptation.

"You dirty little minx!" I said, pointing my finger accusingly at him.

He raised a questioning brow and licked his lips slowly, adding more wood to the burning desire within me.

"What are you talking about, my love? I'm not doing anything," he said innocently. "Sit down and finish your coffee. You'll get used to it eventually."

I grinned and sat down opposite him, slipping off one of my shoes and placing my foot between his legs, which made him tense up immediately and narrow his eyes at me.

Just to annoy him even more, I started rubbing my foot up and down his crotch, hearing a low and almost wolf-like growl escaping his lips.

"Careful now," he warned under his breath. "I might just take you in the restroom if you don't stop."

"Ohhh, I'm so scared!" I giggled and batted my eyelashes flirtatiously. "You're such a big bad wolf."

"Hmm, I am." Klaus suddenly stood up and before I could take a sip of my tea, he'd swung me over his shoulder again and dropped some money on the table.

He carried me through the dark streets until we reached a beautiful, but small B&B that was just about to close for the day.

Compelling his way to getting a room, he then took me upstairs and dropped me on the queen-size bed, a dark and malevolent look on his handsome face.

"I think it's time I punish you a bit for your drunken behavior…" he said slowly and peeled his shirt off in a tauntingly slowly pace.

"Finally! I was starting to wonder if you'd turned soft," I said, winking flirtatiously. "Feel free to punish me hard. I have been a very, _very_ bad vampire after all…"

Klaus chuckled and smiled softly, looking pleased for some reason. "God, I have missed you a lot while you were away."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	50. Get Her Humanity Back

**A/N: Hellooo, Happy Easter everyone and I hope you've all watched the ep "American Gothic" because if not then I'll be spoiling a few things for you. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 50:

"Elena is _where_?!" I exclaimed, staring at Stefan with wide eyes.

"New York. Damon thought it'd be a smart idea to bring her there while she's still on ripper-mode," Stefan said grumpily. "He said he'd try finding Katherine, but I don't think she's there."

The cure.

They were still looking for it and I could only assume that Katherine hadn't contacted me, because 1) she screwed me over. 2) she was waiting for something.

Either way, then I wasn't happy about it and needed to get my hands on the cure before someone else did.

I'd rather have Elena or Rebekah took the cure than someone shoving it down Nik's throat.

"You're gonna go find her, aren't you?" Stefan asked, reading the troubled expression on my face.

"Of course. I need to have a little talk with her about killing innocent people…" And ensure that no one found out why she'd taken the cure in the first place.

"Evie, you can't find Katherine on your own. She'll have you killed before you get too close to her."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the concern, Stefan, but I think I know Katherine a little better than you do. I did spend most of my vampire life with her."

"Doesn't mean she won't screw you over…"

As much as I trusted Katherine not to do that, then I knew how desperate she was to get her freedom back and she'd do anything to have it back.

"I have to try, Stefan. I owe her my help after what happened to Jeremy."

Stefan raised a brow, but I'd abandoned him in the Salvatore Boarding House before he could question me about it.

Sending a quick text to Klaus about my trip, I then headed straight to New York by car while trying to reach Miss Pierce.

I called to at least five of her numbers before I finally got through to her and from the background noises, I could tell that she wasn't in New York.

"_Evie, I'm glad to hear that you got home safely,_" Katherine said in her usual playful tone. "_Have you talked with Klaus about the deal?_"

"I have, yes, but to be honest then I'm not entirely sure if he'll be up for it. I need to talk with you, though. Immediately." I said.

"_You sound pissed off. You can't seriously be bothered by the fact that I killed the Gilbert boy._"

"Oh, I am and when I find you I'll bitch slap you. Killing Jeremy wasn't a part of the plan and now Elena has turned off her humanity. She's as much of a bitch as you now."

"_I'll take that as a compliment, but are you serious? Little innocent Elena has turned into a ripper?_"

"Yes, and she's very annoying. I need that cure back and once I get it, I'll give it to Elena. I'm sure Klaus won't mind that as long as it's gone."

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, Evie. I don't trust Klaus and you shouldn't either. He doesn't care about me and will gladly kill me even if you disapprove of it. So I've found someone better who can help me._"

I frowned and stared at my cell phone for a few seconds, clutching the steering wheel so hard that it was bound to break soon.

Bitch! She was actually going to screw me over and make a deal with someone else!

I took a deep breath and loosened my grip on the steering wheel, but drove a little faster to get quicker to New York.

"Katherine, we _really_ need to talk right now. Tell me where you are and I'll come to you. Alone."

"_Hmm… Does Klaus know where you are?_"

"No, he thinks I'm on my way to New York."

"_Okay, I'll send you an address. But if I find out that you're luring your brothers or someone else to me, then we're done being friends._"

She hung up on me and I was _this_ close to blowing up of rage. For years we'd been close friends and helped each other, and now she was acting as if I was her enemy.

However, she sent me an address and I decided to call Klaus to let him know that I'd be gone for a little while longer than planned.

My husband, on the other hand, answered on the first ring, which I couldn't resist thinking was absolutely adorable.

"_Yes, Evie? Are you in trouble?_" he asked worriedly.

"No, Nik. Calm down, I'm fine. I just called to say that I'll be gone for a few days." I answered.

"_I see. Mind telling me why you're going to New York all of a sudden?_"

I didn't like lying to Klaus and would definitely be punished for it later if he found out, but there were some things he didn't need to know.

"Damon took Elena to New York. She's bound to turn into a ripper. I promised Stefan I'd help her get her humanity back." I said, which was in fact true.

"_You still feel guilty, don't you? Even after yesterday's trip?_"

I smiled at the fond memory of Klaus and I going to the B&B, and felt my cheeks turning red when I remembered how we'd made love.

"It's not so much guilt, but… I'm just worried, Nik. Elena shouldn't become like Katherine and I'm sure the old Elena is somewhere inside her."

"_Like the old Evie I fell in love with?_"

A smile formed on my lips again as I remembered how Klaus and I met. I had somewhat changed since that day, but the old and human Evie was still in me.

"Yes and I need to bring the human Elena back. Don't worry about me, Nik. I'll be back before you know it."

"_Mmm, you better. Or I'll hunt you down myself and carry you home over my shoulder._"

My cheeks were probably bright red now and I had a feeling Klaus could sense that as he suddenly chuckled softly.

"I love you, Nik. Don't piss anyone off while I'm gone."

"_I'll try. I love you too, Evie._"

Hanging up, I let out a sigh and hoped that everything would go fine in Mystic Falls. Now that there was a chance that Silas was running around nearby, I didn't want Klaus to go head-to-heads with him.

Klaus was a hybrid and Original, yes, but the white oak stake could still kill him.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Nik…" I muttered to myself.

It would take hours to get to the town Katherine was hiding in, so I drove faster than allowed and made sure to avoid being caught speeding by the police.

The last thing I needed was they constantly pulling me over.

However, it was a good thing I left Mystic Falls early, because by the time I arrived in the small but picturesque town, the sun had almost gone down.

I followed Katherine's directions and was led to a diner where I spotted not only her, but also Elijah sitting at a table together.

From the look on Elijah's eyes, they definitely weren't talking business, but when Elijah saw me nearing the diner, he left immediately.

I hurried inside to stop Katherine in case she would be leaving soon too.

"You owe me a fucking lot of answers, Kat," I said, taking a seat opposite her. "Firstly, why was Elijah just drooling over you?"

"That's none of your business, but why don't we have a drink first? You've come a long way to see me after all," she said, waving one of the waitresses over to us. "One cup of coffee and one cup of tea without milk."

The waitress was obviously under Katherine's compulsion and she gave us what we wanted immediately while ignoring everyone else.

"So this is where you've been hiding for a while?" I asked, sipping my tea.

"Beautiful town, isn't it? Everyone is very friendly. You're free to come live here… although without Klaus." she answered.

"Of course. Katherine, I don't know what you're up to, but you've gone too far. Give me the cure, please. I'll give it to Klaus and–"

She burst out laughing and eyed me as if I'd just said the stupidest thing in the world. "Evie, wake up. Klaus will do and say everything to get the cure."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that why you're canoodling with Elijah now? So he'll keep you safe?"

It was obvious that she was just using him and like any other man, who'd met her, he couldn't resist her charm and beauty.

"Why do you care if I have the cure? It's far away from Klaus anyway."

"That's not the point, Katherine. I need that cure to…" I fell silent before I said too much.

"To what? To give it to poor little Elena? You feel guilty about making that plan with me and blame yourself for Jeremy's death. Evie, giving Elena that cure won't change anything. Her brother will still be dead."

"Katherine, please. I need that cure. I promise you'll still have your freedom back."

"You can't promise me that. You're too clouded by your love for Klaus to help me properly. Go home, Evie. Go find Elena for all I care."

"So that's it? You're just ending our friendship like that? After everything we've done together?"

Katherine shrugged, but I knew it was all an act. Katherine was capable of caring and our friendship had been real.

"Fine, I'll leave. I hope Elijah will be able to help you then."

Finishing drinking my tea, I left the diner and walked back outside to my car, finding Elijah waiting beside it.

His hair was still short and his style hadn't changed the slightest, but there was something in his eyes that had changed.

I reluctantly approached him and tried shrugging the failure of a meeting with Katherine off. I couldn't force Katherine into giving me the cure and there was no way in hell I'd find it.

She was a master at hiding important things from her enemies and friends.

"It's been a long time, Evelina. Is my brother doing well?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's fine… We're both fine," I answered wearily. "Did you hear about Kol?"

He nodded. "He called me and told me what you did for him. You're very noble, Evie."

I shook my head, thinking of my recent mistake. "Why are you helping Katherine? You know she's not trustable."

"The reason why you helped her getting the cure. I… care about her. She does put her guards up when she's around people she don't trust, but her human side is still there."

"Hmm… I hope so. I don't want Nik to become human… and if someone turns him human, I'll turn him into a vampire myself."

Elijah frowned and was silent for a moment, looking lost in his thoughts. I looked at my watch and decided that it was better if I headed to New York soon.

"Take care of her, Elijah. And the cure… please."

He nodded and gave me his word on that he would keep both safe as I stepped into my car. As long as the cure was safe with them, I didn't have to worry.

Leaving the town quickly, I then drove to New York which would take all evening, so I texted Damon and let him know that I was coming.

Around midnight I arrived at the bar Damon had taken Elena too and recognized it as the one I remembered seeing Damon inside constantly during the 70s.

I'd been keeping an eye on him for Katherine while she looked for Stefan and met Stefan's old friend Lexi.

Seeing how cold and reckless Damon had become, I may or may not have told her where to find Damon.

But as I returned to the place now and looked for him, I couldn't find him anywhere.

I did see Rebekah and Elena heading out through the back, however, and knowing how much they hated each other, I found it a little too suspicious.

Either I could follow them and see where they were going or I could continue looking for Damon, who could be in danger right now.

Eventually, I decided to follow Elena, as I knew Damon would never forgive me if I let anything happen to her and caught her hijacking Damon's car.

"Oi! What the hell do you two think you're doing?" I hissed, making them stop dead in their tracks.

Rebekah turned slowly and in a flash, she suddenly stood before me with a dark smirk on her lips.

"Evie, what a surprise! Did Damon tell you to come here?" she asked, eying me suspiciously.

"No, but I did come to help him with Elena. Since when did you two become besties and decided to hijack my brother's car?" I answered.

"N'aww, are you jealous because I found a new best friend?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Rebekah, stop being such a bitch towards me! I'm not your enemy."

Her expression softened a bit and the mean-girl act disappeared slowly, but she was still eying me suspiciously.

"Is Nik here too?" she asked.

"Why do everyone think I can't go anywhere because I feel like it? No, he's not and he doesn't even know why I'm really here," I answered, flailing of frustration. "I'm here to help you and Elena finding the cure. I'd rather have that one of you have it than it being shoved down Nik's throat."

"Really?" Rebekah raised a brow. "You'd help me get it?"

"Yes, but there's something I need to tell you first and Elena," I turned to her, getting her full attention even though she was annoyed by my presence. "I haven't been honest with you."

Elena frowned and slowly approached me while Rebekah looked around suspiciously. I took a deep breath and hoped that Elena wouldn't behead me after I'd told her the truth.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm talking about what happened to Jeremy. Why it happened…" I answered and sighed heavily. "It's my fault Jeremy died. I made a deal with Katherine and showed her to the cure. She was supposed to take it and then trade it for her freedom, but… killing Jeremy wasn't a part of the plan."

Rebekah's eyes widened, but she didn't look too surprised to hear this while Elena remained absolutely calm, void of any human feelings.

"So? He's dead. Who cares whose fault it is. It won't bring him back. Now let's go find Katherine."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	51. The Cure

**A/N: Hellooo! I wrote an extra long chapter this time and want to thank you all for getting this story so many reviews (^~^) It's crazy!**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, suggestions and criticism! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 51:

"I feel like I missed out on a lot," I said as we were driving in the new car after dumping Damon's at the side of the road. "So you burnt your house down along with Jeremy and turned your emotions off?"

"Yup," Elena said, staring straight ahead. "Are you going to keep asking questions on this trip?"

"Yes. I don't like the new you and don't have to feel bad about bothering you now." I smirked, earning an eye roll from Elena.

"Tell me why we haven't thrown her out of the car yet?" She glanced at Rebekah.

"Because she's besties with Katherine and probably knows where she's hiding," Rebekah said, shaking her head disapprovingly. "I truly don't get why you'd trust her with something… or even befriend her."

"Oh shush, Bekah! You secretly like her too," I teased. "But yes, I actually do know where she is… not that I'll tell you. She won't listen to me, so she'll definitely not listen to you two."

Rebekah snorted. "Who said anything about making her listening to us? We just need the cure. She doesn't matter anything."

"Aha… But what do you even need the cure for? Being a human sucks."

"I have to agree with Evie on that," Elena sad. "We should just shove it down your brother's throat. I bet that'd be more fun."

I glared venomously at Elena, who blankly ignored me and felt tempted into slapping her right now if she wasn't driving the car.

Then again… I wouldn't mind crashing in the car if I got the chance to shut her mouth.

"It doesn't suck," Rebekah said, distracting me. "And I have my reasons for becoming human."

Now that I came to think of it then it did make sense that Rebekah wanted to become human, because actually enjoyed doing normal things that many people took for granted.

If I could, I'd gladly help her get the cure, because she deserved it.

But that would leave Elena to stay emotionless until someone got through to her.

"Okay, fine. You need to make a left turn right… there," I said reluctantly.

I nodded towards the road and Elena made a left turn, heading towards the town Katherine was in. Rebekah looked at me and mouthed "thank you", making me feel less annoyed about having to help them find the cure.

As long as it wasn't used on Klaus, then I didn't see any harm in helping Rebekah out. Even if Katherine would be pissed off at me and never talk to me again.

We drove for a little over an hour and passed the diner where I'd met up with Katherine when I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket.

I'd received a text from Klaus, asking me to come home immediately.

"You go ahead without me. I need to make a phone call," I said, fearing that something bad had happened.

I stepped out of the car and walked to a nearby park, calling Klaus and hoping I wasn't too late. If he was in danger or my brothers were hurt…

"Nik? What's happened? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly when he answered my call.

"_No! Silas… he stabbed me in the back with the white oak and the tip is stuck inside me. I can feel it grazing my heart, Evie!_" Klaus cried, obviously in much pain right now.

I cussed under my breath and wished I wasn't so far away, because then I'd be able to get to him much faster.

"Listen, Nik. I'll send someone to help you, because I'm hours away and–"

"_I don't care! I want you to come back now and help me! I'll wait!_"

Klaus sounded like he was close to panicking, so I groaned and tried thinking of someone in Mystic Falls who would help him.

"Nik, please calm down. You have to trust me. I'll send Caroline and if you just tell her you'll let Tyler go then I'm sure she'll help you."

"_Evie!_" he growled, sounding very displeased with that idea.

"Nik! Everything will be fine! Please trust me and just… just don't move too much, okay? I'll be back in Mystic Falls tonight. And… I love you. Don't forget that."

Klaus sighed heavily, but seemed to have calmed down a little. "_Please hurry, Evie… it hurts so much. He wants the cure. He said he'd kill me if I didn't get it for him._"

Oh God…

That ruined everything. I'd have to take the cure from Rebekah and I sure as hell wouldn't get far when she was much older and faster than me.

"I'll see what I can do. Just hang in there." I hung up and dialed Caroline next as I was walking down the streets, spending the next 15 minutes trying to convince her into helping Klaus.

She wasn't happy at all about it, but if it meant that Klaus would let Tyler come back without killing him, then she'd do it.

Texting Rebekah and asking her where they were, she got the name of another diner in the other side of the town and went there, finding Katherine sat at a table with Rebekah and Elena.

She had a fork in her hand and seemed far from pleased about their presence.

Hurrying inside to them, I joined them by the table and pulled the fork out of her hand, hearing Katherine cuss under her breath.

"Of course you just couldn't resist telling them, could you? You have a soft spot for the Originals," Katherine said, rolling her eyes. "Who else are here? Klaus too?"

"No," I said, worrying about Klaus' current state. "But you made it pretty clear to me that you don't trust me anymore and I don't trust you either."

"And a wise idea too," Elena said. "Now tell us where the cure is."

Katherine glared coldly at Elena. "Forget it. I need it."

"For what? Klaus is too busy making sure Evie doesn't get herself killed anyway!" Elena smirked and earned the glare of death from me as well.

"Oh shut up, Elena! Just because you're my brother's girlfriend, doesn't mean I won't bitch slap you soon."

Elena snorted. "Bitch slap me? Here? I don't think you have the guts. I think you're all talk. You're just as impulsive and stupid as Klaus."

Oh… OHHHH!

"Is that what you think? That I can't control myself and can't hurt you? Ohh, you are really underestimating me!"

Elena smirked smugly and folded her arms. "Prove it then. I dare you to hurt me right now in front of all these people. Show us how tough you are, you_ bitch_."

I gaped and in a flash, I was trying to jump on her, but Rebekah quickly pulled me back and out of the booth, pulling me a few feet away from Elena.

I struggled in her iron grip to get back to the table, wanting to rip Elena's head off and kick it around like a ball.

"Rebekah, I swear to God, let me go now before I explode!" I hissed.

"And watch as you get us in trouble? No, thank you. Sit down and ignore her. She doesn't have any emotions, Evie. Don't listen to her," Rebekah warned.

"I'll be back in five minutes. I need some fresh air." I pulled my arms out of her grip and stormed out of the diner, but first after I'd flipped Elena off.

Going outside to the parking lot was probably the best idea. I would've lost my temper in there and done horrible things to Elena if I hadn't.

It was true that I was impulsive like Klaus and had a short temper, but my childhood experiences had affected my personality and life in more than one way.

I briefly wondered if I'd be able to live as one of Klaus' hybrids if I took the cure, released my werewolf curse and then let Klaus turn me.

It could prevent me from getting close to dying and I'd be able to turn into a werewolf whenever I wanted to.

Like Klaus.

What was I thinking? I couldn't become a hybrid even if I wanted to, because Elena was a vampire and Klaus needed it to complete the hybrid transitions.

How did I even end up worrying about this?

Five minutes later, I returned to the girls and found them looking through Katherine's phone, mentioning that Katherine was supposed to meet someone named EM soon.

I pondered over who it could be until I saw the concerned look on Katherine's face and guessed myself to the rest.

Elijah Mikaelson.

I could've warned Elena and told her about him, but after how she pissed me off I wanted to see if Elijah would punish her for trying to fool him.

While she left to get some information, Rebekah and I stayed in the diner, keeping a close eye on Katherine.

"You've gotten too soft, Evie. Before you would've ripped her heart out," Katherine said. "And here I thought being with Klaus would make you eviler…"

I rolled my eyes.

"I can say the same about you, Kat, especially regarding EM," I said, raising a brow. "Does he know you're fooling him again?"

She shrugged and Rebekah frowned, glancing back and forth between us. "You know who EM is?" she asked.

I nodded silently and waved one of the waitresses to our table so I could get a cup of tea mixed with her blood.

All that driving and running around had made me exhausted.

"Don't you ever hate Klaus for what he did to Evie? How he compelled her into leaving and took your _only_ friend away from you?" Katherine asked, wanting to piss Rebekah off now.

"She would've been dead if not. Not that you'd understand that. You know nothing about caring," Rebekah retorted. "You're just a pathetic, heartless and lonely bitch."

I stared at both of them as they bickered, feeling very awkward and yet entertained by the bickering.

Unfortunately, Damon and Stefan entered the diner and found us easily, taking a seat next to Katherine and I.

"Hello ladies," Damon greeted. "Where's Elena?"

"Meeting up with Elijah," I said, smirking. "Trying to fool him into thinking she's Katherine."

Rebekah's eyes widened while Katherine tried hiding how annoyed she was about them finding out she "worked" with Elijah.

"Why are you smirking like that?"

I stared at him. "Because your girlfriend was a bitch towards me. She's almost worse than Katherine!"

Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Why is Elijah here?" Stefan asked and as I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, he finally realized why and grinned of the absurdity. "Really? Again?"

Katherine opened her mouth to retort, but he'd pulled out his phone and was calling Elijah.

We decided to make Katherine lead us to the cure rather than wasting our time here and went to her house while Stefan went to do something else.

We were led to a modest and boring-looking home that looked like it would fit an elderly couple more than a 500 years old vampire.

Obviously, the house wasn't her true home, because the Katherine I knew hated that sort of houses.

However, perhaps it was a good idea that she'd picked this house, because no one would suspect the cure being there.

Unfortunately, Katherine didn't even have the cure in the house and attempted fooling us into thinking that it'd been stolen.

"I think we should search this house properly just to be sure," Damon said, smirking mischievously. "Rebekah, you take upstairs with Evie. I'll search downstairs."

"Sure you want to be alone with Katherine?" I asked, eying her suspiciously.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle her."

I raised my hand in defeat. "Okay, fine I believe you. But be careful."

Rebekah and I walked upstairs and started searching the bedrooms, looking under, inside and behind everything inside them.

The bedrooms were a complete mess by the time we were halfway through, but Rebekah heard the sound of struggling coming from downstairs and rushed down without saying anything to me.

I followed her quickly and found Damon screaming in agony on the floor, because his face had been severely burnt by vervain.

Rebekah managed to block Katherine's path while I helped Damon, but Katherine tricked her into choosing between wanting to save the cure and stopping her from leaving.

Of course, Rebekah chose the cure.

I didn't care if Katherine did run away, but when I saw how Rebekah was staring at the cure, I just knew she was going to drink it.

"Don't do it, Bekah. We need to talk this through before we–"

She ignored me and swiftly drank all of it, passing out on the floor as Damon's face was almost healed up.

"For fucks sake, Bekah!" I growled, running to her.

Stefan joined us in the house and helped me getting Rebekah up on the couch after I'd told him what she'd done.

"You think it'll actually work?" I asked worriedly, fearing that Silas would kill Klaus now.

"Maybe. We'll have to wait until she wakes up," Stefan answered, sighing. "Did Katherine escape?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have left Damon on his own with her. She's ruthless when she's cornered up like an animal."

"Agreed…" Damon grumbled, getting slowly up from the floor. "I say we kill Bekah now to be sure if it works."

I glared coldly at him, making him back off.

If Rebekah was a human, now then I wanted her to live a normal and long life.

**A/N2: Since it won't be weeks until the next episode airs, then I'll start writing my version of what I think/hope will happen in the following episodes, because I think that none of us have the patience to wait for them to air :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	52. How To Be Evil

**A/N: Helloooo, thanks for the lovely and awesome reviews! I can't believe I'm almost up on 300 now O.O**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 52:

I rushed to Klaus the minute I returned to Mystic Falls.

Rebekah, whose attempt to become human had failed due to Katherine's cleverness, rolled her eyes as she watched me throw my arms around my husband.

Elijah said nothing and merely held the true cure in his hands, probably worrying about Katherine even though she'd lied to him.

After realizing that the cure Rebekah took was a fake, he met up with Katherine and somehow convinced her into handing it to him.

However, I had my doubts about whether he wanted to trade her freedom with it or use it for something else… and if Rebekah would actually take it.

"Caroline told me what happened. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here, Nik," I said, looking all over him to make sure that he was okay.

He looked weary and had bags under his eyes, but seemed fine and had healed up nicely as well.

"So Silas made you hallucinate into thinking you were dying?"

"Yes, and if he's capable of doing that and appearing in different forms, then we need to stop him immediately," he said, nodding towards the cure. "Thank you for bringing it, Elijah."

"Oh, don't thank me just yet," Elijah said and looked at Rebekah. "I intend on giving it to Rebekah… if she wants it of course."

All eyes turned to Rebekah, who still seemed to be considering the pros and cons of becoming human.

"Perhaps you should think about it first," I suggested. "I mean it is a big change."

Rebekah nodded in agreement and left the living room without saying a word, so I followed her in case she needed someone to talk to.

"I know what you're going to say, Evie," she said, sensing my presence. "You're going to tell me why it's better I stay a vampire and use the cure on Silas before he hurts Nik."

Of course, I did worry about Nik's life and especially when Silas was roaming freely around in Mystic Falls, but I did care about her wishes.

"That's not true, Bekah. I want you to become human. You deserve living a normal life after everything you've been through," I said. "I'm sure there's another way to stop Silas."

Rebekah's brows rose and she stared at me incredulously. "But wouldn't Nik be in danger?"

"Yes, but he's dealt with worse in the past. Silas is still a vampire. He's old, yes, but a vampire with the same weaknesses as other vampires."

"He got into Nik's head. I have a feeling that he'll be hard to stop, Evie… Much harder than any other person we've dealt with."

I groaned and tried thinking of a way to stop Silas before he got what he wanted. Breaking the veil between the living and the Other Side was dangerous.

Klaus had many enemies who would probably want to return and hurt him, but he wasn't the only one with enemies.

Returning to Klaus, I pulled him with me into his art studio so we could speak alone. I also needed Klaus to understand why Rebekah wanted the cure, because he probably wouldn't understand.

"What did I miss? Why is my sister interested in becoming human?" he asked grumpily.

"Why do you think, Klaus? She's never had a chance to live a normal life and been helping you getting away from Mikael for centuries," I answered. "I know you're scared of Silas and–"

"I'm _not_ scared of Silas, Evie. No one scares me." He huffed, but his eyes revealed the opposite of what he said.

"Fine, but Rebekah still deserves it and if she decides to become human then… then I think you should let her have it."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and continued speaking.

"Silas isn't unbeatable just because he's extremely old, Nik. We can beat him without the cure."

Klaus relaxed slightly and didn't look like he would protest, so I removed my hand and embraced him instead.

"I don't know, Evie. It's risky and he might hurt you if he doesn't get the cure."

"I'll go talk with him. Maybe I can reason with him."

"Evie…"

"You're underestimating my awesome ability to persuade people. I'll succeed, Nik."

He smirked weakly. "Cocky, aren't we? I think Kol's been rubbing off on you."

I shook my head and grinned. "Nope, that's entirely you."

The smirk on his lips widened and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, kissing me passionately and lovingly for a few minutes.

The kiss made my knees become weak and I had to hold on to him so I wouldn't lose my balance. I missed Klaus and was grateful that nothing bad had actually happened to him.

"I was so sure that I was going to die and kept hallucinating about you. Sometimes you'd be sweet and caring, then you'd suddenly physically or verbally attack me."

It saddened me that Klaus had gone through all that on his own and it made me want to hurt Silas, because no one messed with my husband!

"I'm gonna talk with him immediately. That man needs to learn a lesson or two in treating people right…"

Turning on my heel, I went to walk away, but Klaus grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his embrace, holding me tightly.

"You just got home. Stay here with me," he said, nuzzling me lovingly.

"Wow, you really did miss me a lot! But okay," I said and smooched him to his surprise. "Oh yes, we need to get Elena's emotions back a.s.a.p.! She's annoying as hell."

"Did she piss you off?"

I nodded and pouted. "Bitch. Rebekah pulled me back before I could hurt her. She's almost worse than Katherine and made Katherine look sweet."

Klaus raised a brow. "You met Katherine?"

"Yes, she… it's a long story. I need a drink before I start talking."

He nodded understandingly and ushered me into the parlor, pouring scotch into two glasses and handing me one.

I told him about everything that happened on my little road trip, but left out the part about Elijah sort-of-dating Katherine as he wouldn't approve of it.

Klaus scolded me for not telling him the truth about what I was doing, but he seemed too focused on enjoying having me here to do it for more than two minutes.

The more time I spent with him, the more I could tell that he had in fact been frightened by Silas' powers, which made me wonder how he felt during the hallucinations.

Slumping down on his lap as he sat on the couch, I tried cheering him up and making him forget about the painful memories.

"Can you teach me how to be evil like you?" I asked, remembering yesterday's conversation.

"Teach you how to be evil? Where is this coming from?" Klaus answered, chuckling.

I pouted. "Can you or can you not?"

He rolled his eyes. "I guess I can, but being evil doesn't suit you, love. You should leave that to me."

I snorted. "Because you're an Original and 'alpha' hybrid?"

"No… because I'm a man," I punched him hard on his shoulder, making him groan and laugh. "I'm joking! But it did make you violent and that's the first step to becoming the Queen of Darkness."

I giggled softly and kissed his nose cutely, making him grimace for some reason.

"What?"

"You just lost all your evilness by being cute."

"Oh, shush! What's the second step to becoming the Queen of Darkness?"

"Hmm… I suppose you'd have to threaten someone and use violence to get it."

I nodded and thought about whom I could threaten into doing something for me. I instantly got an idea and decided to call Damon while staying seated on Klaus' lap.

It was always fun threatening Damon into doing things for me.

"_Yes, Evie?_" Damon asked in an annoyed tone.

"Don't use that tone with me, bro-I mean peasant!" I answered, raising a questioning brow to Klaus who sniggered quietly.

"_Peasant? Are you drunk, Evie?_"

"No! Well, I did have a drink or two, but that's not the point! You shall no longer address me as 'Evie' or 'sister', but 'Your Majesty' because I'm the Queen of Darkness. And if you do not do this, I shall punish you greatly."

Klaus burst out laughing, so I quickly covered his mouth with my hand.

"_Okay, you're definitely drunk. There's no way in Hell I'm going to call you that, EVIE. Where are you?_"

"I told you not to call me that! If you will not do as I say, then I will punish you and I'll start with the person who means the most to you. Consider that a warning."

I could hear Damon facepalming in the background. "_But what if that person is you? You'd have to punish yourself then, wouldn't you?_"

Damn it! "… You'd better start looking over your shoulder from now on, Salvatore!"

"_You're so retarded sometimes… I can't believe we're related._"

I narrowed my eyes at my phone and hung up immediately, huffing because my attempt to threaten Damon failed big time.

"Oh well, nice try. I liked the 'peasant' part. Very original," Klaus said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh shush, you peasant! It's hard being evil. I mean how am I supposed to reply to that epic comeback?" I asked, pouting.

"Hmm… you'll learn eventually. I didn't become this evil in one day. Let's take a break from the How-To-Become-Evil lessons and go out, yes?"

I nodded in agreement and crawled off his lap, changing into some new clothes before leaving the mansion with Klaus.

We decided to go to the Grill even though it wasn't exactly the place for a romantic night out, but we enjoyed the booze and relaxing settings.

After half an hour or so, I challenged Klaus into a drinking challenge out of boredom and it was a long while since I last saw Klaus drunk.

"So every time one of those teenagers mentions prom night, we have to drink a shot?" Klaus asked, eying me wearily because there were many teenagers here tonight.

"Yup! Or if you want to avoid having to drink those shots, then you have to step up on a table and proclaim your love to me in the melody of Justin Bieber's song _Baby_," I answered.

Klaus stared at me with wide eyes. "Wow, that's actually quite mean. Well done, love. Well done! But I'm not embarrassing myself, so drinking it is."

"Good. I am so going to win this!"

He snorted and burst out laughing. "You get drunk easily, so no I don't think so. But how do you even win this game?"

"Umm… well, the person who can't jump twice without falling loses."

Klaus agreed with the terms and we got off the stools, so we could start the drinking game. It started out slow at first and only one or two girls mentioned prom in a conversation.

However, as the night went on more started talking about tomorrow night's party and we had to down the drinks, then do two jumps.

I became drunk very quickly and started giggling over nothing while Klaus seemed to be holding his alcohol much better.

Wiggling his eyebrows, he downed his 15th shot of tequila and did two jumps easily, while I staggered a bit on the second jump.

"Ready to give up, love?" he asked teasingly.

"No way, Dic- I mean Nik! I am invincible!" I exclaimed, making people turn their eyes to us.

Wanting to prove that I was fine, I stepped away a little and made room for me to do a stunt. I did some cheerleading for a few years in the 90s, so I hoped I was able to do the same moves now.

"Give me an E! Give me a V! Give me an I! Give me an E! What does that say? EVIE!" I attempted doing a cartwheel followed by a split, pretending to have pom-poms in my hands.

Klaus was laughing hard and especially because I accidentally made a man trip when I did the split.

I quickly got up and helped him up, apologizing repeatedly for my mistake. I wasn't quite sure of why, but the moment our gazes met, he stared at me curiously.

He looked like an ordinary 25-ish man with short dark hair and pale blue eyes that revealed an old soul inside a young body.

"Perhaps you've had a bit too much," he said with a friendly smile. "Are you okay? I saw your little stunt."

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. And I was just trying to show my husband that I will definitely win this drinking game!" I giggled, making him grin and turn his gaze to Klaus.

"Klaus is your husband?"

I nodded without giving a second thought to how he knew my husband's name. "I'm Evelina. Are you a friend of Nik's?"

His lip twitched but the friendly smile remained on his lips. "You could say that. I'm Silas."

It took a few minutes for it to sink into my mind and when it did, I sensed Klaus standing beside me, having eavesdropped on our conversation.

"Charming wife you have there, Klaus," Silas said calmly. "You know, I think I remember seeing her in my tomb. You were there when I was released, were you not Evelina?"

"I was, yes," I said, glaring coldly at him. "I don't respond lightly to people who hurt my husband."

"Don't, Evie. I don't want you to get involved in this," Klaus said, wrapping an arm around me protectively. "I have the cure, but–"

"No, buts. I need that cure, Niklaus. I can easily show your wife what you went through."

Klaus' body instantly tensed up and his eyes flashed a dark yellow, so I decided to pull him away and spoke with Silas alone.

"I need to have a word with you _alone."_

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	53. Prom Night

**A/N: Hellooo, I'm sorry about the late update and to make up for it, I wrote an extra long chapter :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and... my budgies are fighting, so I'll go now. Merp.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 53:

I soon realized that the man I met in the Grill wasn't Silas.

Well, it was him, but an illusion of his true face and it made me wonder why he was so afraid of meeting any of us in person.

"You remind me of someone I once knew… a werewolf I befriended when I was still a warlock," Silas said, looking up at the starry sky. "You descend from a prominent werewolf ancestry. It's almost a shame that your werewolf side was never triggered."

"What would you know about that? You were a warlock. You didn't have to go through the pain of transforming once a month," I said.

Silas gazed at me again and nodded. "Fair enough. What did you wish to speak privately with me about?"

I let out a sigh and thought of Klaus, who waited for me inside the Grill. "I want to make a deal with you. To keep my brothers, husband and his siblings safe."

"What do you propose, Mrs. Mikaelson?"

I was nervous, because to be honest then I didn't have anything planned. I acted on impulse, because I was afraid Klaus would be hurt and needed to get him away from him.

"I… uh… well…"

"Are you stalling me, Evelina?"

I blushed brightly. "No. Give me a moment. I'm still drunk, you know."

Silas chuckled and grabbed me by my jaw, gazing into my eyes. "Give me one reason to why I should not kill your husband for failing to give me the cure."

I gulped nervously. "I have no reason other than the fact that I love him and if you kill him, I will gladly share his faith even if I'll die no matter what if he does."

The ancient vampire loosened his grip on my jaw and removed his hand slowly. "Would you die for him?"

"Of course. He's my husband…" I groaned. "Listen, Silas, I don't have much to offer you, but if you break the veil that keeps the spirits on the Other Side captured, old enemies will rise and harm not only my husband, but also my family and friends."

"You want me to keep your enemies locked inside the other realm?"

"Yes, and in return I will keep Bonnie safe. She's going to need someone to keep her safe when people know you're here."

Silas nodded in agreement. "I shall consider it, but I promise nothing. Have a good evening, Evelina."

I blinked and found myself standing alone behind the Grill. I went back inside to join Klaus for a few more drinks, feeling less anxious about Silas' presence.

"Did he touch you?" Klaus asked instantly and examined every inch of my body.

"I'm fine, Nik! Relax. We just… talked. I tried reasoning with him, but I'm not sure if he'll listen to me. "I need another drink. Now."

Klaus growled quietly and glanced around suspiciously as if he thought someone was watching us right now.

Perhaps there was… or maybe he was just becoming paranoid.

"Let's go home," I suggested. "It'll be a long day tomorrow anyway."

He nodded in agreement and kissed my cheek softly, escorting me back home to the safety of our home.

Rebekah told me when I came home that Elijah had challenged her into using none of her vampire abilities for a whole day so she could see what it was like to be human.

It would be very difficult for her when she was so used to using compulsion and moving around quickly, but Elijah did well in challenging her.

She needed to remember how difficult and vulnerable a human being was.

After speaking with Rebekah about the pros and cons of being a human, I joined Klaus in our bedroom and changed into my nightdress, wanting to get some sleep soon.

Klaus was already in bed, so I snuck under the covers and wrapped my arms around him from behind, nibbling his neck gently.

"Are you okay, Nik?" I asked worriedly.

He turned around to face me and wrapped his arms around me as well. I didn't like it when he was scared, because I was so used to him having everything under control and never appearing scared.

"I'm fine, love. I merely fear that Silas will harm you in any way," he answered, caressing my cheek softly. "Please stay away from him."

I nodded and kissed him lovingly for a few minutes, feeling him relax in my arms and become his usual composed self.

Kissing me back, he ran his hand down along the side of my body and made me forget about the meeting with Silas as well.

"Goodnight, Evie…" he whispered.

"Goodnight, Nik," I whispered sleepily and snuggled into his arms. "I love you."

My eyes closed too quickly for me to know if he said it in return, because I was so drunk and exhausted tonight.

We slept peacefully throughout the night though and as morning came, Nik woke me up with breakfast in bed, knowing that I'd have a nasty hangover which I did have.

My head felt like it was about to explode and every little sound made me want to hide in a coffin six feet under the ground.

"I'm never ever _ever_ drinking tequila again!" I said, pouting as I sat up in the bed.

"You always say that and keep drinking it," Klaus said teasingly and handed me a glass of blood. "I did enjoy your little cheerleading moves. Very entertaining."

I blushed brightly when I remembered that and ate a piece of toast before drinking the delicious human blood.

Klaus crawled into the bed and sat beside me, seemingly in a better mood today for some reason. I surprised him with a kiss on his cheek.

"I was thinking… we should go to prom tonight. It'll be fun and we can keep an eye on Rebekah then."

"As fun as that may sound, then I'm not going to prom. We don't even go to high school, Evie. It's a waste of time and excuse for teenagers to get drunk."

I gulped down every drop of the blood and gazed at him. "Please, Nik… I've never been to prom before and I don't mind going as a chaperone."

Klaus shook his head though and snatched a piece of toast from me. "You can go if you want to, but I'm staying home tonight. I have a lot of things to think about."

Of course, it wasn't the same without Klaus, but I couldn't force him to go with me and refused to stay home on a night like this.

Rebekah needed my support and I also had a feeling of that Elena would be up to no good, so I wanted to make sure she didn't kill a bunch of innocent teenagers.

"But… do save me the last dance." Klaus kissed me before he left me to eat alone.

I wished I could dance with Klaus all night rather than having to wait until the very end of prom night, but it was better than not getting to dance with him at all.

After eating breakfast, I joined Rebekah on a little shopping spree and searched for a beautiful dress to wear tonight.

She wasn't overly fond of having to act human, because like most girls she wanted to become prom queen.

"I get why Elijah would ask me to do this, but of all days then he just had to pick today!" Rebekah grumbled, shoving the dresses on the racks aside rather harshly.

"Calm down, Bekah! I know it's frustrating, but I'm sure you'll get some votes… hopefully," I said awkwardly and pulled out a long dark red dress.

Rebekah paled and stared at me. "Oh my God… what if I don't get any votes? I'll be so embarrassed!"

I frowned. "Well… um… I could fix your problem if you want to?"

"You mean 'fix the votes so I win'? That sort of thing?"

I nodded and wondered if Rebekah had changed. Usually, she didn't mind cheating in anything although Elijah probably expected her to behave well.

"No, I want to win the votes fairly. I'll just have to find a beautiful dress and hope they remember the good things I've done for them."

She disappeared into a dressing room to try on a green dress and while I continued searching, Damon greeted me.

"Since when have you and Rebekah become BFFs?" he asked quietly, checking that Rebekah wasn't nearby.

"What do you mean? We've always been friends. I was good friends with her long before I met Katherine," I answered.

Damon raised a brow. "You're saying you actually have a friend who likes you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I do. Everyone loves me. I mean why wouldn't they? I'm pure epicness."

He laughed and hugged me affectionately, which made me frown and raise a brow. This was very unlike Damon and it could only mean that he wanted something from me.

"Okay, spill it, bro. What do you want me to do?" I asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Is it that obvious?" Damon asked, letting go of me.

"Yeah, you _never_ hug me. What is it? Elena?" I guessed.

"Sort of. I need you to babysit her today and make sure she doesn't kill anyone on her shopping trip. Think you can manage that?"

"Hmm… depends… am I allowed to smack her if she annoys me?"

"Preferably not. She is my girlfriend."

I grimaced. "Then I don't know. She pissed me off last time we spoke."

"Evie, please… I don't trust her to be alone with Rebekah and Stefan and I have a plan to how to get her emotions back."

I groaned and flailed. "Fine, I'll do it. But you so owe me. I have a hangover, so I'm very edgy today. Elena better behave or I'll make her behave."

Damon sighed of relief and quickly pecked my cheek, fetching Elena from his car and leaving her with me.

Elena looked far from pleased about being in my presence, but she had Damon's credit card and seemed to be in the mood to have some fun with it.

"Before we continue this trip, I need to get something straight with you," I said calmly. "If you call me names, push my buttons or anything else annoying, I will smack you so hard that you'll have a permanent brain damage. Are we clear?"

Elena flashed me a smug smirk. "Crystal. Now are you really going to wear that dress? It might be a little too… tight," she said.

I instantly narrowed my eyes at her and reminded myself to behave for my brother's sake. "It's not really my favorite, so no."

Rebekah returned from the dressing room with all the dresses she'd tried on, seeming unsatisfied with all of them.

"I don't like any of them! It has to be perfect or I won't even get to dance with anyone tonight," she grumbled.

"With that personality, I don't think even the perfect dress will get you a date," Elena said in sickly sweet tone. "And you'll never find a proper dress with Evie's help. Let's go somewhere else."

Elena walked out of the store while Rebekah and I stared at each other in disbelief. Elena definitely needed a good smacking if she continued acting like this all day.

However, we followed Elena to the other clothing store and was led to one where Caroline and Bonnie were currently searching for a prom dress.

"Make way for Elena-the-Bitch!" I announced to warn them.

"You flatter me too much, Evie. Why don't you run back home to Klaus and play his lapdog as usual?" Elena asked coldly.

Oh, I'd had enough now. That bitch was going down.

I punched Elena in the face as she laughed and tackled her to the floor, baring my fangs warningly at her.

"You better fucking apologize to me or I won't care if my brothers will miss you. No one gets away with behaving like a bitch to me."

Elena snorted and knocked me off her, baring her fangs as well. "You're bluffing. You'd never kill me. You don't have the guts, you hybrid _whore_!"

I growled and jumped on her again, attempting to drive a broken leg of a table through her heart. Caroline soon pulled me away while Rebekah held Elena away from me.

"Evie, she's not herself. You have to ignore her," Caroline reminded me. "I know it's hard, but we have to try."

"Yes, Evie. Listen to Caroline. Be a wimpy little girl," Elena scoffed. "You already are one anyway."

"Oh, shut up Elena! No one wants to listen to you," Rebekah snapped. "We have three prom dresses we need to find and very little time to do so."

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. They were right and the only reason why Elena was annoying me was that she found it amusing to enrage me.

We continued looking for dresses and surprisingly Elena behaved somewhat properly towards me, but her idea of the perfect dress ended up being Caroline's dress.

I went home empty-handed and started reconsidering staying home tonight. I wasn't a student and had never been one.

Everything I knew I'd either learned from my mother, myself or Klaus.

Klaus was standing by the fire when I entered the living room and seemed to be contemplating something again.

I approached him slowly and sat down on a nearby armchair, thinking about how beautiful and excited Rebekah looked when she finally found the right dress.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready, love?" Klaus asked without turning to face me.

"I don't know. Maybe it is pointless to go," I answered wearily. "Elena is starting to get to me… I had a fight with her today."

Klaus turned around and gazed worriedly at me. "Evie, you are the most beautiful, strong and good woman I have ever met. Don't let her make you think the opposite. I want you to go and have fun, because you deserve a night off."

"Will you still come later tonight? And dance with me?"

He smiled weakly and nodded. "Of course. For you I'd do anything."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	54. Vulnerable

**A/N: Hellooo! Thanks for the reviews, favs and etc.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 54:

"I can't believe you got into a fight with Elena," Damon said, shaking his head. "Why would you fight her in a store?"

"She deserved it, Damon. Face it," I muttered, watching Stefan and Elena dancing together.

So far, prom night had been a bit of a disappointment to Rebekah and I, because we were both without a date and annoyed about Elena's cold demeanor.

However, Damon too didn't seem to be enjoying himself after being flat-out told by Elena that she didn't love him.

"You really think it's possible to get her humanity back?"

My brother shrugged and tensed up when Stefan moved his hand slowly down Elena's back in an attempt to make her feel something.

"I hope so. I really do."

Seeing the sad expression on his face, I thought I'd better cheer him up and distract him before he became jealous, so I pulled him out on the dance floor and made him dance with me.

"If you had to give the cure to someone, who would you then give it to?" Damon asked curiously.

"I don't know… Rebekah's been a vampire for so long that I don't know if she can be human and Elena… well, it might help her, but it'll complicate her relationship with you and Stefan," I answered.

"You wouldn't take it yourself?" He twirled me around and smiled weakly.

"I have no use for it, Damon. And I'd have to worry about triggering my werewolf curse all the time."

"Fair enough. But didn't you always tell me that you wanted to settle down sometime… have children?"

There had been a drunken moment in the 1920s where I mentioned it and it did sound like a wonderful idea, but I wasn't sure if Klaus would want that.

He hadn't exactly had the best relationship with his parents and had countless of enemies…

"I do enjoy being a vampire, so no. I'm fine with not having children or a normal life. I never had a normal life when I was human anyway."

Damon recalled how my life had been and nodded in agreement, taking out a hidden bottle of alcohol and waving it suggestively.

"Ah, my savior! I thought I'd have to go all night without a drink," I said and snatched it from him.

Damon chuckled as I took a swig of what tasted like scotch and snatched it back when I gulped my share down.

"Thanks, bro. I'm gonna go get some fresh air. It reeks of cheap cologne in here."

"Careful, Evie. A hormonal drunk teenager may barf on that ugly dress!"

I flipped Damon off because I knew he was joking and walked outside, avoiding the wasted teenagers that looked like they were about to vomit on something or someone.

Making my way outside to the parking lot, I inhaled the fresh air and clutched the vervain grenade Klaus made me bring with me in case something happened.

I could hear the sound of moaning coming from somewhere nearby and rolled my eyes when I realized two teenagers were having sex.

How lovely…

I was about to call Klaus, but felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist and smiled instinctively.

Klaus seemed occupied when I left the mansion, so I wasn't expecting him to come tonight. I turned around to kiss him, but noticed something different about him.

His eyes weren't sparkling in that same way when he looked at me and they weren't full of love either.

"Are you okay, Nik? You seem… troubled," I said worriedly, caressing his cheek. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, Silas returned… He needs the cure tonight or he'll hurt us both," Klaus said. "Do you have it?"

I shook my head and frowned. "Elijah does. You know that."

Klaus growled in exasperation and stalked off without saying another word to me. I tried following him inside and seeing where he was headed, but he vanished all of a sudden.

Since Klaus wouldn't wait for me, I tried calling him so I could figure out where he was going and why he was so agitated.

"_Yes, Evie?_" Klaus asked calmly when he answered the phone.

"Nik? Where did you go?" I answered worriedly.

"_What do you mean? I'm still home._ _I haven't gone anywhere._"

I gasped and quickly hurried inside again to look for him, finding him walking behind the stage.

"So you didn't just talk with me?"

Klaus fell silent upon realizing what was going on and told me to come home immediately, because there was a chance that Silas was up to something.

Whatever he was up to then I couldn't let him do it, so I hung up and followed him to the back of the stage.

He'd just finished speaking with Rebekah and was going somewhere else, but I didn't follow him because Rebekah was in tears.

"Bekah, what's wrong? What did he say to you?" I asked.

"I messed up, Evie. I failed the challenge and had to heal April. He wants me to tell Elijah the truth, but… he seems different. I think he's up to something!" Rebekah cried.

I frowned and told her to warn Elijah in case he would seek him out, hurrying home as fast as I could run.

My dress was torn and a mess by the time I arrived at the mansion, but it was already too late. I found Elijah standing alone with a frown on his face and dreaded that Silas tricked him into giving him the cure.

"Do you still have the cure? Please tell me you didn't give it to anyone!" I said breathlessly.

"I… Rebekah was just here… She told me that she succeeded the challenge, but I just received a call from her saying the opposite," Elijah said. "Was it Silas?"

"Oh, for fucks sake! Yes, it was him. I accidentally told him you had the cure. We have to get it back before it's too late to stop him."

"I'll tell Klaus. Warn your brothers."

I nodded and quickly sent a text to them each, telling them to be careful whom they spoke to tonight and started searching for Silas on my own.

Of course, it was difficult to decide on where to start searching when he could be anywhere and in any shape.

Noticing Rebekah walking around near the woods, I decided to take a chance and tackled her to the ground, hoping to God that I wouldn't get myself killed now.

Rebekah turned around and fought back, clutching the cure in her hand to keep me from taking it.

I was hoping that since this Rebekah was merely an illusion, she wouldn't be nearly as strong as the real Rebekah, however, she was still incredibly strong.

"Let me go or I will make Klaus and everyone else you love suffer," she hissed, kicking me hard in the gut. "I need this cure, Evelina."

"Yes, well tough luck so do we! Your little charade may have fooled everyone tonight, but I'm not letting you break the veil between the living and dead," I growled.

Silas/Rebekah attempted running past me and was tackled yet again so hard that we were both nearly knocked unconscious.

However, she dropped the cure during the fall and I seized the opportunity to take it, feeling Klaus jump on top of me and trying to get his hands on it.

It was a cheap shot of Silas to turn into Klaus, but even though it was Klaus, I still fought back with mercilessly and managed getting up on my feet.

"Give it back, Evelina. I will spare your life when I break the veil and make sure you go unharmed."

I snorted. "You can't promise that and I won't let you have it or break the veil!"

Silas growled and went to attack me again, showing no mercy this time as he broke my bones and made me bleed.

Eventually, he managed wrestling the cure back and I thought I'd feel his wrath soon, but instead of killing me right then and there a dark smirk appeared on his lips.

"You say you love your husband and will gladly die with him… I think we need to change that."

Grabbing me by my jaw, he forced my mouth open and poured the content of the small vial into my mouth, watching as I had no other choice than to drink it.

I could feel my blood and body change inside me, turning me completely human. My emotions and senses weren't nearly as heightened anymore and for the first time in years, I felt hungry for normal food.

By the time, the vial was empty, Silas let go of me and pushed me down so hard that I knew I'd get a bruise that wouldn't go away quickly.

"Let's see how much your husband loves you now that you're human. I should kill you for defying me, but you being human will keep Klaus occupied."

He vanished within a few seconds, leaving me utterly alone and exposed to the dangers of being human, something I never imagined I would become.

What would Klaus do or say?

Could I become a vampire again?

Forcing myself to stand up, I began walking home and groaned every time I accidentally moved the wrong way, which would inflict more pain on me.

If I was lucky I hadn't broken anything and wouldn't run into any problems on my way home either.

The last thing I needed to do tonight was triggering my curse and having to go through the pain every werewolf went through once a month.

I was sleepy, cold, tired and aching all over my body when I finally reached my home, feeling tears brimming in my eyes as I dreaded how Klaus would react.

However, I stepped inside anyway and met Klaus in the entrance hall, who'd obviously been pacing back and forth and waiting anxiously for me.

He opened his mouth to speak and stopped himself, frowning as he stared at my chest. I assumed that he was able to hear my heartbeat and smell that I was no longer a vampire.

"I chased him into the woods and we fought… He…" I couldn't finish the sentence and was starting to feel lightheaded, but Klaus quickly picked me up into his arms.

"Oh, Evie… you fool… you impulsive, arrogant fool…" he muttered, placing me on the couch.

"What happened to her? Is she human?" Rebekah asked, sounding disappointed.

"She must be. I can hear her heartbeat. The cure works… it actually works," Elijah answered incredulously. "Incredible. But what about her curse?"

"Did you trigger it?" I met Klaus' gaze and shook my head, sighing heavily.

"God, I'm so hungry and tired right now…" I groaned and rubbed my growling stomach.

"You should rest," Elijah suggested. "The transformation must've been hard on you."

Klaus said nothing and neither did Rebekah, but he carried me upstairs to our bedroom and helped me out of my dress, noticing the bruise on my side.

"Are you mad or disappointed?" I asked worriedly. "I know I shouldn't have gone after him, but I wanted to get the cure back… for those who deserve it."

"I'm not mad or disappointed, Evie. I am furious at Silas for hurting you, but I know you did your best. Now, please rest. I'll bring some dinner," Klaus answered, kissing me softly.

It felt so different being kissed by him like this and made my heart beat so fast that Klaus had to move swiftly away before he was tempted into biting me.

Hopefully, this change could be reversed, because I hated feeling vulnerable and weak like the last time I was human.

**A/N2: The new episode kind of changed everything in my storyline, so this chapter might be the second last one. I'll have to see what happens in the next episodes before I'm certain. I hope you liked the twist though :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	55. 4 Minutes Left

**A/N: Hellooo, I've figured out what to do so the story will continue! *flails***

**Thanks for the many reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 55:

"You're… human!" Stefan stated more than asked.

"Are you insane? Why would you take the cure when–"

"I _didn't_ take the cure willingly, you idiot!" I interrupted before Damon could scold me any further. "Silas forced me into drinking it. I'm guessing he thought it would be punishment enough."

Damon groaned and muttered some profanities, clearly agitated about the fact that we no longer could use the cure on Silas himself.

Stefan on the other hand seemed worried about Elena's well-being, because now she couldn't become a human.

"Look, I know you're both frustrated. Believe me, so am I. I never wanted this and I barely dare leaving my home in fear that I'll die or accidentally kill someone. But maybe there's a way to make another cure…"

"Another cure? Evie, Silas is the only one who probably knows how to make one. I'm pretty sure he's not going to tell us how," Damon grumbled. "What's Klaus opinion on this?"

"He's…" I thought of a nice way to describe Klaus' daily outbursts and proclaim about wanting to rip Silas' spine out when he met him again. "… not pleased, but it could've been worse."

I'd been a human for a little over two weeks now and I was slowly getting used to it, but I still missed being a vampire.

It was also harder for Klaus to hold back when we made love, because he was used to me being able to heal up quickly.

Whenever I talked with him and his siblings about becoming a vampire again, Rebekah would remind me of the pros of being human.

I was guessing she wanted me to embrace my humanity rather than running away from it when she wanted it so badly.

Perhaps I should embrace it and stop fearing that history would repeat itself. It wasn't 1863 anymore and if Klaus decided to find someone else, I wouldn't have to beg for anything.

"So in other words he's a ticking bomb," Stefan said, shaking his head. "You shouldn't be anywhere near him, Evie. Spend the night here until we've figured out what to do. Elena is locked up in the cellar anyway and can't harm you."

"Oh, yeah I'd definitely want to spend the night in the same house where a coldhearted killer is (!) Sorry, Stef, but I'll take my chance with the Originals."

Stefan frowned and opened his mouth to speak when Klaus waltzed into the house, carrying two stuffed bags.

"Speaking of the Devil," I said teasingly, making Klaus smirk. "What's with the bags?"

"We're going on a little trip to New Orleans, so bring whatever you want with you," he said. "We'll probably stay there for a while. I have business to attend and I'm not leaving you here with Silas."

"Overprotective much? What makes you think she won't be in more danger in New Orleans aka Vampire City?" Damon retorted.

"She'll be fine there. I build the city many years ago and no one would dare hurting my wife."

I rolled my eyes and briefly considered slapping one of them, but was more likely to hurt myself in the process.

"Can we discuss this in private?" I asked my brothers.

They reluctantly nodded and headed back downstairs to check up on Elena in their basement while I urged Klaus to sit beside me on the couch.

"Evie, every time I leave you on your own you manage to get in trouble. I don't want to take any risks now that you're human," Klaus answered. "Please come with me."

I knew that he would do his best to protect me and keep me safe, but going to New Orleans was like waving a piece of bloody meat in front of hungry lions.

"Give me a few days to think about it. I'll stay here with my brothers and come visit you if I feel it's safe enough," I said and kissed him tenderly. "I promise I'll behave and not do anything stupid."

"You better or I'll turn you into a vampire as the first thing." Klaus cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again, making my heart beat faster and my skin tingling.

Even as a human, he made me feel so happy and loved.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there…" He smiled all of a sudden and chuckled. "Stay away from the big hairy spiders."

The latter confused me at first until I remembered the morning after Klaus had taken me from Mr. Willow's home to his own.

The mere thought of that big spider made me shudder, because I still hated and feared them today.

"Thanks for the reminder, Nik. I'd forgotten all about that traumatic experience."

The smile on his lips widened and exposed his cute dimples in a way that always made my heart melt whenever I witnessed it.

"You really need to shave Frank soon," I said, pointing at his stubble. "He tickles when you kiss me."

"You named my beard Frank?" Klaus questioned, eying me as if I was crazy.

"Hmm, it seemed a little impersonal not to do it. Like your hair Hernandez."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You're not naming my hair Hernandez!"

"What's wrong with Hernandez? Would you prefer I named it after a Teletubby?" I giggled when I saw the freaked out expression on his face, because I was just messing with him as usual.

"It's a wonder you weren't locked up in an asylum back in 1863…" I punched his arm as hard as I could and he merely shrugged it off. "Thanks for the massage, love."

"Oh fuck off, Nik!"

Klaus laughed and pulled me into a tight hug, careful not to break my ribs or squashing my body against his.

"I should get on the road now, but call me as soon as you've made your decision. I want you by my side as I take over my little kingdom."

"I promise. And be careful too. I don't want you getting into too many fights and hurting innocent people. What exactly are you going to do in New Orleans?"

The smile vanished on his lips and he pulled out a letter from the one and only Katherine Pierce.

It said that a group of witches was planning to overthrow Klaus somehow and he wanted them stopped before they had a chance to harm him.

Parting with Klaus was harder than I expected, but I convinced myself into stop being afraid. I was still a Blackthorn and Blackthorn women never showed their fear to anyone.

After saying my goodbyes with Klaus, I went with Stefan to the Grill to get our minds off our problems and I also felt the need to spend some time with him.

We rarely spoke that much anymore after we parted in the 1920s and it was a shame, because we used to be best friends.

"You know, since I became a human I've been thinking a lot about the time before I met Klaus," I said, sipping a glass of bourbon. "I still have your bracelet."

Stefan frowned at first until I showed him the tattered old bracelet he gave me on my 15th birthday and even he couldn't resist smiling.

"I can't believe you still have that! I made it when I was like 13 or something…" he murmured, looking closely at it. "Your human life wasn't all bad then."

"No, it wasn't… What do you think Dad would say if he saw us now? His sons are vampires and in love with a doppelgänger of the girl, who turned them, and his daughter is married to a hybrid."

Stefan chuckled and took a swig of his drink. "He certainly wouldn't be happy. Then again, I did shoot him."

His laughter died and I wondered how hard it must've been for them to be betrayed by Giuseppe when he found out what Katherine was.

"Do you want to become a vampire again?" he asked, changing the topic of our conversation. "If you had the choice and didn't have to worry about everyone else's opinion."

"Maybe… I still don't know to be honest. I enjoyed feeling invincible, being able to heal when I get injured and all the other benefits of being a vampire. And I certainly didn't have to turn into a werewolf!"

"That's true, but there are werewolves who live a life without triggering their curse."

I shrugged. "Those werewolves aren't married to a hybrid with countless of enemies."

"And you still believe it's right to be with him? After everything he's done."

I nodded without hesitating, because Stefan was no better than Klaus and neither was I. We'd all killed plenty of innocent humans in the past for our own benefit.

"_Is that a heartbeat I hear?_" a familiar voice asked.

I instantly froze up and dreaded that it was either Katherine or Elena. Either way then I was fucked, because I'd had fallouts with both of them.

However, when I realized it was Katherine who'd joined us, I did calm down a bit. Katherine usually had a reason for killing someone and didn't seem to be in a killing mood.

"Hello, Kit Kat," I said, already feeling a bit tipsy. "What owes your visit?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting you here with Klaus gone, but I heard some rumors about you becoming human," Katherine said, taking a seat beside me. "Triggered the curse yet?"

"No, I actually haven't. I can be careful."

Katherine snorted and laughed. "Sure, Evie. Oh, I better take this bourbon. You shouldn't be drinking."

I rolled my eyes and snatched it back. "And why is that? I'm not going to be drunk driving."

"No, but considering the fact that now that you're human, you can get pregnant, I would be a little more careful. I know you've always been bad at resisting Klaus."

My face paled when I heard this and decided to laugh it off, finding the idea absolutely ridiculous.

"Good one, Kat. Good one. But we both know I can't get pregnant. Klaus is part vampire."

"Oh, I know. But he's also part werewolf…" She grinned and gulped down the content of my glass.

"No, Evie is right. There's no way he should be able to procreate. Stop messing with her head," Stefan said. "Why are you really here?"

Katherine winked flirtatiously and vanished before I could repeat the question. Now all I could think about was whether I could really become pregnant.

"Perhaps I should check… I mean you never know," I said. "God this is so weird. I wouldn't even know what to say to Klaus if I am pregnant. And I'm technically still 19…" I said.

"You're _not_ pregnant, Evie. She's trying to confuse you and make you make a decision that will benefit her later on. I think she's up to something," Stefan said, shaking his head.

"Of course she's up to something! It's Katherine. I'm gonna pay Caroline a visit. I seriously need a new female best friend, who isn't crazy or… well, might want to kill me."

Besides, spending some time with a normal person, I also wanted to check if I actually was pregnant and I only trusted Caroline with that kind of information.

Caroline was mildly shocked when I asked her to buy me a pregnancy test, but she wanted to help if I helped her in return later.

So I took the test in her bathroom and waited anxiously for the answer to appear on the stick.

"I can't believe you might be carrying the spawn of Satan," Caroline said teasingly. "Are you sure that it's possible?"

"No, that's why I'm checking! How long is this supposed to take?" I asked impatiently.

"Calm down. There's still 4 minutes left," she answered. "Let's say you are pregnant… Are you then going to have it or get an abortion?"

"Err… I didn't even know you could get such thing. Back in the 19th century, you had the baby no matter what."

"Thank God it isn't the 19th century anymore then. But seriously… could you see Klaus fathering a child?"

The thought of Klaus raising a child scared me a bit, because whenever his siblings did something bad he would snap their neck or dagger them.

"Let's take that question later. Is it done now?"

Caroline giggled and glanced at the pregnancy test, her mouth dropping instantly. "Evie… you're pregnant."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	56. Queen Evil-ina

**A/N: Hello! I'm so excited and happy about how well the last chapter was received and have plenty of ideas for what will happen to Klaus and Evie in New Orleans! **

**I think I'll be updating more frequently now so no more updating only once per week!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 56:

Preg… nant?

"I'm kind of hoping you're gonna continue that sentence and say 'with awesomeness'…" I said, staring at the positive pregnancy test in disbelief.

Caroline sent me a look and I placed the test on the coffee table quickly as if it was burning hot. I wished I could make it disappear or turn out negative, because being pregnant was too much.

"Well… this is extremely awkward."

"I have to agree," Caroline said, nodding. "Do you want to call someone?"

My eyes widened instantly and I shook my head, walking outside to get some fresh air. I felt like I was about to pass out and went through the pros and cons of telling Klaus the truth.

"Oh my God… It has to be a mistake," I muttered to myself. "Doesn't some test come out with the wrong answer sometimes? Yes, they do. You should go to the doctor, Evie. Now."

"… _Why are you talking to yourself?_" Sheriff Forbes asked, standing a few feet away from me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at her, blushing brightly and quickly hurrying inside to get the pregnancy test.

When I passed her on my way out, she stopped me with a suspicious look in her eyes, so I quickly hid the test in my back pocket.

"Is something wrong? You look flustered," she said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Totally fine. Nothing wrong here. Nope. I gotta… err… go… somewhere else and… ohh, Caroline is planning to have a party! Better go talk to her about that. Tsk tsk, kids nowadays, huh?"

I hurried off when she opened her mouth to question be further and drove to the hospital, so I could have a little chat with Dr. Meredith Fell.

She was the only doctor I knew, who would keep quiet about the news and she did promise to contact me as soon as she had the answer to my test.

While I waited for the test to finish, I headed back to the Mikaelson Mansion and stopped dead in my tracks as a scenario came to my mind.

Klaus and I could live in Mystic Falls with our children and they'd grow up in a luxurious home and never have a hard childhood like I did.

Would it even be born a werewolf or a hybrid? God, there was so much to think about…

"Elijah," I spoke when he walked past me. "I need to speak with you about something very important."

Elijah stopped and approached me, eying me worriedly. "Is it about your humanity?" he asked.

"Sort of… Theoretically speaking, would it then be possible for Klaus to say… impregnate a human woman?" I answered.

He raised a brow and told me to follow him into the living room. Luckily, Rebekah wasn't home to overhear this conversation, but I still felt hesitant about talking with Elijah about it.

"Why are you asking this? Do you want to get pregnant?" he asked curiously.

"No, yes, I mean… I was just wondering. Is it possible?" I answered nervously.

He thought about it for a moment and eventually nodded. "It is a possibility, yes, but I have never heard of it happening. Then again, Klaus only just broke his curse."

"Oh… I see." I frowned and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly.

"Pardon my curiosity, but what is this about? Your heart is racing."

I glanced up at Elijah and finally dared meeting his gaze. "I think I might be pregnant."

Never had the mansion been so quiet before as it became now and the only thing I could hear clearly was the sound of my beating heart.

"Have you sensed any of the symptoms?" he asked after a while.

"Not yet, no. I went to Dr. Fell today and expect to have the results before the end of today. But you can't tell Klaus anything, Elijah. I need to be certain," I answered.

"Hmm… if so, then you must be early in the pregnancy. But I give you my word and will keep your secret safe. A child in his life might be what Klaus needs though."

"I know. I've thought about it too. Perhaps I should go see him… tell him the news face to face."

"You should, but I'll come with you for your and the baby's safety."

When my phone suddenly started ringing, I felt my heart skip a beat because I believed it was Dr. Fell, but when I saw Nik's name on the display I sighed.

"I should take this. Thanks for the talk, Elijah," I said and gave him a quick hug before I left the living room to answer the phone call. "Hi, Nik…"

"_Okay, what's wrong?_" Klaus asked instinctively.

"Nothing's wrong. What makes you think that?" I answered, feeling my heart beating faster.

"_You know, the perks of being a hybrid with a human wife is that I can hear your heartbeat over the phone and you did always suck at lying._"

I groaned and took a deep breath to calm myself down. "It's nothing important. I'm just worried as usual. Are you in New Orleans now?"

"_Almost. Sure you don't want to talk about it? I'm a good listener…_"

I could almost sense Klaus smirking and rolled my eyes at his bad joke. "Ha-ha, very funny, Nik. But yes, I'm sure. I just talked with Elijah."

"_Okay, I won't keep questioning you. I called to let you know that I'll be checking up on you more frequently._"

"You are way too overprotective, Nik. I've managed to go a few hours without getting in trouble! That's serious improvement!" I couldn't resist the urge to laugh and neither could Klaus.

"_Did you happen to meet a man named Marcel while you were in New Orleans?_"

The tone of his voice had changed drastically and he sounded more serious now. "I didn't meet him, no, but I did hear crazy stuff about him. People say he's the King of New Orleans. Arrogant much?"

Klaus fell silent and I didn't need to be a vampire to know that he was annoyed. "_Perhaps it's a good thing I left you behind. I need to have a word with Marcel and it may get bloody._"

I instantly thought of the baby that might be growing inside me and dreaded that I would end up becoming a single mom if he kept getting into fights.

"Please don't," I pleaded. "I know you're a hybrid, but Marcel has many followers and you're there all alone."

"_They can't do anything to me, Evie. I have to go now, but don't worry about me. Worry about yourself,_" he said.

I resisted the urge to groan, but said my goodbyes and hung up, wanting so badly to knock some sense into Klaus' head.

I spent the rest of the day eating whatever I could find in the fridge, enjoying the fact that I could actually savor the taste of something that wasn't blood.

With this rate, I was bound to gain a lot of weight, because I was primarily eating unhealthy food, but maybe my craving for pizza would end soon.

As I finished eating the last slice of the bacon, pepperoni, cheese and ham pizza I'd made, I decided to call Dr. Fell and asked her if the pregnancy test was done.

Just then I heard someone gasp and jumped when I noticed Damon standing behind me, quickly hanging up before I could hear Dr. Fell's answer.

"Not cool, Damon! Not cool!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart race in my chest.

"What's that about a test?" he asked suspiciously.

I shrugged and wished more than ever that I was a vampire, because it would be impossible for me to lie my way out of this successfully.

"How much do you need to forget overhearing that phone call?" I asked. "Money? Blood? Alcohol?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you hiding, little sister?"

I raised my hands in defeat and sighed. "Okay okay, I'll tell you the truth. I'm planning to take over the world. I made Dr. Fell test if I was fit to continuing my plan or not."

He rolled his eyes and held me in his grip, making it impossible for me to stop him from giving me a noogie.

I squealed and fought for my life, but he was too strong. Luckily, Elijah was still home and thought that I was in danger, so he quickly pulled Damon off me and threw him against a wall.

"Aha! That's what you get for messing with Queen Evil-ina! Muhahahahahahaha!"

"Why are you protecting her? She may be human, but she's not made of glass!" Damon grumbled, pulling out of Elijah's grip.

"No, but you should still treat your sister right," Elijah said. "Perhaps you should inform him of the situation…"

"I've already told him about my _taking-over-the-world_ plan…" I said, hoping he would understand that I didn't want to tell Damon the truth.

"Okay, what is going on? Are you ill? Pregnant? What?"

When Damon said 'pregnant', I was unable to keep my heart from skipping a beat and accidentally gave myself away.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're pregnant?"

"I don't know yet. You very rudely interrupted my conversation with Dr. Fell."

I glanced at my phone and noticed that Dr. Fell sent me a text with the results of the test. The test I did at Caroline's hadn't been lying.

I was definitely pregnant.

"Oh God…" I felt myself becoming lightheaded all of a sudden and must've fainted, because everything went black before my eyes.

This was really happening.

I had to drive all the way to New Orleans and tell Klaus that I was carrying his child.

However, right now I preferred staying passed out on the floor, because I didn't know how Klaus would react to this.

I was forced awake by Damon when he splashed cold water on my face and found myself lying on the kitchen floor.

My body wasn't aching anywhere, so I assumed one of them caught me before I hit the floor. I sat up carefully and noticed that Damon had my cell phone in his hand.

"You are an idiot," he said as the first thing. "I can't believe you got knocked up by Klaus. Klaus! Of all people!"

"Oh, shut up! How am I supposed to know that he could get me pregnant? I can't make account for all the weird loopholes nature provides."

"We really should get going, Evie. He needs to know this as soon as possible," Elijah said. "I suggest you keep this news strictly between you and your brother, Damon. Silas can't know that Evie is carrying a hybrid's baby."

"You're taking her to New Orleans? When she's in this state?" Damon hissed, wrapping an arm around me protectively.

"I'm still here, you know…" I said, raising my hand. "I know it's dangerous to go, but this isn't something I want to discuss with Klaus on the phone. I'll be back soon, though."

"You'd better be or I'll drag you home myself."

I rolled my eyes and slowly rose from the floor, rubbing my stomach instinctively. It was strange knowing that in 9 months or so, a hybrid or werewolf baby would be born.

Who knew what it would be capable of doing?

"I'll get the bags Klaus left behind," Elijah said, leaving me alone with my brother.

"Are you seriously going through with this? A baby?" Damon asked worriedly.

"Why not? Rebekah is right. I should embrace my humanity and not take it for granted, because there are hundreds of vampires who wished they were in my position," I answered.

"They aren't carrying a freak's baby, Evie."

I slapped Damon as hard as I could and glared venomously at him. "Don't you ever call Klaus or this baby a freak, Damon!"

Turning on my heel, I walked out of the mansion and tried controlling the seething rage inside me.

**A/N2: Ohh one more thing. Would you like some longer chapters? I just noticed that the 5 pages long chapters I usually write look kind of short when the Word file gets uploaded... e.e **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	57. Questions

**A/N: Hellooo, I thought about the chapter's length and decided to write two more pages. I hope you'll like it!**

**Thanks for the reviews, suggestions and support!**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 57:

Elijah woke me up when we arrived in New Orleans and as I glanced around, I noticed flocks of vampires walking through the streets.

It was nighttime and they'd come out to play, which meant that I had to stay close to Elijah.

Not all vampires were searching for someone to kill, though. Some seemed content with drinking, partying and watching the live art show.

I snuck my arm around Elijah's and followed him through the streets, already feeling hungry again.

We only stopped for a few minutes, so I could buy myself a hotdog, because he insisted on getting to a specific place quickly.

"New Orleans has changed a lot, hasn't it?" I asked after gulping down a mouthful of my hotdog.

"It truly has. I remember when most of these buildings weren't even built yet," Elijah answered, looking amazed by the city's beauty. "However, the city is corrupt due to Marcel's position. I've heard that the humans are forced to look the other way and the witches work for him."

"Who is Marcel anyway? I mean how does Klaus know him?"

"He…" Elijah paused suddenly and glanced towards an alley, hearing something I couldn't. "I need you to go to the crowd of people across the street and stay there."

I nodded and headed towards the crowd, joining them as they watched a small jazz band play old songs from the 1920s.

The songs brought back fond memories and eased my worries.

Nearby the band was a market of sorts with dozens of fortunetellers whereas most of them seemed to be fakes.

I didn't think I would get into much trouble by paying one a visit, because it was fairly close to the band and I would be among many humans.

"_You look like you have many questions… Perhaps I can answer some of them for you?_" a decent-looking fortuneteller said.

She seemed kind and wasn't giving me a fake smile as most of them were giving, so I took a seat by her table and half-hoped that she actually could give me some answers.

I was told to pick out three tarot cards and place them with the picture downside, which I did nervously as she watched me carefully.

When she then turned them around, they revealed three pictures I remembered seeing before.

The Emperor, Wheel of Fortune and The Moon.

"There's a man in your life. He has desires of becoming powerful and great, but to have everything he desires, may cost him something. I sense that there's a decision you or he needs to make and the decision can bring either fortune or bad luck. However, beware because the moon is a warning of hidden dangers and enemies that will try to bring someone down."

Oh. My. God!

This woman certainly wasn't a fake fortuneteller, because everything seemed to fit perfectly with my life.

"How does this help me finding answers to my questions?" I asked suspiciously.

She placed her hand on mine and I saw her face turn pale instantly as if she'd sensed that I was the Devil himself in disguise.

Without saying a word, she pulled her hand back, packed up her stuff and left, ignoring my questions as she hurried off.

Huh, that was strange… and very uncanny.

Eventually, Elijah did return from the alley with a young woman and they wanted me to come with them, because the woman – a witch – could help me with my 'situation'.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" I asked Elijah quietly.

"Very. She only wishes to stop Marcel. He keeps witches from practicing magic without their permission and had her sister killed," Elijah replied. "Follow her and I'll meet up with you later. I need to find my brother."

I stopped dead in my tracks and went to say something to him, but he was already gone. Sophie Deveraux noticed the hesitant look in my eyes and approached me calmly.

"There's nothing to be worried about. Your baby will be perfectly safe," she said kindly.

"My baby? How did you know? Do I have 'pregnant' written on my forehead?" I asked anxiously.

"Not really, no. I have this special ability. I can sense when a girl is pregnant, you see. You're carrying a special baby."

The thought of being unguarded by someone I trusted made me feel uncomfortable, but I gave her a chance and followed her to the cemetery where a group of other witches was waiting.

"We would like to perform a spell on you to ensure that you truly are pregnant and–"

"No! You're not performing any spell on me. I'm sorry, but I don't trust witches and I'm sure I'm pregnant. I went to the hospital today," I said, placing my hands protectively on my stomach.

"Okay. We understand that you feel frightened, but you _can_ trust us, Evie."

Taking a deep breath, I tried calming down and thought of something less stressful as I was sure that worrying and stressing too much weren't good for the baby.

Elijah and Sophie spoke with Klaus inside a mausoleum when he finally arrived, telling him that the witches needed his help stopping Marcel.

I eavesdropped on the conversation and thought of ways to tell him that I was pregnant.

'_Hey, love! Would you like to have a mini-you, because I'm pregnant!'_

'_Hi, Nik. You knocked me up and we're gonna have a baby!'_

God this was hard…

I decided to walk inside the mausoleum when Klaus said he was leaving, nearly walking into him on my way inside.

"Evie? What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly.

"That's the other thing we wanted to tell you," Sophie said. "Your wife is pregnant, Klaus."

I watched Klaus' face intently and studied his facial expression that went from angry to shocked in a few seconds.

"That's impossible. I'm a hybrid and Original," he said, gazing at her. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"It's true, Nik. I had it checked in the hospital…" I said quietly.

Klaus tensed up and moved his gaze slowly back to me, studying my face and probably listening to the sound of my heartbeat as well.

"Please say something."

I couldn't bear the silence between us and especially when he wasn't reacting at all how I hoped he would.

He seemed more… heartbroken or disappointed.

"I don't know what they've made you believe, who you've slept with or who's compelled you to think this, but you shouldn't have come here. Go home, Evie."

Klaus walked past me and vanished into the darkness of the night, leaving me with a broken heart and shattered dreams.

I broke down crying and didn't care if anyone was watching me.

Elijah decided to bring me to a vampire-free hotel where I could spend the night and promised he would talk to Klaus about the baby.

All I could do was filling myself with more food and going to bed, feeling exhausted after the long ride and the shocking revelation.

Hopefully, Elijah would be able to convince Klaus that we weren't lying and see this pregnancy as a positive thing.

I craved a drink more than ever tonight and almost made room service bring me a bottle of bourbon if I hadn't reminded myself about my condition.

However, I was able to fall asleep and the bed was so comfortable that I didn't want to leave it in the morning when someone knocked on my door.

I ignored the knocks at first and hid under my duvet to shield myself from the sun, but the knocking continued and became more persistent.

"For fucks sake… Fine! I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled, making myself roll out of bed.

The fall to the floor definitely woke me up properly and I quickly put on a fluffy white bathrobe to cover my nakedness before opening the door.

The minute I saw Klaus standing outside my suite, I slammed the door shut in his face and huffed, heading back to my bedroom.

"_Evie! Please open the door or I'll use the key the manager gave me,_" Klaus said. "_I know you're pissed off at me, but we need to talk… about the baby._"

"Oh, you mean the 'non-existing baby that someone compelled me into thinking I'm carrying'?" I retorted sarcastically.

Klaus growled and decided to use the key, getting inside before I could block the door with a dresser or chair.

It was first now I noticed the colored strings in his hands that were attached to levitating balloons in all sorts of colors.

Some of the balloons said 'Congratulations!' or 'All Hail The Baby Maker'.

I found the latter particularly funny and it made it harder for me to look mad, because besides the balloon Klaus had also bought my favorite candy and flowers.

"Am I forgiven now?" he asked, handing me the flowers first.

"No… You're still an asshole for leaving me like that and knocking me up," I answered, taking a seat on the couch. "What changed your mind?"

"More like 'who'. Elijah and I talked a few times last night. I'm planning to become the new king of New Orleans, so of course I'll need an heir. One, which my future queen, is already carrying."

Klaus flashed me a proud smile and sat down beside me, but his answer only made me angrier with him.

"An heir? An heir!" I repeated, throwing the roses back in his face. "This is _our_ child, Nik. Not a piece you can move around and control as you please."

His smile instantly vanished and he gazed at my stomach for a few minutes, seeming lost in his thoughts or perhaps bad memories from his own childhood.

"Evie, I will love this child as much as I love you. What I mean is that I would like for our son to take over this city one day…"

"Nicely saved, but I'm still pissed off at you, you know."

"I know and it's fine. Your rage is less frightening when you're human." Klaus chuckled, so I pushed him off the couch and grinned triumphantly.

"Your Queen demands that you make me breakfast. I feel like having… something with bacon. Now shoo, you peasant!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, but pecked my stomach before heading into the kitchen, seemingly in a better mood than last night.

Now most of my worries were gone and I only had to focus about the baby and my own safety.

A little while later, Klaus returned with bacon, scrambled egg and toast, which I more or less devoured in a few minutes.

"You eat like a… wild beast," Klaus said, watching me intently. "Do you like it?"

"It's effing delicious! Thank you. You have been forgiven now," I said, feeling his arms sneak around my body. "Jeez, it's too unreal that we're having a baby. A mini-Evie."

"You mean a mini-Klaus. My mother gave birth to six sons, remember?" He brushed my hair off my shoulder and kissed my neck softly making my skin tingle of excitement.

"Pfft, that doesn't mean I'll have a boy. Your argument is invalid. I want a little girl who will pass on my awesomeness."

Klaus began nibbling my neck playfully and growled of lust, making it extremely hard for me to focus on the topic of our conversation.

"Well… someone's got his horny-face on right now," I muttered, feeling his hands roam my body. "Jeez, what is it with you? Why are you all over me?"

He chuckled and pushed me down on the couch, crawling on top of me and kissing me down my neck, igniting a burning lust inside me as well.

Within a few seconds, my bathrobe was gone and his greedy lips were on my body, doing unspeakable things to it that made it impossible for me not to moan.

"Should we be doing this?" I asked as he undressed as well.

"It's perfectly safe, love. Just relax and… let me please my queen," he answered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I smirked and pulled him down to me, then crashed my lips against his and enjoyed his pleasurable touch that never seized to amaze me.

Why Klaus suddenly found me extremely irresistible, I never found out, but we did have an amazing morning together and if I wasn't already pregnant, then this surely would make me.

After our little sexcapades in the living room, I demanded having a bubble bath and made Klaus join me in the large bathtub.

It was nice sitting between his legs with his arms wrapped around me, just relaxing and saying nothing for a few minutes.

"When did you suspect that you were pregnant?" he asked quietly.

"I was having a drink with Stefan when Katherine appeared. She said that it was possible for me to become pregnant. I didn't believe it. Then I went to Caroline and took a test," I answered and felt his hands cupping my stomach. "It came out positive."

"I can imagine how your brothers reacted. You did tell them, right?"

"Well… Damon found out on his own and I'm sure he's told Stefan. I need to thank Elijah for making you change your mind."

Klaus tensed up and a growl escaped his lips. "What makes you think that?"

I turned around and sat down on his lap, because I wanted to see if he was telling the truth when he answered my question.

"Did the thought of becoming a father scare you?"

Klaus attempted hiding the fear, but it was very visible in his eyes… not that I blamed him for it, because I too had been scared.

"I suppose it did," he admitted. "I'm not exactly known for being the nicest man."

"I know and I'm scared too. But we'll make it through. And this kid will be so loved."

Klaus smiled and brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I'm glad I'm having a baby with you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly, thinking about my mother and how she would react to me having a child of my own.

Then I thought of Giuseppe and the thought of how my relationship with him was made me cry against Klaus' chest.

I wished… I could talk with him one last time and tell him that he should've treated his children better.

I was sure Klaus wanted to say that to Mikael as well even if he was merely his stepfather.

"Why are you crying, Evie?" Klaus asked worriedly.

"I'm a pregnant woman. I don't need a reason to cry," I answered, hoping he'd stop questioning me. "It's nothing."

Klaus eyed me suspiciously. "I don't believe that. Tell me or I'll compel you to tell me."

I narrowed my eyes at him and wiped the tears away, deciding to splash some water on him and moving to sit on the other side of the bathtub.

"I'm on vervain, so you won't succeed."

He narrowed his eyes and moved closer to me, so I gathered some foam and smeared it on his face, giggling when he ended up getting a foam mustache.

"You're trying to distract me, Evie…"

I groaned. "Do we have to talk about all of my worries?"

"Yes. Worries lead to stress which leads to you having a miscarriage."

"Oh…" I let out a sigh and leaned back in the bathtub. "I was just thinking about my parents. Mainly my dad. I'd never want our child to have the life I had. Always having to hide who you really were, being pushed away and treated like…" _You were just a mistake._ "I know we didn't plan this pregnancy, but our child is not a mistake."

"Neither were you, Evie," Klaus said. "I will never treat our daughter or son like Giuseppe Salvatore or like Mikael did to me."

I moved back into his embrace and tried pushing my worries away. "I think I need some fresh air."

"Of course. We should be safe in the streets during the day, but if we do run into Marcel then don't mention your pregnancy. He doesn't need a reason to feel threatened by my presence… yet."

"Fair enough. I better bring some weapons anyway, though."

"You have no idea of how hot that sounds…" I laughed and shook my head of him. The pregnancy was turning him into a horndog.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	58. Marcel

**A/N: Helloo, since it is Mother's Day and my mom's birthday today, I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to her! 3**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 58:

Walking through the streets of New Orleans with Klaus on a Thursday afternoon was calming and kept me occupied.

We spoke only about the city and Klaus' old memories from when he founded the city many years ago and unfortunately had to flee.

Whenever I mentioned something baby-related, he would interrupt me with a kiss or shush me. It was difficult not talking about it, because I was so excited and wondered if it would be a girl or boy.

Despite that, I did have a good time with Klaus and could see myself living permanently in New Orleans if we merely got the vampire situation under control.

"Can we go somewhere like the Grill and get something to eat?" I asked halfway through the city.

"But you had a big breakfast not so long ago…" Klaus answered, staring at me with wide eyes.

I pouted even though I wasn't really hungry. I just wanted to see how Klaus would react if I did have crazy cravings for food nearly all the time.

"Errr…" I burst out laughing and hugged him tightly.

"I love turning you into a scared doe." He rolled his eyes, but suddenly tensed up against me and turned his gaze towards someone behind me.

Hesitantly, I turned as well and saw a handsome dark-skinned man with a charming smile on his lips that could allure any woman with a thing for bad boys.

He oozed of confidence and danger – a deadly cocktail that could get a human woman like myself in a lot of trouble.

It was safe to assume that this was the notorious Marcel.

"Well, look at that. Klaus Mikaelson has a human girlfriend," he said, grinning. "You forgot to tell me about this beautiful young lady. I'm Marcel."

He held out his hand for me to shake and seemed to be expecting me to be afraid of him, but I shook his hand firmly and smiled back.

"I'm Evelina or Evie. But I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his–"

"Pet," Klaus interrupted in a firm tone. "Whom I don't like to share."

Marcel chuckled and gave me a look over, undressing me with his eyes before he eyed my neck hungrily.

"Hmm a shame. I'd love to take a bite of her…" He bared his fangs to scare me, but I forced myself to stay strong.

Marcel was a vampire, yes, but my mother had shown me how defend myself against vampires.

"Keep your fangs in your mouth, dickhead!" I hissed, feeling the dormant wolf in me come out.

"Very feisty… perhaps a bit too feisty for a pet, don't you think?" he asked, hiding his fangs again.

"Oh, but there's no fun in that, is there? I like them feisty," Klaus answered, masking his anger.

Marcel grinned and handed us an invite for a party he was throwing tonight – one he wanted Klaus to come to as he wanted to welcome his _maker's_ return properly.

"Do bring your feisty little pet. She's entertaining." He winked flirtatiously and vanished, but Klaus was still on guard.

"I'm your pet now, huh?" I asked grumpily.

"Shh… Marcel had me followed yesterday. I'm sure he'll do it again," he answered, pulling me with him rather roughly. "Pretend it's 1863 and that you hate me again."

I rolled my eyes and muttered. "That's not going to be so difficult…"

Klaus heard me and brushed it off, taking me on a very tense shopping trip where he constantly looked over his shoulders.

It wasn't until we returned to the hotel that Klaus finally spoke, but I was too pissed off and tired to listen to him.

"I was trying to protect you, Evie. If Marcel finds out that you're my wife…"

"So once again I become someone's secret? Is that it? You want me to pretend that I don't mean anything to you just so you can take back this city?"

Klaus growled and opened his mouth to verbalize his anger, but took a deep breath and pulled me into his embrace.

"Evie… it's only for a little while. You know I love you and will do everything I can to keep you safe. You're my wife and soon the mother of my child."

"I don't want history to be repeating itself. I can't go through it again, Nik." My anger was beginning to diminish slowly, but the hurtful memories made me feel restless.

"I will never be like him, Evie. I promise you." He kneeled in front of me and kissed my stomach, making me smile a little.

"If we're gonna act like it's 1863, then we ought to invite your sister."

Klaus glanced up at me. "Hmm… and Kol as well?"

I gulped nervously and thought of Kol's reaction to hearing that he would become an uncle, deciding not to repeat history that much.

"Perhaps not. I don't want to relive getting pushed off a rooftop."

"That's what I thought. After everything I've done to Rebekah, I'm sure she'll respond negatively to becoming an aunt."

He lifted my blouse to above my navel and kissed my stomach again, tickling me a bit with his stubble.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Mmm… very. I've been around for 1000 years more or less. I want to know how powerful and special this baby will be."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head of him, but it was typical Klaus to focus on that. I did enjoy the attention, though, and being pampered by Klaus like a princess.

"What about tonight? Do we go?"

"Yes. Marcel can't know I'm planning to overtake his position."

I pulled the invitation out of my pocket and read it, raising an eyebrow when I noticed something that made me blush.

"We're gonna need to go shopping again then. It's master/slave-ish kind of party. Vampires bring a human with them and will be enjoying 'entertaining activities' involving them."

"Ohh, sounds very interesting…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, I guess I would have to get something more suitable for you to wear then."

"Just nothing spandex. It's uncomfortable to wear even as a vampire."

Klaus pouted. "Very well. Oh, and no drinking tonight. If anyone asks, then say that I like your blood free of alcohol."

I nodded understandingly although I really could need a drink or five right now…

He told me to stay home while he went shopping again, wanting me to rest before the party began. I spent the time ordering food and watched TV, occasionally drooling over the Winchester brothers in Supernatural.

I was in the middle of watching a sad scene with a completely beaten-up Dean when Klaus returned, catching me sitting on the couch hugging a pillow while repeatedly saying: "Don't worry, Dean… I'll keep you safe."

"Really? You're fangirling over a hunter while your husband is out?" Klaus asked, dumping the stuffed bags on the couch.

"But… this is Dean Winchester… He's so badass… and hot… and hilarious… and have you seen his muscles? Mmf!" I answered without taking my eyes off the television.

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned the TV off, slumping down beside me. "I could have the actor killed… or worse."

I gulped nervously. "Okay, I'll stop!"

Chuckling, he leaned over to kiss me and pulled out something from one of the bags that looked like a skimpy, but sexy dark red dress.

"You just love red, don't you?" I groaned and started stripping, wanting to see just how trashy I would look in it.

Klaus had the nerve to prop up his feet on the coffee table and leaned back in his seat, enjoying the little show I unintentionally gave him.

I managed getting into the tight low-cut dress and noticed Klaus' jaw had dropped when I turned around to face him.

"Oh no… that's your _I-have-a-boner-and-want-to-shag_ face," I said, stepping back. "Control your manwhoremones!"

Klaus was suddenly gone from the couch and I sensed his chest pressing against my back along with something else hard.

I blushed brightly even though it was fun seeing him incapable of controlling himself around me.

"You are definitely not wearing this dress… unless we're home alone," he whispered into my ear, pulling me close to his body.

"Perv," I muttered and pulled away from him. "What is up with you lately? You're like a horny teenage boy with a constant boner."

Klaus smirked mischievously. "I can't help it. Your heartbeat, blood and scent drive me wild... I just want to ravish you and sink my teeth into your beautiful body."

I blinked several times and just stood there staring at him until he started laughing. I flailed and threw a pillow at him for making me nervous.

"Not funny! I thought I was going to become your dinner."

"It was kind of amusing, though. The look on your face was priceless."

Blushing more of embarrassment, I undressed one more time and tried on some of the other dresses Klaus bought during his shopping trip.

Eventually, I found a revealing yet classy red dress that hugged my curves without being too tight and wore a pair of matching red pumps.

Klaus wore a black casual suit with a dark red shirt underneath, making him appear like the Devil in human form.

At around nine, we then drove to an exclusive club where the party was being held and all the humans were checked to see if they were at least 18 as they did have some rules.

Marcel was having a couple of shots with his friends at the bar, but immediately abandoned them when he noticed Klaus.

"Behave now, okay?" Klaus whispered quickly.

"Behave? I fucking hate you! Why on earth would I do anything for you?" I hissed, pretending to hate him.

Marcel overheard this and a dark smirk appeared on his lips.

"Klaus! I'm so glad you came. I want to talk with you about a few things, so why don't we have a few drinks?" he asked. "You can bring your little pet with you…"

"No, she's been misbehaving today, so I think I'll punish her a bit," he lied smoothly and turned to me, making his pupils dilate. "Sit down and don't drink anything tonight."

I pretended to be compelled and sat down at a vacant table, glaring venomously at him as he flashed me a smirk and walked away with Marcel.

The party would get quickly boring if I had to sit here all night and look pretty.

I might be pregnant, but a little dancing wouldn't harm and people seemed to be having fun.

I watched Klaus curiously as he and Marcel laughed for some reason, wishing that I was a vampire so I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"_Hello, beautiful… Are you here all alone?_" a dark-haired vampire asked.

"No, and fuck off if you don't want a broken bottle up your ass," I retorted, glaring at him.

He laughed and sat down on the chair next to me. "Ohh, I'm so scared! Obviously, your master doesn't care much about you if he's letting you sit here all alone."

I growled quietly and tried keeping my temper under control, but he started wrapping his arm around me and went to bite my neck, so I quickly sprayed him in the face with vervain.

He did back off and hissed in pain, however, it seemed to have infuriated him more and he would've jumped on me if Marcel thrown him down on the floor in one quick movement.

"That's no way to treat the pet of my best friend… Apologize to the lady and leave!" he barked.

The vampire obviously feared him, because he quickly apologized to me and fled the second Marcel let go of his neck.

I glanced around for Klaus and noticed that he was no longer at the bar, which worried me a little.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked.

"A little occupied, but he'll be back soon. I truly am sorry about that. Usually, the pets follow their master around and don't sit alone," Marcel answered. "Doesn't Nik feed from you? Or are you just there for his bodily needs?"

I realized that Marcel must've noticed I had no recent bite marks on my body. Klaus had told me that vampires didn't normally feed their pets their blood unless they'd bitten you too roughly.

"The latter mostly," I said, trying to sound disgusted. "I regret making that deal with him."

"Oh yes, he told me. He saved your brother in exchange for your… body." Marcel licked his lips hungrily.

I shuddered and felt slightly nauseous, but tried pushing the feeling away. "You're fucking disgusting, you know that right? I can see through that façade and know you're just a ruthless killer like the rest of these vampires."

Marcel raised a brow and leaned closer to me, eying me suspiciously. "Are we going to have a problem with you, Evie? Because I'm sure Klaus won't mind if I replaced you with someone else."

I opened my mouth to cuss at him, but Klaus finally returned and convinced Marcel into having a few more drinks with him.

He quickly passed me a note as he walked past me, telling me to keep my temper under control before I got us in trouble.

About half an hour went slowly by and when Klaus finished his 15th shot of tequila, he ordered me to join them at the bar.

"Will you behave from now on?" he asked in a slightly slurred tone.

"Yes… sir," I answered through clenched teeth.

Klaus chuckled and grabbed me by my jaw, kissing me rather passionately. I wanted to kiss him back so badly and forced myself not to do it, biting him hard to make him stop.

"You're such a pig!"

"I'd say I'm more of a big bad wolf, but compared to what you usually call me I'll take that as a compliment."

Marcel burst out laughing and ordered a new round of drinks for them – including me. "She deserves a drink for having to put up with you, Nik."

Klaus snatched the glass away from me and downed it himself. "I'd rather not. I prefer her blood void of alcohol when I do feed from her."

I rolled my eyes and snatched his drink, throwing the contents of it in his face.

"That's quite a temper she has. Sure she isn't a werewolf?" Marcel asked, making nearly everyone turn their attention to me.

It was uncanny being watched by so many vampires – some with obvious evil intentions on their mind.

"She's not," Klaus snapped. "I'm positive."

"I hope so. You know I'm not fond of werewolves being in _my_ town."

Oh shit…

I gulped nervously and felt Klaus hold my hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze to calm me down.

_Don't throw up now, Evie. Think of bunnies! Yes, cute cuddly bunnies that jump around and are happy together._

"There's no reason to worry about that. No werewolf is stupid enough to come here," Klaus said. "Shall we have a little bite now?"

Marcel nodded and glanced around, picking out a woman he wanted to drain and suggesting that Klaus merely fed from me as a punishment for my behavior.

"I won't take much," he whispered, forcing me to tilt my head to the side.

I closed my eyes and covered my mouth to muffle my scream when he sunk his fangs into my neck, gulping down about two mouthfuls of my blood even though it was tainted with vervain.

Surprisingly, my twin holes were healing up for some reason, so Klaus quickly covered it with a handkerchief so Marcel wouldn't notice.

"I think it's about time I head home," he said, rising from his seat. "It's been fun, but I've had a long day."

Marcel quickly grabbed Klaus' wrist, pulling him back down. "Already? But the entertaining activities haven't begun yet."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	59. Hide-And-Seek

**A/N: Helloo, thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 59:

"I've arranged for us to play a game tonight," Marcel continued. "One involving us playing a bloodier version of hide-and-seek. The humans hide, we seek and if we find them… we get to feed from them."

Klaus tightened his grip on my hand and seemed very displeased with the idea. "As entertaining that sounds, then I don't like sharing my pet…"

"Oh, of course. Many of us don't. That's why you have to find her before someone else does. C'mon, Klaus. It'll be fun."

The other vampires were already beginning to gather the humans in the center of the club where they were being eyed hungrily by the vampires.

"Where do we get to hide?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the weather is perfectly nice, so I say the playground will be from this club to where the street ends. The humans have 10 minutes to hide before we come," Marcel answered. "Oh, and all vampires and humans aren't allowed to communicate so I'll need your phones."

"Sounds good. Let's play then."

It was a good thing I'd left my phone at home, because Marcel could snoop through it if he wanted to, but I did wish I'd been wearing some more suitable shoes for running.

"Good luck, love." Klaus pecked my cheek quickly and brought me to the other humans.

Once the whistle was blown, the humans ran for it like frightened mice and hurried to find a place where they could hide.

It was limited where I could run to, so I attempted finding an empty house or nearby alley where I could hide myself until Klaus found me.

I didn't want to be in this situation and stress myself when I was pregnant, but Klaus needed to keep the façade up until he'd found Marcel's weaknesses.

The ten minutes passed too quickly for my liking and I was still trying to find a hiding spot in an old warehouse when I heard a familiar voice.

"_Come out, come out little kitty… let me see your claws,_" Marcel shouted, his voice echoing throughout the empty halls.

I swiftly hid behind some giant boxes and tried steadying my heartbeat before it gave me away.

Taking a deep breath, I touched the side of my neck and felt that I was fully healed, which meant that this baby definitely was changing me.

"_You may have Klaus fooled somehow, but I know what you are… You're a Blackthorn. A pesky little wolf I need to get out of Nik's life._"

For fucks sake… my ancestors never ceased to amaze me whenever I met an enemy of theirs. I made a mental note to search a little deeper into their history if I survived this.

The warehouse suddenly became eerily silent, so I pulled out a stake from my bra and prepared myself for a fight.

He was waiting… stalking me like a lion and expecting me to peek out from my hiding spot.

I tried seeing if he was anywhere nearby and quickly moved from one box to another, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Found you," he spoke suddenly.

I flinched and dashed to the side, just barely avoiding his hand, but I was quickly backed up against a wall with nowhere to go.

"I can't say I've met the infamous Valentina in person, but I've definitely met her pack. They were quite difficult getting out of the city, but try guessing how I got them out."

"Hmm scared them away with your nauseating personality?" I guessed mockingly.

Marcel narrowed his eyes at me. "Why is Klaus keeping you as his pet? He's an Original. He can spot a werewolf when he meets one… even one that hasn't triggered her curse yet."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I have an awesome personality. I think you should run back home to your lair before Klaus comes. He's very territorial if you haven't noticed already…"

"Nah, I think it's something else… I think… he loves you and you love him in return. I can see it in yours and his eyes."

He slowly approached me with bared fangs, so I charged at him and tried knocking him unconscious since killing him would be impossible.

Marcel moved swiftly to the left and avoided the stake, grabbing my wrist and wrestling it out of my hand, then pinned me to the wall.

His eyes travelled up my body and stopped abruptly when he came to my neck. "Well, well, look at that. I don't recall Klaus healing you after he bit you."

I kneed him between his legs as hard as I could and although he didn't fall down in pain, he did let go of my hands and gave me the opportunity to run for my life.

However, Marcel didn't follow me to the other side of the warehouse, because he'd been pinned against the wall by Klaus.

"Touch my _wife_ one more time and I'll rip your heart out through your throat!" he growled, flashing his hybrid teeth and eyes.

Marcel raised a brow and started laughing, shaking his head of Klaus. "I knew she wasn't just your pet! The great Niklaus Mikaelson got married? And then to a werewolf! Unbelievable!"

"Now you know and I would prefer if you kept it to yourself."

He raised his hands in defeat and flashed me a playful smirk. "Of course, of course… But no more secrets, Nik. I would like to think that I can still trust you."

"You can. I merely didn't want anyone to feel threatened by Evie's background. She's entirely on our side."

"But she's a Blackthorn. They absolutely despise us."

"Well, you can say I was raised differently compared to my ancestors…" I said, approaching them hesitantly. "I had a rather complicated childhood in the 19th century."

The smirk vanished from his lips and for once, Marcel appeared baffled by this information. "I was turned into a human almost three weeks ago by a former warlock named Silas."

Luckily, Marcel did know the legend of Silas and had heard what happened to him, so we didn't have to explain the rest to him.

Although, Marcel was still suspicious of me, he did apologize for questioning me like that and allowed us to go home.

Klaus was a ticking bomb waiting to explode during the drive home and the minute we entered the suite, he punched the door to the bathroom in pieces in a fit of rage.

My heart leaped as he growled in an almost animalistic way and I dreaded approaching him in fear of what he'd do.

"He's crossed the line… chasing my pregnant wife like that and questioning her…" he muttered to himself.

"Nik… I'm sorry he found out," I said wearily.

Klaus finally gazed at me and must've noticed my weariness, because he swiftly moved towards me and embraced me.

"I shouldn't have brought you to that party… It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Nik. Marcel is a son of a bitch and paranoid. We'll knock him off his pedestal soon. I'll help you with everything."

Klaus smiled and kissed me lovingly, then kneeled and listened to my stomach even though the baby was only a few weeks old.

"I don't think she will say anything yet," I said teasingly.

"I know. But I look forward to the day _he_ does… or that I at least can hear his heartbeat…" he said and grinned. "Thank you for healing your mother tonight."

"We should talk with a witch or doctor about that. Who knows what other changes I'll go through."

Klaus nodded in agreement and suddenly rose, picking me up into his arms bridal style and carrying me into our bedroom.

"You need to stay out of trouble from now on. No fighting, no chasing bad guys and–"

"Do nothing fun more or less," I said teasingly. "I've got it."

"You can still do something fun. Just only with me." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making me giggle.

"Hmm… would you like your pet to please you?"

"I would love that, yes." He placed me on the bed and leaned close to my lips, so I quickly pushed him down and crawled on top of his lap.

"Well, I'm too exhausted to please you tonight, so can we just cuddle?"

He nodded understandingly and pulled me down into his embrace, cuddling with me until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

All that running couldn't be good for me when I was supposed to relax and take it easy.

I only got a few hours of sleep, though, because in the middle of the night my phone began vibrating loudly on the nightstand.

Klaus grabbed it for me without opening his eyes and continued sleeping or at least appeared to be asleep while I answered the call sleepily.

"Mjallo?" I yawned.

"_Evie! Finally you answer! I've been calling you five times today,_" Damon said, waking me up completely with his grumpy voice. "_Are you okay?_"

The concern in his voice revealed that he was feeling bad about perhaps the comment and since I didn't want Klaus to eavesdrop, I snuck into the bathroom and turned on the water on the sink.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sort of. I had an incident today with a vampire, but Klaus rescued me. How's Elena?"

"_We managed to get through to her today. She's angry and vengeful, but it's a start._"

I let out a sigh of relief, because I'd been worried about her state of mind. "I'm glad. Um… have you told Stefan about the…?"

"_No, he's had enough on his mind and that kind of news he should hear from you. When will you be back?_"

I leaned against the sink and sighed. "Thank you, Damon. I don't know when I'll be back. Klaus wants to take over New Orleans and get rid of this creepy vampire named Marcel."

"_How did he react to you carrying his child?_"

"Err… it could've been worse. The important thing is that he wants it and so do I."

Damon was silent for a few minutes and so were I, so I rubbed my stomach soothingly and wondered if my child would like having me as his or her mother.

"Did you mean what you said? About Klaus being a freak?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"_He's a hybrid, Evie. It's not… normal, but I do apologize for the way I said it,_" Damon answered."_I just don't want you to make a decision you'll regret later and a baby with Klaus will be very difficult, but the thought of Klaus changing diapers does amuse me._"

I giggled. That thought amused me as well and imagining him trying to make the baby eat made me burst out laughing.

"See! There are some positive things from this pregnancy. I should get some sleep, but I'll keep you updated throughout this week."

"_You better. Don't forget to keep my unborn nephew safe._"

I rolled my eyes and mentally told the baby to be a girl. A little baby girl would definitely keep Klaus busy and especially when she became a teenager.

After I'd said goodnight to Damon, I turned the water off and went back into the bedroom, finding Klaus wide awake and waiting for me.

"Your brother called me a freak?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Err… no… you misheard. He said you're a… weak, creak, seek, meek, leak… okay, I've got nothing. Yup, you're a freak. But a lovely freak," I answered, joining him under the covers.

"Oh, as long as I'm lovely, then it's okay." He grinned and kissed me tenderly, caressing my body with his hand.

"Ow, careful. My breasts are starting to feel tender." I pouted, but Klaus kept fondling them greedily until I caught both his hands. "Oi, stop that!"

He chuckled and finally stopped, allowing me to go back to sleep. My sleep was uninterrupted and peaceful this time, and since I'd had a long day Klaus let me sleep in late.

As I woke up early in the afternoon fully rested, I found a note on the nightstand from Klaus and noticed Elijah standing in the living room.

_Stay with Elijah and do as he says. Will be home at six. ~ K._

Six hours alone with Elijah I could handle.

I dressed, ate brunch and followed Elijah through the streets of New Orleans. He told me on the walk to a café that Sophie wanted to speak with me further about the baby and ensure I was fine.

"She's not going to perform any spells on me, right?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course not. That would be too dangerous in this city. Marcel keeps an eye on all witches," Elijah answered. "Is Niklaus treating you right?"

I nodded and found it adorable how worried Elijah was.

Perhaps he was a little excited about the pregnancy as well, because now there would be another member of the Mikaelson family.

"Marcel knows that I'm a werewolf. His people must've looked me up somehow," I said. "But he seems to still trust us."

We reached a beautiful French-inspired café and Sophie invited us into the back of it where we could talk privately while Elijah kept an eye out for any vampires in the actual café.

"Have you begun feeling any of the pregnancy symptoms? Nausea? Hormonal changes?" Sophie asked as she picked up some dried herbs from the shelves.

"My breasts are tender, but that's about it. I do eat more, but that's because I recently became a human," I answered. "What are those herbs for?"

"Your protection and health. I'll write down a list of what each of them do."

"Oh… thank you, Sophie. I'm sorry about the way I acted when we first met. It must've been hard for you to lose your sister."

"As long as you help me stopping Marcel, then you're forgiven. Do you have any questions regarding the baby?"

"I do, actually. Will I be affected by the baby's abilities? I think it healed me last night."

"Healed you? I'll have to discuss that with my coven, but the baby is a part of you right now, which means it might be dangerous for you to ingest vervain. Also, it won't be long before there's a full moon."

"What about the full moon? I'm not going to turn into a werewolf, am I?"

"Probably not, but it might affect the baby somehow. We'll have to wait and see."

"Oh, goody (!) This baby thing is freaking me out a bit."

"There's no need to worry, Evie. Your baby will be strong and healthy as long as you eat well, rest and don't stress yourself."

I glanced around in the room and noticed a picture of Sophie and a young woman who looked like her, assumingly her sister.

This room was stocked with supplies for witches and even had beautiful talismans and amulets lying around.

"Is this room protected? Against eavesdropping vampires that is?" I asked, recognizing some of the objects in the room.

"It is, yes. One of the few rooms where witches can speak freely with each other. There are some witches who work for Marcel and will notice if we use magic," she answered.

"Of course he will. Douchebag. He knows what I am, but I don't believe he suspects I'm pregnant."

"Let's keep it like that. You may have to leave New Orleans for a few months when the pregnancy is starting to become visible."

"Obviously. Anything else I need to know about the mini-hybrid inside me?"

Sophie thought about it for a moment and then approached me, placing her hand on my stomach as if she was trying to sense something.

"I might be able to tell if it's a girl or boy… if you want me to?" she asked, smiling kindly.

It would be lovely knowing what the sex of the child was, but it was something I wanted to discover with Klaus.

"No, but thank you. I owe you all of my help," I answered. "What was your sister's name?"

"Jane-Anne. She was killed because she did a spell to confirm your pregnancy, but you shouldn't feel guilty about that. She knew of the consequences."

I frowned anyway and did feel guilty, because she shouldn't have died because of me. "But how could she know I might be pregnant when I don't know her?"

"_Because I told her…_" a familiar voice said.

"You came," Sophie said, smiling. "Now we can talk."

That voice. It couldn't be…

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	60. My Treasure

**A/N: Hellooo I know you've all been curious about who the mystery person is and now I'll finally reveal it!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 60:

My eyes widened and I quickly turned around, running towards Philippe without saying a word, because I was so happy to see him again.

It had been a while since we'd last spoken and I'd dreaded that something happened to him.

However, he was here and appeared to be completely fine. I did have many questions for him, though, and he seemed to be expecting that.

"You didn't think I'd let you be all by yourself, did you? Klaus called me the day you'd become a human and told me to keep an eye on you from afar."

"And the pregnancy?"

"I used to be a warlock, Evie. I know that nature has its loopholes, so I warned Jane-Anne – a dear friend of mine – and she told me she could help… in exchange that Klaus stopped Marcel's reign."

"I see… Well, I'm happy you know about it, because I have a feeling Marcel will keep a good eye on me as well."

Philippe nodded. "I've been trying to get into his inner circle, but he's very careful and merciless if he finds out someone is spying on him."

"Is Klaus still willing to help?" Sophie asked worriedly.

"Of course. And if not, then I'll make him. Marcel is a dictator and dictators need to be put down," I answered, remembering the dark look in his eyes. "I should be getting home. Elijah is waiting."

I hugged Philippe one more time and didn't feel like letting go of him. He was the best sort-of-stepfather I could've wished for.

"I'm sure your mother is happy for you right now," he whispered into my ear. "Happy, but worried and probably stubborn as hell."

I giggled and nodded in agreement.

That definitely sounded like my mother and if she'd ended up the same place as Giuseppe, then she was most likely making his afterlife a living Hell.

"Congratulations, Evie. You'll be a wonderful mother."

I hoped so. I hadn't even started to think about what kind of mother I wanted to be. "Thank you, Phil. If everything goes well and the baby is born, then I want you to be its godfather."

He smiled widely and kissed my forehead softly, wishing me good luck before he sent me back out to Elijah.

Klaus had joined his brother for a cup of coffee and nearly spilled his coffee, because I ran to him to give him a tight hug.

"Why are you so cheery, love?" he questioned, looking bewildered.

"Because of Philippe. Thank you," I replied, kissing him before grimacing. "Eww. That's some gross coffee."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled and caressed my cheek. "Have you finished talking with Sophie?"

I nodded and quickly showed him the bag full of herbs she'd given me along with the list. He read it through and glanced around suspiciously to ensure that none of Marcel's men was in the café.

"Elijah, will you bring the herbs to our suite?" he asked.

"Of course, Klaus. Don't do anything foolish at the meeting," Elijah warned, taking the bag and the list. "You might want to call Stefan when you can, Evie. He called me and said he needs to speak with you."

"Wait, where are we going again? Which meeting?" Klaus was already walking towards the exit, so I quickly followed him.

"We're going to Marcel. He invited us for dinner at his home and it would be rude to reject his invitation."

"Are you sure that's safe? He did chase me through a warehouse…"

Klaus stopped dead in his tracks and made me gaze into his eyes. "Something I won't allow to happen again. Just behave in front of him and keep to me."

"Okay. Shouldn't I wear something fancy?"

"You should, yes. Which is why we're going to a nearby store. Don't take too long now. As much as I love seeing you in certain clothes, then we only have a few hours to spare."

I grabbed Klaus' hand and pulled him with me to the nearest clothing store, eager buy some clothes that weren't in Klaus' favorite color or made me look like a call girl.

While I tried on one dress after another, Klaus sat drinking champagne on the chaise longue that two other men had occupied, because their wife or girlfriend was shopping too.

"Run while you can, dude," one of the guy's said. "I've been stuck in here for two hours now."

"Two hours? I've been here for three hours. My wife only _just_ finished trying on a pair of heels with five different dresses," the other guy said. "Women can't make up their mind. Especially if they're pregnant."

I peeked out from behind the curtain and could see Klaus' gulping nervously, because he dreaded that he would be in the store for a long time.

Pulling on the first dress – a dark blue evening dress – I stepped out from the dressing room and showed it off to him.

"What do you think?" I asked curiously.

"_Tell her you love it or she'll keep trying dresses,_" the first guy whispered. "_Save yourself!_"

Klaus looked torn between wanting to say his opinion and wanting to finish this shopping trip quickly.

"It… looks good," he lied, nodding fervently. "Really good."

I narrowed my eyes at the two men beside him and they swiftly dashed off to find their loved ones.

"You're such a bad liar, Nik. Listening to humans for advice?"

"I know. It's horrible, but they did have some good points."

I rolled my eyes and went back into the dressing room. "Watch it or you have to wait 9 months to get lucky!"

A few dresses later, I finally settled with a dark red one to Klaus' joy and we were able to go to the dinner party with still half an hour to spare.

Klaus spent the half hour walking with me through the park and wanted to spend a little time alone with me first.

"Nik, since we're having a baby and all… I think it will be for the best if we raise the baby somewhere where no one has heard of you. I don't want our baby to be in constant danger," I said.

"But it will be perfectly safe here when I've taken over the city…" Klaus began.

"Are you sure about that? Can you say for sure that no one will attempt hurting that special a baby? They'll see it as a threat."

"Good. I want them to fear my future son and give him the respect he deserves."

I rolled my eyes. "So basically, you want him to be like you?"

Klaus glared at me. "I do, yes. There's a reason why people fear me enough to know that going against me is a bad idea."

"I'm sorry, Nik, but I can't let our child become so…"

"Evil? Like me?"

I shook my head and hated how quickly we'd gotten into an argument. "So afraid of trusting people and unable to accept that there's someone who loves them… the real them behind their façade."

That silenced Klaus and he sat down on a bench, watching the sun going down over the horizon with a serious expression on his face.

I sighed heavily and joined him, wishing that he would stop trying to be someone else and being this great person no one could hurt physically or emotionally.

"I love you, Nik. You know that. But I don't want you to turn him into something he doesn't want to be. Let him be himself."

"I need an heir, Evie. I don't… want to be the only hybrid."

It was sad seeing how lonely he felt underneath his hard exterior and I wished there were more like him, because he wouldn't feel like he didn't belong anywhere then.

"I will give you an heir. Hell, I'll give you three if you want to, but just promise you won't treat him or her like you treat your siblings."

He nodded understandingly and smiled weakly. "Only three?"

I giggled. "Don't push it. I'm not a baby machine like your mother."

"What about four then?"

I shook my head of him. "We'll continue this discussion after we've had the first one."

Nodding, Klaus gave me a kiss and escorted me to Marcel's beautiful mansion that appeared to be centuries old.

Klaus told me that the building was supposed to be his, because he designed every bit of it, but clearly Marcel had taken it.

Marcel greeted us at the door and invited us into the parlor for a drink, which immediately worried me because rejecting a drink could reveal my pregnancy.

"Ohh, that's a very beautiful painting? Who painted it?" I quickly asked to distract Marcel.

"I did," Klaus answered. "And I see you've kept some of my other paintings as well."

Marcel chuckled. "I did. It seemed like a shame to throw them out or store them away," he said. "I believe I have a portrait of you as well somewhere."

"Oh, I want to see that! I haven't seen 18th century Klaus."

He grinned and fetched three empty glasses, filling them with scotch and handing one to each of us before taking us on a tour through his home.

Whenever I had the chance, I would pour some of my drink into a plant so it looked like I'd drunk it or let Klaus drink it for me.

Eventually, we reached the painting of Klaus and I couldn't resist laughing, because he looked rather hilarious as an 18th century nobleman.

"He looks… err… noble," I said, giggling and trying to control my laughter. "Very 18th century-ish."

"Oh, shush. It was fashionable to wear your hair and clothes like that," Klaus said, grinning. "I remember how you dressed in the 19th century."

"I was forced to dress like that! I was a maid and–"

"A maid?" Marcel repeated. "Do tell more about how you met Klaus. I'm curious."

"I worked as a maid for some years and when I was 19, my father sent me away for misbehaving to work for a vampire. I don't think he knew the man was a vampire, but this vampire was a friend of Nik's."

"I killed him for betraying me and took Evie with me. I knew she was the daughter of Valentina and needed her help."

"How romantic." Marcel laughed and took a swig of his drink. "How did you become a vampire?"

"Kol killed me, but Klaus gave me his blood earlier so I became a vampire and I stayed a vampire until three weeks ago."

"Until Silas turned you into a human with the only cure in the world?"

I nodded and instinctively went to sip the last of my drink, but Klaus snatched it from me and scowled warningly.

"Well, I'm hungry now," I said. "Please say we're having something without blood…"

Marcel didn't reply but merely smirked darkly and walked into the dining room, waving at us to follow him.

The compelled waitresses served us delicious French dishes and while the gentlemen had a glass of blood with their meal, I was unfortunately given red wine.

I merely focused on my meal and savored New Orleans' wonderful cuisine that made me crave more of it once done.

"You've got quite an appetite," Marcel teased. "How come you didn't let Klaus turn you into a vampire again? Surely, it must be incredibly boring to be human in this city."

I nearly choked on a piece of meat and noticed that Klaus had tensed up visibly.

"Not all vampires have the opportunity to become human again. I want to think about it before I make that kind of decision."

"Well, do be careful. Although, you aren't fully a werewolf there's still some vampires in this city who think you are."

"I thought you kept that information to yourself…" Klaus grumbled.

"I did, but we live in a city full of vampires. Someone was bound to overhear our conversation."

Klaus and I shared a look, obviously thinking the same and I was beginning to fear more for my and the baby's life.

"_Marcel,_" a vampire said. "_There's a warlock who wishes to speak with you._"

"Of course," he said and gazed at us. "I apologize for leaving you, but I assure that I will be right back. Feel free to order anything you want."

We waited until Marcel had left with the vampire before giving Klaus my wine glass, so he could drink it for me as well.

I was thirsty, though, and the blood in his glass was beginning to look very tasty… wait what? God, I must be stuck on my old habits!

"With this rate, I'll end up getting drunk. You should act drunk as well," Klaus suggested and placed his hand on my stomach. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and eyed his glass of blood hungrily, unable to determine where this hunger for blood came from.

Making a quick decision, I decided to take his glass and drank the blood, feeling a thirst inside me become satisfied.

Klaus stared at me with wide eyes and tried comprehending what I was doing, saying nothing when I swallowed the last drop of blood.

It tasted disgusting in my mouth, but still satisfied me somehow, so I guessed it was the baby who craved it.

"Well… this is awkward," I said, setting the glass down. "I'm craving blood."

"Yes, I can see that…" Klaus said, still amazed by my actions. "Let's talk about this later."

I nodded in agreement and a few minutes later, Marcel finally joined us in the dining room again to finish having dinner with us.

The rest of the dinner party was rather boring; Marcel showed us around, talked about how he continued Klaus' work after he left and invited us to an upcoming party.

On our way home, Klaus decided to take me to an apartment he hadn't used in decades, because he wanted to show me something inside it.

The furniture and shelves were all covered in dust, making me sneeze a few times until I got used to the environment.

"I apologize for the dust and spiders, but–"

"Spiders? WHERE?!" I squealed and jumped up on Klaus' back, looking frantically around.

Klaus burst out laughing, but moved his arms under my legs to keep me up. "I never get tired of doing that…"

I smacked him on his chest and pouted, letting him carry me to the living room where he searched the drawers for something.

"You're evil," I whispered into his ear. "You're so going to pay for the spider-thing."

"Oh, bring it, love," he teased, pulling out a piece of the drawer that hid a secret room. "Ah, here it is! My treasure."

I slid down his back and watched him take out a box from the secret room, unlocking it with a key I'd never seen before.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Be patient," he answered, opening the box. "Look."

I looked into the box and frowned when I realized what was inside it. The box contained my diary from my first days as a vampire and told horrific tales about the things I'd done.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"To remind you of what will happen if you choose to become a vampire. Everything you've learned to control will control you, but you will also feel stronger and more independent."

"I thought you wanted me to stay human and give you heirs…"

"I do, but it's not my choice to make. It's yours. Don't forget that."

Knowing that he genuinely cared about what I wanted, was comforting and it made me love him even more.

He was one of the few people who allowed me to be myself and to do what I felt like.

"Thank you, Nik…" I took the old diary and brushed the thin layer of dust off it. "Did you read it?"

"Only the dirty parts about how much you wanted me." I growled.

"Nik!" I whined.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	61. Mrs Psychopath

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you all for reviewing and of course reading this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 61:

Reading my old diary gave me some insight on my first couple of weeks as a vampire.

I'd described everything from how badly I craved blood to how I experienced the world around me with my heightened senses.

And of course I couldn't resist the urge to write about my hatred towards Klaus and his brother Kol.

I spent the next couple of days thinking about the pros and cons of becoming a vampire again, wondering if the baby would want a young mother throughout all of its life.

"_Honey, I'm home!_" Klaus said in a melodious tone.

He'd been unusually chipper today and frankly, it was freaking me out a bit. He hadn't mentioned Marcel's name in the last couple of days either.

"Your mood is… frightening," I said when he leaned down to peck my cheek. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I'm not allowed to be in a good mood? You prefer me brooding over everything?" he asked, sitting down on the coffee table.

"Err… no, but you're never like this unless we've just had really good sex or you've killed someone you hate. Have you killed someone you hate?" I answered.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Neither one of those things."

I narrowed my eyes at him and eyed him suspiciously. "Aha… what did you do?"

"I haven't done anything! I did hear a little bird say that Silas has been neutralized, though."

My eyes widened and I instantly swung my arms around Klaus, squealing of happiness. I didn't think it would be possible to stop Silas, but someone had managed to do it.

"How? Who did it?" I asked, smiling widely.

"The Bennett witch. Rebekah told Elijah the news and he passed them on to me. However, there is one problem…" Klaus answered.

"Of course there is!" My smile vanished. "What's the catch?"

"Bonnie broke the veil between the living and dead. The ghosts are trapped in Mystic Falls, so they can't hurt us."

My eyes widened instantly and I tried standing up, but a wave of nausea forced me into sprinting towards the bathroom.

Guess the morning sickness finally kicked in…

Klaus followed me into the bathroom and held my hair, obviously used to seeing people vomit as he didn't even flinch or grimace the entire time.

"Yuck…" I flushed and brushed my teeth quickly to get the bitter taste out of my mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Yeah, it's just pregnancy nausea, but I have to go to Mystic Falls. My brothers have a long list of dead enemies who'd want to return," I answered. "I need to help them."

"Help them? How? You're pregnant, Evie!"

Oh yeah… right.

"I'll… barf on them?" Klaus didn't seem amused. "Nik, I have to go see if they're okay! Please? It'll only be a few days. I'll bring Philippe!"

He seemed relentless and stared me down with a serious expression on his face, so I attempted giving him a hurt puppy-look.

"I must be an idiot," he finally said after a few minutes. "Very well, but only two days and you better call or text me every 10 minutes."

"Thank you!" I hugged him one more time, but soon had to let go and vomit again.

Hopefully, I wouldn't be like this during the entire trip home, because I was pretty sure Philippe wouldn't enjoy it.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be better if you stayed in bed? I could pamper you all day…"

"I'm sure!"

Rinsing my mouth one more time, I felt a little better and decided to pack my belongings while Klaus contacted Philippe.

It would be good to see my brothers again and I'd finally be able to break the news to Stefan, who probably wondered what was going on.

Having packed everything I needed, I kissed Klaus goodbye and left with Philippe, heading back to my hometown.

"A town filled with supernatural spirits… we're bound to meet your mother," Philippe said teasingly as he drove. "She always has something to say."

"Oh, I know. I wonder what she'll say about my pregnancy. Probably not kind words…" I said and sighed.

"Don't be so sure about that. I once spoke with your mother about your life as an adult. Your mother wanted you to find a decent man, settle down and have many children."

I blushed brightly and half-wished Klaus had gone with me back to Mystic Falls, because I wanted to see his facial expression when he met her again.

We spoke about my childhood and old memories from our human life on the way to the town, laughing and shaking our heads when we remembered the silly ones.

A few hours later, we were back in Mystic Falls and heading towards the Salvatore Boarding House.

The second I stepped out of the car, I heard a crash and watched as a lamp flew out of the window, followed by the sound of a familiar voice.

I hurried inside without Philippe and my eyes went wide when I saw my mother in flesh, throwing whatever she could find at Damon and Stefan.

"Jeez, relax! She's here now!" Damon said, pointing frantically at me.

My mother turned and the entire house went silent as we stared at each other. She was dressed in normal clothes and wore her hair loosely, but looked exactly the same.

She wasn't alive, I knew that, but I could feel her now and knew she wasn't a hallucination.

"Evelina Blackthorn where have you been, young lady?" she asked angrily, pointing her finger at me in a rather frightening way.

I gazed at the anxious Damon, who stood in the background, and then at Stefan, who seemed less frightened by her.

"Your mother is a nutjob," Damon couldn't resist commenting. "She's been throwing a hissy fit all morning."

Valentina glared venomously at him and slapped the back of his head. "Oh, be quiet Damon! Go to your room or I'll kick your–"

"Okay okay, I'm going!" Damon raised his hands in defeat and left the house a little quicker than he intended.

Stefan stayed, though, and approached me with a worried look on his face. "Damon told me you're pregnant. Is it true?" he asked.

I groaned because Damon hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut and nodded. "It's true, yes. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell the truth in person, but… Damon is a blabbermouth, so yeah…"

Stefan folded his arms and watched me with his usual _I'm-brooding _look for a few minutes until my mother broke the awkward silence.

"About the pregnancy… Are you sure it's Klaus' baby?" she asked, approaching us. "Not a handsomer and good werewolf?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Mother. It's definitely Nik's baby. Sorry to disappoint you," I answered. "Why are you even here? I'm happy about seeing you, but…"

"Well, someone ought to keep a good eye on you. You get more in trouble than I did!" My mother huffed and pinched my cheeks rather hard. "You foolish, impulsive girl…"

"Ow… Umm… Mom? Could you _not_ pinch my cheeks, please?"

My mother laughed and pulled me into a tight hug that brought tears to my eyes. I hadn't realized how much I missed her presence until now and enjoyed every second of the hug.

"Evie, what do I always say about crying?" she asked when she heard me sniffling.

"That Blackthorns never cry over small things, but I don't care," I answered, sobbing. "I've missed you, Mother."

"I know. I've watched you, remember?"

She pulled away and gazed at me, wiping my tears away. "Are you disappointed in me? For marrying Klaus, becoming pregnant and–"

"No, of course not. Well, I do wish you'd picked a werewolf over a hybrid, but Klaus has taken good care of you despite what he did to me."

I nodded and wiped the remaining tears off my cheeks, jumping a little when my cell phone started ringing in my pocket.

My mother instantly went into 'badass werewolf' mode and glanced around until I showed her the cell phone.

"Calm down! It's not dangerous. Where did you get the clothes anyway?" I asked before answering the phone call.

"Stefan and Damon got them for me," she answered, rolling her eyes. "I find modern fashion truly peculiar..."

"_Is that your mother I can hear?_" Klaus asked.

"Yup, she's here. I think you should talk with her," I answered, smirking as I put Klaus on speaker. "Mom, want to say something to Klaus?"

"He can hear me? Fantastic! Klaus, you better be glad you are not here right now, because I have more than one thing to say to you, you dishonest, manipulating, egocentric little–"

"_It's nice hearing your voice again, Valentina…_" Klaus said through gritted teeth. "_At least now I don't have to worry about Evie's safety._"

"Exactly! Unlike you I actually know how to protect her and–"

"Okay, I think it's time we hang up now. I'm fine, the baby's fine, I love you and I'll call you later. Bye!"

I hung up and expected hearing my mother complain, but she was distracted by something… or rather someone.

For the first time, my mother had become speechless and when I followed her gaze, I saw a look of amazement on Philippe's face as well.

"Valentina," he said with a thick French accent. "Mon amour!"

She was in his arms before I could blink and the passionate kiss they shared would've been beautiful if he wasn't _smooching my mother!_

I covered my eyes and turned around, hearing Philippe muttering more French words. I knew that they loved each other, but didn't think they were _that_ into each other.

"I'm just gonna… err… go upstairs with my stuff."

They didn't hear me and if they did, they ignored me because they continued kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

I carried my bags upstairs to one of the guestrooms and after placing them, I was relieved to see my mother in the hallway rather than having a steamy make out session with Philippe.

"I apologize for that, but you are aware of my relationship with Philippe, right?" she asked, blushing slightly.

It was absolutely cute seeing the great and fierce Valentina Blackthorn blush, but she'd always been on her own so I'd never really seen her with a man.

"I'm aware, yes. It's okay. I love him as if he was my real father and he's protected me ever since we reunited."

My mother smiled and pulled me in for another hug, gazing at me proudly as if she'd just realized something about me.

"My daughter is all grown up. I cannot believe it. I never had the chance to tell you how proud I am of you and how well you did after I died. You are a strong, independent and beautiful young woman now. Even Giuseppe would be proud."

I sighed heavily when she mentioned him and half-wished he'd returned so I could talk with him one last time.

We both heard a sound coming from downstairs, though, and as we went down to see who it was, my eyes widened in shock while my mother seemed puzzled.

"Lexi… and… Alaric… are here… Oh God… too many feels," I muttered, feeling myself become lightheaded.

Seeing both of them in the living room with my brothers, Philippe and mother was all too much for me to handle, because they'd all been missed greatly.

Philippe noticed my lightheadedness and swiftly caught me before I fainted, bringing me to the couch so I could lie down.

"I think all these surprises are stressing her out," Valentina said, sighing. "She shouldn't be stressed. It's not good for the baby."

"She's right. Alaric and I will go to the Grill, Stefan and Lexi… you do whatever the hell you feel like, and Philippe and Mrs. Psychopath can stay with her daughter," Damon said, earning a mean look from my mother. "Toodles!"

I waved goodbye to Damon and Alaric as they left, trying to grasp the fact that every supernatural creature that had died in this town was back.

"Perhaps I should fetch some lunch for you both. Do not leave the house without letting me know," Philippe said in a stern tone. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

He kissed my mother goodbye and abandoned us as well, leaving me alone with Lexi, Stefan and my mother.

Wonderful (!)

"Long time no see, Evie. I heard you've become human and carry the spawn of Satan," Lexi said teasingly, poking my stomach.

"Yeah, it's all true. I apologize for what Damon did to you. He's such a dick sometimes… okay, all the time!" I said, giggling.

"Evie! Watch your language. I may be dead, but I raised you to speak nicely… unless you're talking with your enemy," my mother scolded.

Stefan stayed quiet and merely stared at my mother and I in disbelief, perhaps because he realized now where I had my personality from.

"I think it's time we have a drink," Lexi suggested. "Anyone who isn't Evie gets one."

I groaned loudly and tried smothering myself with a pillow to muffle the profanities I exclaimed. It really sucked that I couldn't have a drink until a few months after the baby had been born.

At least, I didn't have to worry about Marcel or Silas anymore.

The veil was down and my mother was temporarily back, so I was going to spend the entire day with her and enjoy my last minutes with her.


	62. Graduation

**A/N: Helloo, thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 62:

"Wait, wait, I have another adorable childhood story about Evie," Valentina said, laughing as Lexi poured her another drink.

All three of them were drunk and had spent the last two hours talking about my childhood, which contained a lot of embarrassing stories.

Even Philippe, who thankfully decided to stay sober, enjoyed the stories much to my displeasure.

"When Evie was 12, I caught her getting drunk with the baker's son in the woods and when I dragged her home to bed, she wetted her bed."

I blushed brightly as they all burst out laughing and growled, hurrying out of the living room to get away from them.

As much as I appreciated my mother's presence, then she was incredibly embarrassing when she was drunk.

So I sat on a bench in the backyard and called Klaus, wanting to talk with him alone.

"_Yes, love?_" he replied on the third ring.

"Can you please come to Mystic Falls soon? My mother is drunk and telling embarrassing stories. I can't take it anymore!" I grumbled.

"_Embarrassing stories, eh? Well, I certainly don't want to miss out on that. I need to take care of a few things and then I'll be there, I promise._"

I rolled my eyes but felt less frustrated about everything. "Thank you, Nik. It is wonderful having her back, but… well, you know how she is."

"_Hmm, don't worry so much, love. When I get there, I want to take you and the baby somewhere special._"

Feeling more relaxed and content, I said my goodbyes and stayed outside, enjoying the silence and solitude.

My mother deserved having a blast while she was here and Philippe deserved spending time with her more than I did.

They were genuinely in love and my heart ached Philippe, because he couldn't truly be with my mother… not unless he died.

Not long after, Stefan walked outside to me alone and joined me without a half-empty bottle in his hand.

"Your mother and Philippe went on a walk in the woods, so I'm babysitting you for a few hours," he said with a slurred voice.

"Ha-ha, I think it's more _me_ who'll be babysitting you. You're drunk as a sailor," I scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere, though. I can't handle any more surprises today."

Stefan laughed and nudged my arm. "Since when did you become such a scaredy-cat? The Evie I know wouldn't be comfortable sitting at home doing nothing."

"Yes, well I have to be more careful now that I'm pregnant, Steffie. Aren't you going to graduation today anyway?"

He snorted. "And get graduated again for the billionth time? No, thank you."

I pouted. "But I haven't watched you graduate… and Elena will be there. Didn't she get her emotions back?"

Stefan nodded slowly and gazed at nothing in particular, looking lost in his thoughts. I assumed he was wondering whether Elena loved him or not… or if she would choose Damon over him.

"I'm gonna take a long and warm bubble bath while you go crazy with Lexi," I said, patting his shoulder. "It's good being bad, little brother."

He nodded in agreement and I pecked his cheek before heading back inside, finding Lexi searching for more booze.

Shaking my head lightly, I went upstairs to unpack and since Damon wasn't home yet, I used his huge bathtub.

Hmm, perhaps I should take over Damon's bedroom as well…

Nah, I'd have to scrub every inch of it clean with bleach to get rid of all the icky body fluid he'd spilled with countless of women.

The thought alone made me shudder and end my warm bubble bath after half an hour of relaxation.

I wrapped a towel around me and suddenly heard a gun being fired, so I snatched one of Damon's weapons and hurried downstairs, my eyes widening at the sight of Galen Vaughn.

"Evie, get the hell out of here!" Damon hissed, having been shot in the shoulder.

"Ah, there she is. I'm here to bring you to Silas, Evie," Galen said, aiming his gun at me.

I fired a shot at him quickly and took cover behind the couch, feeling a bullet graze my arm. I tried shooting him one more time and managed hitting him in the leg, but he wasn't down yet.

Where was drunk Stefan when I needed him?!

Almost as if he could read my mind, Stefan appeared and yanked Galen's heart out of his back, killing him instantly.

"Is he… dead?" I asked worriedly, still hiding behind the couch.

"Temporarily, yes, but he'll come back eventually," Stefan answered. "Are you okay, Evie?"

"Oh, don't mind me. I just got shot," Damon muttered, rolling his eyes. "But are you fine, sister?"

I glanced at where the bullet had grazed my arm and noticed the wound had already healed up, but I almost expected that to happen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just _don't_ tell Philippe or my mother that I nearly got shot by a dead hunter. I don't want them to feel guilty," I said. "Are you fine, though?"

I walked up to check Damon's wound, but he wouldn't let me and assured me that he was perfectly fine, so I had to trust him on that.

Galen Vaughn would be dead for at least a while and since I was still running around naked under the towel, I went upstairs to get dressed.

Some minutes later as I stepped out into the hallway, I overheard Elena shouting at Damon in his bedroom – something about them needing Klaus' blood.

I frowned and stepped into the room, seeing a pained look on Damon's face that I recognized quickly, because I'd seen it before.

"You gotta be kidding me! There was werewolf venom on the bullet, wasn't there?" I hissed.

"See, this is why I didn't want anyone to know. Evie, calm down. I'll be fine," Damon said, but his the weary look in his eyes told me otherwise. "There's no need to panic."

"Oh, I'm not panicking! I'm resisting the urge to slap your face off! Klaus will be here eventually, so avoid pissing any more hunters off until then."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and walked downstairs to find the dead hunter standing in the living room again.

"Why are you here for me? What does Qetsiyah want with me?" I asked angrily.

"The cure turned you into a human. She needs your blood to make a new cure. I'm sure you've noticed your baby heals your wounds," Galen answered. "I only need a vial."

I wasn't fond of giving my blood to him, but if it would make him leave and could help him turn Silas into a human, then I would help.

Therefore, I went to the kitchen and cut my palm open, filling a vial with the blood he needed. My brothers watched in amazement as my hand healed up in front of them.

"Take it and leave." I tossed the vial to Galen, but he didn't leave yet.

"I need Silas' body as well. Where did you bury it?"

"I'll take you to it," Damon said in a strained tone. "Let's go, hunter."

The pair walked out of the house, but even though they were out of sight, I was still worried about Damon's health.

These spirits weren't all good and I should've known a couple of hunters would return to get revenge.

Elena mentioned that Connor Jordan was back as well, but Alaric had gone to the Grill to take care of him.

There wasn't much we could do now except for going to graduation and when my mother returned from her romantic walk with Philippe, we all went to the ceremony.

I sent Klaus several texts, asking him to come to Mystic Falls quickly, because I was afraid Galen would kill Damon when he realized he was being stalled.

Being at the graduation made me relax a little and the normality of watching Stefan graduate for the 17th time, made me forget that we were being haunted by revengeful spirits.

The graduation ceremony went smoothly and without any supernatural trouble, but I was still concerned about Damon.

Alaric texted me during the ceremony and told me that Galen shot Damon again, which meant that he'd die soon if he didn't get the cure.

After the graduation ceremony, we gathered under the bleachers to talk and apparently, Kol had gathered a group of dead vampires to help him get revenge.

He'd promised them he would break the veil completely and get them back from the dead, but knowing Kol I knew that it was just lies.

However, among them were some pissed off hybrids that would just _love_ to hurt me.

Despite being surrounded by my friends and family, the small army of spirits still seemed frightening to me.

"Klaus took our lives away, treated us like crap and turned us into his slaves, but now we can make him suffer," a hybrid named Adrian said. "Kill her!"

The other dead hybrids moved towards us to kill me, having to fight those who tried protecting me.

Unfortunately, everyone who wasn't dead was struck by a piercing headache that made them scream out in agony.

The hybrids took the opportunity to attack me, but they didn't even get to touch me before their heads or hearts were suddenly removed from their bodies.

The witches were killed so swiftly and brutally that I assumed it was an Original, but which one?

It was first when all of our enemies were dead that I saw Klaus and leaped towards him.

"Oh thank God you're here! I need you to heal Damon. He's dying," I said, panting.

Klaus remained calm, though, and cupped my face in his hands, caressing my cheeks soothingly. "I already have, Evie. He's fine. Are you okay?"

I nodded and hugged him tightly, not because I was scared, but because I hated feeling so helpless and vulnerable.

I missed feeling fearless and being able to do as I pleased.

"Thank you for showing up, Niklaus," Valentina said scornfully. "None of this would've happened if you'd gone with her to Mystic Falls."

Klaus groaned loudly and rolled his eyes, and out of the corner of my eyes I could see the others smiling and giggling a little.

"Mother, be nice to him. He just saved us," I said, gazing at him. "But thank you for coming so quickly. You really need to kick Kol's ass. He keeps trying to kill people."

He sighed. "I know. I'll speak with that little brat later. Let's get you somewhere safer first, yes?"

Parting with Stefan, Elena, Matt, Caroline and Bonnie, I went to the Mikaelson Mansion with my mother and Philippe where a smiling Rebekah was waiting.

The goofy look on her face revealed that she was in love and I only knew of one guy she could be in love with.

"Rebekah, why are you in such a good mood?" I asked teasingly while my mother spoke- wait, no you couldn't exactly call it speaking, because she was using a lot of profanities.

No matter what, then Klaus appeared to be able to handle her fiery temper.

"Let's just say something good happened when my psychotic hunter ex-boyfriend tried killing Matt," she said and whispered quietly. "We kissed!"

I giggled and congratulated her, because she deserved someone nice and ordinary in her life.

"_I _will_ kill you again if you don't shut up, Valentina!_" Klaus growled, having lost his temper too.

Jeez, my mother knew how to piss off people easily! I quickly hurried back to her and tried lightening her mood.

"Mother, you really ought to take anger management lessons," I teased. "Can't you treat Nik nicely just today?"

"He killed me, Evie… even if I would've died anyway, then he still killed me. I'm allowed to lash out," my mother said. "And as his mother-in-law I'm also supposed to tell him how to raise a child properly."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I've been around for 1000 years. I know how to raise a child properly."

"Said the hybrid with father and mother-issues…"

For fucks sake, this bickering would never end!

"I would love to see a fight between our mothers…" Rebekah said, smirking as she watched Klaus and Valentina arguing again.

"Strangely enough, so would I!" I laughed and shook my head of them. "Philippe, can't you take my mom out for dinner or something? That should calm her down."

"Gladly," he said, pulling Valentina away from Nik.

As soon as he mentioned the idea, she turned into a smitten young woman and followed him happily to a place where they could eat alone.

"Thank God for Philippe," Klaus muttered and hugged me. "Your mother drives me insane."

"She drives everyone insane, so don't feel bad," I said, feeling his hand on my stomach.

The gesture was all I needed to calm down as well and to feel completely safe. We were too caught up in each other to notice that Rebekah was still in the room until she cleared her throat.

"I sort of expected Kol to be the one to knock someone up by accident, but I'm sure you'll be just as horrible a father as he would be," Rebekah said, glaring at Klaus.

"I see you're still pissed off… I sort of expected you to be that too," Klaus retorted. "Do whatever you wish to Rebekah. I have no interest in keeping you from what you want anymore."

Rebekah fell silent and folded her arms, watching him curiously. Klaus' changing mood truly was difficult to understand sometimes and he never seemed to know how to feel towards his siblings.

"What will you be doing now that you've graduated?" I asked to change the subject.

"I'm going to Italy… with Matt," she answered, waiting for Klaus to react in a certain way. "I think I'll take him to San Vittore in Brienno."

"A very romantic spot for couples," Klaus said. "I wish you a good trip then, sister."

Rebekah gasped silently and stared at Nik in disbelief. So did I.

"I think the baby thing broke him… He's so… nice!" Rebekah giggled, making Klaus roll his eyes.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Rebekah. I expect you to help me in New Orleans after summer."

She rolled her eyes and walked off, muttering: "Whatever."

Klaus returned his attention to our unborn baby and kissed me tenderly as if I'd been gone for weeks.

Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed him back passionately and forgot about the crazy things that had happened today.

We stood kissing for minutes until my stomach growled of hunger again and this time it was for something non-edible.

"I need blood," I explained. "Do we have any left?"

"I don't know. Here," Klaus said, biting his wrist open. "Think he'll like this?"

I grinned. "I think_ she_ will like it, yes."

Klaus fetched a glass and allowed his blood to fill it up, handing it to me so it was easier for me to drink.

It wasn't the same as human blood, but the baby seemed satisfied as long as it had some blood.

"I spoke with Sophie today after you left. She said it was normal for the baby to crave blood when it naturally healed you as well."

"I see…" I thought of how it healed me today and decided to stay quiet about it.

The last thing I needed was Klaus being overprotective and constantly worried about me.

"Besides almost getting killed at graduation, did anything else happen today?" Klaus asked when I finished drinking the blood.

"Like… what?" I questioned, hoping he wouldn't notice if I was lying.

"Oh, you know – dead hunters trying to shoot you… that sort of stuff."

Damon… it had to be him who told Klaus about that.

"Err… could you be more specific?" I scratched my arm awkwardly.

Klaus stepped closer to me and placed his finger on my chin. "For example, Galen Vaughn?"

"Galen Vaughn… that name does sound familiar…" I pretended to think about it.

"I know it happened, but since you didn't get hurt I won't scold you. We don't have time for it anyway, because I promised I'd take you somewhere special."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	63. A Shadow Self

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I updated so late today (don't know what time it is at yours, but it's 11:39 pm here e.e)**

**I've had an exam today + spent 4 freakin' hours building a damn IKEA bookshelf alone *mutters* fuck you IKEA... t(-.-t) **

**Thanks for reviewing and well... enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 63:

Klaus brought me to an old cave hidden under the Lockwood property, which I remembered being in before many months ago.

Even then my life hadn't been simple and I'd attempted to hide Klaus' past to my brothers.

Of course, I was able to enter the room where the story of his life was carved, but I didn't know what we were doing down here.

"Rebekah and I used to sneak down here and etch our names into the walls…" Klaus said, watching me from outside the room. "Obviously, I can't do that anymore, but you mean so much to me and have played an important role in my past, present and soon future as well."

"I don't want to spoil this romantic moment, but… I don't know how to write in whatever language you spoke 1000 years ago," I said, feeling awkward.

Klaus chuckled. "I know. That's why I had someone do it for me. Take a look under my name."

I glanced around for his name, using the light from my cell phone to find it in this dark cave, and discovered that something new had been etched into the wall.

"It's your name… and the story of how we met. To sum it up, then a beautiful werewolf meets a cursed hybrid, the werewolf is turned into a vampire and falls in love with the hybrid, and… problems occur throughout the centuries until they meet again."

I couldn't resist the urge to smile and noticed a strange symbol that seemed different from the others.

"What does this one mean?"

Klaus smiled widely and nodded towards my stomach, letting me figure out the rest.

"They have a baby. A special one, I assume?"

He nodded and held his arms out, waiting for me to approach him as he couldn't go any closer to me.

Feeling his arms around me was the best sensation ever, but there was something I'd thought about for a long time that I wanted to tell him.

"I've made my choice," I said. "I will do everything I can to take care of our child, but–"

"You want to be able to defend yourself. I know. I figured you'd answer that. Sure I can't lure you into waiting till after the third child?"

I met his gaze and smirked. "Take it easy. It's hard work taking care of a baby. Oh, and don't think for a second that because you're a hybrid, you won't have to change dirty diapers."

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm going to hire a nanny to do that."

I rolled my eyes and returned to the ancient carvings on the walls, imagining how my life would be when the baby was born.

Would we rise to the challenge or would our past get in the way?

"I should say goodbye to my mother before the veil is brought back up," I said and sighed. "As annoying as she is, then I wish she could stay."

"You have to let go of her, Evie. She's dead," Klaus said, leading me back up to the woods. "I know I've apologized so many times before, but I regret taking her life."

I wondered if I still would've met Klaus if she'd lived and knew somewhere in my heart that we would've one way or another.

Pushing the painful memories away, I returned to the Mikaelson Mansion and waited for my mother to return with Philippe, hoping I'd get a chance to say goodbye.

I could've called and interrupted their date, but I wanted Philippe to have the opportunity to have a romantic date with her.

While I waited in the living room with Rebekah, as Klaus needed to have a word with Kol again, I fell asleep from exhaustion of today's events.

I welcomed the sleep, though, and enjoyed my peaceful slumber without knowing how long I exactly slept.

By the time I woke up it was evening and Philippe had returned alone, causing me to dread that I'd missed getting the chance to say goodbye to my mother.

"Where's my mother?" I asked instantly, glancing around for her.

"Gone, I'm afraid," he answered somberly. "She noticed you were sleeping and didn't want to disturb you. But she told me to tell you to never give up on Klaus no matter how frustrating he can be. You're going to need him when the baby is born."

My heart ached at the thought of her leaving without saying goodbye, but perhaps it was for the best… at least I hoped so.

"Oh… did she say anything else?" I shifted into a sitting position on the couch and gave some room for Philippe so he could sit down.

"That she loves you with all of her heart. She spoke almost solely about you all day."

I couldn't resist smiling and sighed quietly. "And you? Did you get to say goodbye?"

He shook his head and smiled sadly. "She wouldn't let me, because she knows how I feel about her."

That sounded like my mother, alright. Whenever she went on a trip out of town, she would never let me say goodbye or say it herself.

Philippe pecked my forehead before he said goodnight and headed upstairs to one of the guestrooms while I remained on the couch.

Rebekah seemed to have gone to bed as well, because she was nowhere to be found.

A few minutes passed before the peaceful silence was interrupted by my cell phone vibrating on the coffee table.

I picked it up and noticed I'd received quite a lot of text messages while I was asleep.

One said that the veil was back down, another said that Bonnie had brought Jeremy back to life but was dead herself and a third one from Stefan said that he was leaving Mystic Falls for good after he'd dropped Silas' body in the ocean.

I assumed that it was because Elena had chosen Damon over Stefan and decided to call him in case he was feeling depressed.

"_Hello, Evie. Shouldn't you be sleeping?_" Stefan answered, sounding a little… strange.

"I just slept for a few hours. I'm waiting for Klaus to come home wherever he is right now," I said and paused for a moment. "Are you okay, Stefan? I heard about Elena and Damon…"

"_What about Elena and Damon?_" He sounded bored or annoyed.

"Well, I know it must've hurt that she picked him when you and she were so in love. You haven't turned your emotions off, have you? Because if so, then I'll drag you back to Mystic Falls."

Stefan laughed dryly. "_I'm not emotionless, Evie. Just… heartbroken. She was the love of my life and she picked my brother, but it's her choice and I'm happy for Damon._"

"You'll meet the right girl for you one day, Stefan. Don't give up on love, please."

"_I haven't given up, but if there is another girl out there then I won't find her in Mystic Falls._"

"I understand. Just… let me know where you are every now and then. You're my little brother and I care a lot about you."

"_Oh, I know. But there's something I need to tell you… in person. Can you come out on the porch for a moment?_"

I frowned and started walking out to the front door, noticing that Stefan was waiting for me outside the mansion.

I hung up and approached him slowly, wondering what he was doing here, because I thought he was on his way somewhere else.

"I thought you'd already left with Silas' body…" I said, shivering a little because of the cold wind.

"Oh, your brother did do that, but… let's just say he went for a swim instead," Stefan said, smirking in a dark and sinister way.

My eyes widened and I instantly went to run back towards the mansion, but he quickly caught my wrist and covered my mouth with his hand.

"I'm not done with you just yet, Evelina. I have big plans for you and that baby of yours."

Silas was back.

Oh my God, what had happened to Stefan then? Was he dead?

I bit down into his hand as hard as I could and heard him wince in pain – something his illusions never did.

Managing to get out of his grasp, I was horrified and shocked about discovering that Silas' true form wasn't the unknown man I'd met, but the spitting image of my brother.

A doppelgänger of sorts.

"That's your true form?" I asked, needing to be certain.

"Surprise!" He laughed and flashed me another sinister smirk. "Don't be so upset. Even Stefan wasn't aware of the fact that he had a shadow self."

In a flash, Silas had a hold of me again and this time, we were moving too fast for me to get out of his grasp.

He wouldn't stop moving swiftly until we reached an unfamiliar forest, but the second we stopped I scratched, kicked, punched and clawed him as painful as I could.

The second time I was released from his hold, I didn't bother asking questions and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction of him.

I didn't know how I was able to lose him when he was more than a thousand years old, but I lost sight of him and used the opportunity to hide inside a small cave.

It was incredible I hadn't had a miscarriage yet when I kept getting in trouble and was stressed out by multiple things.

But I hoped so badly that I wouldn't lose the child because of Silas, because if I did…

No, I shouldn't begin thinking about things like that.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I pulled my phone out and attempted calling Klaus. He answered on the first ring and shouted more or less at me for not being home.

"Well, excuse me but how was I supposed to know that Stefan is Silas' shadow self?" I hissed. "Nik, you have to try finding me. I don't know when or if Silas will find me. I'm in a forest somewhere and hiding in a small cave."

"_Stay where you are and calm down. Can you see any signs? Anything that might reveal where you are?_"

I dared peeking out from the cave and glanced around, unable to see any signs in the area. I would have to leave the safety of the cave to be sure.

"No, it's too dark and the trees are so tall. I did see a small mountain when I ran from Silas, though."

"_Hmm, I think I know where you are. For the love of God, stay put and don't make a sound._"

I gulped nervously when I saw a shadow moving somewhere in the distance and lowered my voice to a nearly inaudible whisper.

"Hurry, Nik! And if you come across someone who looks like Stefan, then it's Silas. I think the real Stefan is trapped somewhere."

Klaus passed the information on to someone in the background and returned to me. "_You're not injured, are you?_"

"No, I'm fine. I think Silas is after our baby. He said he had plans involving it."

A frightening and animalistic growl escaped Klaus' lips and he hung up, obviously too pissed off to allow me to be alone out here for a minute longer.

I hated feeling so helpless and defenseless, but even as a vampire I wouldn't have stood a chance against a vampire like Silas.

Neither would Klaus if he wasn't careful.

I remained silent for the longest minutes I'd ever experienced and regularly checked if Silas was lurking somewhere nearby.

Perhaps he was using me as bait to get to Klaus or hoping I'd be stupid enough to come out of my hiding spot.

The werewolf in me wanted to dare venturing out, but the mother in me reminded me that I couldn't take those kinds of risk anymore.

Not if it meant that I'd be putting my own child in danger.

Luckily, Klaus did eventually appear from between the trees and I instinctively ran towards him until I remembered that Silas was able to disguise himself as anyone.

I stopped dead in my tracks and armed myself with a branch, pulling the smaller branches off to turn it into a makeshift stake.

"Nice try, Silas, but I know it's you!" I growled, my eyes blazing with fury.

The Klaus wouldn't stop walking towards me, so I prepared myself for a fight and charged at him when he was close enough for me to hit him.

He swiftly grabbed my wrists and held them steady, gazing into my eyes. "Evie, I'm not Silas. It's me, Nik."

I narrowed my eyes, eying him suspiciously. "Prove it! I don't believe you."

Wrestling the stake out of my hand, he held me in a tight grip, so I couldn't attack him and placed his hand gently on my stomach.

"I'm _not_ Silas. Believe me, Evie. Let me bring you somewhere where you and our baby will be safe, please?"

His lips brushed my neck and made me relax in his arms, but a nagging feeling inside me told me that I wasn't safe.

"Answer one question and I'll know for sure that it's you," I said, pulling out of his grasp quickly. "What did you say to me when we first met?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me and stepped forward, so I took two steps backwards. "Are you listening to yourself? Can't you recognize your own husband?"

I wanted to believe him and return to his arms, but what if it was Silas?

Something wasn't right here.

So I screamed as loud as I could to let Klaus know where I was in case he was somewhere nearby and saw a pair of bright golden eyes appear in the darkness of the forest.

The golden eyes belonged to a large wolf I instantly recognized and it tackled the imposter to the ground before he could charge at me.

Philippe arrived by my side a few seconds later and quickly picked me up, bringing me out of the forest without glancing back at Klaus.

I hoped that Klaus would be okay and return home alive, because my mother was right.

This baby couldn't be raised by just a human, who could barely protect herself anymore.

"You have to go back for him," I said when we reached the mansion. "Silas will kill him!"

"Not as long as he's in his wolf form, Evie. Silas is still a vampire and although hybrid venom can't kill him, it definitely will weaken him," Philippe said. "But more importantly, are you unharmed?"

It was getting truly frustrating being asked that question so often, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired and worried about Stefan. Silas said he 'went for a swim instead'. Do you think he's under water somewhere?" I said.

"Perhaps. I'll call Damon and let him know. We have to find him quickly if he's alone somewhere and dying."

The thought of losing Stefan caused me to sob involuntarily and I had to sit down for a moment, because I was so lightheaded from all the running and fighting.

Stefan was missing, Silas was back… It seemed too unreal to be true.

I stayed home with Rebekah while Philippe went searching for Stefan with Damon and Elena, struggling to stay awake out of fear that something would happen if I fell asleep.

"You need to rest, Evie," Rebekah urged. "Silas won't get anywhere near you, I promise."

"I'm not resting before Stefan and Klaus are safe," I said, rubbing my tired eyes. "Why would Silas want my baby? You think he hoped I'd get pregnant?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Perhaps. But you have to rest right now. It's not good for the baby that you're stressing so much."

"I'm not stressing! I'm worrying."

She rolled her eyes and walked up to me, staring into my eyes. "Go to bed and rest."

Automatically, I felt myself standing up and was unable to control my actions, because she'd compelled me.

A few minutes later, I was in my bed and resting much against my will.

My dream wasn't my own, though, and right from the start I knew that someone was controlling and altering it.

"_Is it really you or Rebekah's doing?" I asked when Klaus appeared in my dream._

"_Does it matter?" Klaus replied, wrapping his arms around me._

_He seemed too exhausted and exasperated to bother proving that he was my husband. I wrapped my arms around him as well and finally felt completely safe and calm._

"_It's safer for you to stay in New Orleans. At least until they've stopped Silas," he said, stroking my back soothingly. "I love you, Evie… more than you can imagine."_

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
